Strawberry Wine
by Fan-of-Insert-Sues
Summary: It started with a push into a river by a blonde in a black cloak... When I woke up I was in a place that was supposed to only exist in Harvest Moon. Now only one question remains: Will I be able to stay? A tale of a self-insert :D
1. Introduction

(A/n) I have to say it, I love reading stories with Mary Sues and Self Inserts. I can't help it, I must have a sickness or something. Anyway, this story is not meant to be taken seriously, I just wanted to write a Self Insert story and since Harvest Moon is so open-ended, it was the perfect choice for me. XD

Now mind you, I never, ever write in first person so I figured this would be a good a time as any to practice my skills. Hopefully it's not too bad… and before you ask, no the story has nothing to do with the song, I just liked it. It seemed catchy to have as a title for a Harvest Moon fic. XD

So love it, hate it, do what you will, all in all it will be a hoot to write. :)

* * *

There wasn't much to say about being an adult. You get up everyday for a mediocre job to earn a paycheck that was gone before you could even blink. The bills, the gas, the food, the rent, it all added up and you could barely scrape by with the little extra you had. On those rare days when you had enough, you could get yourself a little something just to make you happy. It wasn't much but it was my life and I was grateful for every little good thing that was sent my way.

My only outlets from the everyday were my few hobbies. I write a lot and I sing, sometimes I would go to one of the few bars in the city that did karaoke every Saturday and for a moment in time, I would be happy. People say I sing well and that I could go far if I wanted to. Too bad that mere talent isn't enough to even get you through the door. I didn't mind though, it was one of those things in life that if it was meant to happen, it would. My other outlet was playing videogames. Yes, I know, you don't need to tell me twice. What in the world does a grown woman see in playing videogames?

It started with my aunt; she was an avid videogame player back in the days of Pac Man and Atari. She continued on with each new generation console that came out and I, as well as my little brother, was right there with her, playing everything that she ever got. Anyway, the years have passed since those golden times and now I only play on those rare occasions when it calls me. I have a DS; it's the only thing I can actually remember to play since I carry it in my bag all the time.

I'm babbling again aren't I? Sorry about that, back to my hobby. Playing videogames is just something that has never left me and I doubt it will leave anytime soon. I enjoy it and it doesn't bother anyone, so why not? I have played a variety of games and I have loved some more than others. One in particular sticks out like a sore thumb, especially since it is a series that I have played since I was a teenager, and that is Harvest Moon. Out of all the ones I have played, the different variations of Mineral Town are my favorite.

I know what you're thinking, what in the world could be so interesting about a farming game? Let me put it to you this way, it's addicting. Every single moment of that game is addicting, from planting your crops to giving your potential husband/wife their favorite item and seeing their reaction. It draws you in on an emotional level despite the very cutesy atmosphere and I like that in a game. I love being drawn into something and forgetting the world around me. You know how you sometimes read a really good book and you can't put it down because you want to see what happens next? That's the feeling I get. It's just the best feeling in the world, don't you agree?

The problem with games like these though, hell, with movies, books, or whatever it is that catches your fancy, they draw you in a little too well. I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one who has ever experienced anything like this. At least, I hope not. What do you do when find yourself in a place that isn't supposed to really exist? If any of you have the answer to that question, please share it with me because right now, I need all the help I can get…


	2. The River

(A/n) Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harvest Moon or its characters, I just own a few copies of the video games, so hah :P

* * *

Let's see, it began like a regular Saturday. I slept in a little to catch up for the lack of sleep that I got during the week. I showered and got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and peeked out the window to see how the weather was like. Imagine my horror when a darkly overcast sky greeted my sight, the rain that splattered against the glass made my already blurry vision seem worse.

I moaned to myself as I threw my dirty plate into the small dishwasher. Of course, it had to rain on my day off but, well, that's what umbrellas were made for. I hated when it rained, mostly because of the very long walks that I had to take. Did I mention that I had a dog? Well, he's not really a dog, more like a horse, at least that's what a kid had said to me once before. His name's Mason, he is an eighty-five pound Doberman who scares the living daylights out of everyone in the neighborhood. Considering at how protective he is, it shouldn't be surprising but honestly, he is just a big lap dog. He's a year old and loves to play and seeing at how hyper he is taking him for long walks is a must. Unfortunately, I don't have access to a yard since I live in a small apartment in the city so again, long walks are a must.

Any who, by the time I had found my glasses, made sure that all of my personal belongings were safe in my backpack, (on a rainy day, a backpack is ideal for keeping things nice and dry) and had pulled on my coat, Mason was whining in his crate and looking at me with the saddest brown eyes he could muster. Although he was a fully grown dog, he could still pull off those killer puppy dog eyes. He didn't have to wait long before the door to his crate was opened and very soon he was bounding from one end of the apartment to the other, panting with excitement.

"All right, all right!" I said, pulling his leash off the peg by the door. "Mason, come here." I stood by the door and waited until he finally ran over to me, his nub of a tail wagging. I tried not to smile as I pointed down to the floor. "Sit."

Obediently, he plopped his skinny rump down on the floor, his nub still wagging with all the excitement of a pup. I could only shake my head with a laugh as I hooked the leash to his collar. "Ok, all ready to get soaked?" I smiled at him watching him as he squirmed in his sitting position and whined. "All right then, let's go." I kept a firm hand on his leash as we left the apartment. I closed the door behind me and locked it tight, wondering off hand if I had remembered to shut off the coffee pot. I was sure that I did but you can't help but wonder what if. Ah well, I'm pretty sure that I did… Maybe I should double check just to make sure… I should check the iron while I'm at it too…

--

It wasn't until ten minutes later that we finally left the apartment and were walking up the rain-filled city streets to the park by the river. Now I'm not going to say what city I live in because it's really not that important, it's just a small city by a river on the eastern shore of the United States. The river itself stinks like any other river by a city and it floods just like any other river, especially during the winter. You see, the city I live in doesn't get a lot of snow during the winter, maybe a few flurries if we're lucky but it's mostly a very wet and very cold time of year. It was no different this year and I was cursing the dark clouds above me as I trudged my way over the muddy paths that led into the park.

This particular park was a fisherman's paradise and it was often that you saw a few men sitting by the banks of the river, the fishing poles leaning casually over the water. The men themselves were usually napping, an open can of beer held in one hand. Today however, the bank of the river was empty and the water was higher than normal, not surprising with all of the rain. It was a good thing that the park was empty though, that meant that I could let Mason off the leash and not worry about him barking at some stranger that was walking by.

I took him down the muddy path that led into a particular heavily wooded area and unhooked the leash. He barked happily and turned around to watch me, knowing that I had his favorite tennis ball hidden away somewhere in my coat. I smiled as I pulled the ball out from the front pocket and held it up for him to see. "Are you ready?"

Mason whined in response and danced on his front paws, the look in his brown eyes clearly saying to throw the ball already. I chuckled softly before I pulled my arm back and threw the ball further down the path. He was off like a bottle rocket, pounding after the ball as it bounced into some bushes. He took a giant leap and crashed through the thicket, the result of which had a few birds flying up in fright, their angry twitters filling the air. I started laughing as Mason emerged from the bushes covered in dead leaves, the tennis ball gripped tightly in his mouth. He padded his way over to me and then ran around me in a circle, claiming victory over the ball with his usual dance.

Finally, I managed to get the ball away from him to throw it again and again; he went bounding off into the thicket, crashing his way through branches to get to the ball. It went on like this for about an hour before he started to lose his enthusiasm. It took another ten minutes before he plopped down in the wet grass beside me and sneezed.

"Uh oh, I know that sound." I pocketed the ball and shook the water from my hood, knowing full well it would just get soaked in a minute. "C'mon kiddo, let's go home." I reached out to grab him by his collar when suddenly he got on all fours and started to whine. I blinked in surprise and ran my hand over his head. "Mason, what's wrong?"

Mason only whined again, his pointed ears were flat against his head and he sniffed the air. "Mason? What is it?" He kept on sniffing the air, taking a step forward and then another. A second later, his ears perked up and he barked before taking off into the woods toward the riverbank.

"Mason! Come!" I started running after him, my own heart beginning to pound from the fear of something being in the woods. "Come here!" I kept on calling as I crashed through bushes after him, listening intently as a sudden yelp emerged some ten feet in front of me. "Mason!" I called out to my dog and started to run faster, if anything happened to my dog… No, don't think like that.

I pushed my way through the thick bushes that lined the riverbank, calling out for my dog until I stopped in surprise. I teetered over the edge of a five foot drop into the river below. I looked at the swirling waters and knew that my dog had fallen in. "Mason!!" I cried out, scanning the surface of the river. Where was he? Why hadn't he surfaced? Did he get dragged under? "Mason, come!" I could feel the tears burning, I was so stupid. I never should have left him off the leash…

I didn't know what happened next but for some strange reason I could hear laughter surrounding me. The sound of the rain faded away as the laughter continued, a sweet sound that was too beautiful to describe. I edged away from the drop, my heart thudding hard against my chest. "Who's there?"

No one answered and then that laugh, it sounded nearer this time. I whirled around in fright, my eyes searching the trees and bushes around me. I could see no one but I sensed that someone was near. "Whoever you are, just stay away from me! I mean it!" I clenched my fists, waiting for some crazy psycho killer to jump out and attack me. The seconds ticked by and nothing happened, maybe I was finally losing it? All of the stress from work had finally made me crack…

I started to relax when suddenly a soft voice spoke by my ear. "Hold your breath."

"What?" I barely gasped out as I felt two, small hands push against my chest and I fell back over the edge. I screamed, catching for a split second, just before I fell into the cold, dark waters, the sight of a beautiful woman with long, blond dressed in a black cloak, standing there with a self satisfied smile on her face…


	3. The Man Named Gotz

Ok, I'm not going to lie to you, the water was freaking freezing. The moment I plunged beneath the surface I was instantly swept away by some strange current. You would think I would have gotten swept further down river but no, of course I was actually getting pulled _deeper_ into the water. It felt as if something had taken a hold of my legs and was pulling down toward the riverbed. How in the world could this part of the river be so deep? I struggled against the force that held me but it was no use. I will tell you that I was never a great swimmer and the moment my lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen, I panicked. I kept trying to swim to the surface but I had a sudden case of vertigo and before I knew it, I couldn't tell which way was up. Why was this part of the river so muddy?!

When you realize that you're about to drown, your basic instincts kick in. I don't know how long I was under the cold waters, all I continued to do was to kick and kick and pray to God that I would break the surface at any moment. Somewhere along the way, the water became a lot colder and a little clearer. I stopped kicking for a brief second and could make out the swirling surface of the river. I righted myself and swam desperately toward the surface. My muscles were screaming by this time and I could feel myself becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Keep swimming… just keep swimming… why was this river so deep? I was growing weaker the closer I got to the surface… but I was almost there…

The last thing I remembered, before I lost consciousness, was my hand breaking through the surface of the river. The air was so cold… why was the air this cold?

--

When you think about the possibility of death, you wonder what awaits you on the other side. Do you go to heaven or to hell? Do you drift forever in a state of purgatory? Do you become a ghost, forever haunting the place of your death? Perhaps you will be reincarnated… or maybe there is just nothing…

Well, as fun as it is to dwell on the meaning of the afterlife, I have to be dead first and for that I am happy to say, I am not. No, what awaited me, when I finally opened my eyes, was the sight of a ceiling that looked to be made of some kind of wood. My vision was slightly blurry, which meant that my glasses had gotten lost somewhere on my trip in the river. I moved my head to see exactly where I was but that was a big mistake. I gasped at the pain that had sliced its way through my neck and plopped my head back against the pillow. Well, wherever I was, it was very warm and very comfortable, which meant that I had somehow survived my trek through the river.

"Awake now, are ya?" A gruff voice spoke from across the room. Carefully turning my head, I looked to find a rather large man with a thick head of brown hair and a full beard standing in the kitchen. He was looking at me in turn as he pulled a hot water bag from a pot on the stove. He held it with a pair of tongs as he walked over to the bed I was in and tucked the bag in between the mattress. At once I could feel the heat from the water bag rise up through the mattress and sheets, warming my toes quite nicely. I sighed softly in response, which then prompted a fit of painful coughing.

"Figures… here, easy now…" The man moved over to the bedside and reached out to grab a steaming mug of something that was on the nightstand. "Here, drink this slowly." He cradled my head in a strong hand and held it up as I took small sips from the mug. It was tea, warming tea with honey. It soothed my coughs and the painful aches in my throat. When I was finished, he placed the mug back on the nightstand and adjusted the pillow. "No surprise there… you caught a cold." He rested my head back against the pillow and stared down at me, the look in his brown eyes clearly stating that he did not want me around. "You were really lucky that young man had found you when he did."

"Young… man?" I croaked, my voice cracked and I coughed again.

"Aye, his name's Cliff." The man narrowed his eyes as he studied me. "He found you floating in the river, dove right in to save ya." He shook his head while the frown on his face deepened. "What on earth were ya doing in the river?"

"I…" It was amazing how much I could sound like a frog whenever I got sick. I had no idea how I could explain to this man that it was some strange, blond haired woman who had appeared from thin air and pushed me into the river. How could I phrase something like that in a coherent way anyway? I tried to swallow and winced at the sharp pain that followed suit, I hated soar throats with a passion. "I fell in… I was playing with my dog when he…" I trailed off, the thought of Mason making me sit upright in bed and throw back the covers. "My dog! I have to find him! He fell into the river before I did…"

I didn't realize how weak I was until I felt firm hands on my waist keeping me from falling to the floor. My knees had buckled and I grasped the man's white shirt in surprise. "Hold on there, you're not strong enough to go anywhere." He moved me back to the bed and had me sit. I groaned as my head began to swim. "As for your dog, what did he look like?" I described Mason's appearance the best I could, from the size of his pointed ears to the color of his fur. The man gave a nod as he pushed me back onto the bed. "I think I saw him and I wouldn't worry too much. He's safe where he is, you just worry about yourself."

"Where is he?" I asked, looking up at his face as I began to shiver despite the warmth of the room.

"He's at the nearby farm." He said, grabbing the blanket off the bed and throwing it around my shoulders. "The farmer found him a little while before you appeared. He was soaked but seemed all right. I'll stop by and see how he is; you just lay back and rest. I'll take you down to the clinic later."

I didn't put up an argument, the fact that his bed was so comfortable and warm didn't help in matters. I moved to lie back down on the bed and tried not to cough, my nose was already stuffed… great… I watched him as he went to grab his heavy coat by the door and pulled it on. "I'm sorry…" I called out to him. "My name is Annie… thank you for taking care of me."

The man paused in the middle of buttoning up his coat and he stared at me in surprise. I had the feeling he wasn't used to having guests in his home. The frown on his face eased a little though and he grunted and gave a nod. "Don't worry about it… the name's Gotz. Any how, I suggest ya get to sleep, I'll go and see how your dog is doing." He gave me one last look before turning and leaving the house all together, the door shutting closed behind him.

I stared at the door for a moment, a part of me wondering why I felt as if I had seen that man before. Why did his name ring a bell? I turned to lie on my back and gazed up at the ceiling. As a matter of fact, where in world was I? How far did I drift down in the river? I don't remember there being a farm so close to the city. I didn't dwell to much on it as I started to drift back to sleep. My last waking thought, just as my eyelids grew heavy, was who in the world would name their child Cliff or Gotz? I must have drifted to a very rural part of the state… oh well…


	4. To the Clinic

(A/n) Yay! I got a review! Thank you Oomingmak for your wonderful review! I'm not surprised I didn't get any reviews, a lot of readers shun self inserts. XD

Oh well I'm glad you enjoyed it though and glad you like the concept of a self insert story for HM, thank you again!

* * *

By the time Gotz had returned, I was shivering terribly beneath the blanket and coughing worse than before. I heard him as he cursed to himself, his heavy boots thudding against the hardwood floor as he walked to the bed. He placed a large, callused hand on my forehead and hissed in surprise. "You're burnin' up. C'mon, I'm taking you to the doctor now."

I only groaned in response as he wrapped the blanket around my shivering form, braced a strong arm behind my back and under my knees, and lifted me up from the bed. Wow, this guy was strong. What on earth did he do for a living? My head fell against his shoulder as he struggled with the door and eased carefully outside. The first thing I noticed was how cold it was outside, it felt like it was twenty degrees Fahrenheit. Now winter in my city was cold but it was located down south so it never got colder than maybe forty or so. I opened my eyes to look around me while Gotz was being careful to walk down the snow covered pathway. I made a funny choking sound; the sight of pure white snow greeted my blurry vision. It was everywhere around us, in the trees and on the ground. Where in the world was I?

Gotz didn't pay me any mind as he carried me through the snow covered woods. A distant sound caught my ears and I looked up to see a waterfall, the sound of the water roaring as it fed the river that flowed down away from it. The path broke off into opposite directions then, the path to the left leading further uphill and out of sight. Gotz took the path to the right and it led out of the woods, over a bridge that crossed the river, and onto a large farm.

As he walked across the pathway that led through the farm, we passed a white henhouse, from which a very pretty blonde emerged. She was dressed in a pair of jean overalls, which a very girly, blue shirt was worn beneath. Her bright, blue eyes focused on Gotz as he stopped in surprise. "Gotz? Is everything all right?" She then focused her gaze on me still shivering beneath the blanket in his arms. "Is this the dog's owner? She doesn't look well…"

"Hey Claire, this is Annie, she caught a really bad cold after she fell into the river with her dog…" Gotz trailed off and looked at me quizzically. Oh that's right, I never told him what my dog's name was but at the moment, it didn't seem to register. I was staring slack jawed at the pretty blonde farmer named Claire. No it had to be a coincidence… that's all. Claire stared at me in turn before she gave a kind smile. "Annie, don't worry, I'll take good care of your dog until you feel better."

That snapped me out of my daze and I coughed in response before I gave a wary smile, I was losing my mind, I was certain of it. I kept these thoughts to myself however and only continued to shiver in the Gotz's arms. "Thank you so much… his name is Mason… I'm sorry for any trouble."

Claire waved it off, her smile fading when she studied my face. "You're really pale…"

"I'm taking her to the clinic; she has a really high fever." Gotz replied as he adjusted his hold on me, lifting me up a little higher so that my head bumped against his bearded jaw. "Thanks a lot Claire."

Claire gave a nod and waved goodbye as Gotz started walking again. We left the farm and followed another dirt path that gave way to a red brick road, completely clear of any snow. We had entered a small town and the outline of the buildings seemed eerily familiar. Had I been here before and could not recall? I said nothing as Gotz hurried down the road that was lined with houses. There were a few residences, one of which actually had a library attached. Further down the road there was a general store and beside that a large building with a sign that stated Clinic.

Something felt terribly wrong about this place but I wasn't in a position to question exactly what it was. Gotz had managed to get the door to the clinic open and he carried me into a brightly lit lobby that had a shiny linoleum floor. A few seats were settled against the wall as well as a couple of small tables with various magazines strewn across their surface. Gotz walked to the wooden counter straight ahead and stared at the young woman behind it. She wore a blue dress and a white apron over it, her short brown hair fell just below her ears. "Elli, is the Doc around? This young lady is really sick."

"Gotz?" The woman named Elli stared up at the large man in surprise; she looked as if she had never seen him before. She blinked once then focused her brown eyes on me and at once her entire demeanor changed to that of a professional nurse. "Oh dear, go right ahead into the patients' room and lay her down. I'll go and get the doctor." She disappeared through a door behind the counter while Gotz took me into another room and sat me down on a bed that wasn't as comfortable as his. It was a very sterile looking room with plain white walls and a few curtains for privacy.

I didn't pay much attention to the room because I was still reeling from the fact that the clinic I had been brought to had a nurse named Elli working there. Ok, I had officially cracked… there was no way… No, I was just being delusional from the fever.

Gotz was eyeing me curiously as I glanced around the room and started to cough. My gaze settled on him and I took a good look at him for the first time. I must have looked paler than before because he had such a worried look on his bearded face. I tried to smile and wrapped the blanket tighter around me. Now that I thought about it, what was I even wearing? My own clothes would have been too soaked… I could feel the warmth in my cheeks and decided not to bring my thoughts there. "Gotz…" I croaked and coughed again. "Are you… um... are you like a carpenter or something?"

He blinked in surprise as he folded his arms across his broad chest and then gave a nod. "Yeah, I suppose all of the unmade furniture in my cabin was a dead giveaway."

I could only smile weakly in reply, the true reason as to why I knew his particular occupation just beginning to slowly sink in. Is it possible? I coughed just as the nurse, Elli, walked in. A tall, dark haired man followed in after her, he wore a white lab coat and his dark eyes had settled on me the moment he entered. "So, this is the patient?" He gave a kind smile to me, which made my already thudding heart skip a beat, before he glanced over at Gotz and gave a nod in greeting. He walked over to me and kneeled down, pulling out a stethoscope as his dark eyes settled on mine. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Trent. You must be the young lady that Cliff rescued from the river."

I could only open and close my mouth in reply, an odd squeaking sound emitting from my throat. He smiled at me again, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he reached out to gently pull the blankets away from my shoulders. "I'm just going to listen and see how your lungs are doing." He reached around to place the stethoscope under the large, white shirt I wore and onto my back. "Do you have a name?" He asked as he listened to my breathing. My heart slammed against my chest at the feel of his warm fingers lightly brushing against my skin.

"Her name's Annie." Gotz offered when I didn't reply. Elli stood behind the doctor and she looked as if she was trying not to laugh, probably because my mouth was still opening and closing like an oxygen deprived fish.

"Well Annie, you're running a very high fever and your lungs are congested. I'm going to have you stay overnight so I can monitor your symptoms." Dr. Trent pulled my borrowed shirt down and folded up his stethoscope as he got to his feet. He looked back at Gotz and gave a nod. "Thank you for bringing her by, Elli and I will keep an eye on her."

Gotz grunted in reply but he still had that worried look in his brown eyes. He didn't seem as if he wanted to leave and despite the strangeness of everything that was happening, I was honestly touched that he cared enough about my health. I stared at the three of them and my heart thudded terribly against my chest. "This may seem like a random question… but this town… what is it called?" I croaked while the anxiety was starting to grow worse at the prospect of that answer.

They all looked at me then looked at each other. After a heartbeat, Elli smiled kindly at me and tilted her head to the side, her short brown hair brushing the sides of her face. "This is Mineral Town." She said, her smile disappearing at the sight of pure horror that must have shown on my face. I made that funny squeaking noise from before, my mouth opening and closing without a word. I don't know what happened next but I will tell you that I couldn't have chosen a better spot to fall in when that sudden fainting spell took over. It so happened that Dr. Trent was still standing in front of me when I felt lightheaded and the moment I fell forward, he was there to catch me. I landed right against his chest, which was surprisingly solid and warm. Mmm… for a person who really wasn't supposed to be real, he had the most wonderful cologne on…


	5. At the Clinic

What a strange dream that had been… it had felt so real. Somehow I had wound up in a place that was just like one of my favorite videogames. The people were the same too, it was funny to feel like I had known them and yet I was meeting them for the first time. I turned in my bed and snuggled deeper into the blankets, as funny as the dream was I wished it didn't have to end. It would have been so wonderful to actually meet all of the people of Mineral Town, even if it hadn't been real…

I swallowed and winced at the painful reaction that my throat gave in response, that's right I had caught a cold. When did I get sick? I couldn't recall, I was perfectly fine before I went to bed last night. I guess it must have snuck up on me; I hate it when colds do that. I tried to sniff but my nose was completely clogged, I groaned at that and opened my eyes. Wonderful, now I'll have to make some tea and soup and Mason will be hyper because I won't feel up to taking him for a long walk today. What time was it anyway? I turned over to look at the clock on my nightstand but it was no where to be found. As a matter of fact, the nightstand wasn't even mine. What the hell? Where did my furniture go?

"I see you're awake." A deep voice spoke from across the room and I looked over to find the tall, dark haired doctor from my dream. He was smiling a little as he walked over to the bedside with an oral thermometer in one hand. "Open your mouth Ms. Annie and say 'Ahhh…'"

"Uh…" He didn't even have to ask because my mouth was already hanging open from the shock of seeing Dr. Trent in the flesh. He stuck the thermometer under my tongue and pushed my chin up to close my mouth. "There, we'll have that sit for a bit. Are you still feeling any aches? Any pains at all?"

I shook my head once, my eyes feeling as if they were glued to his face, they refused to look anywhere else but at him. He leaned over to lay his hands gently on my neck; the look on his face was one of a professional physician. At the feel of his warm fingers, I gasped in surprise and the thermometer fell from my mouth. A flicker of something crossed his face and his dark eyes locked with mine. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"You… you're…" I could barely get the words out as he took the thermometer, a look of slight confusion on his face. I swallowed, the fact that my dream was actually a reality made my already pounding heart beat even worse. "How… I… how did this happen?" I struggled to sit up and managed to throw the covers back. "I shouldn't be here… how did I get here?"

"Ms. Annie, you shouldn't be moving in your condition." He warned but I didn't listen as I got quickly to my feet. The moment my bare feet touched the cold floor I hissed and winced. My knees buckled out from underneath me and for the second time, I was caught by a firm hand. I looked up at the doctor in surprise, stared straight into his dark eyes and knew that this was for real. I really was in Mineral Town… "You need to stay in bed. You're too weak to be walking around."

I shook my head as he tried to steer me back into the bed. "No, this is all wrong… how did I even get here?"

Dr. Trent didn't understand was I was really asking and he gazed at me with a sympathetic look. "You fell into the river and got sick… don't you remember? Gotz was the one who had brought you here because you were running a high fever. You fainted right after I examined you." He pushed me gently back down onto the bed and moved my legs back under the blankets. "That is why you are spending the night here in the clinic so I can keep an eye on you. You're lucky you didn't get anything worse…"

I continued to stare at him as he tucked the blankets around me then smiled. "Well, the good news is your fever broke. Your body is putting up a really good fight; you're not as pale as you were earlier. I'd say you'll be feeling well enough in a few days." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his white coat as he studied me. "Are you hungry? Elli made some soup earlier."

My stomach growled in response and I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks. I nodded in response and Dr. Trent smiled again before he turned to leave the room. Was this real? I reached over to pinch my arm and winced at the pain that followed. Yes it was real… how in the hell did I wind up in Mineral Town? I thought back to when I had fallen into the river and to that strange blond woman who had pushed me. It had all happened so quickly and I was too busy trying to save my life to recall where the river had taken me.

"Here we are!" A cheerful voice spoke and I looked up to see Elli carrying a tray over to me. She set it on the nightstand and helped me to sit up. "There now, don't push yourself. Eat what you can." She set the tray in front of me with a bright smile. The smell of chicken soup greeted my nostrils and my stomach growled again. I knew that I was blushing because Elli started to laugh. "At least you've got the color back in your face."

"Thank you…" I muttered, taking the spoon in one hand. "I don't know how I can repay you… I don't have any money with me…" I blushed deeper and looked away. I did have money but it wasn't the kind of currency that was used in this town. I knew that Gotz must still have my backpack and my clothes at his place; I hoped that he wouldn't be curious enough to look through them.

Elli studied me with a sympathetic look and she shook her head as I started to eat. "I wouldn't worry about that. We're a small village but we look out for each other, even if you were only traveling through." She frowned a bit and she adjusted her apron. "So, where do you come from? Do you have any family or friends we could contact?"

I set the spoon down on the tray and glanced up at her, wondering how I was going to explain my origins. It's a little hard to explain the fact that I was from another world. I guess I could go with a half truth. "I was traveling from a city far south of here." I stared down at my soup and frowned a bit. "I haven't spoken with my family in quite some time and I don't have any friends. My only friend is my dog, Mason." I started to eat again, hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

Elli frowned a little more as she pulled up a chair and sat down; well I guess that meant she was going to keep asking questions… "So, you have no one else?" She asked and I shook my head in response.

"I've lived alone for the better part of five years and I had gotten Mason when he was a puppy." I trailed off, wondering why I had been brought to this place. I was always a firm believer in things happening for a reason and this was no different. There had to be a reason as to why I, out of all the millions of people on Earth, had been sent to this world that I had known as a videogame. Exactly what that reason was, well, I was going to find out at some point. I mean, I had no idea how I even got here and I wasn't going to go swimming in that river again any time soon to see if it'll bring me back home.

"You're a traveler then… that must be so exciting." Elli broke the awkward silence that had fallen between us. Apparently she realized that I wasn't going to share anymore information and decided to change the subject. "I've never left Mineral Town before expect for on Wednesdays when I go to Forget-Me-Not Valley with the doctor." Her brown eyes became bright as she scooted closer to me and stared at me with an expectant look. "What is it like traveling?"

I blinked in response, the spoon stuck in my mouth as I stared at her. Elli was interested in traveling? Huh, that was new; I had no idea that she was even remotely interested in traveling. Then again, this was not the videogame and a very real Elli was sitting beside me, waiting for an answer. I set the spoon down in the empty bowl and coughed into my hand. She pulled out a drawer in the nightstand and withdrew a box of tissues, which she held out for me to take. I smiled as I pulled out a few tissues and promptly blew my nose. "Thank you." I said and sighed softly. "Well, there is a lot to see. You would not believe the different towns and cities you pass through and the people who live there. Some are kind, like you, and some are… not so kind." I recalled the few moments in time when I had taken road trips with my family when I was younger and recounted a few stories to Elli. Of course omitted a few details but it didn't seem to bother her and she listened happily.

I didn't realize I had spoken so much until I swallowed and my body shivered in response. "Soar throats are evil…" I smiled at her and she laughed as she stood up to take my tray. "I'm so sorry Annie; I had completely forgotten that you were so sick. I really enjoyed your stories, thank you for sharing them." She looked a lot more relaxed than she had earlier. "I'll be back with some cold medicine, it'll help you sleep."

"Elli?" We both glanced over to see Dr. Trent standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face. His dark eyes settled on me and then back to his nurse. "Have you been here this whole time? I didn't see you out in the lobby…"

Elli blushed at once and she looked at me. "I'm so sorry Dr. Trent. I was speaking with Annie and lost track of time." She glanced back at the doctor and walked toward the door. "I was just getting her some medicine and then I'll go take care of those files." She glanced back at me and smiled. "It was wonderful talking with you Annie."

Oddly enough, there was something about Elli that I liked a lot, which was funny because she was never one of my favorite characters in the game to begin with. Mostly because she had been in the way of my pursuit of making the doctor my husband… Again, this was not the videogame and I returned her smile with one of my own. "Thank you for the soup Elli. It was very good." Her smile grew at this and she glanced at the doctor before leaving the room, her heels clicking away on the floor.

Dr. Trent watched her leave with a thoughtful look on his face before turning his attention back to me. The moment his dark eyes settled on me, I knew that the blush would be instant. I was right and of course he noticed. A dark brow rose and he was walking toward my bedside and reaching out to check my forehead. "Has your fever come back Ms. Annie? Your face is all red…"

Oh God, even in real life he was so clueless, which of course was too my benefit. I've always had a crush on Dr. Trent and it didn't make it better that he was now a living, breathing person with the most wonderful cologne on. What was that cologne anyway? I remember smelling it the moment before I fainted. I could feel myself blushing deeper as I shook off his hand and leaned away from him. "No, Dr. Trent, I'm all right. I'm just a little embarrassed…"

He pulled his hand back and gazed at me in confusion, still clueless as to the very womanly notions that were going through my head. "Embarrassed? I'm only a doctor Ms. Annie, you can trust me."

I stared at him in turn and tried not to laugh as I reached up to grab a curling lock of my hair. "If you hadn't noticed, I smell like a river and I am not very presentable at the moment, despite the fact that I am sick."

He finally got the point, having realized that I was dressed in nothing but a large, white T-shirt and a pair of large boxers that belonged to the local carpenter. A heartbeat passed and the moment the blush rose up in his cheeks, it was all I could do to keep a straight face. I had seen the quick glance over his dark eyes had given me and he cleared his throat, now finding himself in a very awkward moment. "I'll go and speak with Elli. We have a shower that you can use when you feel better and she can help you find some appropriate clothing…" He trailed off again and coughed, his eyes looking at everything in the room but me. "Just get some rest Ms. Annie. I'll be back in the morning to check on you… um, goodnight." He turned and left the room before I could even respond, leaving me sitting there and staring at the doorway.

I could not believe it; did I just make the infamous Dr. Trent blush? That was something to think about… I looked down at myself and stared at my lock of hair, I never thought of myself as being a looker but some public opinion from the male population has disagreed. Was it possible that maybe Dr. Trent had taken a good look at me in that moment in time and agreed with some of them? I blushed at the thought and tried to keep the sudden burst of excitement down. I couldn't deny that it would be interesting to stick around long enough to see where this would take me. From what I saw, Dr. Trent and Elli had not yet reached that stage in their relationship to be romantically involved.

Elli came back into the room with some cold medicine in hand and that bright smile on her face. "I will not lie to you Annie, this medicine is very bitter."

I smiled at her in turn and only shrugged in response. "I guess that means it works very well." She laughed at that and my own smile grew. As much as it was fun to imagine, this wasn't a videogame, it was real. I was just a strange traveler who had wound up in their river with her dog and was trying to get better. I wasn't one who liked to impose on others and so as soon as I was better, I knew that I would have to find a way back home. The part of me that had such a girly crush on the doctor screamed in protest and demanded to stay, this was my chance at getting to know the real Mineral Town. I was here for a reason right? Maybe it was to find my one true love?

I mentally scoffed at that, the very adult part of me knowing that that was a very foolish, girly notion. Exactly how and why I had ended up in a reality of my favorite Harvest Moon game was a mystery but the fact was I had no right to be here and to mess up anything that might be happening with these people's lives. My own life was a wreck as it was…

"Here, I suggest holding your nose before you swallow." Elli held out a small cup with some vile liquid in it and kept the smile on her face.

"Thanks…" I muttered and took it in one gulp without holding my nose, shuddering at the burning sensation that made its way down to my stomach. It was almost like taking a shot of vodka and I was plenty familiar with the effects of alcohol. At once, warmth spread through my body and I sighed, loving the fact that their cold medicine did indeed have some alcohol contained within.

"My, you did seem to enjoy that." Elli laughed as she took the small cup from me and set it on the nightstand. I'm sure she was being sarcastic but it was hard to tell with her. "Dr. Trent had informed me that you wished to take a shower. I do have a spare dress you could borrow."

"Forgive me Elli, but I'm not much of a dress person… I prefer jeans over a skirt any day."

Elli nodded thoughtfully, she seemed to be thinking about it but I didn't inquire as to how she would be finding the kind of clothing I liked. I settled myself down in the bed and wrapped the blanket tighter around me. I was so sleepy now, that medicine worked fast. She noticed the yawn that emerged and she laughed again as she reached out to tuck the blanket. "I'll let you sleep. The doctor and I will be right upstairs so if you need anything, don't hesitate to call on us."

Lucky girl… I thought to myself, she got to sleep right next door to the doctor every night. Do you know how many girls would kill for the chance to be in her place? As a matter of fact, how many girls would kill me right now to be in _my_ place? I shuddered at the thought and tried not to laugh. It would be fun to stick around and meet everyone though… especially Cliff, since it seemed he was the one who had saved me from the river. "Thanks a lot Elli…" I sighed as she left to turn out the lights.

She glanced back at me from the doorway and smiled that bright smile of hers. "You are more than welcome Annie. Sleep well."

Feeling this nice from the cold medicine, I would most definitely sleep well tonight…


	6. Meeting Claire

(A/n) Here is the next chapter!

To Suri- Garasu: Yes, the Witch Princess was starting the trouble, she seemed the perfect choice. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though, thank you so much for reviewing! :)

To Black-Dove15: Dr. Trent is a dream isn't he? That's why I couldn't help myself XD I wasn't planning on making him my target but… well he is just too handsome. As for the cologne, well just imagine your favorite cologne for a guy to wear and that is it. I figured I would leave the scent up to the reader. Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Meeting Claire_

By the next morning, my bad cold had withered down to a few bad sniffles and an itchy throat. Dr. Trent was true to his word and had arrived to check on me. He maintained his mask of a professional physician as he checked my throat. When he went to check the congestion in my lungs, sticking the cold stethoscope against my back, I let out a squeal and jumped in surprise. His blush was instant as he apologized and it remained there on his cheeks as he asked for me to breathe in deeply every few seconds while he moved the stethoscope around.

I was blushing deeply myself but I couldn't help but feel that bubble of excitement welling up inside me. I had made him blush again! That was the second time now and I had only met him yesterday. By the time he was finished examining me, he had deemed me healthy enough to leave the clinic. "Make sure you drink plenty of fluids. I suggest you check into the local inn and get some more rest before you continue on your journey."

My heart fell at those words and I only nodded in reply, of course the one time I would have loved to have stayed sick longer and my body decides to boost its immune system. "Thank you Dr. Trent… I'm afraid I don't have any way to pay you back..."

"Don't worry about it. Your bill had already been paid." Dr. Trent smiled at me though the blush still lingered on his cheeks.

"R-really?" I stared up at him in surprise. "Who would-?"

"Is she feeling better now?" A bright voice spoke from the doorway and we both turned to see Claire the farmer standing there. She carried a bundle of clothing in her arms as she walked into the room, her long blond hair bouncing with each step. "Good morning Annie. Elli told me that you needed some clothes and I asked around town to see what could be donated." Her smile grew as she set the large pile of jeans, sweaters and blouses down on the bed beside me. "You would not believe how many of the girls had clothes they were all too happy to give away. I didn't know what your size was so you might want to try them all on and see what fits."

"Good Morning Claire, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Trent smiled at her in greeting. I glanced between the two of them, looking for any signs of obvious attraction and what not and the part of me that was crushing so hard on Dr. Trent screamed with joy at the sight. His blush was gone now and the look that passed between them revealed nothing but general friendship. Claire smiled at the good doctor and gave a nod. "I'm a little tired. There's a rather large dog on my farm that was running around in the fields all night and it took forever for him to finally settle down."

"Mason…" I groaned and shook my head. "I'm so sorry Claire, he's still very much a puppy and he hasn't been allowed to run free for quite awhile. I guess that means he's all right though…" I smiled at her and laughed a little. "Thank you so much for taking care of him."

She waved it off with a laugh. "Don't even think about it. He is a really good dog and very protective too." Her smile fell as she moved to sit on the bed beside me. "Can you believe that he protected my livestock from a bunch of wild dogs last night? My own dog was even scared of Mason, that bark is really loud and really scary."

I blushed as I laughed. "Er… yes… sorry about that. It's his breed; Dobermans can be pretty vocal when they feel something is a threat to their home or the people they care about…" I trailed off at that, huh that was funny. Mason never barks like that unless he was protecting me…

"Great, that must mean he really likes my farm." Claire laughed again as she got up from the bed and pulled off a brown rucksack. She rummaged around inside for a bit before pulling out a pair of dark brown work boots. "Here, I asked Gotz to check the size of the shoes you were wearing when you were found. Lucky for you, I wear the same size so you can have these." She set the boots down on the floor by the bed; there were a pair of cozy wool socks rolled up inside them. "Gotz paid for your stay here at the clinic and I also have you set up in a room at the inn when you're already to go."

My mouth was hanging open after she had said all of this. Why was everyone being so generous? They hardly knew me! I knew that my face was beet red and I shook my head in protest, knowing full well that I did not have the money to pay them back. "I-I can't accept this… I don't have any money to pay you back-."

"We'll worry about that later, right now you need to go take a shower and get dressed. I'm taking you to the inn since it's on the way back to my farm. You can eat breakfast there and meet up with me later. We'll figure out something if it's bothering you that much." She smiled again before turning her attention to Dr. Trent, who had been listening to the entire exchange with a dazed look. I didn't blame him; it was amazing how much energy this woman had. "Oh I almost forgot, Dr. Trent. Elli needed you for something in the lobby. She asked that you come by when you're done with Annie."

Dr. Trent blinked in surprise before he gave a nod. "Oh yes, thank you Claire." He turned to me and smiled. "Ms. Annie, take good care of yourself and please steer clear of any body of water in the meantime."

I blushed in response but I smiled up at him and gave a nod. "I will but only if you will promise stop calling _Miss_ Annie. You've had your hand up my shirt twice already, I think that means we can get passed the formalities." Oh my God… did I just really say that? I did. An awkward silence had settled in the room and a heartbeat passed before Dr. Trent turned a very deep shade of red. He stared at me and then quickly looked away.

"I… um… er- yes, well… I… uh, i-if you will excuse me… have a good day ladies." He was blushing so deeply by this time and he turned and left the room as quickly as he could. I was staring at the doorway before I turned my attention to the blond farmer, who was also staring at the doorway before glancing over at me.

"Did he… did he just blush?!" Claire started to laugh really hard then and it was a moment before she managed to start breathing again. "That is the first time I have _ever_ seen him blush!" She wiped away a stray tear as she shook her head. "I can't believe you just flirted with the doctor… oh this is too funny." She folded her arms as she studied me then, the laughter still shining in her light blue eyes. "You know what Annie? I think Mineral town is going to be getting a lot more interesting now that you're here."

I stared at the large pile of clothes on my bed and at the boots on the floor. "Do you… think so?" I asked as I looked up at her, waiting to see her reaction. Claire's smile was large as she gave a nod. "Oh I know so… it's been awhile since we had a new face around here. I think you stick around and see how you like this town."

"I guess… it's not like I have any real choice in the matter." I smiled as I picked up the boots that she gave me and gathered the clothes in my arms. "I wouldn't know where to go from here; I'm not very familiar with the area. Now that I think about it, it was pretty lucky that I fell in the river near here." I laughed a little as Claire smiled at me.

"The Goddess was smiling on you; I will say that as much. C'mon, let's go and talk to Elli and see about that shower." We left the patients' room and she leaned in close then as we passed by the doctor's office, his door was closed. "You know, I think the doctor might like it if you stick around."

I blushed at that and pushed Claire as she started to laugh. "Oh be quiet… I just tend to have a very flirtatious nature. I can't help myself sometimes…"

"Well make sure you flirt with him more often. Seeing him blush like that is so funny…" She started laughing again at the sight of the deep blush on my own face. I said nothing as I followed her out to the lobby, where Elli stood behind the counter with a questioning look in her brown eyes.

"Don't ask…" I said to her as Claire continued to laugh beside me. Oh yes, things in this town were going to be getting interesting, of that I was very sure…


	7. Oh My

(A/n) Here is the next chapter!

Thank you to Suri-Garasu and Black-Dove15 for reviewing! You are awesome! BTW, thank Black-Dove15 for the next chapter. XD

* * *

_Oh My…_

"Here we are!" Claire held up her hands with a flourish toward a large, two story building. "Doug's Inn!" She turned to me with a bright smile and giggled, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "That sweater looks _really _good on you. Are you sure you don't want to go back to the clinic?"

I frowned at her as I folded my arms across my breasts, trying to hide the fact that the red sweater was fairly tight around the chest. After I had taken a shower, I had tried on all of the clothes that had been so kindly donated to me. Unfortunately, most of the clothes just didn't fit seeing as most of the girls in town appeared to be dainty. The only clothes that even fit to a point of being bearable were from Karen, as Claire had informed me with a fit of giggles. It wasn't my fault that my genetics had left me fairly well endowed in just the "right places", once again a wonderful input from the blonde farmer.

It wouldn't have been so bad if hadn't been for the fact that as I was following Claire and Elli back into the lobby, Dr. Trent had just stepped out of his office. He had a file in hand and had been about to ask Elli something when he caught sight of me. Whatever he had been about to ask it didn't come; he simply stood there with his mouth somewhat open. I was trying not to feel self conscious of the fact that the sweater and jeans I wore were a bit on the snug side but it was hard, especially with Claire standing beside me trying not to smile. Elli hadn't noticed the giggles that the farmer was trying so hard to keep down as she stared at the doctor in confusion. "Dr. Trent, was there something you needed?"

The sound of Elli's voice had snapped him back to reality and he blinked once and glanced over at her. "Oh… um, yes, Elli I wanted you to have a look at this chart when you had the chance…" He handed the file over to his nurse but his dark eyes had flicked my way again. "It doesn't have to be done right away…" It wouldn't have been so awkward if he hadn't cleared his throat and blushed. "Well… thank you…"

He had stared at me again and looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Instead, he turned on his heel and disappeared back into his office, leaving the three of us staring after him and wondering what in the world that had been about. "I wonder if Dr. Trent is all right…" Elli had said as she went behind the counter. "I hope he's not coming down with something."

"I'm sure he's just fine…" Claire had said and glanced at me then, she was smiling in a knowing way and I didn't like it one bit. I was right, the moment we had left the clinic; she exploded into a fit of laughter. The whole way to the inn, all she could do was go over each and every detail of the strange encounter and all I could do was blush deeper and deeper with every step. It had me thinking though and I couldn't help but feel elated by the simple fact that Dr. Trent had blushed again.

"You're looking a little red. You might want to have the doctor check you out again just to be sure you're really ok." Claire started laughing again as she opened the door to the inn and pulled me inside. "Oh c'mon, Annie, lighten up." She gave me a nudge as we entered the restaurant of the inn. "I think it's great that you can make Dr. Trent so flustered. He can be a bit of a bore sometimes so it's so much fun to see that he really is just human after all."

"Can we change the subject please?" I said as I closed the door behind us, shutting out the cold along with it. There were a few villagers already there eating breakfast and the moment Claire and I entered, a few curious glances turned our way. Clair pulled off her scarf as she led the way to the bar counter, waving to the villagers that we passed. She glanced at me and shook her head with a smile. "All right, I'm sorry. Hey, Doug!" She had turned her attention to the inn's owner, a somewhat friendly looking man with red hair and a thick red mustache to go with it. He was standing behind the bar and wiping down a few glasses that looked as if they had just been washed.

"Hi Claire, how's the farm going?" Doug smiled at her as he set a glass aside.

"Nice and quiet, there really isn't much to do around the winter except to take care of the animals." She flashed a smile his way before she suddenly took my arm and pulled me right next to her. "Doug, I'd like you to meet Annie! She's going to be staying here at the inn for awhile."

"So, you're the one Cliff saved from the river hmm?" He asked as he studied me, I could see the faint disapproval in his eyes and I blushed in response. I knew that Cliff was considered as a member of the family for the innkeeper and for the simple fact that I had almost put him, as well as myself, in serious danger didn't make me feel any better.

"I owe him a debt of gratitude…" I mumbled as I looked away. "If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened."

A moment passed but finally the innkeeper smiled and gave the smallest of nods. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Annie. Everyone was wondering if you were going to be all right but it seems we had nothing to worry about." He glanced over at Claire, his smile growing as he pointed up to the ceiling. "Her bed is all ready. Ann had moved her belongings up there this morning."

"Great, thanks Doug." Claire smiled before glancing at me and noticing the questioning look I had on my face. "Gotz had given me your things when I was hunting around town for clothes you could wear. Unfortunately, your own clothes were still drying from the dip in the river so he only brought your backpack."

"Oh…" I stared at her for a bit then smiled. "Thanks Claire."

Again, she waved it off with a laugh and shook her head. "Like I said, we'll figure something out later and you said you'll be staying in town for awhile so…" She really did have the brightest smile as she pointed a finger playfully against my chest. "Just do me a huge favor and next time you head to the clinic, let me know, I want to come along." She laughed as the heat rose up into my cheeks and I looked away, knowing full well I was never going to hear the end of it.

"Hey Dad, I'm done with the laundry!" A voice called out from behind the bar as a familiar, red head walked out from a door. The young woman stopped in surprise at the sight of us, her long braid swaying lightly from the top of her head. She glanced at each of us before she smiled and stopped beside her father. "Hi Claire, is this the girl that fell in the river?" Her gaze had settled on me but the look on her face was a lot more welcoming than her father's had been.

Claire was laughing as she gave a nod and gestured my way. "Ann, meet Annie, she's going to be staying in town for awhile."

"Nice to meet you Ann." I smiled and gave a nod in greeting, already liking the innkeeper's daughter. She had a very friendly and calm air about her and after living in the city for so long, it was very refreshing. Not to mention for the fact that we had similar names, call me vain but I always liked that.

Ann giggled as she waved, a stray wisp of red hair falling loose over her forehead. "It's nice to meet you too Annie. Are you hungry? Why don't you order some breakfast and then I'll show you to your room?"

Claire clapped her hands together and almost looked as if she were about to jump on the spot. Where did she get so much energy? "That's great Ann. I have to get going. I have some work to do." She turned to me and smiled, her light blue eyes as bright as ever. "As soon as you're done, come swing by the farm, I'll have a few ideas by then. Do you remember the way?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, still feeling a little dazed as she gave a cheerful wave in goodbye and ran out the door without so much as a pause. I stared at the door for a heartbeat before I heard a giggle behind me and I turned to glance at Ann. She smiled at me and shrugged. "She's always like that; it takes some getting used to. So go on and have a seat, what are you hungry for?"

"I don't know…" I went to take a seat at the bar and plopped my chin in my hand. "How about an omelet?" I smiled at that and gave a nod. "I would love an omelet, I haven't had a good omelet in so long."

Ann laughed as her father went off into the back to start on my breakfast. "How about some tea? It will help with the cold."

"I still look that sick huh?" I smiled as I nodded, the thought of warm tea making me feel a lot better already. Ann shook her head in response to my question, her smile remaining as she gazed at me. "Cliff's been feeling a little under the weather since he pulled you from the river. He was looking a little pale when he left for work earlier this morning."

"Oh…" I frowned in concern and felt the guilt prodding at me with all the meanness it could manage. "Now I feel worse… I really should go thank him."

"You know, I think he would like that. He's been really worried about you. He works at Aja's Winery right up the road, you should stop by on the way to Claire's farm."

"I'll do that, thank you Ann…" I smiled at her and she only nodded in reply before running off into the kitchen. I let out a sigh and stared at the scrubbed surface of the bar counter. Well so far my visit here has been pleasant enough but I still couldn't help but wonder _why _I was here in the first place…

--

I would have to say that Ann had been nothing but the gracious hostess when she had shown me to my room after breakfast. My room was but one of two that the inn offered, it was large with three beds that lined both sides of the wall. She had told me that there weren't a lot of women that stayed at the inn, since many travelers that passed through were generally male. "You'll have this room to yourself most of the time. Once in awhile, one of the women from Forget-Me-Not Valley will visit but they only stay a night."

It didn't bother me too much; I had grown up sharing a room with my older sister for much of my life. Besides, with how loud my neighbors had been around my apartment, I was used to living around people. I thanked her before I got myself settled on a bed that was closest to the window. My backpack was there and I was so relieved to discover that all of my things were nice and dry, though the bag itself was a bit damp. I was so glad I had gotten this backpack from that sporting goods store. Who would have thought a waterproof bag would come in handy?

I had left the inn a half an hour later and made my way up the road toward the winery. I had borrowed an old scarf from Ann, (who insisted that I was not completely over my cold and needed to stay warm) and I was feeling rather anxious over meeting the man who had saved me from the river. From what I remembered from playing the game, he was a terribly shy person who hardly spoke to anyone. I hope I wouldn't make him too uncomfortable…

As I passed the vineyard on the way to the front steps of the winery, I noticed a middle aged man with thick salt and pepper hair standing beside one of the rows of fences, inspecting a vine that was devoid of any grapes. I knew instantly that this had to be Duke, the owner of the winery. The man always had a way of making me feel uneasy in the game for some reason, maybe because of the fact that he enjoyed the fruits of his labor a little _too _much. Trying my best not to look so uncomfortable, I moved over to the fence and put on a friendly smile. "Excuse me?"

Duke turned around at the sound of my voice and he looked around for a second before his eyes settled on me. "Well hello there. I don't think I've see you around here before." He smiled a little as he moved away from the vines and walked over to me. "Can I help you with something?"

I nodded in response to his question and looked over at the winery, hoping to catch sight of Cliff somewhere. "I'm looking for Cliff… I was told that he works here."

Duke's thick eyebrows rose up at that and he studied me with open curiosity. "Why yes he does, are you that young lady that he rescued from the river?"

"Yes, my name's Annie. I was hoping that I could meet him so I could thank him in person for saving my life." I kept the smile on my face as he studied me for a moment and then he nodded.

"Of course, come right around, he's down working in the basement. I'm Duke by the way, I own this winery." He walked along the fence to meet with me at the gate. "It's nice to see you're not too sick from that fall in the river. You need to be careful this time of year on those mountain paths; they can be pretty slick with all that snow."

I groaned inwardly but kept the smile on my face as I nodded in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind for next time…" I said; I had forgotten in that brief moment that Duke was married to the most infamous gossipers in Mineral Town. I had to be careful with what I said around him. He led me around the gate and up the path that led to a smaller part of the house. He opened the door, beckoning me to follow before he disappeared inside. I followed after him, being careful as I made my way down the stairs into the basement. It was considerably warmer down here and there were a few lights hanging from the ceiling. On shelves all around the walls, barrels and barrels of wine covered from floor to ceiling. Duke was already walking toward a hunched form that was working on one of these barrels.

"Cliff, you have a visitor!" Duke called and the young man straightened up to look back our way, wiping a hand across his brow. His long brown hair was kept in a loose ponytail that fell over one shoulder. "What was that Duke?" Cliff said as he dusted his hands off to meet his boss.

Duke glanced back at me and motioned for me to come closer. "You have a visitor. The young lady you saved from the river is here to see you." He smiled at me before reaching out to place a hand on Cliff's shoulder and giving him a shake. "Isn't that nice? Her name's Annie."

Cliff was staring at me in surprise; a faint blush had risen to his cheeks, which was good because he was looking a bit pale. Duke noticed the stunned silence that Cliff had given in response and laughed as he looked at me. "He's a bit shy around strangers so don't mind him too much." He winked before letting go of Cliff's shoulder and walking off. "I'll leave you both to it then, it was nice meeting you Annie." He said as he waved and then climbed the stairs, leaving us alone.

I blinked in surprise before turning my gaze to Cliff, who had turned a deeper shade of red. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly looking very uncomfortable. "Ah… I-I'm sorry about that… Duke means well…"

I smiled at him and shook my head as I folded my hands behind my back. "It's all right Cliff. I hope you don't mind that I'm here, I know you're busy and all but I really wanted to thank you for saving me from the river." My smile grew at the sight of his blush growing deeper. He wouldn't look at me as his hand went up to the back of his head, now looking clearly embarrassed.

"It was… I mean anyone would have…" He stammered out before shaking his head and finally raising his eyes to look at me. "Y-you're welcome Annie." He smiled then and started to laugh just a little bit, he really was cute. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better though, I was getting a little worried when Claire said you had gone to the clinic."

"I'm a lot better now, just a few sniffles… what about you though?" I frowned lightly as I studied his face, Ann was right, he wasn't looking too good. "How are you feeling?"

He saw the look of concern on my face and his blush returned full force. "Ah… I'm all right, just a bit of the same cold you have. I didn't have a fever though so I felt well enough to come to work…" He trailed off and looked at the barrels of wine.

We stood there in a bit of awkward silence before I clapped my hands and smiled. "Well, I should get going. I have to meet Claire at her farm so…" I held out my hand and laughed just a little. "It was wonderful to meet you Cliff and if there is anything I can do for you, let me know."

He took my hand, his blush deep, but he was smiling as he shook my hand and gave a nod. "It was nice meeting you too Annie. I'm just happy to see you're ok."

This time it was my turn to blush a little and I laughed before saying goodbye. As I was climbing the stairs out of the basement, I caught him watching me leave with a thoughtful smile on his face before he turned and went back to work He was so nice… I thought to myself as I left the winery. Well, now that I felt a lot better, it was on to Claire's farm. I mentally braced myself for the energetic onslaught that would hit me as soon as found her. Honestly, I wondered if she lived on caffeine or something…

--

The moment I stepped onto the farm, the sound of loud barking greeted me. It wasn't long before a large black and tan Doberman was jumping on me and trying lick my face. A smaller, brown dog was running around me and barking as well, trying to sniff me as Mason managed to get in a few licks.

"No, Mason! Down!" I said and Mason landed down on all fours, his nub of a tail wagging with excitement. "Sit." I said and plopped his skinny rump down on the ground. I smiled and held my hand out to him. "Hello Mason." He lifted up a huge paw and placed it down on my hand, his brown eyes watching me intently. I laughed as I let his paw down and scratched his neck. "Good boy, Mason…" I cooed as he arched his neck, his pointed ears tilting back from the pleasure.

"He listens really well, doesn't he?" Claire was smiling as she came out of the barn, a brush held in one hand. Her light blue eyes sparkled the moment her own dog ran over to greet her and she bent down to pet him. "I love animals…" She said with a sigh as she rubbed his ears. "Aren't they great?" She glanced over at me and I nodded in agreement, animals were wonderful. She got to her feet as she pulled her rucksack off and threw the brush in it. "That's wonderful, it helps to love what you do."

"So I take it you have an idea on what I can do to pay you back?" I kept my hand on Mason's head; he was leaning up against my leg and looking considerably calmer now that I was here.

"Actually I do!" She smiled as she folded her arms and studied me. "How would you like to help me with my farm? I worked over my budget this morning and I can afford to hire an extra person. What do you think?"

I stared at her in surprise, work here on the farm? I shook my head, knowing that the dazed expression on my face was a bit much. I had almost come close to asking about the Harvest Sprites that should have been helping but I caught myself. I wasn't supposed to know about them for one and for two, were they even around? Now remember, this was not the game so who knew for sure what was going on with the mystical creatures here. I took in a breath and tried my best not to look too excited. If I had a job here than that meant I could stay longer and get to know everyone. "I've never worked on a farm before… I don't know how much help I would be…"

Once again, Claire waved it off as if it wasn't important and smiled at me. "I didn't know a thing about farming when I first moved to this place. Lucky for you, I've learned a lot so I'll teach you all the basics." She stared at me expectantly. "So, is that a yes?"

I smiled at her and nodded in reply as I reached to scratch Mason behind the ears. "Can Mason can stay here on the farm? I'm afraid the townspeople won't be too comfortable with him staying at the inn."

"Well duh, of course he can stay here." Claire laughed and ran over to hug me, her long blond hair flying behind her. "This is so awesome! I have my first worker!" She took a step back and held up a forefinger. "We'll work out the details later. In the meantime, can you run over to the blacksmith's for me and pick up my hammer? I've been meaning to get it but I've been too busy."

"The blacksmith's?" I repeated and felt my heart give a sudden thump in response. That's right, my other crush from the videogame had been Gray. So far I had not met him so I guess that was going to be remedied soon enough. "I… sure, ok. Where do I go from here?"

"Just follow the same road that you used to get here, the first path you come to on the right leads down to the other farms. You'll find Saibara's shop there. Just tell him you work for me and you're picking up my order." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "That's the receipt. Thanks a bunch Annie!"

I took the paper from her with a strained smile, gave Mason a quick scratch on the head and then left the farm, my work boots crunching in the packed snow. Oh boy, I wonder how this was going to go. Gray wasn't the nicest of people from what I could recall in the game, in fact he could be down right rude… Oh well… I followed the road and hung a right onto a dirt road that spanned off into the distance. I saw the building on the left side of the road, a huge billow of smoke rising from a large chimney. That must be Saibara's workshop of course…

I climbed the front steps and entered the shop, a bell gently rang above the door. I was almost thrown back by the force of the heat that greeted me. I loosened up my scarf just a bit as I walked up to the counter and looked around. I paused in surprise when loud voices picked up from further in the back of the shop. "This is unacceptable! Melt it down and try again!"

"What do you mean it's unacceptable?! What's wrong with it old man?!"

Oh my… I forgot about that… Gray didn't get along very well with his grandfather… I jumped when I heard a huge thump, it sounded like something heavy had fallen on the floor. "Tell me exactly what could be wrong with this?!"

I knew I should have just left them alone but Claire said that she needed her hammer… why did this have to happen? I rubbed my forehead as I heard Saibara grumble something in reply before he turned around and made his way to the front of the store. He was an old man with no hair on top of his head. He made up for it in spades though for he had a thick white beard, thick white eyebrows and long white hair that grew from just above his ears, ending down past his shoulders. He caught sight of me and stopped in surprise, his hooded eyes studying me with interest.

"Oh hello, welcome to my shop. I've never seen you around here before… are you new?"

I gave a bright smile as I pulled out the receipt that Claire had given me and held it out for the old man to see. "Hi, I'm Annie, I'm working for Claire. She sent me here to pick up the hammer that she had left with you?"

Saibara's face brightened and he nodded as he walked over to me and took the receipt from me. "Ah yes! I didn't know that Claire had hired new help, she must be doing very well. You said your name was Annie?" He glanced at me as I nodded in response to his question. "Wonderful to meet you Annie, my name is Saibara. Hold on for just a moment, I'll have my grandson bring that order up for you." He turned away from me and bellowed toward the back up of the shop. "Gray! Go and grab the hammer for Claire, it's ready to be picked up!"

"You don't have to yell Gramps! I can hear you from here!" Gray had yelled in turn and a few moments passed before I heard a thumping of heavy boots walking toward the front of the store. "Here!" Gray said, holding out the hammer to his grandfather and not paying the slightest bit attention to me.

Remember how I said that this was nothing like the game? I have to remind you again… this is _nothing_ like the game. When you're playing the game, you get a third person's view of everything… if you were to be in my place right now, especially for those of you who also have a crush on Gray, all I can say is…. Oh my….

He wasn't as tall as Dr. Trent but what the game didn't show you was that, he _really_ was a blacksmith. Of course he was wearing his trademark UMA blue cap and the khaki pants tucked in his boots… but he wasn't wearing his coat and all that I could see was a white sleeveless shirt and muscled arms. That was what caught me off guard, did I mention that I had a weakness for muscled arms also? Gray was nothing but taunt with muscle and I could feel the blush rising into my cheeks already as I stood there like a stupid idiot with my mouth slightly open.

"The customer is here to pick it up so I suggest you give it to her." His grandfather had caught the dazed expression on my face and I noticed a twinkle in his eyes. He nodded in my direction and held out his hand to me. "Gray, this is Annie, she is here to pick up Claire's order."

Gray finally turned those beautiful blue eyes my way and his frown deepened as he took in the sight of me. "A newcomer huh? Great… here." He moved toward me and held out the hammer. "Well, what are you gawking at? Take the hammer already!" Oh yes, that's right… he was rude… I had forgotten for that brief moment in time.

"Gray! How dare you talk to a customer like that!" Saibara growled as he glared at his grandson. I didn't let it bother me too much as I reached out to snatch the hammer from him (boy was this thing heavy, how could Claire carry this around all day?) and glared up at him. "All right! Don't get your panties all in a bunch!" I saidd as I set the hammer down on the floor by my feet.

"My… what?" Gray stared at me in surprise, his strawberry blond hair sticking out from under his cap. He blinked a few times before exactly what I had said finally registered. His frown only deepened then and he glared at me from under his cap as he pulled it down low over his eyes. I blushed in response but refused to look at him as I turned my attention to his grandfather and gave a nod. "It was wonderful to meet you Saibara, I'll most likely be seeing you around town. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Oh yes… you too Annie. Tell Claire that I said hello."

I smiled at the old man as I took the hammer and left the store. Well that was a pleasant visit… I suppose you couldn't win everyone's affection's… but still… Gray in real life? My heart skipped a beat at the image and I was blushing deeply as I made my way back to Claire's farm. Gray in real life was just… Oh my...


	8. Meeting Mary

(A/n) Thank you for the awesome reviews!! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

_Meeting Mary..._

The moment that Claire saw the stunned expression on my face, she started to laugh as I handed the hammer over. "I take it you just met Gray and his grandfather." She smiled as she took the hammer and threw it into her rucksack (Honestly, just how much stuff could she carry in that bag?) She looked at me when I didn't respond and her smile faded just a little. "Annie? Are you ok?"

I blinked and gave a small nod. "He has such nice arms…" I said as the image of those chiseled arms refused to leave my mind. "Why didn't you warn me that the blacksmith's grandson was gorgeous?" I shook my head, trying to get the memory of those angry blue eyes out of my mind. "And rude… I had never met anyone with a temper like that…"

"He can be a bit much…" Claire agreed with a giggle and then she stopped just as quickly. She stared at me in surprise and her light blue eyes grew wide. "Did you just say that you thought Gray was gorgeous?"

"I guess I did…" I admitted, the warmth already rising to my cheeks. I actually didn't mean to let that slip. Oh boy, here we go… Claire ran over to me and grabbed my arm before she pulled me into her house. I staggered after her, wondering what on earth had gotten over her. She closed the door and then turned to me, that knowing smile on her face. "Tell me the details. Did you talk to him? What did he say to you?" Her smile was growing and I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone unless I gave her a play by play of my encounter with Gray.

"I… He…" I blushed deeply and shook my head. "He was arguing with his grandfather when I came into the shop. When he came over to give me your hammer, he wasn't exactly in the best of moods..." I recounted the little interaction between myself and Gray and at the end of it Claire was trying her best not to break down in a fit of laughter.

"Did you really say that!? The look on his face must have been _priceless_!" She took in a breath and sighed. "I wish I could have been there to see that… 'Don't get your panties in a bunch…'" She chuckled at that and I frowned at her, not liking the fact that she was laughing at my expense. "Oh don't look like that Annie, it's just so funny. You've only been here a day and you've already made the doctor blush more times than I have _ever_ seen and declared that the blacksmith's grandson wears ladies underwear." She made a funny choking noise and bit back the smile as my frown deepened. "You really do have a way with people don't you?"

"Anyway…" I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. "Can we move onto something a little more constructive? I'd rather not think about how I embarrassed myself…"

"Yeah, sure. C'mon, I'll show you around the farm. Do you like chickens?" Claire smiled as she took me by the arm yet again and led me out of the house. This was going to be a long day…

--

I spent the reminder of the morning following Claire around her farm and meeting all of the animals. She had a lot of chickens, a couple of cows and a sheep. The moment she had shown me her horse, I was beside myself with excitement and bugged her over and over to teach me how to ride him before she finally gave in with exasperated sigh. "All right already! Geez, calm down."

"Yes!!" I jumped on her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! I've always wanted to learn how to ride a horse and yours is so cute!" I let her go and turned to her horse and started to pet his muzzle. He stared at me with those hooded brown eyes and huffed, sniffing my clothes for any treats. I giggled and kissed his nose, I loved horses, and they were just the best farm animals.

"C'mon Annie, let's go have some lunch, I'm starving." Claire smiled and we left the horses stable. Mason was running around the fields and barking loudly while Claire's dog, Callie, chased after him. I followed the farmer back to her house and she went into her kitchen to get started on a couple of sandwiches. I went to go and take a seat at the table while I watched her dig around in the fridge. She pulled out a few items and set them on the counter with a loaf of bread. "I'm going to be heading down to the mines for the rest of the afternoon. I know you're still sick so why don't you head back to the inn and rest up? Tomorrow starts your first real work day."

"Don't remind me." I smiled at her and massaged the back of my neck. My cold was being persistent and was refusing to let me breathe properly and I was starting to feel a bit tired again. I wanted to take a look around Mineral Town some more though and I glanced up at Claire. "Do you think it's all right if I looked around town? I remember seeing a library somewhere and reading a book sounds good about now."

Claire brought the sandwiches to the table and sat down across from me. "You're a reader too huh?" She smiled when I took a sandwich and bit into it, I almost moaned in surprise. It was a really good sandwich. I swallowed by bite and gave a nod. "I love reading, there's nothing better than curling up with a good book and having the world fade away."

"Whatever makes you happy I suppose." Claire laughed a bit and shook her head. "I don't like to read, it puts me to sleep. I can barely get past the first page of a book and I'm already nodding off."

I laughed at that and we fell silent as we finished eating. I got up to clear away the dishes, ignoring Claire's protests, and brought them to the sink. I started washing them as Claire stood behind me, her hands placed on her hips. "You didn't have to do that." She frowned and I only shrugged in response. "You made lunch, I did the dishes. Fair enough trade right?" I smiled at her as I went to dry my hands on a towel and then gave her a mock salute. "All right boss, I'm leaving for the day. I will see you bright and early tomorrow."

"All right Annie, have fun in town." Claire laughed at me and I waved to her before I left the house. Mason was there to greet me and he barked happily as he sat on the ground. Callie had gone to sit right next to him and they both stared up at me with large, brown eyes. "Oh no you two, don't give me that look. I invented that look." I smiled and petted them. "Mason, be a good boy for your Aunty Claire while I'm away, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mason whined only a little but I was soon forgotten because a squirrel had made itself known by the apple tree and he was off like a rocket, barking loudly. Callie followed after him, his own barks echoing into the air. Poor Squirrel… I laughed to myself and wrapped Ann's scarf around my neck. Well, onto the library…

--

Let's see… today was Sunday so that meant the library was open, I remembered that the library was closed on Mondays. Good, so that meant that I could hang around the library for a few hours to kill some time. I wonder what kinds of books Mary had, I hoped she had some fantasy and romance, I would love to read a good romance right now…

I entered the library and stomped the snow off my boots on the area rug that was across the threshold. I closed the door behind me just as I heard a soft voice greeting me. "Oh hello, welcome to Mineral Town Library." I turned around to find a pretty young woman with long black hair and brown eyes watching me behind rather large glasses. She looked surprised to see me standing there and I smiled at her as I walked up to the desk that she was sitting behind.

"Hello, my name is Annie." I pulled off my scarf and gave a nod in greeting. "I was hoping that the library would be open today, I wanted to check out a few books if that was all right."

She stared at me in surprise and her mouth hung open for a split second. "Y-you… want to check out some books?"

My smile fell a bit at the stunned expression on her face, now that I thought about it, I don't think that anyone ever taken books from the library. "I was hoping to… I don't want to impose or anything. It's just there aren't a lot of forms of entertainment at the inn and I wanted something to pass the time while I was there…" I trailed off and looked away, now feeling like an idiot.

"Oh, no, no!" She smiled as she got up from the desk so quickly I took a step back in surprise. "I'm sorry you just caught me by surprise. Not many people actually come to the library and the fact that you're here… I'm sorry." She giggled softly as she came around the desk and reached out to take my hand. "My name's Mary, it's so nice to meet you Annie. You can check out as many books as you like, do you have a specific genre in mind?"

I shook her hand with a smile and nodded, feeling much better now that the awkwardness had passed. "Do you recommend any good romances?" I asked as she gave a huge smile in reply and before I knew it, I was being dragged over to a corner of the library. It was amazing how many romances Mary had in stock, of course they were authors that I had never heard of before. She seemed genuinely excited as she started pulling out book after book, telling me the background on each of them.

"…oh and this one! This one is another one of my favorites!" Mary was still smiling about twenty minutes later as she pulled out another book and set it on the large pile on the reading table. I stared at the large pile of books and then at her before I started to laugh. "That will keep me occupied for the rest of the week. I think I'll start out on a few of them now, if that's ok. I don't have anything else to do…"

Mary nodded, her brown eyes shining with what seemed to be happiness. My goodness, I never realized how lonely Mary must have been here. Running a library must be a secluded occupation, especially since you didn't get many visitors. I made up my mind right then and there that I would make an effort to visit the library everyday. I knew what it was like to not have many people to talk to, especially if there weren't that many people who shared the same interests as you.

Mary adjusted her glasses with a smile as she studied me. "Go right ahead and take your time Annie. If you need any other suggestions, feel free to ask."

I smiled at her in turn and nodded. "I will, thank you so much Mary." I watched her as she turned to move back to her desk. She definitely seemed more cheerful now than she had been earlier. That reminded me, I needed to find out where I could get another pair of glasses. Thankfully I was nearsighted so it didn't bother me to read anything up close but my blurry vision so was beginning to annoy me. I hated not being able to see…

I sighed as I took a seat at the table and pulled the first book off the pile, the one that was Mary's favorite. I flipped it open to the first page and started to read the first chapter. Soon enough I was engrossed in a romantic tale of a woman who stowed away on a pirate's ship dressed as a boy. It was a surprisingly good story with a lot of humor in it and it wasn't long before I was laughing out loud at certain parts. I glanced quickly up at the desk to find that Mary was smiling over at me. I blushed and glanced down at the book. "Sorry Mary… I hope I wasn't bothering you."

"Not at all, I'm just glad you're enjoying the book so much." She smiled a little more before she turned back to her desk. She was writing something in a notebook and it hit me then that she was aspiring to become a writer. I had forgotten about that, I always wondered what it was that she was writing about. Maybe she would share it with me one of these days. I smiled at the thought and turned back to my book to drown myself in its pages.

I didn't know how much time had passed but it must have been around mid-afternoon. The door to the library had opened then and the sound of heavy boots stomping on the floor broke the calm silence. Mary glanced up from her writing and she smiled at the person who walked in. "Hello Gray, how are you today?"

"Hey Mary… just glad to finally be off work." Gray replied and he walked toward the desk, his eyes settling on the notebook in front of her. "How is the story coming along?"

Mary blushed in response and she closed the notebook, a shy smile touching her lips. "It's slow but I'm working my way through it. Was there a particular book that you wanted to read today?"

Gray smiled just a little as he touched the brim of his cap and pulled it down low over his eyes. "Not really, I'll just browse and see what I can find."

"All right then, let me know if you need any help." She smiled at the blacksmith and watched him as he walked off toward my corner of the library. My blush was deep as I slouched down in my chair and brought the book up to hide my face. Thankfully, he had disappeared behind a bookcase and didn't see me. I didn't want him glowering at me again, especially since I was in his sanctuary. Damn it, how could I forget that Gray always came here? Well, whatever I wasn't about to be scared away by his anti-social ways. I had as much of a right to be here as anyone else.

Feeling much better now, I started to relax and read my book. It didn't take long for me to forget where I was all over again as I read over the part of the pirate captain trying to make the heroine scrub the deck. The moment that I read the part of the woman dumping the bucket of dirty water over the pirate's head, I made a funny choking sound and then burst out laughing. I set the book down and shook my head, still not believing that the heroine even had the gall to do that.

"You reached the part about the bucket, didn't you?" Mary smiled at me from her desk as I looked over at her and nodded, still chuckling as I replayed the scene in my mind over again. "I like that part too…" She giggled softly and turned her attention back to her notebook.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye as I picked up the book but I had the funniest feeling someone was watching me. I glanced over my shoulder and found that Gray had been looking at the bookcase near my table. He was frowning at me from under his cap and I felt the warmth rise into my cheeks at once. I don't know why but the look on his face was very intimidating. I glanced down at the book and held it up for him to see. "It's… really funny…" I trailed off when he didn't say anything in reply, only continued to glower at me, and I looked away quickly. "Sorry…" I mumbled and got up from my chair.

I looked through the large pile of books for a few that I wanted to take with me and brought them up to Mary's desk. She glanced up at me with a smile as I set the books down. "I'm going to go look around upstairs and see what else you have."

Mary nodded as she took the books and set them aside for me. "All right Annie, just let me know if you need help finding anything." I smiled at her before I turned and went upstairs to the second floor of the library. I skimmed over the bookcases as I walked through, a lot of them were about the local plant life. My eye caught the title of a book about the local wild flowers and I pulled it down from shelf and opened it.

I didn't notice that someone was standing behind me and when I turned to keep walking up the aisle, I banged right into them. I gasped in surprise as the book fell from my hands and down to the floor and I bent down to pick it up. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I glanced up to find Gray staring down at me, the same frown from before greeting me. I blushed as I straightened, feeling even more embarrassed then before. I closed the book and held it in both hands, an awkward silence falling between us.

A heartbeat passed before Gray slipped his hands in his pockets of his coat and shook his head. "I didn't mean to scare you… You're the girl who was in the shop earlier, the one working for Claire. The name's Annie right?"

"Oh, yes." I gave a nod as I stared at the book in my hands, I just couldn't look at him without thinking about what I had said to him before. I blushed at the thought and stared at the book as if it were the most interesting thing I had ever seen. "Listen, about earlier… I'm sorry about the comment I made."

"Huh?" Gray stared down at me in surprise and it took him a moment before he remembered what I had said. He blinked and the frown on his face eased a little, he even looked as if he was going to smile. "Oh that… Actually that was why I wanted to talk to you." He looked away, his cap hiding his eyes from view. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you… you'd caught me at a bad time. I didn't mean to take it out on you… so… sorry…" He looked at me then, his blue eyes studying me before he reached up to pull his cap down. "Anyway, the name's Gray. It was nice meeting you Annie."

"I… yeah, you too…" I knew that I was blushing something terrible because I could feel my cheeks burning. I glanced down at my book and took in a breath, my heart was pounding so hard. "I should go… um… hope you find a good book." I stammered before I pushed my way passed him and practically ran down the stairs.

I set the book on Mary's desk with the others and gave a strained smile. "I'll check these out Mary."

Mary smiled up at me as she took the books and placed a tiny, white card in each of them. "Great! You can keep these out for as long as you like Annie."

"I'll have them back in a few days." I smiled as I took the books in hand. "When does the library open?"

"We're closed on Mondays but we're open from ten until four all the rest of the week." She smiled a little more as she studied me. "Will I see you on Tuesday?"

"Well, I'll be working for Claire so I don't know what kind of schedule she'll have me on. I'll try and swing by around the afternoon that day." I smiled at the sudden light that shone in her eyes and she nodded, her glasses slipping down her nose.

"You have a job working for Claire? That's wonderful, I guess you'll be staying in town for awhile then?"

"I guess so…" I laughed a bit as I held the books against my chest. "I'll see you on Tuesday, Mary." I gave a nod in goodbye and turned to head for the door. Gray had come back downstairs and was gazing at a bookcase. He glanced over at me, his blue eyes watching me, and I knew the blush was instant. I blinked once before I made a funny squeaking sound and left the library without another word.

--

Talk about awkward… why did Gray make me feel so uncomfortable? I shook my head as I walked down the road, the books held tight against my chest. The weather was chilly now that the sun was dipping toward the mountain in the west. I looked around the town as I walked, noting the houses as I passed. That had to be Elli's grandmother's house and that had to be Mayor Thomas' house… I made a mental note of each home as I passed the General Store and stopped when I had reached the clinic. I wonder if Elli was busy?

Trying to calm my beating heart, I entered the clinic with my library books in hand and walked over to the counter. Elli was sitting behind the counter as usual and when she caught sight of me, her smile was instant. "Oh hello Annie! I was wondering how you were doing." She studied my face as her smile faded a little. "Are you still feeling a little sick? Did you want me to get the doctor for you?"

"Oh no, no. I'm feeling a lot better." I smiled as I set the books on the counter and shook my head. "I actually came by to see you. Claire is busy working in the mines so I have the afternoon to myself." I leaned on the counter as I glanced down at the paperwork that she had strewn in front of her. "I wanted to let you know I'll be staying in town a little longer than I thought."

Elli watched me, the question in her brown eyes. I smiled a little more and laughed. "Claire just offered me a job to work on her farm. I'll be working for her from now on so I'll be staying for awhile."

"Oh that's great!" Elli laughed as she went around the counter and pulled me into a hug. "I was hoping that you would." She pulled away and clasped her hands in front of her, her brown eyes studying mine. "So, what will you be doing for Claire? She has a really large farm so I can't imagine all the kind of work she does."

I smiled and started talking to her about the different kinds of animals that Claire had on her farm. I was just talking about Claire's horse when a familiar dark haired doctor walked out of his office and into the lobby. "Elli, have you seen my glasses? I could have sworn I left them on my desk-." He stopped short when he caught sight of me, his dark eyes locked with mine. We stared at one another for a heartbeat before a faint blush rose into his cheeks. "Oh, Ms-." He caught himself, having recalled the last time he had called me Miss and his blush only deepened. "Um… Annie, what are you doing here? Are you feeling all right?"

Elli was smiling as she glanced over at Dr. Trent and giggled. "She only came by to say hello Dr. Trent. She's feeling just fine, right Annie?"

I gave a nod in reply though I was feeling anything but fine at the moment. He was blushing, why was he blushing? I didn't even say anything to him! He glanced over at his nurse and he cleared his throat, looking so handsome and adorable at the same time with his cheeks so red. "Uh… well that's good to hear. Make sure you're getting plenty of rest." He wouldn't even look at me as he said this and I had the feeling that I was making him terribly uncomfortable.

My heart sank at this and I made a mental note to keep my big mouth shut in the future. "I… yeah…" I looked away, that familiar stabbing feeling in my heart making itself known. I took the books off of the counter and hugged them close as I kept my gaze down at the floor. "I'm… I'm just gonna go. I'm sure you're busy… sorry for bothering you Elli…" I turned and left without another word, feeling the tears burning in my eyes even before I made it to the door. What was wrong with me? I barely knew the man and already I was feeling that terrible ache in my heart at the thought of him not liking me…

It was one thing to have a crush on a videogame character… it was another to have a crush on the same living breathing person and have the distinct feeling that they didn't like you. It was such a strange situation that I was in and I didn't know what to do about the emotions welling inside of me. Even being in the reality of my favorite videogame couldn't stop the need to suddenly get away from myself. I had a few good books to read so I'll just bury myself in them, like always. Tomorrow was another day and I would be working and if there was one thing I learned while living on my own, nothing works better at shutting off your emotions than burying yourself in work…


	9. Happy Birthday Gray

(A/n) Ok, this is getting as bad as when I played the game. Honestly I can't decide if I should pursue Gray or Dr. Trent. They are both so cute! XD Bah… hopefully it'll work itself out.

* * *

_Happy Birthday Gray…_

I won't lie to you; there is nothing better than hard work to make you forget your worries and troubles. As for the work itself, I will say that I have never been so happy to see my bed at the end of the day. It was amazing how much energy Claire had, I was literally running after her all over the town, the mountain paths through the forest, and even along the beach. Through the days that followed, I learned how to mine for ores, cast a fishing pole, and chop wood. She also taught me how to care for the animals from milking the cows to sheering the sheep. When she had the time, she also started to teach me how to ride her horse, which was named Flik. That was by far my most favorite part of the day.

Mason was thriving on the farm, with so much land to run around in and a new little friend to play with, he was extremely happy. He had taken to protecting the farm animals whenever Claire left them out on clear nights and between him and Callie, the animals had never been more happy and safe. After I was done with work, which was usually around two in the afternoon, I would make my way through the town down to the library. Mary would always be there and I have to say, she was fast becoming a really good friend. When I wasn't checking out books, I would usually strike up a conversation with her about the latest book I had read. She really did have a lot to say and most of the time I would just sit and listen as she chatted away.

Gray would usually be at the library by the time I would get there. I hadn't spoken to him since the first day we met but that didn't stop the sudden shyness from creeping up the moment I saw him. He would usually keep to himself as he worked his way through the bookcases or sat at a table reading. I was glad he was so quiet; I could start to relax and enjoy my break before heading to Claire's to help her with the shipping.

Sometimes I would visit Elli at the clinic but only if the doctor was no where to be found. Elli had the feeling that I was avoiding him for some reason and she would let me in after the clinic was closed so I could say hi. By that time, Dr. Trent was either upstairs in his room or locked in his office, which was a blessed thing. The last thing I needed was to make him uncomfortable again and I was always concerned about the feelings of others more so than my own.

It was around the middle of Winter that I had first arrived to Mineral Town, oddly enough the Seasons last for three months rather than thirty days like in the game, which meant that the calendar year was a typical 364 days. Of course that meant that winter would be dragging on and on before spring would finally come and Claire could start planting her crops. I remember asking her how she always dealt with winter since it lasted so long; she only smiled at me and said that mining was perfect for this season, since the caves were much warmer. "Besides, since you've started working for me, I've been able to ship a lot more items than last year. I'm so glad that you fell in the river when you did Annie."

Yeah, I still haven't found who that blond woman was that pushed me into the river in the first place. So far, everyone in town assumed I had a klutz attack and slipped into the river with my dog as I was traveling through the mountain path. Thankfully, no one seemed too interested in where I came from as much as to why I was here in the first place. I had met all the rest of the townspeople during my frequent runarounds through town. Of course it was inevitable since it was a really small town, especially with the local chatter hens that met up in the square every afternoon. I will say this to you, Manna is an evil little chatterbox and I hope that she gets struck with a bad case of laryngitis. All that woman did was talk and talk and talk, the first day I met her I'm surprised my ears hadn't bled off. Mary's mother, Anna, was a little more reserved than her friend and a little kinder though she could ask a lot of questions. Karen's mother, Sasha, I liked the best out of the three of them. She was very quiet and very nice, she actually listened to you when you spoke and was more respectful when it came to asking the personal questions.

Anyway, I'm sure you know everyone as well as I do so I don't need to get into the details. I will say though that Karen is as much of a drinker as she appears to be and boy can she drink. The first time I met her she challenged me to a drinking contest, which I lost with all the dignity I could manage. She could hold her wine a lot better than I could and she didn't hesitate to make it obvious as she swayed in her stool. I helped to bring her back home that night and was quick to apologize to her parents, who didn't seem as surprised by the sight as I expected. They only thanked me for helping to bring her home and wished for me to be careful on the way back to the inn.

It was as I was walking back to the inn, I was digging around in the rucksack that I had bought with my first pay. I had a book that belonged to Mary, she had loaned it to me since she thought I would enjoy it as much as she did and I thought I would get started on reading it tonight. It was a quiet Friday night and as I was walking down the road that was between the park and the inn, I noticed that there was something extra in my bag that I had forgotten. "Oh boy…" I sighed as I pulled out a Gold Ore and stared at it. "I was supposed to give this to Claire…" I had worked really hard for it too; we were making our way deeper and deeper into the mines each day and were now starting to find the really good ore that sold for more money.

"Well, I'll just work extra hard tomorrow then…" I turned it over in my hands as I studied it, watching as it caught in the light of the streetlamp. I had no idea what I should do with it; maybe I could have it made into a ring or something? That was an idea; maybe I would talk to Saibara tomorrow and see what he could make with it. "Or maybe Gray would like it…" I said with a smile as I turned it over, he would definitely know what to do with it.

"Like what?" A voice spoke from behind me and I screamed in surprise, jumping about a foot in the air. I turned around to find Gray standing there with his hands in his pockets, his blue eyes wide as he stared at me. "Sorry… didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's all right…" I took in a deep breath as I held a hand over my pounding heart. "I didn't know you were there."

He studied me from under his cap before a small smile appeared and he chuckled. "You scare pretty easily don't you?"

I smiled in reply and gave a nod. "Yeah… it was my little brother's favorite game when we were younger. How often can we make Annie scream? I swear I'm surprised I don't have any grey hairs because of him."

Gray chuckled again and shook his head before an awkward silence fell. A moment passed and he shifted in his boots. "Anyway… what were you saying about me liking something? I kind of overheard you as I was walking by…"

"Oh…" I blinked and stared at him, well since he was here anyway I might as well. "Um… I was working in the mines today and I had an extra ore in my bag that I forgot to ship." I glanced down at it and turned it over. "I didn't know what to do with it so I thought who would have a use for it." I smiled at him as I watched his blue eyes gaze down at the ore in my hands then at me. "You popped into mind, since you're training to be a blacksmith and all. I figured you could do something nice with it. So… here." I held it out for him to take but he only stared at me with the same bewildered expression from earlier.

A heartbeat passed and he glanced down at the ore. "You… want me to have it?" His blue eyes flicked back up to mine and I blushed, honestly it wasn't that hard of a concept. A gift was a gift right?

"I thought you might like it but…" I took my bag and opened it to put the ore away. I was surprised when a large hand came into my line of view and gently took the ore from my grasp. I looked up at Gray in surprise; he was smiling faintly as he stared at the ore and turned it over. He looked at me and reached up to pull his cap down, his smile growing a little. "No, I do like it, I was just surprised. I'm not used to people giving me gifts… and today's my birthday too… it was just a bit of a shock… thank you."

My cheeks were burning from the deep blush that filled them, today _was_ his birthday. How could I have forgotten? I mean, he didn't know that I knew it was his birthday but I did know so it still made me feel bad that I forgotten it in the first place. I glanced down at my boots as I brushed a few loose curls away from my eyes. "Well then… Happy Birthday Gray…"

"Thanks Annie…" He studied the ore again, a thoughtful expression on his face before he looked down at me. "Do you mind if I walk with you back to the inn? It's pretty late and I'd feel better knowing that you weren't out here by yourself."

"Yeah… ok." I smiled up at him, feeling a lot more at ease now that he wasn't frowning at me. We started walking up the road together, the silence between us not as awkward as before. He glanced over at me and shrugged his broad shoulders, looking as if he wanted to say something but had no idea what. I clasped my hands behind me as I stared up at the night sky, the clouds were heavy and it was supposed to be snowing tomorrow.

"Why were you out here so late?" Gray asked as he looked down at me, his blue eyes curious.

"I… well I had been helping Karen home. You know Karen right?" I looked at him and suddenly choked back a laugh, the look on his face clearly stating that he knew exactly who Karen was. "Well… I had met her for the first time tonight and she challenged me to a drinking contest…" The moment Gray rolled his eyes I giggled and nodded. "I know… but I am happy to say that I lost with some dignity. Karen was a little _too_ happy though so I wanted to make sure she got home all right… I was feeling a little tipsy myself and I learned a long time ago that nothing sobers you better than cold winter air."

"Do you drink often?" He was staring ahead as we neared Doug's inn, the light spilling from the windows was shining on the snow covered ground. I frowned thoughtfully at that and after a moment, shook my head in reply. "I used to drink socially but never to the point that I could barely focus. I don't like the feeling of not being in control over my actions. Since I came here, I've been too busy working to even think of having a glass of wine."

"That's good…" He was smiling a little we stopped outside the doors to the inn. "I'm surprised you've been able to keep up with Claire, you're a hard worker like she is."

"Thanks…" I laughed a bit and gazed at the door. "I can't believe it's already been a month since I fell into that river."

"How did you manage to fall into that river anyway?" He asked as he pulled the door open and waited for me to walk through first. I smiled at him in thanks and entered the inn, a faint blush on my cheeks. "My dog had been chasing after something in the woods… I was chasing after him and didn't realize that the river had been so close… I'm not the most graceful of people as it is so put me on a snow covered riverbank and you'll see the results will not be pretty."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt…" He touched a hand to the brim of his UMA cap and looked away as we stood at the doorway. "It was nice talking with you Annie… um… thanks for the ore…" A faint smile touched his lips and pulled his cap down even lower before he turned and went upstairs.

I stared at the staircase for awhile before I smiled. Did we actually have a friendly conversation? Huh… who would have thought I would actually manage to speak with the grumpy blacksmith and not feel completely uncomfortable? This place was just full of unexpected surprises…


	10. A Trip and A Smile

(A/n) Here is chapter 10!

To Black-Dove15: Thanks for reviewing! I'll figure out who I'll make my official target soon enough. -=smiles evilly=-

To Pyro Raptor77: I love Gray too, that's my problem right now. XD Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you're enjoying it so far.

* * *

_A Trip and A Smile..._

"Ugh… this basket is so heavy…"

I struggled out of the mine's entrance and set the basket down in the snow. I straightened and arched my back, trying to ease my aching muscles. Today I had decided to tackle the lake mine alone, the lake itself had frozen solid which meant that the mine could be reached. The entrance was on a small little island in the middle of the lake further up on Mother's Hill. I was working by myself since Claire had decided to take advantage of the sunny weather and go fishing down at the beach.

I wiped a hand across my forehead and sighed, my breath easing out in silver puffs. Goodness, it was cold this morning; I had gotten up really early to finish my chores on the farm so that way I had more time to mine. The sun had been barely rising when I had disappeared into the mine and now it was nearing its zenith. How long had I been down there anyway? My stomach growled and I groaned, well it was time to eat that was certain.

I picked up the basket that was filled with different ores and stones and carefully made my way across the ice to the shore on the other side. The moment I reached the shore, I set the heavy basket down again to catch my breath, this thing was so heavy! But still, I had mined a good load of ores and stones; it was going to be a good shipment today. I placed my hands on my hips and looked around, this place was so pretty, no wonder why Goetz lived so close to the mountain. I had started to visit the carpenter on my trips back from the lake mine. He was really glad to see that I was all right and didn't mind that I came to visit him so much. He didn't seem surprised that I had decided to stay in Mineral Town awhile longer. He only smiled and said that this place had that effect on some people. Standing here by the frozen lake and looking out at the view of the forest, I could understand why. There was something magical about this place that one really couldn't describe in words.

I smiled as I started to hum, glancing around at the snow covered ground when I noticed something white sticking out of the snow by the bank. There were a bunch of them, they looked like plants. My smile grew as I recognized the few pieces of White Grass that only flourished in this season. I made my way carefully along the shore and bent down to start picking the plants. This was the first time I had seen them growing here, I wonder if they could be used for something? I only picked a handful of them; I left the rest to grow on their own and started to head back toward the basket, humming all the way.

I didn't see the little white fox as it darted out of some bushes and right across my path. I squealed in surprise as I leapt out of the way of the animal's path and stumbled in the snow, my foot catching on a rock that had been covered from view. I fell down and landed hard on my side, my left arm outstretched as the White Grass slipped from my grasp. I winced at the pain that shot up from my shoulder joint and closed my eyes, great… just what I needed…

"Are you all right?!" I heard a deep voice call as a pair of heavy footsteps crunched their way through the snow. They stopped right near me and I opened my eyes and glanced up to see none other than Dr. Trent, leaning down in the snow next to me with a worried look in his dark eyes. "Can you move?"

Great, talk about adding insult to injury… I nodded as I slowly moved to get up and winced at the pain my shoulder gave in reaction. I felt firm hands grip my shoulders to help me sit up and I glanced up at the doctor in surprise, noting the frown that he had on his handsome face. "Did you hurt your shoulder?" He glanced down at my left shoulder and then back at me, the look on his face was that of a concerned doctor. Thank goodness, if he was to blush right now I would feel even more uncomfortable than I already was.

"It's fine, I only tripped…" I replied as I looked away and moved to grab the White Grass that had fallen in the snow. He looked down at the plants I was reaching for and beat me to them, reaching to scoop them out of the snow. "You don't look fine; you're wincing every time you move your arm. C'mon, let's go to the clinic so I can take a look at it."

I frowned in reply and moved to get back to my feet. The moment he moved to help me up, the blush crept up into my cheeks. "It's Wednesday…" I said in reply as I moved away from him to put a comfortable distance between us. "Isn't the clinic closed?"

He studied me with a thoughtful look on his face while I stood there in front of him. "Normally yes, but I think I can make an exception." A gentle smile touched his lips then, he could tell that I wasn't very comfortable at the moment. He held the White Grass out for me to take. "Here, you hold on to these and I'll carry your basket for you. We'll drop it off at Claire's farm on the way."

"You don't have to-."

"Annie, I'm a doctor, taking care of patients is my job and you are one of my patients." He smiled a little more before placing the plants gently in my hand. I took the plants without another word and watched him as he bent down to pick the basket. He made it look easy as he grasped the handles and picked it up without so much as a grunt. He glanced back at me and waited for me to follow. I blushed and moved to catch up with him, my boots sinking in the snow. We started to walk own the path together as the silence fell between us. I stared at the White Grass in my hands while the pain in my shoulder continued to throb. He looked at me in concern as he hefted the basked a little higher. "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed…" I muttered in reply as we made our way passed the waterfall. He laughed at that and shook his head. "I meant how is your shoulder feeling?"

"It hurts…" I admitted as a frown twitched on my face. "But I'm sure it's nothing serious… You don't have to worry about it."

"I don't have to worry but that doesn't mean I don't want to." He kept his gaze his forward as I looked up at him in surprise, a deep blush rising into my cheeks. I swallowed the tightness in my throat and looked away as we walked into Claire's farm. Mason and Callie barked at the sight of us walking up the path and ran around us as Dr. Trent went to set the basket by the shipping bin. "Is it all right if I leave it here?" He asked as he straightened and glanced down at me, I still haven't gotten over the fact that he was so tall. I gave a nod in reply as I clutched the White Grass, remembering the mental note I had given myself a month before to keep my mouth firmly shut when I was around him.

He studied me curiously before he glanced around the farm. "I'd forgotten how big this farm was… where's Claire?"

"She said she was going to be fishing down at the beach…" I muttered as I went to follow him, we left the farm and made our way through town toward the clinic. The moment we reached the door, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He held it out for me and I walked inside with a mumbled thanks.

"Go right head and take a seat in the room." He smiled kindly at me as he closed the door behind him and slipped the keys into his pocket. He took off his winter coat and hung it on the peg. He was wearing a white shirt with a tan vest over it, the few top buttons were left loose and I caught a glance of the base of his throat. Usually he wore a tie with his white doctor's coat so you can imagine how surprised I was to see him in regular clothes. He turned around to look at me, his dark hair falling down over his eyes. "Annie? Are you all right?"

"Mph…" was the only word I could manage as I turned away to walk into the patients' room. He followed in after me as I pulled my scarf and coat off and set them on the hospital bed. I placed the plants on top of them and promptly sat down as I winced at the pain in my shoulder. Dr. Trent pulled a chair up across from me and sat down, taking my left arm as he did so. "I'm going to do a few motion exercises. Let me know when it starts to hurt."

I gave a nod as I felt him place a firm hand on my wrist and elbow and started to move my arm in various directions. He kept his dark eyes on my face, watching my reaction when he bent my arm in a certain way or pulled it at a certain angle. After a few moments, he placed his hands right at the joint of my shoulder and massaged. A faint pop broke the silence and the pain was gone just like that. I stared at him in surprise as he let go, a smile playing on his handsome face as I moved my arm around. "It feels good…" I said as I set my arm down and smiled at him. "Thank you so much Dr. Trent."

"You're very welcome Annie, just be careful next time."

"I'll try." I went to reach into my pocket to pull out some money but he held up his hand and shook his head. "It's my day off remember?"

"But-."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled as he got to his feet and put the chair back against the wall. "I'm just glad you're all right."

I sat there for a moment, feeling so confused as I watched him. A heartbeat passed and I got up from the bed and grabbed my stuff. "Doctor, what were you doing up on Mother's Hill? Don't you usually do to Forget-Me-Not Valley on Wednesdays?"

"Oh… yes." Dr. Trent smiled at me as he slipped his hands in the pockets of his brown slacks. "I had some extra work to do so I decided to stay for today. I've been behind my desk all morning so I wanted to go for a walk and stretch my legs. Exercise is good to get the blood flowing." His dark eyes studied my face as a thoughtful frown appeared. "It was a good thing I was there, you could have been seriously hurt Annie."

I blushed at this gentle reprimand and looked away, feeling like a kid who had just been scolded. "Sorry… I saw some White Grass growing and they're really hard to find… Thanks…"

His frown eased a little and he gave a nod. "Well I only want my patients to be in their best of health and from what I've heard from Elli, you've been keeping yourself pretty busy. Make sure you take a break once in awhile and don't push yourself too much."

"I will…" I smiled up at him, feeling a lot better now that he was talking to me normally. He hadn't blushed once the entire time, that must be a good sign. I looked down at the floor and shook my head, my smile fading a little. "Dr. Trent, I've been meaning to apologize to you."

Dr. Trent blinked in surprise as he studied me. "Apologize? For what?"

I looked at him and gave a half shrug, feeling very uncomfortable now that I was remembering how I had been around him the first time we met. "For that comment I made to you while I was sick… It was very inappropriate and I wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry for making you uncomfortable." I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I watched him.

"Oh…" He said and just as soon as he said that, the blush appeared on his cheeks and grew deeper by the moment. "That…" He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I… It's all right…" He dropped his hand as he studied me, his dark eyes flicking between mine. "To be honest, I've never had a female patient who was as… forward as you. You made it painfully obvious that we were passed formalities…" His face turned beet red after he said this and he looked away and cleared his throat.

Did he... did he just say what I thought he said? I was blushing deeply myself by this time and suddenly, I started to laugh, the tension that had been building up inside me was let loose the moment I realized that Dr. Trent was, aside from being a wonderful doctor, just as human as I was. He stared at me in surprise as I laughed and slowly the blush faded and he was smiling at me, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

A few moments passed before my laughter died down and I shook my head, amazed by everything that had happened thus far. I sighed and smiled up at him. "Well, can we start over?" I held out my hand in greeting, my smile warm. "Hello, my name is Annie."

Dr. Trent laughed as he reached out to take my hand, his fingers curling over mine. The warm feeling that clicked into place at the contact surprised me as I kept my eyes on his handsome face. "Hello Annie, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Trent, I run the clinic here in Mineral Town. If you ever feel a bit under the weather, just come and see me." His smile grew warm as he kept his dark gaze on mine and shook my hand.

My heart thumped in reply and I tried to fight back the blush that warmed my cheeks. I shook his hand and released it, now feeling suddenly shy and painfully aware that he had the most wonderful smile. Oh my, this wasn't good… I cleared my throat and took a couple of the White Grass I had been holding. I held it out to him with a smile and tilted my head, a few curls falling loose from my bun. "Here, this is a thank you gift. I'm sure you can find something good to make with it."

He blinked in surprise as he took the plants and studied it. A smile touched his lips as he glanced down at me and gave a nod. "This is great, this will help with my research. Thanks a lot." He studied the plants as I smiled and put on my coat and scarf. He looked up when he saw that I was getting ready to leave and he went to walk me to the door of the clinic. He held the door open for me and smiled down at me. "By the way, Annie… what was that song you were humming earlier? I heard you as I was walking by..."

My heart slammed against my chest as I wrapped my scarf around my neck, honestly I have never blushed so much in my life since I came to Mineral Town. I slipped my hands in the pockets of my coat as I smiled. "It's a country song I heard a few years ago… It's called Strawberry Wine."

"Hmm…" His dark eyes studied mine and he gave such a sweet smile, this time revealing that he had very nice teeth. Oh my… that smile… My heart skipped a beat as he gave a nod. "I've never heard it before… You have a very pretty voice…" He studied me a moment longer before he cleared this throat. "Well, don't overdo yourself today and make sure you rest that shoulder."

"I will… Thank you Dr. Trent."

He raised a hand in goodbye as I turned and walked away, my heart skipping a beat every step of the way. Later that day when I went to help Claire with the shipping, she gave me a funny look and asked why I was in such a good mood. I was happily humming as I threw the ores and fish into the bin. I glanced at her and shrugged in reply as I straightened. "I had a good morning." I didn't explain as I turned back to throwing the rest of the items in the bin. She continued to give me funny looks but asked nothing else and we kept on working. I'll tell her about it later, right now I wanted to enjoy the memory of his smile on my own…


	11. The Reason Why

(A/n) It took a few days but finally found my target -=laughs evily=- so now this story will focus on romantic interest. Yay! Here is the next chapter anyway for those of you still interested. XD

* * *

_The Reason Why…_

"Hey Annie!"

The axe came down with a loud swish, the blade promptly getting stuck in the stump I had been trying to hack to pieces. I stared at the axe and then at the stump that refused to break apart, great… I released the handle and wiped the sweat from my brow, glancing over my shoulder to find the petite form of Mary climbing the path toward the waterfall.

"Mary?" I moved over to greet her as she climbed the rest of the path, a sweet smile playing on her face. What in the world was Mary doing all the way out here? "Is everything all right?" I asked; it was well after four pm so I knew that the library was closed. She always went straight home after work though so you can imagine my surprise at finding her out here in the forest this late in the evening.

Mary paused for a breath as she placed a hand over her chest and nodded. "Yes, everything's fine." She smiled at me and shook her head, her large glasses sliding down her nose. "I can't believe how hard it is just to find you; I've been looking all over town for you. I finally found Claire and she said you were out here chopping wood." She blinked and glanced over at the sight of the axe now stuck in the stump.

"That's an evil stump." I said as I folded my arms beneath my breasts, a light frown twitching on my face. Mary glanced back at me and she giggled, her dark hair brushing lightly over the rims of her glasses. "I can see that…" She smiled and shook her head. "Anyway Annie, I wanted to ask you something and I'm sorry if it seems a little last minute."

"Well it must be important if you're coming all the way out here to ask me." I smiled as I studied her; she seemed in a really good mood today. I wonder, did something happen?

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Forget-Me-Not Valley tomorrow." Her smile grew as she watched my reaction; the hopeful look in her dark eyes was surprising. "I figured you would want to come, seeing as you've never been there before."

"You want me to go with you?" I stared at her and then blinked a few times, that question wasn't what I had been expecting. I had never been to the Valley before because I was always too busy with work; I hardly had time to do anything else. I reached up to scratch my head, my bewildered expression causing her to giggle.

"Don't look so surprised." She pushed her glasses back up on her nose, her smile growing a little more. "Actually I've been meaning to ask you earlier but you were always so busy I never had the chance to. My friend Lumina had wanted to meet you since I had told her about you."

"Your friend wants to meet me?" I felt the faint heat rise into my cheeks, my gaze focusing on her dark eyes. "Well, talk about pressure…"

Mary laughed again as she started to kick the snow around on the ground. "I'd understand if you can't, it is last minute, but you're my friend and I wanted you to come. I thought it would be a nice break away from Mineral Town."

I dropped my hand to my side as I smiled, she considered me a friend? That had to be one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me. I gave a nod in reply, my smile growing warm as I watched her. "You know, it would be nice to take a break." She glanced up at me and I laughed a little. "Sure why not. I'd love to come but I'll have to run it by Claire and make sure she's all right with me taking the day off."

Mary's smile was bright as she ran over and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Oh really?! This is so exciting!" I laughed as I patted her back and she pulled away, her dark eyes sparkling. "As soon as you talk to Claire, come by my house and let me know what she said. I want to leave early tomorrow morning so we can get a good head start on the day."

"All right I'll swing by in an hour. I have to finish up here and then I'll go talk to Claire."

"Great! See you later!" She waved to me as she turned around and ran down the path, her long dark braid flying behind her. I watched her as she disappeared passed the trees before I chuckled and shook my head. She was so different than how I expected her to be. Well, it was as they said: it usually was the quiet ones. I sighed as I rubbed my gloved hands together and glanced down at the evil stump that kept my axe so firmly imbedded.

"Now for you my dear stump…" I walked back over to it and pulled the axe out with a good yank. I raised the axe and counted the seconds before heaving it down. The blade whooshed through the air and hit the stump square on, splitting it right down the middle. "Hah!" I smiled as I took in a breath. "I have yet to be defeated by the likes of you." I declared as I set the axe aside and gathered the pieces of lumber. It was strange how much my life had changed the day I fell into the river… I supposed it must have been a good thing that that blond woman pushed me in when she did. Though it still bothered me as to _why _she did so in the first place…

--

Monday brought with it a very early morning as well as a very excited librarian who chatted the entire way to the Valley. Claire had been perfectly fine with me taking a day off, seeing as I had been shipping a lot of ores and stones from the lake mine. She said it wouldn't hurt to take the whole day off. I couldn't help but wonder if Claire ever took a day off but she seemed content to running around the town doing everything and then some. I would have to remind myself to take her out for a girls' night out one of these days, she would work herself to the bone if she wasn't careful.

"We're almost there." Mary smiled as me as we followed the road through the hills toward Forget-Me-Not Valley. Her smile fell a bit as she studied the tired look on my face. "Annie, are you feeling all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes…" I smiled over at her and gave a nod. "I just forgot to have a cup of coffee this morning so I'm not running on the usual pip of caffeine." I slipped my hands into the pockets of my coat while a large yawn emerged.

"Oh my…" Mary giggled as she looked ahead, we were coming in a curve in the road and as we followed it, Forget-Me-Not Valley came into view. I paused in mid-step at the sight of the Valley, my mouth dropping open at the scene before us. Mary stopped beside me as she studied my face with a bright smile and then glanced at the hills that surrounded the large farms and small village. "It's a beautiful place isn't it?" Mary asked as she took my arm and started to pull me further down the road.

"It's gorgeous…" I sighed with a smile as I followed behind her. Forget-Me-Not Valley was nothing but rolling hills and beautiful fields and even a small forest, the river that cut through the middle of the valley sparkled under the morning sun. This place was so much more incredible in real life than in the game; there was no way to really describe it unless you were there to see it yourself, very much like on Mother's Hill. "No wonder you come here every Monday." I smiled a little more as we followed the road that led to the village.

We passed the large fields of a farm, the ground completely covered by snow from the recent blizzard that had blown through. There were a few people walking back and forth between the rows of fields and one of them, a young woman wearing a deep green dress with a brown bandana over her dark hair, looked up at us as we passed. Her smile was large as she raised a hand and waved to us. "Hi Mary!"

"Oh, good morning Celia!" Mary smiled as she waved to the young woman named Celia.

"Oh, who is that with you?" Celia was still smiling as she walked over to the fence, her brown eyes watching me with curiosity. Mary giggled as she looked at me and beckoned me to follow as she walked over to the fence to meet with the young farmer. "Celia, this is my friend Annie. She just moved to Mineral Town." She looked at Celia and gave a nod. "She works with the farmer in town, isn't that neat?"

Celia's brown eyes brightened as she looked at Mary and gave a nod. "That is neat! I didn't know that Claire had hired new help." She looked at me and laughed. "It's so nice to meet you Annie, how do you like working on a farm?"

"It's hard work but worth it. I haven't learned how to farm crops yet but Claire is going to be showing me once spring comes."

"That's great, if you need any pointers feel free to come by and ask my Auntie Vesta." Celia turned around then and waved over to a surprisingly large woman who was walking through the rows toward us. She was wearing an apron over her clothes and her dirty blond hair that was kept in a ponytail at the base of her neck. "Auntie!"

"Well, well, what do we have here? A new face in the Valley?" Vesta smiled at me and gave a nod in greeting to the librarian. "Hello Mary, who is your friend?"

"Auntie, this is Annie, she works on the farm in Mineral Town." Celia offered since I was too dumbstruck by the height and size of this woman to answer. You always had the feeling Vesta was a large figure in the game, meeting her face to face really put it into perspective and I couldn't help but wonder if one of her parents was a giant. She was incredible, that's the best way I could describe her at the moment. When she reached out to snag my hand and give it a shake, it was too late to do anything but be jostled around. "Well isn't that something? Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

I tried to shake her hand in turn before she finally let go and I flexed my fingers to get the circulation going again. "Thank you…" I smiled when Celia started to laugh at the fact that her aunt's iron grip had done some damage.

"What's going on?" A voice had reached us and we all looked to find the last member of Vesta's little family to join us. Vesta smiled as she reached out to clap her brother on the shoulder and motioned over to me. "We're just welcoming a new face to the Valley. Marlin, you remember Mary right?"

Marlin barely gave a nod to my friend as his turquoise eyes glanced over at Mary and then settled on me. He was just as surly looking as I expected him to be as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. His thick, wavy dark hair was swept back from his face and his frown deepened as he caught me watching him. Vesta nodded at me as her smile grew even larger than before. "This is her friend Annie. She's working for the farm there in Mineral Town. Isn't that great? There is nothing better than healthy competition."

I stared at the woman for a heartbeat before I glanced at Marlin and blinked. Was she for real? She was even more upbeat about life than her videogame counterpart. Marlin caught the puzzled look on my face and his frown eased a little. Apparently he understood exactly what I was thinking and before I knew it, a spark of amusement appeared in his eyes. I glanced at Mary and she smiled at me and gave a nod, it was all right for us to go. "Um… it was nice meeting all of you. " I smiled at Vesta and her family as I raised a hand in farewell. "But we have to get going, I've been dying for a cup of coffee since we left Mineral Town and I'm not much of a people person when I'm half awake."

Vesta laughed heartily at this while Celia smiled and waved goodbye to us. Marlin simply stood there and stared at us while I took Mary by the arm and pulled her toward the bridge. Mary was laughing as we crossed the river and walked into the small town. "Talk about awkward, I had no idea people could be so _happy_ like that." I frowned at her as she continued to laugh, her hand covering her mouth from view. "That is not funny Mary, you forget I'm from the city, I'm used to people being a little more depressed than that."

"Oh Annie, Vesta is just a very happy woman. She lives a good life; can you fault her for always looking at the bright side?"

"I suppose not… but still, she seems even happier than Claire and that is saying something."

Mary laughed as she led the way through the town toward a series of stone steps that led up to the top of a small hill. "Well, that is the way life is here. Everyone in the Valley is happy and healthy, even more so than in Mineral Town. You understand now why I wanted you to come with me? This place is so much more relaxed than the town and it's the perfect place to escape to when the library is closed."

"Work is good too…" I muttered as I followed her through a large gateway and into an even larger courtyard that bore a fabulous fountain as its center piece. I gaped at the mansion that rested before us, it was so huge! I had no idea that the mansion would be this extravagant in real life. It was amazing and I said as much as we walked to the front door and Mary rang the bell. An elderly gentleman answered the door and he smiled at the sight of Mary as he gave a deep bow in greeting. "Lady Mary, how wonderful to see you again, please come in."

"Good Morning Sebastian." Mary said as she entered the mansion while I trailed behind her, keeping my mouth firmly closed as I took in the sight of the main room of the mansion. Mary pulled off her coat as she glanced over at me and motioned her head in my direction. "This is my friend Annie. I hope you don't mind an extra guest."

Sebastian smiled at me as he took our coats and bowed toward me. "Not at all. Lady Annie, welcome to our humble home."

I was beginning to feel a little awkward standing in this large place and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a green sweater. I tried to smile as I thanked him for the warm greeting. The sound of footsteps rushing down the main staircase toward us caught our ears and we all turned to find a pretty young woman with shoulder length, light brown hair coming down the stairs to greet us. Her smile was welcoming as she rushed over to Mary and swept her into a hug. "Mary! I'm so glad you're here! Monday never comes fast enough!"

They both started to giggle as they hugged and Mary pulled away to turn toward me. "Lumina, this is Annie. She was able to get a day off to come and visit the Valley with me."

"_This_ is Annie!" Lumina turned her pretty brown eyes my way and reached out to take my hand. "Mary's told me so much about you! I feel like I know you already!"

I laughed as I shook her hand in greeting and gave a nod in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lumina. Thank you so much for the wonderful welcome."

"I've wanted to meet you since Mary started talking about you. Is it true you that you were rescued from a river?

"Oh… yes." I could feel the heat rise into my cheeks as my smile grew a little more embarrassed. "I'm not a very graceful woman…"

Lumina laughed and glanced over at her butler with a kind smile. "Sebastian, thank you so much for greeting my guests. I will show them to the parlor, is it all right if we could have some coffee brought to us?"

"Of course my lady." Sebastian bowed toward Lumina, his manner nothing but professional. "It will be my pleasure." He smiled before he turned and left the parlor. I watched him as he left before a felt a hand pull on my arm and I glanced over to find Mary smiling at me. "Annie, let's go."

"Oh, sorry." I smiled at her and glanced over at Lumina. "Please, lead the way."

Lumina giggled as she turned on her heel and started to chat a mile a minute, leading us further into the mansion. She started asking questions as to where I was from and what I did and so forth. I answered those questions as best as I could without giving too many details, after all I had no good way to explain my origins. Thankfully, Lumina was too excited about us being here to question further but I caught Mary watching me with a thoughtful look as we sat down in the parlor. Oh boy… I hope she wasn't getting curious now…

--

The remainder of the morning was spent listening to Mary and Lumina speak of anything and everything that came to mind. I merely sat and listened to their conversation, adding my input whenever they directed a question my way. The afternoon had arrived and I decided that I wanted to take a little walk around the town to take in the scenery. Mary and Lumina wanted to continue talking so they remained at the mansion. I left the large house and moved toward the fountain, the water still spilling even in this frigid weather. I stared at the rippling surface of the water, watching as it distorted the images of a few coins that had been dropped into its depths. I don't know how long I was staring at the water but I started to hear a funny noise coming from somewhere beside the mansion. "What in the world is that?"

I moved away from the fountain and followed the strange noise until I caught sight of a large garden shed tucked away in a corner of the grounds. It looked like no one had been to this part of the yard for sometime. I walked toward the shed, the noise growing louder with each step, it sounded like a funny sort of chant. I stopped outside of the door of the shed and leaned in close to listen to the chanting. It was in some random language I couldn't even begin to identify, so my curiosity getting the best of me, I entered the shed.

I found myself in a large room that had been converted into some kind of study/living area. A large cauldron was bubbling in the middle of the room with who-knows-what inside. Books and papers littered every corner of the room and bookshelves lined the wall opposite of where I stood. I was surprised to find that someone was living in a abandoned garden shed but was even more surprising was who lived here. A woman with long, wavy blond hair, covered by a black cloak, was pacing back and forth and chanting in the funny language I had been hearing. She paused in mid-step as she placed a hand on her chin and shook her head. "Ahh… Why does that Harvest Goddess complain about everything I do?"

She started to pace again, the frown on her face growing deep. "I mean sure, every now and then I bully the Harvest Sprites, break up a few sweethearts, destroy crops, make animals sick and yet she gets so mad about it!" She stopped and flipped back her hair, her eyes, which were a piercing shade of ruby, almost burned with anger as she gritted her teeth. "I'm just having a little fun! Does she think she's such a 'good' girl or something? It just makes me so mad! I can have as much of an influence over people as she can!"

She continued to mutter to herself until she realized that she wasn't alone. Her ruby eyes glanced by way and an awkward moment passed before it hit me that I had seen her before. My temper flared as I took a step forward and clenched my fists. "You! You're the one who pushed me into that river!"

The woman blinked in surprise and stared at me before a flicker of recognition swept across her face. "Oh, it's you! I was wondering what happened to you, I thought you had gotten lost somewhere."

"Why did you push me into that river?! Were you trying to kill me!?" I yelled as I took another step closer. This was insane! She pushed me into a freezing river and all she could say she is "I wondered what happened to you."

The woman laughed as she shook her head, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders. "No I wasn't trying to kill you… but you seemed to have made it to this world all the same." She flipped back her hair as her eyes looked me over. "I guess you've had no trouble finding help here either. Let me ask you something, did the Harvest Goddess help you?"

"Harvest Goddess?" I felt my temper ebb away at the strange question. "I… no, I don't even know who the Harvest Goddess is!"

The woman laughed then, the same strange laugh I recognized from that day by the river. She shook her head and held up a finger, waving it back and forth. "Don't play dumb with me, you and I both know exactly who the Goddess is but since you haven't met her yet…" She trailed off as a smile played on her face. She moved over to me and took me by the arm. "Let's go and meet her now."

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could even take in a breath, a funny tingling grew at my feet and the next moment, everything around me was bathed in white light. I closed my eyes at the blinding light but it was over just as quickly as it had begun. I opened my eyes carefully to find that we were standing on the snow covered banks of a spring. I glanced around in surprise as the woman moved toward the pond and placed her hands on her hips. "Harvest Goddess, come on out!! Now!!!"

I glanced at the spring to find that the surface was rippling ever so slightly. It churned and then swirled just before it rose up into the air. A bubble of water formed before exploding and a beautiful woman was floating above the surface of the spring, a serene smile on her face. Her deep green hair was swept up into two buns on both sides of her head, one of which had a long braid that trailed down and curled around her waist. She was clothed in the most beautiful fabric I had ever seen that shimmered and swayed as if it had a life of its own.

"Dum-Da-Da-Daa!!" The Goddess smiled as she gazed at the two of us standing on the banks of her spring. "Who called my name?" Her green eyes flicked between the two of us before they settled on the woman beside me. "Ah, the Witch Princess! Long time no see!" Her smile was warm but there was a flicker of something in those green eyes that I couldn't name.

"Don't give me that sweet talking, 'good' girl routine, I know you!" The Witch Princess pointed a finger at the Goddess as her chest heaved. She took in a calming breath and tried to relax as she glanced over at me. The smile on her face could only be described as smug as she folded her arms. "Do you remember that day when you said that I could never have an influence over anyone's life?"

The Goddess' smile remained as sweet and serene as ever as she studied her rival and gave a nod. "Oh yes and I remain firm in my statement."

"Hah! You wish!" The Witch Princess moved over to me and pointed a thumb in my direction. "It just so happens that my proof stands right here beside me." Her smile grew as she folded her arms and threw back her head, her blond hair flipping over her shoulder. "I have as much of an influence over people's lives as you do. All she needed was just a little push in the wrong direction…" She laughed after she said this. That laugh, I really couldn't stand her laugh. "So, there! I win this battle!"

The Goddess said nothing but her smile remained, her green eyes ever watchful. The Witch Princess smiled in victory and turned to me, that smug smile didn't look as if it were going to disappear anytime soon. "Well then, I hope you appreciate the trouble I went through to bring you here. You can tell the Goddess how miserable your life has been since you came here. Enjoy your talk!" The Witch Princess laughed then before she took hold of the hem of her black cloak and disappeared from view.

I could only stand there and stare at the spot where the witch had been just seconds before. I couldn't believe what I had just heard… I glanced over at the Harvest Goddess, who was still floating above her spring with and studying me with that calm smile. It took a moment but I finally managed to find my voice. "I'm… I'm only here because of a fight between you two?" I stared at my gloved hands and shook my head as the blood began to roar in my ears. "I… I can't believe this… All this time I had thought I was here for a reason… I had a home before this, a job and responsibilities. I found myself here in a place I never thought could really exist. I thought there had to be a good reason I had come here and yet I find out it's because of some rivalry between a goddess and a witch."

"Annie, what makes you think you aren't here for a good reason?" The Goddess said as she floated a little closer toward the bank. I glanced up at her, the confusion quite clear on my face to even the blindest person. For one, she knew my name when I had never even met her before and two, she had a knowing look in her eyes that was beginning to make me uncomfortable. The Goddess held out a hand and beckoned me to come closer. I was still dumbstruck over everything I had seen and heard but I moved closer to the shore of the spring. The Goddess leaned down to gaze into my eyes, her green orbs flicking from side to side as if she were reading something. A heartbeat passed before her smile grew and she straightened, a soft laugh bubbling up from her. "Ah yes, I see now. My, my, you do have excellent taste…"

"What? What do you mean?" I held a hand over my heart, she had seen something significant I just knew it. "What did you see?" I asked as I studied her, my confusion growing worse with each passing moment.

The Goddess held a hand over her mouth as her laughter emerged and she shook her head. "Don't worry your pretty little head Annie. I promise you, the reason you are here will be clear given time." Her hand fell away and her smile grew warm. "I have been watching you… Oh yes, I know all about you and where you come from. This world isn't the only one that I can reach… I just want you to know that everyone deserves a second chance at happiness and you are no exception." She floated away from me and raised a hand in farewell. "Just keep in mind that you will have to make a choice later on down the road. It will be a difficult choice but one that will be necessary…"

"Choice? What choice?" I moved closer to the bank and held a hand out to her. "What did you see?"

"You will find out for yourself, give it time Annie… Speaking of the time, I do believe your friend Mary is looking for you." The Goddess pointed beyond the trees that surrounded the spring as she tilted her head to the side, her smile thoughtful. "Follow this path straight through, it will lead you to the river and back toward the town. I will be keeping an eye on you…"

"Wait!" I called out to her but she had faded from view and the ethereal air that had been surrounding the spring disappeared with her. I glanced at the swirling surface of the spring, her words echoing back and forth in my mind. I frowned as I turned and walked down the path that she had directed, all the while my mind churning with questions. The one question that bothered me the most was, what was the choice I was going to have to make? Just what exactly did the Harvest Goddess see? I sighed as I made my way out of the forest and back into town, well I guess I'll find out when the time comes but I had the feeling I wasn't going to like the answer to that question. Not one bit...


	12. Milk Moustache

(A/n) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and alerts! And a big thank you for Black-Dove15 who inspired my creativity! I had done a lot of brain storming and came up with so many ideas for this story I didn't know what to do with them. XD

Any who, as a side note, my favorite version of Jack is from Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. I don't know why but he was always so cute to me. ^.^ So I'm using that version of Jack for this story. If you wonder what he looks like just Google the images for it. He'll pop right up. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

_A Milk Moustache…_

"Hey there! Be careful!"

I looked up in surprise at the sight of a brown horse galloping down the main road of the village right toward me. I stopped with a gasp and jumped out of the way of the horse's path, (succeeding in landing butt first in the snow) just as it pounded right by me and toward the bridge that led over to Vesta's farm. The rider of the horse pulled it to a stop and turned it around to trot back over to where I still sat in the snow, my face beet red. I had been so busy thinking that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming down the path." The rider had slid off his horse and moved over to reach out a gloved hand to help me to my feet. I glanced up at him and took his hand with mumbled thanks as he pulled me up. "Are you all right? Do you need to go to the clinic?"

"No, I'm all right. Thank you… um…" I stared at the man; he was fairly tall with long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a blue cap that was strikingly similar to Gray's save that he wore his backwards. A few long, locks of brown hair fell through the hole and the sides of his cap and framed a surprisingly handsome face. I was shocked to see that he wore a collared white shirt with the sleeves rolled up in this weather and his jeans, which were held up by a pair of brown suspenders, were tucked into his brown boots. His brown eyes were filled with concern as he released my hand and gave a nod in greeting.

"The name's Jack." He took a step back to grab the reins of his horse but his brown eyes still watched me with care. "Are you sure you're all right now?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for helping me up." I smiled at him as I brushed the melting snow from jeans. "My name's Annie. That's a beautiful horse by the way."

Jack glanced at his horse and his smile was instant as he patted its muzzle. "You think so? Thanks a lot. Her name's Maria, she's the fastest horse this side of the Valley."

"May I?" I motioned over to his mare and waved my hand, wanting to pet her. Jack gave a nod and I moved over to give Maria a pat on her side. She truly was a beautiful horse and I wondered off handedly if Jack had met Claire's horse, Flik. Jack smiled as he watched me coo over his horse and his brown eyes studied me with faint interest. "I don't remember seeing you around the Valley before, are you visiting for the first time?"

"Yes." I glanced over at him as I ran my gloved hand down Maria's neck and gave her a pat. "I came here with a friend of mine, we're from Mineral Town. She usually visits here every week and she wanted me to come along since I've never been here before."

"How do you like it so far?" Jack had a kindness about him that I liked immensely, it wasn't often that I felt comfortable in a guy's presence right away but there was something about Jack that clicked just right. He was watching me as he waited for me to respond and I smiled at him.

"I love it here, I'm glad I made the trip."

"That's good, it must have been quite a hike all the way from Mineral Town."

"It wasn't that bad actually. It's kind of hard to notice the distance when your friend is chatting away the entire time-." I dropped my hand when I heard someone call my name and we both looked over to find Mary and Lumina rushing over the bridge from Vesta's farm. They were looking somewhat flustered as they came to a stop near us.

"Annie, there you are!" Mary huffed as she placed a hand over her heart. "We were so worried about you, where did you go?"

A light frown twitched on my face as I moved over to Mary. "I'm sorry Mary, I didn't mean to make you worry. I heard that there was a Goddess Spring here so I went to take a look at it. I hope you weren't looking for very long."

"Actually we just started looking. We thought you might have gone to Vesta's farm. I'm glad you're all right." Lumina said as she clasped her hands in front of her. Her brown eyes had settled on Jack and a smile appeared. "Hi Jack, thank you so much for finding Annie for us."

Jack smiled at Lumina and gave a nod in greeting. "You're welcome Lumina." He said as his brown eyes settled on Mary. At once I caught the spark of interest that flickered across his face as his smile softened just a bit. "How's it going Mary?"

The blush that touched Mary's face was all I needed to see and I glanced over at Lumina, a questioning look on my face. Lumina smiled at me and gave the smallest of nods to confirm my suspicions. Huh, who would have thought? I always thought that Mary held a bit of a candle for Gray but now that I thought about it, she never really did have that look on her face like she did now. She was blushing prettily and she was glancing down, her smile very shy. "I-I'm well Jack. How is the farm?"

"Well, the animals are doing great." He smiled as he reached out to pet Maria's neck. "I've been helping Carter with the excavation site and doing some mining in the mean time."

"What kind of excavating?" I asked, my curiosity peeking. I had forgotten that there was an excavation site here in the Valley. Jack had glanced my way and his smile grew as he saw the interest on my face.

"It an archeological dig site. My friends Carter and Flora have been digging in these hills for signs of an old civilization that used to thrive here." His brown eyes flicked over me, looking to see if I would be fit for digging around in the dirt most likely. "Are you interested? Old Carter could always use the extra help."

"Annie's been spending most of her time digging in the mines back home. She works on Claire's farm so she has some experience." Mary offered as she glanced my way, her smile growing bright.

"You work for Claire?" Jack asked, his brows rising in surprise. I blinked and gave a nod in reply, wondering why he was looking so down all of a sudden. He frowned lightly as he held a gloved hand up to his cap. "Agh! That's not fair! That means she's doing a lot better with her farm if she can _hire_ workers." He groaned as his hand slid down over his face and he shook his head.

"Oh now, don't say that." I frowned in concern and glanced over at Mary, who was smiling despite the fact that Jack looked so depressed. Apparently she was used to seeing him act this way and she had moved over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack glanced over at the librarian, who was now blushing again, and the smile that lit his face was quick and bright.

"Aw, Mary. I didn't know you cared." He said as he dropped his hand and reached out to take hers from his shoulder. "Oh my sweet Mary, what would I do without the sight of your wonderful smile?" He got down on one knee and held a hand over his heart. By this time, Mary was blushing so deeply but she was giggling as she placed a hand against her flushed cheek.

I blinked and stared at Lumina, who was beside herself with giggles at the sight and she caught my eye. Apparently this was a normal sight for the two of them and I couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on. They really did look cute together. At that moment, Jack planted a very sweet kiss on Mary's hand and got back to his feet. He smiled at the sight of her blush as he went over to grab his horse, which had been sniffing through the snow for some grass.

"Well, I have to head over to Carter's and start digging. " He climbed onto the saddle with surprising grace and moved his horse over beside us. "It was great to meet you Annie, whenever you're in the Valley again come on by the site if you're interested in some digging. Ladies…" He gave a nod to Lumina and his brown eyes settled on Mary. He smiled at her and winked before he turned Maria around and rode off across the bridge.

Lumina was giggling as she went to stand beside Mary, her brown eyes sparkling. "He _really_ likes you Mary…"

"D-do you think so?" Mary glanced over at her friend, her cheeks still pink as she then turned to stare further up the road where Jack had disappeared to.

"Let me put it to you this way Mary." I smiled at her as I walked to stand on my friend's other side and then stared at the bridge. "When a man is willing to bend down on one knee in the middle of a muddy road to kiss your hand, I think that is enough to warrant that he is interested in a very romantic fashion."

Mary's eyes grew wide behind her large glasses and her blush deepened. She placed both of her hands on her cheeks and she shook her head as she giggled. "Oh my… I can't believe… I never thought that he would… Are you sure?"

"Why don't you ask him to the Starry Night Festival?" Lumina suggested, reaching up to brush the bangs of her light brown hair from her eyes.

"That's actually a great idea." I smiled at Mary and reached out to take her by the hand. "C'mon, let's go and pay a visit to the dig site, I want to meet this Carter."

"W-what? Oh… um…" She glanced over at Lumina, who was smiling as she took Mary's other hand and we pulled her across the bridge toward Vesta's farm. "I-I don't know… I mean… what if you guys are wrong?" She was blushing deeper the closer we got to the windmills by Vesta's house.

"Well, there's only one way to find out…" Lumina chuckled as she pulled a little more eagerly on Mary's hand.

I swear there was nothing better than playing matchmaker and from the smile that Lumina gave me as we glanced at each other, she was feeling the very same way…

--

"So, have you ever excavated before?"

Lumina and I stood outside of the dig site entrance, which was a cave within the nearby hill beside a waterfall, with a middle age man with a head full of thick, dark curls. He was gazing at me over the rims of his glasses and taking in the sight of me. I shook my head in reply as I folded my arms beneath my breasts. "No sir, I've done some digging in the mines for ores but not for old artifacts."

The man was named Carter and his face brightened after I said this, a smile growing on his face. "But you know how to dig, which is all I am really looking for. Annie was your name right?"

I nodded in response and he held out his hand. "Well Annie, whenever you stop by the Valley again, make sure you visit. I'm always glad for extra help."

I smiled as I took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Sounds great, thanks a lot Carter."

Lumina was throwing a few glances toward the entrance, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement as we waited for Mary. It didn't take long, a few minutes later she emerged from the entrance of the site with a blank look on her face. Carter caught sight of the librarian and raised a thick brow in question. "Ms. Mary, are you all right?"

Mary remained silent as she stood there and gazed at the two of us. I smiled as I walked over to take Mary's hand. "Mr. Carter, it was lovely to meet you, I will try and make it to the Valley again soon. Enjoy the rest of your day." I gave a nod in goodbye and turned to Lumina. "Let's go Lumina…"

"Right behind you Annie…" Lumina waved to Carter in goodbye as we hurried down the path away from the dig site and back toward Vesta's farm. Mary was still silent as we pulled her onto the field with the wind mills and gazed at her expectantly.

"Well?" Lumina began, staring anxiously at her best friend's face.

"What did he say?" I continued, not liking the dazed look in Mary's dark eyes. She blinked and the glanced between us. She opened her mouth and her face turned beet red. "He said… yes…" She sighed and then her smile grew. "He said yes!" She let out a squeal and hid her face behind her hands. "I can't believe it! He's coming to Mineral Town to spend the Starry Night Festival with my family!"

Lumina and I squealed with joy and soon enough we were all gathered up in the tightest group hug you could ever imagine. Mary was laughing as she hugged us both, her large glasses barely hanging on her nose. "Oh you guys! Thank you! I can't believe that Jack actually likes me!" We giggled as we pulled away from each other and Lumina was leading us back to her home while Mary gave every detail of her quest to ask Jack to the Starry Night Festival. It was easy enough to see that he would have said yes, the look on his face when he saw Mary spoke clearly. All they needed was a little push and the rest would go on its own. I have to say, my visit to Forget-Me-Not Valley was one I wasn't going to forget any time soon and no, the pun is not intended…

--

My day off had been wonderful but it was back to work the moment Mary and I returned to Mineral town. Mary was still giddy over the upcoming Starry Night Festival and she seemed to be in a state of ever present bliss whenever I visited her in the library. She would often be seen daydreaming or humming to herself as she wrote in her notebook. Gray had noticed the change in Mary of course but didn't say anything to her. He would look at me with a questioning look in his blue eyes and I would only smile and shrug in response.

By this time, Gray and I had grown more comfortable around each other. I wasn't as shy as I used to be around him and I began to realize the more time I spent around Gray, the more I came to see that he was a wonderful man. Although he was drop dead gorgeous and a bit rough around the edges, once I had gotten passed that, the crush that I had held for him gave way to something more relaxed and at ease. I came to realize over the days that followed that as I got to know the grumpy blacksmith, the attraction wasn't as strong as it had been. Well, I knew myself well enough to know that at least I wouldn't have to worry about acting like an embarrassing fool around him because I wasn't afraid to be myself. I was getting to know the real Gray and I was perfectly happy with not expecting anything more than friendship.

Hmm? Oh yes… the other one… I hadn't forgotten that precious Wednesday when the doctor had taken care of my shoulder. I was just trying not to put too much thought into it. Of course I had told Claire what had happened and the squeal that had left her lips was loud enough to make Mason cry in protest. She insisted that I go and visit the doctor everyday, just to say hi and she wouldn't hear a word of my protests. She would even march me down right to the clinic and stand there and wait until I actually went inside. Damn, that woman was persistent…

Well, I won't lie to you, unlike my relationship with Gray, my relationship with Dr. Trent left me feeling shy and awkward. I couldn't understand why my heart skipped a beat every time he smiled at me. I couldn't understand why I felt that bubble of happiness in my heart every time I gave him a few pieces of White Grass for his research and those dark eyes would light up. While I pretended to be as comfortable around him as I was with Gray, deep inside I knew that what I felt for Dr. Trent was very different. I couldn't understand why my crush on him was growing worse with each passing day.

It was made even worse the moment I found out how much he loved milk. It had been snowing that day and I was stopping by the clinic to pay a visit to Elli. When I entered the lobby I was surprised to find that she wasn't behind her counter. I had gotten a couple of extra bottles of milk from the new cow Claire had bought and I thought Elli might like to have them for her little brother Stu. I had knocked on the door to the doctor's office and he was there to answer. His dark eyes had flicked down to me and a smile lit his face as he opened the door a little wider.

"Oh, Annie, how are you? Are you feeling all right?"

I fought back the blush that was trying to rise into my cheeks as I gave a nod. "I'm feeling just fine Dr. Trent. Have you seen Elli? I had something I wanted to give to her."

"Oh." His smile dropped a little and he shook his head, his dark hair falling down around his forehead. "She had to go and take care of her grandmother today, Ellen wasn't feeling too well." His dark eyes studied my face as his smile returned. "If you'd like, I can take it and hold it for her until she gets back. I'm sure you have other things to do today…"

"Oh, well… yes I guess that would be good." I smiled and pulled off my rucksack, opening it to take out the two bottles of milk. The glass bottles clanged together as I closed my bag and threw it back over my shoulder. "Here you are I thought she might like these. Thank you Doctor."

Dr. Trent stared at the bottles in surprise before he reached out to take them, his fingers brushing over mine. I blushed at once at the contact but said nothing as he took the bottles in hand and stared at them. A moment passed before he glanced down at me and held up one of the bottles. "I know this may seem a bit rude… but may I have one? I never had the milk from Claire's farm before and I've always wanted to try it."

"Oh!" I held a hand over my cheek as I tried so hard not to laugh at the cute expression on his face. "Um… yes, I don't see why not."

His expression brightened as he gave a nod in thanks and walked back into his office, leaving the door open for me. I stood on the threshold uncertainly, not sure exactly if I should stay or go. My answer came soon enough when Dr. Trent beckoned me to come in and pulled the stopper out of one of the bottles. "I'm sure you've had some before but would you like to try it with me?" He held up the bottle, the smile on his face impossible to resist.

"I… all right." I replied as I walked into the office to stand beside his desk. He had set the unopened bottle on his desk and the open one was in his hand. I glanced around; trying to find if he had any extra cups on hand but there was none from what I could see. He noticed that I was looking and he smiled a little more.

"Don't worry about it." His voice was always so deep and soothing and I tried my best to keep my beating heart still. He held up the bottle and drank some of the milk right from it. I watched as his throat moved with each swallow and the warmth that had spread through me from the sight of it made me feel even worse. Oh boy…

When he pulled the bottle away, he had a bit of a milk moustache on his upper lip and a small laugh escaped before I could stop it. He blinked once, wondering what I was laughing at until I motioned to my upper lip. His dark eyes grew bright and he laughed, a sweet sound that made me blush right away. "I've always wondered how I'd looked with a moustache. Well Annie, what do you think?" He turned his head aside as his face grew serious and he modeled his milk moustache with what looked like every ounce of pride. I made a funny choking sound and burst out laughing, throwing my hands over my mouth to keep from snorting.

Dr. Trent started to laugh with me as he wiped the milk moustache off. "I guess that's a no huh? Well, I prefer being clean shaven anyway." He held the bottle out to me to take, his dark eyes filled with laughter. "Your turn."

"Are you sure?" I smiled as I took the bottle. "Have you had your cooties shot? I don't want to catch anything."

"I am up to date on my shots, don't you worry _Ms_. Annie." He replied, his voice teasing just a bit with the formality.

I giggled before I drank some of the milk; it was very cold from the winter air and very good. I gasped as I set the bottle on the desk and smiled up at him. "Well? Is it a good moustache?"

Dr. Trent started to laugh and he nodded, his dark hair swaying from the movement. "It looks great on you…" He reached his hand out then and ran a thumb across my upper lip to wipe the moustache away. It lingered on the corner of my lips before a faint blush rose into his cheeks and he dropped his hand at once. I had grown terribly still at that moment and so did he, we stared at one another as the air between us grew suddenly tense. A heartbeat passed before the moment was suddenly broken by the sound of a door slamming, followed by footsteps stomping.

"Dr. Trent? I'm back!"

It was Elli and not a moment too soon. I glanced up at the doctor, unsure of what to say or how to act. He gazed down at me in turn before he cleared his throat and glanced at the door to his office. "Elli, I'm in my office." He called, his eyes flicking back to me as I turned away, my cheeks burning from the blush that filled them.

Elli appeared, her cheeks bright pink from the cold. "Hello Dr. Trent." She paused when her brown eyes turned to me and a bright smile appeared. "Hello Annie, I didn't know you were here." At once her smile dropped and she rushed toward me, taking my hand and staring at my face. "Are you feeling all right? Do you have a fever?" She pressed the back of her hand against my forehead, checking my temperature.

I started to laugh, the tension that had filled the room moments before finally disappeared as I reached up to take Elli's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm all right, I was just stopping by for a visit and Dr. Trent was kind enough to keep me company."

"Oh." Elli smiled and giggled, her brown eyes twinkling as she glanced up at the doctor. "Well that was nice of you Dr. Trent, thank you."

"Annie is always welcome here, whether she is sick or not." Dr. Trent smiled down at me as he said this and I had the feeling he meant every, single word. I swallowed the sudden tightness in my throat and looked over at Elli, ignoring the pounding of my heart.

"I had an extra bottle of milk from Claire's farm. I thought you might like it, seeing as you have a growing brother." I smiled the moment she hugged me close, she always smelled like flowers for some reason. I was never sure if it was her fabric softener or some kind of perfume.

"Oh Annie, that was so thoughtful, thank you." She pulled away as she glanced at me and I brushed the curls back from my eyes. "You're welcome Elli." I took in a breath and glanced up at the doctor, hoping that what I was feeling at the moment wasn't being revealed on my face. "Dr. Trent, thank you so much for the company."

Dr. Trent gave a nod in reply but said nothing else, though a soft smile still lingered on his lips. I wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips…

A funny squeaking sound escaped my throat and I bid the doctor and nurse goodbye and left the clinic as quickly as I could. This was not good… I shouldn't be feeling this way… why did I feel this way? I had a crush on him that much was certain but the more I had gotten to know him the deeper that crush became. Maybe I was overreacting… yes that was it; it will go away given time. I mean, I had a crush on Gray at first but that was slowly fading… this one will too… I hope it would… What if it didn't? Oh dear… I need help…


	13. Oh Starry Night

(A/n) If anyone gets the reference made in this chapter, I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie. XD

* * *

_Oh Starry Night…_

"Are you going to ask her?"

"I… I don't know…"

I had closed the door to the library and found the sight of Mary standing across from Gray, her arms folded across her chest. She looked somewhat exasperated as her dark eyes studied the rather miserable looking blacksmith. Gray looked as if he was blushing and he was holding his cap down very low over his face to hide the fact.

"Well you don't have much time Gray, the Starry Night Festival is tomorrow. You have to go and ask her."

"I know but…" He trailed off when he caught sight of me standing at the door and his blush deepened as his blue eyes grew wide. "Oh Annie…"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I pulled off my coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Mary turned to look at me and the exasperated look gave way to a smile. "Hi Annie, maybe you can help Gray." She glanced up at the blacksmith and her smile faded a bit as she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I walked over to join the two, my eyes on Gray as I watched him shake his head and gaze at the floor.

"There's someone that he wants to ask to the Starry Night Festival." Mary replied and she caught my questioning glance. "He won't tell me who it is… Anyway, he's been beating himself up over how to ask her." She shook her head, her dark hair brushing over the rims of her large glasses. "I've been trying to help him but he just refuses to tell me who it is."

"Mary…" Gray looked at her as a light frown twitched on his face, his strawberry blond hair peeking out from under the brim of his cap. "It's no big deal…"

"Apparently it is if you're moping around…" I said as I placed a hand on my hip, my lips turning up in a light smile. "It's obvious it's someone we know but it's all right if you don't tell us." He looked at me as his cheeks turned red all over again and my smile grew. "Gray, just ask the girl you like to join you for the Starry Night Festival. The worst thing that could happen is that she will say no and to be honest, if she does it won't be the end of the world." I reached out to grab the brim of his cap and pushed it up so that way I could see his face. "There will be other Starry Nights, right?"

"I… guess…" He replied as the blush faded slightly, his blue eyes flicking between mine. A heartbeat passed and a small smile touched his lips as he gave a nod. "All right… I'll go and ask her now… Thanks Annie…" He glanced at Mary, his blue eyes lingering on her face as his smile grew. "Thanks Mary…" He pulled his cap down again, his fingertips drumming on the brim before he said goodbye and left the library.

Mary stared at the door and then shook her head with a small laugh. "He can be so hopeless sometimes…" She turned her dark eyes my way as her smile grew warm. "So Annie, what about you? What are you doing for Starry Night?"

"I'm going to get quietly drunk…" I replied as I pulled out a few of her library books from my rucksack and placed them on her desk. The horrified look on her face soon had me laughing and I shook my head as I closed my bag. "I'm kidding… I'm going to be taking out a few more books than usual and curl up in my room and read the night away."

Mary's face fell a bit as she studied me while she moved over to her desk to start checking the books back in. "It seems rather… lonely. What is Claire doing? Maybe you can spend it with her."

"Ah… no, I have the feeling she's going to be having plans for that evening." I moved over to a nearby bookcase and ran my fingers over the spines of the books. "To be honest Mary, I'll be doing the same thing I do every year and that is keeping to myself."

"What about your family?" Mary asked as she set the books aside and she caught the strained expression on my face. "Oh… I'm sorry Annie. I didn't mean to be rude…"

"It's all right…" I forced a smile as I pulled a couple of books from the shelf and moved over to the next bookcase. "I had a bit of a falling out with my parents several years before and haven't spoken with them since." I pulled more books from the shelf and glanced over at her as I moved to set them on the desk. "My older sister has her own family now and she hardly has the time to talk to me." I stared thoughtfully at the books as a light frown twitched on my face. "My little brother was the only one I ever spoke to on a regular basis but he went traveling over a year before and I lost contact with him." I looked up to find Mary studying me with a sad frown on her face. I'm surprised I had even said anything to her about them; I usually tried to avoid speaking about the family I had known.

"I'm sorry; I hope I didn't depress you." I laughed a bit as I patted the books. "I'll take these for now."

Mary didn't say anything as she went through the books one by one to check them out for me. A few moments of silence passed before she pushed the pile of books my way. "There you are Annie… I hope you enjoy them."

"Oh I will…" I laughed as I put the books in my rucksack and winked at her. "Don't forget to tell Jack I said hello and don't do anything I've already done."

"Annie!" Mary turned a bright shade of red after I said that and I laughed, just glad that I broke through the awkward tension that had been in the air. "I'm kidding! Thanks a lot Mary, enjoy your festival!"

I waved to her as I moved to the coat rack to grab my coat and she waved back, a small smile on her pretty face. She still looked a bit worried but she was trying her hardest not to let it show. Bless her heart; she was such a good friend…

--

When I had gone back to Claire's farm to help with the shipping later that day, it was to find the blond farmer working through the items to be shipped in a rather dazed manner. I frowned in concern as I walked over to her, wondering what on earth could be wrong. "Claire, are you all right?"

Claire paused in the middle of tossing some ores into the bin and looked at me, her light blue eyes focusing on me. "Hmm? Oh Annie…" She looked away as she tossed the ores, her long blond hair spilling over her shoulders. "I'm fine…" She paused and glanced up at me when I had reached out to pull the lid of the bin down.

"You're not fine. Why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

She blinked as a deep blush rose into her cheeks, the copper ore almost slipping from her fingers. "I… uh…" She looked down as she dropped the ore into the basket and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I studied her as her blushed deepened even more, her blond bangs hiding her eyes from view.

"G-Gray… he asked me to the Starry Night Festival…" She said as she looked up at me, her eyes wide. "He… asked me…"

A moment of silence passed between us before I suddenly let out the loudest squeal you could ever hear and I tackled her in a hug, holding her so tight that she gasped in surprise. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" I let her go and started to laugh at the sight of her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Y-you knew?"

"No, but I had a hunch…" I folded my arms beneath my breasts. "You forget that I've been hanging out with him in the library almost everyday. Every time I mentioned your name, his face would go a little red. You'd have to be blind not to notice…" I shook my head and waved it off. "But never mind that, what did you say?"

Claire's mouth had closed but the blush remained as a small smile played on her lips. "I… said yes. I'm going to be spending the festival with him and his grandfather." Her blue eyes grew large and she ran over to grab my hands. "Annie! What should I do?! I've never spent a Starry Night with a guy's family before!"

"First of all, relax…" I laughed as I squeezed her hands and gave a nod. "Let's finish the shipping and then we'll go digging around in your wardrobe for something that will knock Gray right off of his feet." I studied her pin-straight hair and wondered if I could find some hair care products that would help to add some volume and curl. She would look really nice with her hair done up in a graceful twist… The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing the shipping and talking about what Claire would wear for her night with Gray and Saibara.

We were giggling by the time we were making our way into her house, she was telling me all of the moments she had spent with Gray since she had moved to the farm. He was terribly awkward around people he didn't know and I was laughing so hard over the stories she shared with me. I had to admit, Gray and Claire felt right together and I wondered why they hadn't made a move before now. Claire had admitted that she had feelings for the grumpy blacksmith but from the way he always acted around her, (scowling, frowning, grunting, or just plain saying nothing in response.) she didn't think he liked her at all.

"You can imagine why I was looking so dazed then. I had no idea that he even liked me, he had such a funny way of showing it." We were sitting at her table and sharing a bottle of wine. We had already went through her wardrobe and found a pretty blue strapless dress that would accent her eyes. She had some make up and hair care items, which was good because I had nothing to share. After all of the work was done tomorrow, I was going to help her get ready, which was good because I had nothing to do anyway.

"All he needed was a little push to get him going, I'm just glad that he asked you…" I sipped my wine and rubbed my forehead, feeling suddenly tired from all of the events of the day.

"What about you?" Claire smiled as she leaned forward, her light blue eyes studying me. "Have you made any progress with Dr. Heartthrob yet?"

"Ha ha…" I frowned as I dropped my hand and glanced at her. "If you've forgotten, I've only been here about a couple of months. I hardly know the man…"

"Ah, then do you deny that you have a crush on him?" Claire's smile brightened as my cheeks grew warm and I slouched in my chair.

"Oh shut up…" I said in reply, I know, what a wonderful comeback. I kept my thoughts to myself as I finished the rest of my wine and set the glass on the table. "All right my darling boss, I shall see you in the morn…"

"Sure thing Annie…" She smiled as she got up to walk me to the door. "Maybe I'll work you extra hard tomorrow; a trip to the clinic might do you some good."

"Good night Claire!" I said rather loudly as I left the house, a hand raised in farewell as her laughter followed me out into the frigid night air. As much as it was fun to daydream, reality was reality and I wasn't about fool myself into thinking anything more than that. Yes, I finally acknowledged that my crush on the doctor was going to remain firmly imbedded in my heart but that was all it was going to be, a wonderfully painful crush…

--

Being a holiday meant that almost everyone in town was locked up in their homes to get ready for their parties for that evening. The town was felt strangely deserted as Claire and I made our daily rounds and there were only one or two people that we saw as we walked by. When we were finished for the day, I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Claire to get ready for the festival. She was looking absolutely gorgeous by the time we were finished. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot on the back of her head, a few loose tendrils having been curled to frame her face. Her blue dress settled over every curve of her body and ended about mid-thigh. The two inch heels added to the graceful length of her toned legs and she was blushing deeply as she turned around in front of her full length mirror while I stood behind her and clapped.

"You look beautiful Claire, I guarantee Gray will be dropping his jaw the moment he sees you."

"You think so?" She giggled as she glanced back at me and took my hand in hers. "I'm so nervous…"

"You'll be fine…" I gave her hand a squeeze and glanced over at the grandfather clock that was currently showing the time to be 5:30 pm. "Oh boy, look at the time… You have to be there by six right?" I looked at her as she nodded in reply. "All right then, I'm going to call it a night…" I went over to grab my coat and bag, Claire following behind me as she walked me to the door. I slipped on my coat as I smiled at her. "Enjoy your evening boss and wear a warm coat, it's pretty chilly out."

"Yes mom." Claire laughed a little but her smile fell a bit as she studied me. "Will you be ok? I don't feel right that you're spending Starry Night all by yourself…"

"I won't be alone; I have a few good romance novels to keep me company." I laughed as I reached out fix a curl that had gotten caught around her earring. "Holidays were never my thing anyway…" I wished her goodnight before she could say anything else and turned to leave the farm. It was pretty cold out and my breath hung in little silver clouds as I walked up the road toward the town. I stopped at the road that led toward the inn and glanced at it for a moment. I wasn't in any rush to head back to my room so I decided to take the long way and enjoy the night, which oddly enough was filled with tons of stars that twinkled down at me. How fitting…

I took in a deep breath as I passed the houses, the general store and finally the clinic. I stopped and glanced up at the windows on the second floor, they were dark of course. He was probably with Elli's family right now, enjoying a wonderful evening. Lucky girl... "Dr. Heartthrob…" I chuckled at the nickname Claire had given Dr. Trent, which was right on the mark. He certainly made mine throb every single time… My smile faded a bit as I looked away and continued walking up the road passed the cemetery and toward the church. I always hated holidays…

I slowed down in my walk, staring at my boots as I wasted whatever time I could. I finally stopped and patted my frost bitten cheeks to get the blood flowing again. I glanced up at the star filled sky as I stood in the middle of the road. Funny enough, it reminded me of a long ago song I had heard when I was a child from an anime show that I had absolutely loved. I think the song was called _Oh Starry Night _and it was about a girl singing to a star filled sky about waiting for her one true love. I smiled as I started to hum the melody, the memories of my bygone childhood flooding back from the sweet song. I had always been a romantic at heart and a part of me still clung to those girly notions. God I was such an idiot sometimes…

"You're humming to yourself again…" The deep voice that spoke behind me surprised me and I glanced over my shoulder to find the tall form of Dr. Trent standing there with an amused smile on his lips. He had several food containers and a bottle of wine in his hands and he held them carefully as he watched me. "Annie, what are you doing out here in the cold?"

I turned to face him as I felt my cheeks grow warm from the fact that he had heard me humming again. "Oh… I was on my way back to the inn..."

"The inn is that way." He said as he motioned his head back up the road from where I had come from.

"I know… I was just taking the long way…" I laughed a little as I brushed the curls out of my eyes. "I'm in no particular hurry to call it a night and the sky was so pretty…" I stared up at the sky as I folded my arms. "You don't see this many stars back in the city…"

He stared up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face. "No, you don't..." Silence fell between us and then he looked at me, his face still thoughtful. "What were you humming?"

A smile tilted my lips up as a faint blush rose up in response, I'm so glad it was dark out. "It's an old song from when I was kid called _Oh Starry Night._ Fitting right?" I smiled as I looked at him. "I had forgotten about that song until now… I always used to sing it."

"It sounds like a lovely melody…" He said as he adjusted his hold on his items. "Do you sing often?"

"Only to myself…" I laughed a bit and shook my head. "Anyway, I'm sure you have somewhere to be so I won't keep you. Enjoy your holiday Dr. Trent…" I raised a hand in goodbye and was just about to turn to walk away when I heard him call my name.

"Annie, hold on a moment."

I glanced back at him in surprise as he walked over to me, his dark eyes studying me. He looked a little uncomfortable but a smile played on his lips. "I was heading over to Carter's for the festival… if you'd like, you can join us. It won't be anything extravagant but it should be fun." His expression grew thoughtful again as he waited for me to reply.

I could only stare at him with a blank look on my own face. Had he… had he just asked me to spend the Starry Night Festival with him? I was so surprised that I stood there for a few moments in utter silence, my mouth somewhat open. A small frown appeared as he stood there and he cleared his throat and looked away. "I understand it is rather abrupt and if you have other plans then I apologize…"

"Oh, no!" I finally found my voice and I shook my head as I took a step toward him. "No, no… you just caught be by surprise." My smile was bright, I was sure of it, as I gave a nod. "I would love join you and Carter."

He blinked a few times before he revealed that wonderful smile that showed off his very straight teeth. My heart skipped a beat in response and my cheeks grew warm. "That's great, I'm glad." He took the bottle of wine and held it out for me. "Here, you can hold on to this. At least it'll seem like you're bringing something along for the occasion." I laughed as I reached out to take the bottle and held it carefully while he adjusted his food containers. "There we are, much better. Well then, shall we?"

"Yes." I said as he started to walk and I moved to walk beside him, my heart felt like it was floating as we made our way to the church. Honestly, this was unexpected but I wasn't about to complain, I was going to be spending the evening with Dr. Heartthrob and his friend. Whatever you do, do NOT wake me up if this is a dream…

"Annie?"

"Yes?" I glanced up at him as we walked toward the doors of the church; my heart was thumping so hard I was sure he could hear it. He was smiling down at me as he reached out to knock on the door. "If you ever feel like sharing a song, I'd be happy to listen…"

I stared up at Dr. Trent, my cheeks burning, and that was when the doors opened and Carter stood there on the threshold with a welcoming smile. He was as tall as the doctor with dirty blond hair that fell casually across his forehead. He wasn't dressed in his usual black robes but was donned in a very regular pair of black slacks and a white collared shirt. He looked surprisingly handsome and I was caught slightly off guard by the sight. "Ah Trent! I was hoping you were going to make it." The priest's kind eyes flicked my way and his smile grew though he did look surprised. "Ms. Annie, how nice to see you." He smiled at the doctor then, who was starting to blush faintly. "Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing a date?"

Dr Trent and I glanced at each other and then away, we were feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden and Carter sensed the awkward tension that fell between us. His smile remained though as he glanced at the bottle of wine in my hands. "Ah Annie, how thoughtful of you." He reached out to take the bottle from me and stepped aside to let us in. "Well, c'mon in you two. I'll get an extra place set up at the table for you Annie."

"Thank you Carter." I smiled at him as I followed the doctor into the church. While the priest went on ahead of us up the aisle, I went over to grab a couple of containers from Dr. Trent's hands. He looked down at me in surprise and I only smiled up at him before I turned and went to follow Carter. I heard his footsteps thudding on the aisle carpet behind me and I tried to suppress the sudden bubble of happiness that formed around my heart. I couldn't believe that I was here with him; I had to say that this was already a wonderful night before it had even begun…


	14. A Sight to See

(A/n) Here's the next chapter!

And a very big chocolate chip cookie for Black-Dove15 for just being cool! Thanks for reviewing my story, it helps with the creativity. XD Spring will be arriving after the next chapter and the start of farming begins! Yay! ;)

* * *

_A Sight to See…_

The sound of laughter spilled out into the cold night as the doors to the church opened. I followed Dr. Trent outside as Carter stood in the doorway with a hand raised in farewell. "Thank you both so much for coming, it was a great night." His eyes fell on me as his smile grew and he gave a nod. "Annie, it was wonderful getting to know you better. You should stop by for the service on Sunday if you have the time."

I smiled as I nodded in reply, not saying a word to him. I wonder if he knew that the Goddess was real. Hmm… that was something to ponder about later on. Dr. Trent was standing beside me as we wished Carter goodnight and walked up the pathway that led back to the road. We were silent as we made our way onto the road, but it was a comfortable silence that was made so much better from the glasses of wine and dinner. The stars were twinkling even brighter than earlier and I smiled as I gazed up at the heavens. It had been such a wonderful evening…

"Let me walk you back to the inn, it's pretty late." His deep voice broke through the relaxed silence and I turned my smile his way as I nodded. He stared down at me, his dark eyes studying me before he returned the smile and looked ahead, his hands slipping into the pockets of his coat. His dark hair spilled down over his brow and I had the sudden urge to reach up and brush it away. I didn't though; I kept my hands firmly in my pockets as we turned onto the road that cut between the park and the inn. The streetlamps guided our way and the lights from Doug's Inn shone in the distance. I threw my hand over my mouth as a yawn emerged and he laughed as he glanced down at me.

"It seems the wine had a bit of an effect, we're almost there."

"Mm…" was all I could say, the sleepy feeling growing with each step. I was going to sleep very well tonight.

"By the way Annie, I noticed earlier in the evening that you were squinting a lot." He said as I looked up at him and blinked in response. He smiled and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Do you think you might need glasses?"

"Oh…" I laughed and shook my head. "I actually do wear glasses. I had lost the only pair I had when I fell into the river." I looked ahead as I sighed softly. "I'm nearsighted so reading books and such doesn't bother me. It's trying to see things off in the distance that gets to me… I've gotten used to not having my glasses but I would love to see again."

"Ah…" He chuckled as he nodded, his dark eyes searching my face. "If you'd like, why don't you stop by my office tomorrow? I'll check your eyes for you; I have the equipment for it. We'll see how your vision is and I'll send out a prescription for new glasses."

"That would be wonderful!" I laughed as I stopped to gaze up at him. "Thank you so much Doctor."

He stopped with me and his smile was warm. "You can call me Trent you know..." A heartbeat passed as we studied each other and then his smile grew. "I mean, I did have my hand up your shirt before so I think that qualifies that we're passed the formalities." The teasing glint in his dark eyes had me blushing so deeply. I can't believe he had turned that comment around me…

I laughed and shook my head as I started walking once more. "I can't believe you said that. I always thought you were more reserved than that _Doctor_…"

"I thought so too… what can I say? You've been a bad influence on me." I caught the sight of the faint blush on his cheeks as we walked under a streetlamp but his smile was teasing. I laughed again as I reached out to push him, a few curls falling loose from the ponytail I wore. "Oh no you don't. Do not put the blame on me."

He chuckled as he swayed away from me, hopping a bit on one foot until he found his balance. He moved back in step with me and his arm brushed against mine. The sudden closeness had warmth spreading through me like wildfire and I was blushing deeper than ever as we turned onto the road with the inn. I wondered if he noticed but he didn't say anything as we walked, he remained right beside me with his arm touching mine. I saw no reason to say anything either and I welcomed the closeness all too happily.

We stopped outside of the doors to the inn and he glanced down at me. "Here we are, safe and sound."

"Thank you for walking me home Trent…" I smiled as I studied his handsome face. "Be careful on the way back to the clinic."

"I'll be fine…" He chuckled, a faint breeze rising up to stir his dark hair so that it played across his forehead. "I will see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll be there after work." I replied and he gave a satisfied nod before he wished me a goodnight. I watched him as he walked away and when he was about to turn onto the road that we had come from, he glanced back my way. I blinked, having not expected him to look back, and I stood there like an idiot just staring at him. He smiled and waved to me and I waved in turn, my own smile growing, before I turned and went into the inn. Oh I was going to be sleeping very well tonight…

--

"Where were you last night?"

I looked over my shoulder from where I had been milking one of the cows to find Claire studying me with a curious smile. I blinked in reply before I turned back to the cow to finish milking. "I went out…" I frowned and glanced back at her again. "How did you know that I wasn't at the inn?"

Claire gave a look that said "Are you kidding me?" as her smile grew. "So it's true then?"

"Yes but how-."

She rolled her eyes, her golden hair was left loose as usual but a few curls remained. "Well, I heard from Manna, who had heard from Sasha, who had heard from Karen, who had spoken with Ann." She laughed at the frown that played on my face and she gave a nod. "Apparently Ann had went up to your room to share some dinner for the festival but you were no where to be found. Where did you go last night?"

I blushed deeply and looked away as I finished milking and gave the cow a pat while I grabbed the bucket. "I went for a walk…" I didn't look at her as I brought the milk over to the machine that would pasteurize it. She followed behind me, an expectant look in her light blue eyes. I poured the milk into the machine as a sigh slipped passed my lips. "I went for a walk through the town and I ran into Trent on the way to Carter's. We had a chat and he invited me to spend the festival with them."

"Really?" Claire's smile was growing as she moved to get a better look at my face. "It's Trent now huh? Wow, talk about lucky… I mean what were the chances that you'd run into Dr. Heartthrob on Starry Night?" She started to laugh as my frown deepened. "AND he invited you to spend the evening with him?"

I set the bucket aside as I turned to her and shook my head. "It wasn't just with him so don't put too much into it." I stared at her as she started chewing on her lower lip to fight back the laugh that was dying to come through. "What about you? How did your night go with Gray?"

Her eyes sparkled as a blush grew into her cheeks. "You were right! When Gray saw me, his jaw actually fell to the floor!" She squealed as she hid her face behind her hands. "I wish you could have been there to see it." Her moment of giddiness passed and she let out a breath. "Anyway, it was surprisingly nice and even Saibara was very civilized throughout the entire dinner." I jumped when she suddenly reached out to grab my hand. "Gray invited me to the New Year's celebration in the square, just the two of us!"

I laughed as I placed my hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. "I told you all he needed was a little push…" I glanced at my wristwatch and panicked when I saw the time. "Gah!! It's so late!" I let go of Claire's hand as I went to grab my rucksack from the floor.

"Late?" Claire blinked as she followed me out of the barn. "Late for what?"

"I have an appointment with the doctor!" I said as I slipped my rucksack on.

"Oooh! Is it a physical?" She giggled as I turned to her and held up a forefinger. "It's for an eye exam if you must know and no dirty thoughts!" I said as she was about to open her mouth and then quickly shut it, the laughter shining in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye before I ran out of the farm. I rushed down the road and through the town, nearly tripping over Mayor Thomas as he was walking out of his house. "Sorry sir!" I called without stopping as I turned onto the bricked pathway to the clinic. I nearly slammed into the door as I tried to catch my breath and I stood there with a hand over my heart. Finally my heart relaxed in its pounding and I entered the clinic and walked up to the counter where Elli sat looking through some papers. She glanced up at me with a welcome smile and I smiled at her.

"Hi Elli, I'm sorry to come barging in like that but I had an appointment with the doctor today. I'm running a bit late."

"Oh yes, he told me to keep an eye out for you." Elli laughed at the sight of my flushed cheeks and she pointed her pen over to the door to his office. "Go right in, he's been waiting for you."

"Thanks Elli." I smiled at her before I moved over to the door and knocked. I heard his deep voice call to enter and I opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk and looking over some files, his reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He glanced up when he heard me and his smile was instant. "Annie, I'm glad you made it." He closed the file he was working on and pulled off his glasses as he beckoned for me to enter. "C'mon in, we can get started on your eye exam right away."

"Thanks…" I smiled as I entered the office and closed the door behind me. I pulled off my rucksack and opened it as I moved over to his desk. "Here, I snuck something for you." I said as I dug around inside it and finally pulled out a bottle of milk and set it on his desk.

It was amazing what that smile could do to my heart when his dark eyes settled on the milk. "Really? I can have it?" He looked up at me as I smiled and gave a nod. "This is great, thanks so much Annie!" He got up from his desk as he took the bottle and stared at it. "I really like this milk, Claire's cows must be very happy and healthy." He looked at me and his smile grew warm as he set the bottle back down. "They must really be happy now that you're helping to take care of them huh?"

"I… guess…" I blushed as I laughed and looked away, feeling very shy and awkward all of a sudden. He chuckled and he moved over to a corner of his office where a lone chair sat beneath a funny looking machine that was facing an eye chart. "All right Annie, come on over and have a seat here." I set my rucksack down on the floor and pulled off my coat and set it down on top of the bag. I walked over to the chair and sat down without a word, I had left my hair loose today because it was fairly cold and it was a mass of thick curls that fell above my shoulders.

"Ok." He pulled out a little penlight as he grabbed an extra chair to sit down in front of me. "I'm just going to see how well your eyes react to light." He shined the light in both of my eyes and I tried my best not to blink. He pulled out another instrument and set it over his own eye as he leaned in close to my face. I always hated this part of the exam, especially when it was a creepy middle aged doctor that always seemed to try and get their face as close as they could to yours. This time though, I was trying my best not to swoon as he leaned in so close, his dark hair was touching my forehead. I was aware of his lips just inches from mine and I fought down the urge to lean forward and kiss him right there and then. My heart was pounding as he moved to my other eye and I caught the scent of his cologne, oh why did he have to wear that today…

He finally pulled away as he pocketed his instruments and got up to move the chair aside. He moved beside me to bring the funny, bulky machine down in front of me. "Just place your chin on the rest there and keep your head forward." I did as he requested and he moved to shut off the lights. He turned on the light to the eye chart and moved back next to me to adjust the different lenses down over my line of vision. "Let me know if it's better or worse." He said as he set the first to lenses down.

"Worse."

He clicked to the next set of lenses and my vision went a little clearer. "Better." He set the next lenses and it continued that way for five minutes before he asked me to read the lines on the chart. I was aware of him standing very close beside me and found my body moving a little closer toward him as if it were being drawn like a magnet. I kept myself firmly still until the exam was finally over and he pulled the machine up out of the way. He turned the lights on as I got up to rub my eyes and blink. He smiled as me as he went to his desk and rummaged around in a drawer. "Well, it is as you said, you just have normal case of nearsightedness." He pulled out a pad and started to scribble something on it. "I'll put in the order for your glasses today and they should be here in a few days." He looked up at me and his dark eyes studied my face. "What kind of glasses did you have before?"

"Before?" I blinked as I went to grab my coat and rucksack from the floor. "Oh the frames were small and oval, I don't like large glasses very well so I try to stick with the smallest possible frames for the type of lenses I need."

He had a thoughtful look on his face as he studied me and turned back to his pad. "All right…" He continued to scribble something and I stood there, unsure of what to do or say. The seconds ticked by before he smiled at me, setting the pad down on his desk. "What's your favorite color by the way?"

"Huh?" The question was unexpected but I was so captivated by his smile that I wasn't paying much attention. "Oh, blue. Why?" I blinked as I focused on his dark eyes instead; no better, I was still captivated by the male specimen in front of me.

Trent's smile deepened and he chuckled as he shook his head. "I was just wondering Annie…" He sighed and slapped his hands down on his thighs "Well, you're free to go. You can see Elli about the bill. I'll send a message to you when your glasses are here."

"Great, thanks a lot Doctor." I smiled and said goodbye before going out to speak with Elli. The bill wasn't too bad, with the price of the exam plus the frames and lenses that were to be ordered. I paid the bill while I chatted with Elli about her Starry Night Festival. Well, at least I'd be having a new pair of glasses and I'll be able to see off into the distance again… Joy!

--

True to his word, Trent had sent a message to me the day my glasses had arrived a few days later. I was surprised at how quick that they had come but I didn't question as I made my way to the clinic after work. Elli waved to me as I walked over to the office and I smiled at her in hello. I knocked on the door, waited for him to call, and then entered his office with a bright smile. "Hello!" I smiled as I moved over to his desk, all ready digging through my rucksack for the bottle of milk I pilfered. "I have a special delivery for Dr. Trent."

Trent smiled when he looked up from his paperwork and caught sight of the bottle of milk in my hand. "You're spoiling me you know…" He chuckled as I set the bottle down on his desk.

"You're welcome." I smiled as I closed my bag and slipped it back over my shoulders. "So, where are my new glasses? I've been dying to see again."

"They're right here." He laughed as he pulled out an eyeglass case and opened it. "Go have a seat and we'll try them on." He pointed to the chair that was in front of his desk and I moved to sit down. He got up as he pulled the glasses from the case and moved to kneel down in front of me. "All right, let me know if this is too tight." He adjusted the frames and then slipped them gently on my face.

The glasses pinched and I voiced my protest as I scrunched up my nose. "Too tight."

"All right." He laughed as he took them off, adjusted them again and then slipped them on. "Better?"

"Much…" I smiled as I touched the glasses and looked around his office, everything was so clear now! It would take some time for my eyes to get used to them but it was so nice to see again. I glanced at Trent, who was still kneeled in front of me, and the sight of his handsome face so clear and so close threw me off guard. I blushed at once as we stared at one another and I instantly pulled the glasses off and stared down at them. "Thanks a lot…" I mumbled as I studied the frames, they were small and oval, just like my old ones, and the color of the frames were a deep shade of blue. I looked at him in surprise and he noticed the puzzled look on my face.

"I figured it would be nice to have a pair of glasses that you liked." His smile was warm as he studied my face. He gently took them from my hands and slipped them on, his fingers brushing along my cheeks. "They look really nice on you… they compliment your face well."

I was blushing even worse now as he studied me for a moment longer before he sighed and got back to his feet. "Well, enjoy your new glasses Annie. Try not to break them while you're working."

"I won't…" I breathed and I reached up to touch my cheeks, my skin still tingling from the feel of his fingers. "Thanks…"

The silence fell between us and I took it as a sign for me to go. I got up from the chair and was about to move to the door when he called me.

"Oh Annie, here."

I glanced back to find him standing beside his desk with the case for the glasses in hand. I stared at the case and laughed a little as I moved over to him to take it. "Sorry, of course I'm going to need that."

"Yeah…" His dark eyes searched my face as I took the case and he slipped his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. He cleared his throat and looked away, a faint blush rising into his cheeks. "Actually Annie, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" I glanced up at him as my heart began to skip in its beat. "What is it?"

He looked at me and he started fiddling with the keys in his pocket, they jingled in the awkward silence. "Well, the New Year celebration is coming up. Some of the townspeople are going up on Mother's Hill to watch the sun rise and I was wondering if you wanted to come." His hands had stilled at that moment and the jingling stopped while the silence fell heavy and tense.

"Oh…" I swear my breathing must have stopped at that moment as I stared up at him, my lips parted slightly. A heartbeat passed and a small smile appeared as I gave a nod. "That would be lovely, I've never watched a New Year's sunrise before."

He stared at me and then his smile was one of relief as he pulled his hands from his pockets. "W-well… that's great. I'll swing by a little after ten to pick you up. We can go to the celebration at Rose Square before we head up the mountain. Does that sound all right?"

"It sounds great." I smiled at him, feeling as if my heart was about to burst from the joy that filled it. "I can't wait."

His smile grew warm as his dark eyes flicked between mine. "Great…" He sighed in reply and then he blinked, a touch of red appearing in his cheeks. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day and don't overwork yourself."

"Sure… Thanks Trent." I waved to him before I turned and left the office without another word. There was a spring in my step as I said goodbye to Elli and left the clinic. While I walked over to the library to return the books that I hadn't touched, I found that my lips absolutely refused to stop turning up in a smile. Oh well… I certainly had plenty to smile about. I was going to be spending New Year's with Dr. Heartthrob…


	15. Happy New Year

(A/n) I hate not updating but I've been busy lately so here is a filler chapter. Thanks to Black-Dove15 for being pure awesomeness! XD

* * *

_Happy New Year…_

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Annie…" Claire giggled as she stuck the last of the bobby pins in my mass of curls. I was sitting on my bed in the inn as she did my hair, her light blue eyes twinkling as she fussed over my hair. "Honestly, where did you get such curly hair? It's so gorgeous! You can get your hair to stay in any style without even trying." She patted the intricate bun she had made on the top of my head, a few curls falling loose around my face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head; I couldn't stand my hair to be honest. It was nothing but curls and more curls and I never had the patience to do anything with it save for throwing it in a regular bun or ponytail.

"Blame my father, he had ridiculously curly hair."

She laughed as she took a step back and studied her handiwork. "You look really nice, now if we can just get you into a dress..."

"Absolutely not, I would trip over myself walking up that mountain." I got up from my bed and brushed the lint off my black dress pants. I wore a blouse that was a nice shade of sapphire to match my glasses and a pair of black, flat heeled shoes so that my feet wouldn't be killing me later in the night. I glanced at my friend and held out my hands. "Well, am I decent enough?"

"You look great." Claire smiled as she walked over to me and reached out to undo the first few buttons of the blouse so that a hint of my cleavage could be seen. I frowned at her as she stepped back, her smile large. "Much better, you have the girls and you never show them. At least give them a break tonight."

"Fine…" I laughed and shook my head; she could be so silly sometimes. I looked at my watch and saw that it was quarter to ten. My heart leapt up and I glanced over at Claire. "He'll be here soon… I'm not too dressed up am I?"

"You're not dressed up enough Annie… if you we could put you in a nice thigh high skirt then you'll be dressed."

"No…" I frowned as I studied her, she was wearing a nice white dress that fell around her knees and her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail at the base of her neck. She looked beautiful and I was happy that Gray had finally gotten over his shyness. I had never seen her as happy as she was at this moment. I watched as she went to grab her coat and threw it on, flipping her ponytail back so that it wouldn't get caught.

"I have to head out anyway, I'm meeting Gray downstairs." She moved over to me and hugged me close. "Have fun with Dr. Heartthrob, I'll see you at the square."

"Uh huh…" I smiled as I returned her hug before she let me go and left the room. I sighed softly and rubbed my forehead. What was I doing? What was I thinking? I should know better than to be going this… but the moment he had asked me I couldn't say no. It was as if everything I had been doing had led up to this moment and I wasn't going to let it pass me by. I would ride it out and see what happens; the worst that could happen was that he didn't feel the way I did. If that was the case, then my next stop would be to find a way back to my own world…

Having successfully managed to crush my girly hopes and dreams, I grabbed my own coat and went down to the first floor to wait for Trent. Doug was behind the bar and apparently waiting for me. His eyes watched me as I came down the stairs and a smile twitched under his red moustache. "Why Annie, you look wonderful. Do you have a date?"

I opened my mouth to reply but the door to the inn had opened then and we turned to find Dr. Trent walking inside, his dark hair falling down over his eyes in that sexy way it usually did. My heart skipped in its beat as Doug took in the sight of the doctor with faint surprise. He was dressed very casually in a brown sweater and black slacks, his shoes were thudding against the floorboard as he walked further in. Doug's eyes flicked my way and then to the doctor for a moment before a knowing smile appeared. "Well good evening Doctor, it's not often I see you in here."

Trent stopped in the middle of the room, his dark eyes didn't notice that I was standing by the stairwell and they went straight to the inn owner. An easy smile appeared as he raised a hand in greeting. "Good evening Doug, I trust you've been well?"

Doug chuckled as he went to grab his coat from under the bar and made his way around to the front. "Well enough, I take it you're here for a specific reason?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Annie…" He trailed off when he finally caught sight of me and my blush was instant as his dark eyes moved over me. A small smile appeared as something flickered across his face, exactly what I couldn't tell. I adjusted the hem of my coat as I walked over to meet him, a shy smile on my lips. "Hello…"

"Hello…" He said softly as he glanced down at me, his smile growing a little. "You look…" He trailed off as his dark eyes took in the sight of me again and my cheeks grew warm. "You look incredible…"

"Thank you…" I whispered as I looked away, my heart was skipping every few seconds, and we stood there in silence before Doug's voice made us jump in surprise. "I've got to close up here; you two go on and have fun."

"Of course…" I laughed in reply and Trent and I waved goodbye to Doug as we left the inn. The night was surprisingly clear and the stars were twinkling much as they had on the Starry Night Festival. I walked beside Trent, our pace somewhat slow as we made our way to the square.

"You do look wonderful…" He said as he slipped his hands into his pockets, his eyes focusing on the road.

"I'm glad…" I trailed off as I bit back the words that were trying to fight their way passed my lips. I swallowed them down with a struggle as I glanced up at him, a small smile playing on my lips. "You look… so handsome…" I sighed, resigning to the fact that my heart was going to betray me at some point.

Trent glanced down at me and he stared at me for a moment before that wonderful smile played across his lips. He moved closer to me as we walked up the road, the lights that filled the square greeting us as we turned the corner. Rose Square was done up so beautifully, lanterns filled every corner and the sound of voices hummed over the smell of cooking noodles. A few people waved and others said hello as we walked through the crowd.

"Annie!"

I looked over to find Mary waving to me, a bright smile on her pretty face. She was glowing and I could see why, Jack was standing right beside her and he gave a nod in greeting. I smiled at them and waved in return.

"Isn't that the farmer from the Valley?" Trent asked from beside me and I looked up at him with a large smile.

"Yes it is."

He raised a dark brow in question but said nothing else. I laughed a little as we walked around the edge of the crowd. I caught sight of Claire talking animatedly to Gray, her smile was bright. Gray was listening to her while a small smile played on his lips, he looked happy. My goodness, that was two couples that I had helped to bring together… how often did that happen?

"Oh Dr. Trent, you made it."

We glanced over to find Elli making her way over to us, her brown eyes on the handsome doctor. Her gaze moved over to me and the look on her face froze for an instant, her smile dropping a fraction. Oh no… I didn't like that look. She didn't know that I was coming with Trent. "Oh, Annie…" She caught herself as she stopped in front of us, her smile wasn't as warm as it was before and my heart sank. "Don't you look nice…"

"Ah… thanks Elli…" I swallowed; the look in her brown eyes was beginning to make me uncomfortable. "I love your dress."

"Oh, thanks…" She glanced down at the simple light blue dress that she wore before she glanced up at the doctor. "So, wonderful turnout isn't it?"

"It is…" Trent said as he glanced around at the people and then down at his nurse. The look in his eyes was warm and I glanced between the two of them. I knew that my being here with Trent was going to put a damper on my friendship with Elli. I didn't like that, not at all. I felt my heart sinking even lower as I folded my hands behind me while I threw a very fake smile at the doctor and nurse. "I'm… going to go and say hi to Mary. Excuse me…"

Trent glanced at me, his dark eyes revealing his confusion. "Oh… all right…" He stared after me as I turned on my heel and walked through the crowd to where Mary stood with Jack on the other side of the square. They watched me approach with welcome smiles but Mary caught the strained expression on my face.

"Annie? Are you all right?" She turned away from Jack as she reached out to grab my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied with surprising ease.

"I thought you were here with the doctor." Jack said, his brown eyes glancing over to where Elli stood beside the doctor. She was conversing with him and Trent responded to whatever she had said but his dark eyes were glancing our way. A light frown twitched on his handsome face and it made the tightness in my chest worse.

"He walked me here…" I said breathlessly as I feigned a smile. "I was just coming over to say hello." I ignored the concerned frown on Mary's face as I glanced at Jack. "How is the excavating going?"

"We haven't found anything amazing yet, just a few pieces of old pottery and the like." Jack was smiling at me but he noticed the tension that was beginning to build up in me. I willed myself to relax as I started to strike up a conversation with them. I don't know how the time had passed as the evening wore on. I managed to avoid looking Trent's way as made my way through the crowd and becoming familiar with the townspeople I did not speak to often.

Mayor Thomas had begun to serve the New Year noodles shortly after midnight while everyone started to pass around the wine in celebration. I was eating my noodles while I listened to Popuri talk about the chicken farm and the managing lessons that she was getting from a man named Takakura down in the Valley. It was then that Claire had barged over to me from the crowd, said a quick hello to the pink haired woman (yes, even in this reality her hair was pink) and pulled me away without another word.

When we found a quiet corner, she stood in front of me while a deep frown played on her face and her arms folded beneath her breasts. "What are you doing? I thought you were here with the doctor. Why have you been avoiding him?"

"I'm not…" I frowned, knowing full well that was a lie. She raised a slender brow as she stared at me and I sighed. "I just… when we arrived, Elli came to greet Trent and then she saw me…" I winced as I remembered the look on her face. "She wasn't too happy seeing me there with him."

"Is that it?" Claire dropped her arms as her frowned eased a little. She shook her head as she reached out to take my hand. "Annie, let me tell you something right now. I've been watching the doctor all night and his eyes were on no one but you." I looked at her as a small smile appeared. "Don't worry about anyone else right now. The only person you should be concerned about is standing on the other side of this square and wondering why you aren't next to him." Her light blue eyes flicked between mine as she gave a nod. "I've never seen a smile on his face like the one he has when he is talking about you."

"He talks about me?" I blinked in surprise, my cheeks growing warm at the thought.

"Every time I've stopped by lately, he's been asking a lot of question about you… There's this light in his eyes I've never seen before and it's all because of you."

I felt my cheeks grow warmer and a small smile turned up the corners of my lips. Could it be true?

"Hey, is everything all right?" We glanced over to find Gray walking toward us, his hands deep in the pockets of his coat.

"Everything's fine." Claire smiled at the blacksmith and got a faint blush in reply, which made her giggle. She looked at me and reached out to fix some of the curls in my bun. "Don't worry about anything else for right now… you should be having fun. It's a New Year and that means a new day."

"Annie?"

We looked over to find the very person I had been avoiding for much of the evening. Trent's dark eyes flicked over to Gray and Claire before settling on me. "Are you all right?"

Claire smiled at the doctor before she moved over to put her arm through Gray's and they walked away back toward the crowd, leaving us alone. I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat as I glanced up at the handsome doctor. He had slipped is hands into the pockets of his slacks and walked over to stand in front of me. We were silent for a heartbeat before he glanced down at his feet. "Why do I get the feeling you've been avoiding me?"

"I wasn't…" I trailed off as his dark eyes caught mine and he raised a dark brow. I blushed and looked down at my clasped hands. "I… wasn't trying to…"

"Why did you come if you didn't want to be here with me?"

"I…" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I want to be here with you… I'm sorry…"

The frown on his face eased a little and he moved toward me, his hands slipping out of his pockets. "It's all right… I just want you to be comfortable… especially with me."

I blushed as I glanced up at him, my heart skipping in its beat. "I am comfortable with you Trent…"

His smile did wonders to my heart and he glanced over his shoulder to the rest of the townspeople that were enjoying the celebration. "We can beat the crowd and head up the mountain now." He looked back at me as he gave a nod. "Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great…" I laughed a little and I moved to follow him as he led the way out of the square and onto the road that led to the farms. A few other people had decided to head off early as well and their shadowed silhouettes walked ahead of us. Trent and I were silent as we walked side by side passed the farms and onto the path that led into the forest. I took in the silence gratefully and just enjoyed the night and his presence beside me.

We walked through the forest, passed Gotz's house and onto the path that led up the mountain, the stars were burning brighter the further we climbed. When we finally reached the peak of Mother's Hill, we chose a spot that was further away from the other couples that were standing or sitting and watching the sky.

"It's so beautiful here…" I whispered as I stared at the view of the rolling hills in the distance, my smile bright.

"It is…" Trent replied while he stood close beside me, the sky was beginning to brighten by this time to a sleepy shade of deep blue and grey. I was so entranced by the sight of the coming dawn that I froze in surprise when I felt a large hand reach out to take mine. His fingers curled around mine as I glanced up at him and his smile was warm while the morning breeze toyed with his dark hair.

"Happy New Year Ms. Annie…"

I was blushing deeply but I returned his smile. "Happy New Year Dr. Trent…"

He chuckled at the little and I moved closer to him to rest my head against his arm. His chuckle faded a little but his smile remained as he held firmly onto my hand and we watched the sun rise on a brand new day…


	16. A Faint Argument

(A/n) Thank you to Soccer-Chan and Aina Riddle for your wonderful reviews! And a special thank you to Black-Dove15 who inspired this next chapter! You are just my muse for this huh? :) Thanks for the cookie!

* * *

_A Faint Argument…_

You would think it would be happily ever after since that night right? Yeah, it would have been so wonderful if it had worked that way. Unfortunately, what you have to think is that things are never as simple as you would like them to be. Despite the fact that Trent and I may have acknowledged that there was a basic attraction between us, we didn't know each other well enough to build anything more than a flirtatious friendship from it. I didn't push for anything or expect anything from him, I was perfectly happy with what I had and it was perhaps this that surprised him most of all.

It was by this time that spring had finally arrived and the farming season had officially begun. I was too busy learning how to till soil, plant seeds and care for growing crops to even think of anything more than living in the moment. Trent was a doctor, which meant that he was just as busy with studying, taking care of patients and dealing with any emergencies that popped up. I would make an effort to stop by everyday to drop off any wild grasses that I had gathered on my trek through the forest and mountain paths to help in his research. I also gave him a daily supply of the milk that he loved so much, (Claire was more than happy to give me a bottle and she figured if it was the best way to seduce Dr. Heartthrob, why not?) I was finding my heart slowly rising into that bubble of warmth every time that warm smile lit his face when he saw me.

Once a week, Trent and I would meet up at the church and have dinner with Carter. I looked forward to these moments the most because I could relax with Trent openly. It was about as private as we could get in this small town and Carter would often excuse himself for one reason or another to give us time alone. We would never do anything more than sit and talk, occasionally we'd hold hands or lean against one another. It was strange how comfortable around him I had grown to be and despite the fears of my relationship with him, it always felt right to be with him.

My fears wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't because of the pretty brown haired nurse that wouldn't talk to me. As I had thought, my friendship with Elli had dimmed considerably to the point that I barely got a nod in greeting whenever I saw her. I tried to be friendly with her when I could but the look of hurt and anger in those brown eyes quickly stopped me from pursuing any further. Of course I had always known that Elli had feelings for Trent but because I had put my own feelings ahead of hers, it made me feel even worse. I had spoken with Mary and Claire in regards to this and they both said that there was nothing that I could really do. What I felt for Trent was not my fault; things happened that we had no real control over. I understood that well enough but it still didn't stop the guilt that I felt.

Again, my answer to dealing with my emotions was burying myself in work. It was the middle of spring by this time and the crops were growing beautifully. I had been working since dawn, tilling the soil to plant the strawberries seeds that Claire had gotten from Vesta's farm. I was throwing everything I had into churning up the dirt and my body was beginning to tire. I eased out a gentle breath as I stopped and straightened, setting the hoe down in the dirt to relax my aching body. It was noon by this time and I had not taken a break once. Claire had gone off to do some mining while I took care of the fields and I was alone. Well not really, Mason and Callie were running around between the rows of plants and chasing after Claire's horse, which was doing a wonderful job at evading the playful dogs. I smiled as I watched them before took hold of the hoe once more and started to churn up the soil again. An hour had crept by and I heard a voice call my name. I looked over to find Gray making his way between the rows of crops toward me, a hand raised in greeting. I smiled and waved in return though I suddenly felt lightheaded and I dropped my hand in surprise. My hands were trembling, ugh… I knew I should have eaten breakfast today…

"Annie, are you all right?" Gray frowned as he came upon me, his blue eyes studying my face with concern. "You don't look well…"

"I'm fine…" I gave a strained smile but the dizziness started to grow worse and I dropped my hoe as my knees started to wobble. "I… think I'm fine…" I let out a groan and my vision started swim and I distinctly heard Gray call my name before everything suddenly went black…

--

"Will she all right?"

"Yes, it's just exhaustion… she worked herself too hard…"

I could hear male voices speaking nearby and I wondered where I was. I felt so tired… My eyes fluttered open and I glanced around to find that I was in the patients' room at the clinic. "What happened?" I groaned as I reached up to place a hand on my head.

Trent was standing off a ways with a worried Gray and they both looked over at me as I struggled to sit up in the bed. In an instant, Trent was beside me and pushing me back down, a stern frown on his handsome face. "Don't get up." He said as his dark eyes narrowed. "Your body is too weak right now and you need to rest."

I stared up at him, surprised at the spark of anger that I saw there in those black depths. I lied back down on the bed and looked over at Gray, who was staring at the doctor with the same surprised look on his face. He glanced at me and I could see the same question in those blue depths, why was Trent so angry? Gray cleared his throat and pulled down the brim of his cap, quite aware of the tension that was beginning to build in the room. "Well, she is going to be ok, right Doc?"

Trent glanced back at the blacksmith as his frown eased a bit; he looked as if he had forgotten that the other man was there. "Yes but I'm keeping her here for the remainder of the day so she can get the rest she needs." He straightened as he gave a nod of thanks toward Gray. "You might want to let Claire know, she'll probably be worried. Thanks a lot for bringing her here Gray."

"Sure thing…" Gray mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Take care of Annie." He smiled at me before he said goodbye to both of us and left the room. Tense silence fell between us the moment Gray had left and I was very much aware of the anger that was gripping the doctor. He took in a breath and then two, trying to calm himself as he turned his attention back to me. He had slipped his hands into his pockets and started fiddling with his keys, a habit I had come to notice that he did when he was nervous, anxious or agitated.

He stared down at me as his eyes searched my face and his hands stilled, the jingling of the keys stopping. "What were you thinking?" He muttered, the anger in his eyes sparking as a frown twitched on his face.

"What?" I frowned up at him, what was he asking me that for? And why was he so angry? "What are you talking about Trent? Nothing happened, I just fainted it's no big deal." I moved to sit up and he uttered a curse as he reached out press a firm hand against my shoulder and push me back down against the bed.

"No big deal?" He growled as he leaned in close to me, his face just inches from mine. I bit back the gasp of surprise at the sight of those eyes; there was so much anger there. "For Goddess' sake Annie, you worked yourself to the point of collapsing! How in the hell is that not a big deal?" He pulled away and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Didn't you think of taking a break? You can't push yourself like that and expect for your body not to suffer the consequences!"

"I'd only fainted Trent!" I said as I frowned up at him, my own temper was beginning to rise. "I had worked too hard and I fainted! Shit happens, all right?!" I took in a breath as my heart began to pound. "I'm sorry that I didn't take a break like I should have but I had to work, you understand that don't you?!"

He clenched his fists as he glared at me and so help me, he looked so damn sexy even when he was angry. "Don't apologize to me! Apologize to your body since you're so hell bent on working it so hard!"

The silence fell between us as we glared at each other, both of us gathering our thoughts and our tempers. I narrowed my eyes as I threw back the covers to the bed and moved to sit up once again before he could do anything. "I can take care of myself Trent."

"Apparently not well enough…" He moved over to me and was about to reach out to me to keep me from getting up but I frowned up at him and held up my hand to keep him away. He cursed again, his temper boiling over. "Damn it Annie! Why in the hell are you being so stubborn?! You _can't_ get up right now, your body needs to rest!"

"Don't touch me." I said in a low voice, my frown was deep as I stared at him until he finally moved away from me. I slipped my feet into my boots that were beside the bed and got up, still glaring at him. "Don't tell me what I can and can not do. You may be a doctor but that does not give you the right to feel as if you have a say over my life."

Trent blinked as he stared at me and then his face went blank, his eyes growing distant. "Fine…" He took a step back from me and folded his arms. "Fine… there's the door, go ahead and work yourself to death."

"Tch…" I looked away from him and walked out of the room, trying my best to fight back the shaking of my muscles as I made my way through the lobby. Elli was behind the counter as usual but her brown eyes were wide as she watched me walk by. Most likely she had overheard the entire exchange but I honestly couldn't care less. She got what she wanted out of it… I was surprised though to see the worry there on her face and she moved around the counter to walk over to me. "Annie… don't you think you should stay?"

I was more than surprised at the concern and I opened my mouth to reply when a huge slam echoed off the walls of the clinic. We both jumped to see that Trent had just gone into his office and there were a few muffled thuds that could be heard from within. It sounded like he was venting out whatever anger was left over and the worried look on Elli's face grew. "Oh… that can't be good…" She looked back at me and her eyes grew even larger. "Annie, you really should stay. Please?"

I glanced at her, the ache in my heart growing as my frown deepened and I turned away from her without saying a thing. I left the clinic and made my way to the inn, I needed a break away from these people and this place… I needed to gather my thoughts and emotions… I paused outside of the doors to the inn as I held a hand over my heart, my trembling body screaming in protest from the walk. I didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that I had my first argument with Trent or the fact that he might not want to see me again after this…

--

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I just need to take a few days off… I'll be back. I need some peace of mind and the Valley is the perfect place."

Claire was studying me as we stood in the middle of her kitchen. I was already dressed and ready to go; my rucksack was filled with a few days worth of clothes. I had come to Claire to let her know and she wasn't looking to happy at the thought of me leaving. She folded her arms as her frown deepened, the worried look in her light blue eyes growing. "Are you coming back? Really?"

I stared at her and blinked, surprised that she would ask that. "Of course I'm coming back."

She saw the look on my face and her frown eased a little. "I'm glad… it's just I know you have no real reason to stay here but…" She dropped her arms and shook her head. "I was hoping you would want to stay. You're my friend and…" She glanced down at her feet as her eyes began to well with tears. "It just wouldn't be the same here without you."

"Claire…" I was touched that she wanted me to stay and I moved over to pull her into a hug. "I'm staying here. This is my home now, why would I want to leave?" I pulled away and brushed the bangs from her eyes. "I just need to relax for a bit. Apparently I've been working myself too hard and my body needs to catch up."

She wiped her eyes and laughed a little. "It's my fault; I shouldn't have let you push yourself like that…" She trailed off as she studied me. "What about Trent?"

My smile fell at the mention of the doctor and I shook my head in reply. "I should get going…" I moved over to grab the pad and pencil she usually kept on the counter and wrote down a number. "If you need to reach me that is the number to the Inner Inn." I ripped off the page and handed it to her. She took it as she gave a nod, staring at the number than at me.

"You'll be gone just a few days right? The crops are going to be ready to harvest by the end of this week and I'm going to need your help."

"I'll be back by Wednesday." I smiled at her and said goodbye before I turned and left her house. Mason barked when he saw me and he danced on his front paws as he waited for me. "All right baby, you be a good boy while Mommy is gone, ok?" I reached out to scratch him behind the ears before I turned and left Claire's farm on the path that led toward the forest. The road that led to the Valley was just on the other side of Mother's Hill and it was going to be a bit of a walk before I would make it. My body was still tired but I was determined to get away from Mineral Town and try to get myself together…

--

"Did you want another drink?"

I glanced up at the blond that worked in the bar in Forget-Me-Not valley. Her name was Muffy and she was a beautiful woman who had more than enough cleavage to go around. She was also surprisingly sweet and she had been keeping me company the past two days while I stayed in the Valley. Her boss, a man named Griffin, stood off to one side wiping down some glasses. He was a tall and lean man with a thick head of dark brown hair that was kept in a pony tail and a thick moustache that covered much of his mouth. He had a shaggy look to him but I liked this man as much as I liked his barmaid. They were nice, friendly people that didn't ask too many questions and that was all I needed.

"I'd like that, thank you Muffy."

She served me another mixed drink and set it down in front of me. Her green eyes studied me with interest as I stirred the drink with its straw. Silence fell before Griffin decided to go and grab his white guitar that was sitting behind the bar and he strummed a few keys. I glanced over at him and smiled, I loved listening to Griffin play his guitar. His brown eyes caught mine and he smiled, his moustache rising at the corners. "Care to sing a song Annie?"

I blushed deeply in response and laughed a little as I shook my head. I made the mistake of singing along with Griffin the other night when he was playing a song that, surprisingly, I knew. Who would have thought that I would know some of the songs from this reality? I wondered if that meant anything… I sat up straighter in my stool and shrugged. "I don't know a lot of songs…"

His smile grew as he strummed his guitar again and gave a nod. "I'll just play something then, if you know it just sing along."

Muffy had propped her elbows on the bar and was staring at her boss, a sparkle appearing in her green eyes. Griffin started to play a few keys and then went off into a melody I instantly recognized. It was a pretty song and soon enough I was leaning forward in my seat as I starting to sing with him. His brown eyes flicked my way as his smile grew, the music drifting through the bar and out through the open door to the cool, spring night. We didn't notice that a few of the other villagers were making their way into the bar for their usual drink. They stopped in surprise at the show and Muffy waved them in with a smile as Griffin and I continued with our song.

It lasted about five minutes and just as the last note was hanging in the air, the bar erupted into applause, much to my embarrassment. I blushed deeply and hung my head, staring intensely into my drink as a few people complimented me on my singing and the others on Griffin's guitar skills.

"That was a beautiful song." A man had taken a seat next to me; he had a pencil thin nose with long brown hair that was topped off by a large green hat with a flower sticking out of it. Everything about him screamed hippie and he even had his own instrument hanging from his back. "Do you sing often?" He asked as he signaled to Muffy to get him a drink.

That question stuck a cord in my heart, recalling a very starry night in which a certain doctor had asked me that. I took a sip of my drink and shook my head once. "Only to myself…" I said as I looked over at him. His eyes were hidden by a pair of round, black shades and a shaggy beard covered his chin.

"Well, you should sing more. Music is meant to be heard especially if there is a voice as nice as yours."

I chuckled at the compliment and he smiled as he held his hand out to me. "The name's Gustafa."

I took his hand and gave it a shake. "I'm Annie, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He let go of my hand and took a hold of his drink. "So, I've seen you in here the past couple of days. Are you new to the Valley?"

"Just visiting…" I replied and then drained the last of my drink. "I'm taking a mini vacation to rest up before I head back to town."

"Ah, that's a shame. Well then," He lifted his glass in a toast and smiled. "Here's to living in the moment."

I laughed as I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money, leaving it on the counter. "Yeah… well I have to get going, night everyone."

"Goodnight Annie." Griffin called while Muffy waved goodbye and I left the bar to head back to Inner's Inn. The nights were beginning to grow warmer as summer was fast approaching and I enjoyed the walk. I didn't notice the petite silhouette that had stepped out of inn.

"Annie, is that you?" I looked up to find that Elli was making her way toward me, her face brightened when she recognized me and her steps grew quicker. "It is! I was hoping you would still be here."

"Elli?" I stopped in surprise as I stared at the nurse. "What are you doing here?" It was Tuesday, Elli never came to the Valley save for on Wednesdays.

"We decided to come earlier than usual." Elli said as she stopped in front of me, her brown eyes looking me over. I stared at her in turn as I wondered what "we" she could be referring to. My heart slammed against my chest as the realization hit me, oh that's right… that meant Trent was here too…

"Oh… well, that's good I guess…" I gave a shrug and Elli's face grew sad.

"I'm glad you're looking much better now… I was worried about you when you left…" She trailed off as her eyes searched my face. "Annie… can I speak with you?"

"Uh… sure…" I was confused as to why she was actually speaking to me again. She smiled and started to walk up the road so that I had no choice but to follow her. "What's on your mind?" I asked as I glanced over at her.

"Well…" She had grabbed the hem of her apron and started to wring it between her hands. "I-I wanted to apologize to you…"

"For what?"

I paused in mid step and stared at her so that she had no choice but to stop with me. She studied me fore a moment before she dropped her gaze and shook her head. "For the way I had been acting towards you all these weeks… it wasn't your fault and I was just so jealous…" She bit her lip as she looked at me again. "It's just that I'd always had feelings for Trent and I always hoped… but then you came along and I noticed that he was looking at you in a way that he never did with me." She closed her eyes as her lips thinned. She took in a breath to relax herself and sighed softly. "He was smiling more and laughing more… everyday that you came to visit and even from the moment you left, he was happy…" She swallowed as the tears welled in her brown eyes. "You made him so happy and I hated you for it… but that day in the clinic, I've never seen him so worried and so angry." She smiled and laughed just a little. "As long as I had been working with him I have never seen him lose his temper like that… you really have a way of bringing out the best and worst in him."

I blushed faintly in reply but I said nothing as I looked down. Elli studied me and her smile fell just a little. "You left town so suddenly… we'd thought that… but Claire had finally told us that you were here." She moved closer to me and held a hand over her heart. "I'm sorry about the way I've been… but you need to go and speak with him now. He's been miserable without you and I hate to see him this way."

I looked at her and took in a breath, her words sinking in deeply. Was that why he had been so angry before? He had been worried about me? That would answer a lot of the questions that had been plaguing me these past two days. "Where… where is he?"

She smiled and pointed up to the path that led into the forest. "He's at the Spring." I nodded and reached out to take Elli's hand and give it a squeeze. She returned the gesture before letting go and pushing me on. "Go."

I left the nurse standing there as I made my way up the path toward the Goddess Spring. The trees were alive with the sound of the night while I followed the path as it wound its way around and the spring came into view. A tall form was standing on the edge of the spring, his dark hair catching in the moonlight. His hands were in the pockets of his white coat and I couldn't see his face from this angle. I slowed down in my walk and folded my hands behind me. My boot stepped over a twig on the path and it cracked, making him turn around in surprise. His eyes found mine and the look on his face was hard to read.

We stood there across from each other and I tried to smile at him as I tilted my head. "Hey there…"

A frown appeared on his face and my heart sank at the sight of it. I bit back the rest of the words I wanted to say as he pulled his hands from his pockets and started to walk toward me. I shook my head as I looked down. "I'm sorry Trent… I-."

I was cut off when I felt that strong fingers had gripped my chin and forced me to look up. I found myself staring into Trent's deep, dark eyes and he shook his head once before he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I moaned in surprise at the sudden warmth that spread through me in response and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips caressed against mine, so sweet and so loving while a strong arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from moving away. The world seemed to melt away around us and I could focus on nothing but the man who kissed me so tenderly… Oh Goddess, if this was a dream please, please, _please, _don't ever wake me up…


	17. Dating Now

(A/n) Thanks to Black-Dove15, Aina Riddle, Soccer-Chan, and Ninny-Na for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter; I was a little worried if it was a bit much but I'm glad it added a little more to the depth of the characters.

Sorry for not updating in awhile, I had company over this past weekend so I had to play good hostess and stay off the computer. XD

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

_Dating Now..._

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was too angry…"

Trent held firmly onto my hand as we stood beside the Goddess Spring. A deep frown played on his handsome face as he stared at the water, his dark hair falling over his brow. His hand tightened over mine as he pulled me closer beside him. "When Gray had brought you to the clinic and you were unconscious…" He trailed off and shook his head before he glanced down at me. "I never was good at expressing my emotions, I'm sorry I had gotten so angry." He reached up to place his fingers against my cheek, his dark eyes flicking between mine. "I'd never realized how much I cared about you till that day in the clinic. When I saw you… I'm sorry Annie…" He sighed heavily as he shook his head and looked away, still not being able to find the words to explain what he had been feeling at that moment.

"It's all right…" I smiled a little as I reached up to brush the hair from his eyes. I've always wanted to touch his hair; it was much softer than it looked. "I understand and I'm sorry for making you worry…"

Trent glanced down at me and smiled as he took my hand and kissed it, my cheeks had grown warm at this little sign of affection. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag on this one." His smile grew warm as he held both of my hands in his. "I'm glad you didn't leave town… I wanted to ask you on a real date this time."

"A real date?" I laughed a little as I shook my head, my cheeks growing even warmer.

"Yes…" His smile was so wonderful; my heart was skipping a beat at the sight of it. "I would like to go on a real date, as in just the two of us having a nice dinner." He squeezed my hands and leaned down to place a firm kiss upon my brow. "How does that sound? Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I would love to…" I sighed in reply; my senses had grown so fuzzy from his touch and his nearness. This whole moment with him was almost surreal and I wondered if the Harvest Goddess was aware that we were there beside her spring. "There isn't a restaurant here in the Valley though…"

Trent chuckled as he wrapped a firm arm around my waist and hugged me close. "I'll ask Ruby if she can make something for us." I felt his hand run over my hair and it lingered over the bun at the nape of my neck. I felt a quick tug and the next moment, my curls had fallen free. I blinked in surprise as I glanced up at him and he laughed in response while his fingers began to comb through my curls, easing out the tangles. "I've always wanted to do this… Your hair is so soft."

"Mm…" was all I could manage in reply as my eyes began to close from the feel of his fingers running through my hair. It was so relaxing and I swear I would have been purring if it were possible for me to. I heard his deep chuckle as he loosened the last of my curls and then he tilted my head up to capture my lips with his. I was lost all over again from the sweet feel of his lips on mine and I whimpered in protest when he pulled away, which prompted another laugh from him.

"I know..." He sighed in response and pressed his lips against mine once more before he placed my hair tie in my hand. "We should head back though if we want to have dinner." He took hold of my hand and we began to walk down the path back to the village. We were silent most of the way until I felt his gaze on me. "How did you know I was here?"

"I had run into Elli on the way back to the inn…" The guilt over having taken the object of the nurse's affections still struck a sore spot in my heart and Trent caught sight of the frown that played on my face.

"Did she say something to you?" He asked, the concern beginning to show in his dark eyes.

"We talked about a few things…" I said in reply as I glanced at my feet. "She was concerned about you and she told me that I should talk to you…"

"Oh…"He gave a nod as we walked down the path and turned onto the main road. The Inner Inn came into view, the sights of the windows shining with lights from within greeting us. "I was a little depressed these past two days. After you left the clinic, I thought I would give us both some time to cool off before I went to apologize." A frown twitched on his handsome face and he stopped, pulling me to a stop beside him. "Doug had told me that you'd left and he didn't know where to. He didn't even know when you were coming back, if you were…" He closed his eyes and sighed while he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you had left town for good and all I could think about was our argument. I kept going over each and every moment, wondering what I could have done differently." He glanced down at me and shook his head. "When Elli told me that she had spoken with Claire and she had found out that you had come here, we left for the Valley straight away. I wanted to apologize to you but Ruby had no idea where you had gone…"

"I was at the bar…" I whispered in reply as I moved closer to him to rest my head against his arm, he was just so tall. "I was depressed and I wanted to drown away my sorrows…"

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do." He said and I glanced up at him with a smile as he caught himself, a faint blush rising into his cheeks. "Sorry… it's just that drinking can be harmful to your health if you… ah, never mind."

I laughed and shook my head, now knowing that he cared about me was all I needed. I took his reprimand to heart as I placed my head back against his arm. "Don't worry, I didn't get drunk. The owner of the bar, Griffin, was a very nice man who kept me thoroughly distracted by having me sing while he played his guitar."

"You sang at the bar?"

"I was tricked into it…" I blushed as I saw the interest that sparked in his dark eyes. Oh that's right; he never did hear me sing before. "It was fun though…"

"You'll have to indulge me one of these days…" His smile was teasing as he kept a firm hold on my hand and we walked the rest of the way toward the inn. "I've only heard you hum so far so I'm sure your singing must be even better."

"I'll let you be the judge of that…" I smiled at him and I felt my cheeks grow warm when he chuckled and placed a warm kiss on my lips.

"I'll hold you to it then… C'mon, I'm pretty hungry and the food here is excellent. Have anything in mind you'd like to order? It'll have to be something special since this is our first official date…"

"A chicken salad sounds good…" I smiled at the sight of the faint surprise on his face. "What? A chicken salad can be very healthy if the chicken is prepared just right."

"I suppose… well, we'll find out soon enough." He smiled as he let go of my hand to open the door to the inn. He held it out for me and motioned for me to enter. "Ladies first…"

"Why Trent, you're such a gentleman." I giggled as I walked passed him and he followed in behind me. "Who would have thought?"

"Despite what you may think Annie, I know how to treat a lady."

"I never said you didn't know how…" I blushed when he took hold of my hand again and he pulled me to the back where the kitchen to the inn was located. I studied his face as we entered the kitchen and I couldn't help but wonder exactly how well he knew how to treat a lady. Oh no… dirty thoughts! No dirty thoughts! Get your mind out of the gutter girl! Oh too late… I'm so glad Trent couldn't see what was going through my head right now.

"Annie, are you all right? Your face is all red." I squeaked when I saw that Trent was studying me with concern and my face grew even warmer.

"I'm fine, just fine." I smiled and thanked the Goddess that he couldn't see my thoughts. I sure as hell wasn't about to share them, damn gutter thoughts…

--

The dull sound of metal scraping against hard dirt reached my ears every few seconds as I worked in my little corner of the dig site. Jack was digging in an area across from me, working on his hands and knees as he brushed away some dirt from an old piece of pottery that he had found. I set my hoe aside as I let out a breath and ran the back of my gloved hand across my forehead. I had been digging in the excavation site all morning and all I had found were a few old coins and some animal bones. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was a little after one in the afternoon. Where had the day gone?

I got to my feet and stretched my back, a series of cracks popping through the silence. Jack chuckled as he pulled the pottery carefully from the dirt and set it aside. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat and dirt from his face. "I'm starving." He sighed and put his handkerchief back in his pocket. "Are you hungry Annie? I brought a little extra for lunch."

I smiled as I picked up my hoe and walked over to put it back with the rest of the tools. "Thanks Jack but I already promised a certain doctor I would be meeting him for lunch."

"Oh really?" He laughed as he got up and brushed the dirt from his jeans. "So you two are finally together?"

I paused as I had gone to pick up my jacket from the ground. I glanced over to where Carter was digging on the other side of large cavern and his assistant, Flora, was lightly brushing the dirt off an old coin she found. I blinked and looked over at the farmer. "If you mean we're dating then yes, I suppose…" It felt so strange to say that, every time I thought about it the butterflies in my stomach would start acting up.

After dinner last night, Trent had decided to take me down to the beach so that way we could enjoy the rest of the evening. It had been wonderfully romantic and the fact that he had called it our first real date made it even more memorable. I will say this; Trent is such a wonderful kisser. Things were getting a little heated by the sea and he was the one who still had enough sense to stop before we had gone too far. Gutter thoughts… damn them… He had asked me to join him for lunch though, after he was done studying at Dr. Hardy's, and I was more than happy to oblige. I couldn't forget the smile on his face when we had gone back to the inn and he had asked me. He had been holding my chin and he kissed me firmly on the lips. "This is a date understand?"

"Yes Doctor…" I sighed in reply, I have never swooned in my entire life but I was sure that I would at that moment. He had chuckled at the look on my face and ran a thumb across my lower lip.

"Good, I'll meet you here a little before two." He had smiled then and kissed me once more before disappearing into his room. I had gone to my own room, which was right next door to his and when I opened the door, I found that Elli was sitting on her bed and looking terribly sad. I had forgotten that I would be sharing this room with her and the guilt from before came back even worse. I had closed the door behind me and I felt my heart sink at the sight of the sadness that greeted me when she cast those brown eyes my way. I tried to swallow the tightness in my throat as I walked over to her and looked down at my feet. "Elli… Thank you…"

I heard her get up from the bed and she stood in front of me with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Please keep him happy… that's all I ask."

I had looked at her and gave a nod, a small smile forming on my lips. "I promise I will…"

Elli had smiled at me then and nodded, more to herself than to me. It was all she could ask for since the man she cared for cared for another. He was happy and that was all that truly mattered to her, even though it meant that he wasn't with her…

Well, even though I knew that I would never have the same friendship that I used to have with Elli before at least we would be on speaking terms again. I missed talking to her all these weeks and I hoped that she would want to catch up at some point. She and Trent would be studying at Dr. Hardy's place all morning so that meant I had some free time before my lunch date with Trent. I had decided to make the most of my morning and help at the dig site like I had promised back in winter. Now that the time had been well spent on finding old coins and getting completely dirty, I was now beginning to realize just _how_ dirty I was.

"Agh! I can't let him see me like this!" I brushed at the dirt on my jeans and on my shirt. "I have to get back to the inn and take a shower."

Jack was laughing at me as he went to put his piece of old pottery in a crate next to his area. I frowned at him and pointed a finger in his direction. "It's not funny Jack. Don't make me tell Mary what you had done to that book she had given you."

He paled at that and he whirled around to look at me, his brown eyes wide. "You wouldn't… you promised that you wouldn't tell her."

"I won't but if you keep teasing me…"

"All right, I'm sorry…" He held up his hands and shook his head. "It's just that you two have been dancing around each other for several months now. I'm just glad you both decided to make it official, I was getting tired of hearing the gossip from Mary's mother."

"Anna doesn't have anything else to do but gossip about what's going on in town. She's a housewife what else can you expect?" I smiled as I put on my jacket and pulled up the zipper. I had gotten used to sometimes being the topic of conversation for the housewives at the square. There was nothing juicier for them to talk about then the goings on between the young couples in town. I just knew they were having a field day with the argument that had happened between Trent and me.

"I guess so but what makes her think that I want to hear about it?" He pulled off his blue hat and brushed the dirt off the brim, his long brown hair was still tied into a tail.

"You're her future son-in-law so she expects a lot from you."

The fierce blush that touched his cheeks had me laughing; I had known that Jack was planning on getting a Blue Feather for Mary. He hadn't decided as to when he would give it to her though and I was constantly teasing him about it whenever we were alone. He grumbled something as he put his hat back on his head, backwards as usual. He went to grab his hoe and stuck it in the dirt. "Shouldn't you be getting cleaned up for your date with the doctor?"

"Mm Hmm…" I laughed as I walked passed him and slapped a hand on his back. "I'll see you next week."

He winced under the slap and glared at me but I could see the amusement twinkling in his brown eyes. "Yeah whatever…"

"Bye Jack." I waved to him before I said goodbye to Carter and Flora and left the dig site. Now it was onto Inner's Inn to get cleaned up for my date… I swear at this point I am too happy and too excited to let anything really get to me. Especially since Marlin had just given me rather a funny look because I was literally skipping down the road and humming to myself. Yes I know, I must look like a crazy person right now but like I said I'm too happy to care…

--

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Dr. Hardy's apprentice?"

I jumped in surprise when I heard Muffy's voice squealing from behind me while I had been washing my hands. Trent, Elli and I were having a drink in the bar that night before we left for Mineral Town. Poor Elli had never been to the bar before so it was nice to see that she enjoyed the taste of Griffin's mixed drinks. I had excused myself to go to the ladies' room but I was soon accosted by the beautiful barmaid, who was now watching me intently with those large green eyes.

I blushed in reply as I turned to face her, feeling somewhat tipsy from the few drinks I already had. "Um… because I wasn't at the time…"

Muffy giggled as she took my arm and pulled me closer to her. "But you are now right?" She asked in hushed tones, her blond curls falling over her shoulders. "I can tell, you look a lot happier and he's had his eyes on you all night." Her grip on my arm tightened as her excitement grew. "Are you in love with him?"

"I…" I was blushing so deeply by this time and I was having trouble trying to gather my thoughts. That question had thrown me completely off guard and I had no idea how to answer it. I was saved from answering it though because the door to the bathroom opened and a rather depressed looking woman with short red hair and blue eyes entered.

"Hey Muffy, Griffin needs you at the bar."

"Oh…" A look of disappointment flickered across her face but her smile was back as quickly as it had gone. She turned her attention to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll be coming to Mineral Town sometime tomorrow so I'll catch up with you then. Bye Annie!"

She was gone before I could say anything and I stared at the doorway where the redhead, whose name was Nami, was watching me with a tiny smile on her face. "I feel a little sorry for you…" She shook her head and I could tell that she was trying not to laugh. "Anyway, your boyfriend is the one with the dark hair right?" My heart leapt at those words and I could only stare at Nami as I gave a nod. Trent was my boyfriend…

"He asked me to check up on you to make sure you were all right. He was a little worried…" Her smile grew just a bit and she gave a shrug at the dazed expression on my face. "He really cares about you… you might want to hold onto that one." She studied me for a heartbeat before she turned and left the bathroom, the wooden door swinging closed behind her. I stood there for a few moments longer before I left the bathroom and made my way around the bar. Trent glanced over at me as I took my seat down beside him and Elli was leaning forward in her stool, looking over at me to make sure that I wasn't too drunk.

"Are you feeling all right?" Trent asked and I blushed the moment I felt his hand on the small of my back. It was an affectionate gesture and one that clearly stated to any males present that I was spoken for. The only other males there were Gustafa, Griffin and Marlin and I had caught the amused smiles on their faces. Muffy was giggling behind her thick mane of blond curls and Nami was staring into her drink, though I could see the slight tilt of her lips.

"Annie?"

I blinked in surprise when I caught the look of concern on Elli's face. I hadn't answered the doctor's question since I had been too lost in my own thoughts. I was still dumbstruck over the fact that Trent and I were officially dating now and I could only manage a weak smile as I gave a nod. "Yes… I'm fine… I think we should start heading home. I promised Claire I'd be at work bright and early tomorrow to help with the harvesting."

"All right…" Trent smiled at me as he gave my back a gentle rub before letting go to pull some money from his pocket to pay for the drinks. My heart skipped in its beat as the reality of it finally sunk in and I wondered what this would mean in the future to come. Should I stay here in this reality if it meant there was a possibility of having a lasting relationship with Trent? I didn't know if there was a chance that I could get back to my own world but I was happy in Mineral Town, more so than I ever thought could be possible. Of course, no one knew that I was from a completely different reality save for the Witch Princess and the Harvest Goddess. Did it matter? Would it matter?

"Annie, let's go." Elli placed a hand on my shoulder and I glanced at her, noting the concern in her brown eyes. I must have been frowning something awful if Elli was concerned enough about me.

"All right…" I smiled a little as I got out of my seat and said goodnight to everyone in the bar. They all wished us a safe trip back to town and we left the bar to head back to Inner's Inn. I was unusually quiet as I walked with the doctor and nurse and my worries began to gnaw away at me.

"Elli, I need to speak with Annie for a moment. We'll catch up."

I blinked when I felt Trent's hand reaching out to grab hold of mine and I glanced up at him and then at his nurse. A light frown twitched on Elli's face but she gave a nod and turned to go inside the inn. Trent turned to me and he shook his head as his dark eyes studied me. "Annie, are you ok? You seem a bit distracted…"

"I'm just… dumbfounded." I sighed softly as I tried to relax but it was hard to the moment that I felt his hand reach up to brush the curls from my face.

"About what?"

"The fact that when I came here three days ago I had no idea if you even wanted to see me again…" I looked up at him and smiled a little. "… and now we're dating. It wasn't how I was expecting my mini vacation to end."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He teased as he tucked a curl behind my ear, his fingertips trailing down along my jaw.

"It's not… it's just seems too good to be true." I whispered in reply and I heard his deep chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I felt his lips on my hair as he hugged me and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist to return his hug.

"If it makes you feel better, I was thinking along those very same lines." He whispered and my worries faded the moment he tilted my head up to capture my lips in his. Oh Goddess, where did he learn to kiss like this? It made my knees feel like jelly… Ok, no more worrying, no more concerns... I moaned in surprise the moment his tongue teased my lips apart and delved in to explore and taste. Oh my… my heart slammed against my chest the moment he deepened the kiss, pulling me closer so that my breasts were firmly squished against his chest. A heartbeat passed before he broke the kiss, we were still holding each other close and I could feel his heart pounding along with mine.

"I-I think we should get going… before it gets too late." He took in a calming breath as he loosened his hold on me. He looked as dazed as I felt while I nodded in agreement and we turned to head inside the inn. My cheeks were burning as I followed up the stairs after him to our rooms so we could get our belongings. As I studied his back, I wondered what on earth had prompted him to kiss me like that. Not like I was complaining but I had to admit it was a great way to distract me from whatever had been worrying me. What had I been worried about? I can't even recall… Oh boy, if his kisses are strong enough to make me forget my worries, imagine what else… Agh!! Bad thoughts! Don't go there!


	18. Torture

(A/n) Thanks for the wonderful reviews and alerts! If you had read my Harry Potter fan fic then you would know why I had been absent for a month. If not then it is because I have been working a lot of overtime at my full time job and didn't have much time to sit down and write. But I couldn't keep putting off an update so here is a filler in the mean time.

Now as you are aware this story is rated T. This chapter does contain an adult situation so please be aware. You were warned.

* * *

_Torture…_

"Annie!"

The basket that was filled with bamboo shoots, wild grasses and fish fell out of my hands and onto the sand with a heavy thump. My view was obstructed by the sight of many blond curls while a heavy cleavage pressed itself earnestly against my own. The barmaid from the Valley was hugging me fairly tightly as I tried to regain my balance.

"M-Muffy…?" I gasped, trying to pry her surprisingly strong arms from around my neck. "You're hugging me too tight…"

"Oops." Muffy giggled as she let go and took a step back, her large green eyes were almost sparkling as she studied me. "Sorry Annie, I'm just so happy to see you." Her excitement waned somewhat as she studied me. "You didn't forget that we were supposed to go shopping today did you?"

I shook my head while I bent down to pick up the basket. None of the contents had fallen out, for which I was extremely grateful. It had taken me all morning to gather all of these bamboo shoots and wild grasses, especially since summer was officially starting tomorrow. The weather was already hot and the wild plants for spring were starting to die off. I had found as much as I could and then started to fish at the beach to pass away the time. Claire had been busy preparing the fields for the summer crops that we would be planting while I had ran around town doing all of her errands and gathering the wild items we could ship.

Since that time spent in the Valley, Muffy had been making a point to visit Mineral Town more often than she usually did. Apparently, without me realizing it, I had become one of her friends and constant shopping partners. I don't know how I managed to get on her good side but I wished she had a better way of greeting me aside from nearly knocking me over whenever she saw me.

"I didn't forget Muffy, I've just been rather busy this morning." I hefted the basket to one hip as I smiled at her. "Tell you what, let me finish up here and I'll treat you for lunch at the inn."

"That great because I missed breakfast." Muffy giggled as she clasped her hands behind her, her blond curls spilling over her shoulders. "So, I'll meet you at the inn?" I gave a nod in reply and her smile was instant. "All right, don't be too long Annie!" She waved in goodbye and then turned to walk back to town, her heels sinking into the sand. Wow, the people of the Valley were always so happy…

I shook my head, still feeling somewhat dazed while I set my basket down and went to pick up my fishing rod. It was a foldable rod and soon it enough it was placed carefully back in my large rucksack. Once that was done, I picked up the basket again and trudged my way across the beach toward the stairs that led to Rose Square. I shifted the basket a little higher while I climbed the stairs, watching my feet as I paced myself carefully over each step. The last I needed was to trip and fall… I didn't see the person who was walking toward the stairs and the next moment I slammed into an unexpected body, my basket almost teetering from the impact.

"Whoa there, hold on I got it."

Tanned hands gripped over mine, keeping the basket steady. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I glanced up to find a rather gorgeous man smiling down at me. His chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with amusement as they searched my face. That famous purple bandana was wrapped around his head but his dark brown hair peeked out and brushed the back of his neck. Even though I already knew who it was, it didn't stop the surprise of meeting him face to face.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you coming up the stairs." His smile was quick and all at once charming, the dimples adding to the good looks that he had. So this was the infamous Kai, no wonder Popuri was so head over heels in love with him. I should have been going weak at the knees myself but I was surprised to find that I didn't. The only thing that happened was a gentle fluttering of butterflies in my stomach, nothing more. I gave him a smile as I shifted the basket and gently pulled it out of his grasp. I hefted it against my hip while I tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking."

"No harm done." He took a step back from me and stuck his thumbs into the belt loops of his brown pants. "I don't remember seeing you around here last summer."

"Seeing as I didn't arrive to town until winter, it's not surprising." I replied, my smile growing as I held out my free hand. "The name's Annie."

"Annie huh?" His smile remained as he took my hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kai." He released my hand, his eyes studying me with that usual male interest. He was a ladies' man so what else should I expect? I guess I should be glad he didn't think me ugly, now that would have been embarrassing.

"What are you doing here in town?" He asked, his form taking on a relaxed stance.

"I work mostly." I chuckled in reply. "I'm sure you know Claire, right?"

"The farmer." His smile grew as he nodded in reply. "You work for Claire?"

"Pretty much."

"That's different." He chuckled while he folded his arms across his chest. "I had no idea that Claire was doing so well."

"She's doing great. She's gotten more animals for the farm and expanded the barn." I shrugged, moving the basket to my other hip. "You should stop by and say hi to her when you have the chance."

"I'll be sure to." He chuckled again and nodded, more to himself than to me. "Oh, in case you didn't know, tomorrow is Beach Day. There's no better way to kick off the summer season then spending it at the beach." He gestured toward the white building that rested beside Zack's home by the dock. "I'll be opening my Snack Shack then so make sure you come by and enjoy the party."

"I'll be sure to do that." I smiled and gave a nod. "Seeing as it is a holiday, I'll have no choice but to go with the rest of the village."

Kai laughed at that, a very cheerful sound that I couldn't help but like. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure you have more work to do though Annie so I won't keep you. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise." I waved to him before grabbing the basket with both hands. He stepped out of the way to let me pass and gave a nod in goodbye. As I made my way through the square and into town, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Despite coming face to face with the very handsome Kai, my very womanly notions did not seem to want to respond to him. That was a nice relief. At least I wouldn't be feeling uncomfortable around him. Of all the times I had played the game, I had never once tried to woo Kai as a potential husband. It's not that he wasn't attractive, (believe you me he was) it was just that I wasn't attracted to him like I was to Trent.

Speaking of which, I should stop by and drop off some of these wild grasses… I entered the clinic, setting my basket down on the floor and gave a friendly smile to Elli. She stood behind her counter, looking over some patients' files when she heard the door open. She glanced up as I was walking toward her, a few pieces of wild grass clasped in my gloved hands. "Hi Elli, is Trent busy?"

She smiled a little and nodded, her brown hair brushing around her ears. "He's going over some paperwork but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the interruption."

"Thanks…" I pulled out from the bunch of wild grasses in my hand, a pretty blue flower, it was the only one I had seen still left over and I knew Elli adored these flowers. I held it out for to take and she blinked in surprise at the sight of it. "I thought you might like it. You can put it in a small vase, it would look really nice on the counter."

"Annie that's… that's so thoughtful." She smiled as she took the flower and sniffed it lightly. She looked at me and the look in her brown eyes was somewhat sad. I knew that it still hurt her that I was with Trent but we've been on almost friendly terms again. It would take some time but somehow I knew that our friendship would be all right.

"I'm glad you like it. How is Ellen doing?"

Elli set the flower down on the counter while a smile played on her lips. "Grandma is doing much better now that the weather is so warm. Her legs don't bother her as much…"

Poor Ellen, she suffered from arthritis in her old age and I didn't have to be a doctor to know that the cold was torture on bruised and old joints. I'm sure if she had the proper medication, the pain could be dealt to a manageable level but it wasn't my place to give medical advice. Besides, she had Trent and Elli caring for her so she couldn't ask for better help.

"Summer is always the best time of year…" I smiled at her and gave a nod. "I don't blame her for feeling so well."

Elli laughed a little in response and I smiled at her before I waved and went on ahead to Trent's office. The door was open and I knocked on the doorframe, my heart already beginning to skip in its beat. Trent was hunched over his desk, a hand resting against his temple as he read over some papers. He was frowning lightly, deep in thought, but the moment he heard the knock and glanced up, his face brightened instantly. "Oh, hi!"

"Hi yourself." I smiled as I held up the wild grasses, tilting my head to the side. "May I come in? I thought you might like these."

Trent got up from his desk, the look on his face was almost humorous as he walked around to meet me. "Why are asking me that? You're more than welcome to barge in here if you wanted to." He stopped in front of me and smiled, my heart thumped even harder. "I like it when you visit, you're a great distraction from the paperwork."

I tried not to laugh, I really did but that little comment caught me so off guard. I burst out laughing and shook my head, clamping a hand over my mouth to try and keep quiet. Trent chuckled softly as he reached out to take the wild grasses from my slackened grip. He took my free hand and pulled me into the office while he pushed the door closed, it shut with a gentle snap. At that sound my laugher stopped at once and I became painfully aware of the fact that Trent and I were alone.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered with excitement as I watched him set the wild grasses on his desk and then turned to look at me. "You're always spoiling me, you know that right?" His dark eyes flicked between mine as he took a step toward me and reached out to grab my hand.

"Well… you work so hard… it's nice to be spoiled every once in awhile…" I was finding it terribly difficult to breathe at the moment and it didn't help that he was running his thumb over the back of my hand.

Trent chuckled, a deep sound that made me weak in the knees. There was something there in his eyes, a sort of intensity I had never seen before. He shook his head as he leaned in close, his lips just inches from mine. "Goddess, I missed you today…" He whispered before he closed the gap between us. His kiss was fierce, possessive, his lips moved over mine in a hunger that I had never experience before. A small whimper escaped my throat as I felt his large hands brace on my hips and turn me around. He backed me up until I felt the hard surface of his desk bump against me. I trembled in response when I felt his tongue trace my lips, urging them to part a little more. I obliged and his tongue slipped past, exploring and tasting in such a teasing manner.

He moved closer against me and I felt his hands move down over my hips and under my thighs. Without warning, he lifted me up and onto his desk, moving in between my parted thighs. I moaned in response as I thrust my hands into his dark hair and pulled him closer, tilting my head so that I could taste all of him. He groaned in response and I felt him tremble just a little. Where had he been hiding this… this passion? He's never acted this way… oh my…

My eyes sprang open the moment his hips bumped against me and I felt the obvious reason for his sudden possessive kiss. We had never been in such an intimate position so I had never noticed the… um… well I had never noticed. It took all the control I had to pull away from the kiss, my hands braced on his broad shoulders. I was no innocent myself but if we kept up like this, right here in the middle of his office, it wouldn't be the smartest of ideas. Especially since his nurse was right outside the door.

"Trent… Wait... We can't…"

I gazed up at him and noticed the hazy look in his dark eyes. The look in his eyes was filled with hunger and desire and it sent a shiver of delight through me to see that. The fact that it was for me, it left me breathless, and I knew I must have had the very same look on my own face. Trent took in a deep and shaking breath as he closed his eyes. He rested his head against mine with a frustrated growl.

"I know… I'm sorry Annie…" He took in another breath while he tried to compose himself. He pulled away from me and helped me down from his desk. We both took a few moments to get ourselves straightened out. My bun had somehow come loose and I combed my hair with my fingers before securing it with the hair tie that had been tangled in it a minute before.

"I should get going…" I sighed as I went to grab my rucksack, exactly when I had dropped it I couldn't even recall.

"All right… I'll see you later for dinner?" Trent ran a hand through his dark hair, it still looked a bit mussed from our little venture but it only added to the quiet charm. I gave a nod in reply and he smiled a little. He moved closer to me and took hold of my chin, tilting my face up to place a sweet kiss upon my lips. He pulled away to gaze into my eyes and I could still see the desire burning in the dark depths of his. Desire pierced through me at the sight and a part of me screamed in protest for ever stopping his kiss in the first place.

Trent must have seen the look on my face because he laughed and shook his head. "It's torture being with you like this… I'm just glad I'm not the only one who feels it…"

"Oh no… trust me…" I sighed softly and closed my eyes. "You're not…"

I felt him kiss my forehead before he pulled away and I glanced up at him. "I'll see you after work. Thanks for bringing those herbs by Ann."

"Oh… you're more than welcome." I smiled before I said goodbye and left his office. I passed a quick glance at Elli as I walked by her counter and said a quick goodbye to her. She must have seen my flushed cheeks but was gracious enough not to say anything about it. She only gave me a small smile and waved her hand in goodbye. I must have been seeing things but I could have sworn there was amusement shining in those brown eyes of hers. Was there? I glanced back at her to be sure but she had turned around to dig through the filing cabinets behind the counter. Yeah, I must be seeing things…

Torture… being with Trent and not being with him was torture through and through. At least I was sure of one thing, I wasn't the only one who had dirty, gutter thoughts running through my head. I smiled at that as I left the clinic and made my way towards Doug's Inn. I wonder if I was having a bad influence on him… The handsome doctor was not known for being the most emotional of people. I shivered at the memory of his kiss and tried to push it to the back of my mind. Shopping with Muffy was going to be a much needed distraction for me. For once I was looking forward to spending time with the bubbly barmaid and that was definitely saying something.


	19. A Drunken Confession

(A/n) Woot! Here is the next chapter! I'm making up for lost time. XD

Special thanks to Soccer-Chan, Black-Dove15, Ninny-Na, mandapanda84, and Aina Riddle for always leaving a wonderful review! You guys are the best!

* * *

_A Drunken Confession…_

The weather for Beach Day could not have been more perfect. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the humidity was high enough to allow one to get away with wearing very little clothing. Since it was a day off for everyone in town, Claire and I were able to get our work done quicker than usual. After the animals were taken care of and the seeds for the summer crops planted, we took turns using Claire's shower before changing into our summer clothes.

"Do you think this is too skimpy?" Claire asked, turning this way and that as she studied herself in her full length mirror. I glanced over at her as I finished pulling my curls back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that hugged her bottom rather nicely. She had a white sleeveless shirt tucked into the shorts and a baby blue, long sleeved blouse tied around her waist. Her blond hair was thrust up into a ponytail at the top of her head and she looked gorgeous.

"Nope, you need to have a bit more cleavage showing if you're going for skimpy." I replied as I slipped my feet into a pair of sandals. A throw pillow hit the back of my head a moment later and I laughed as I turned to throw it back at her. We spent a few minutes throwing the pillow back and forth before we noticed the time. I caught the pillow and tossed it back on her bed. "C'mon, we're going to be late for the festival."

"Yeah, yeah…" Claire smiled as we left her house. "You know, you seem a bit under dressed for the occasion…" Her light blue eyes were studying me, a spark of amusement showing. I felt the heat rise into my cheeks as I walked beside her. We left the farm and made our way onto the road that passed the other farms and led straight to Rose Square.

"Though I love summer, I can't stand the humidity." I replied, after which I took hold of the hem of my jean shorts and tugged them down in a vain attempt to cover my thighs. My shorts only ended to mid-thigh but they were snug around the bottom and I didn't need Claire to remind me again at how well endowed I was in certain areas. I had on a light green top with spaghetti straps, the neckline of which was low enough to show off a fair amount of cleavage. Claire was right, I hardly ever wore clothing that was revealing but I felt that today was a good day.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with your doctor?" Claire giggled as she skipped a little to keep up with my fast strides.

"Think what you want, I just dress for the weather." I started walking a little faster to avoid looking at my boss. Her laughter followed after me as we walked through the square and made our way to the beach. The truth was that my female ego had blossomed after the little escapade in Trent's office. I had dressed specifically for him and I wanted to see just how much of an effect I had on him. It's a very evil thing to do but I couldn't help myself. I loved feeling as if I was beautiful and Trent made me feel that way every time. I blushed at the memory of our passionate kiss, I had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. If you ever found yourself aching for something so bad and you knew that you couldn't have it, it's one of the worst feelings in the world.

The sound of music reached our ears as we descended the stairs that led to the beach. Mostly everyone had made it and already there were a few people who were at Kai's Snack Shack, eating lunch. The benches and blankets were laid out all over the beach and parasols dotted the area, providing shade from the sun. It looked like the picture perfect beach and Claire and I quickly made our way to the Snack Shack to get some drinks.

"Hey ladies, welcome to the Snack Shack!" Kai called out as we entered the cool building. His chocolate brown eyes glanced our way and immediately sparked with interest. He turned around to face us, that charming smile lighting his face. "Great weather for Beach Day huh? What can I get for you?"

"Some drinks would be nice. Lemonade if you have it." I smiled as I went to grab a seat at one of the tables. Claire went to sit across from me and she glanced outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of a particular blacksmith. I was not surprised that Claire and Gray were getting along quite nicely. There was a glow about them whenever they were together and you didn't have to know them to see that they were starting to fall in love.

"All righty." Kai chuckled as he went further into the kitchen to serve up our drinks. He came around the counter with two cold glasses of lemonade and set them on the table. I pulled some money from my pocket and handed it to him. "Thanks."

He winked at me as he took the money. "You're welcome." He smiled before turning and walking back to the counter to ring up the drinks.

"There he is!" Claire squealed as she caught sight of a familiar blue hat making its way across the beach. She took her glass as she glanced my way, her light blue eyes sparkling. "You don't mind if I go do you?"

"Who am I to stop true love?" I laughed as I waved her off. "Go on, I'll see you later. Don't forget we have to head to Karen's later for her summer party."

"I won't. See ya Annie!" She giggled as she got up from her chair and practically ran out the door.

Kai blinked as he leaned on the counter, staring at the doorway with a confused expression on his face. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh that's right…" I laughed a little as I sipped my drink. "Claire and Gray are an item now."

Kai glanced over at me as he straightened. "Are you serious?" He turned his gaze to the door once more, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Who would have thought?" He shook his head then as he walked around the counter to my table. He sat down in the chair that Claire had abandoned and leaned back, folding his hands behind his head. "It's amazing how much things change when you're away…"

"That's life…"

"Hmm…" He nodded as he stared at me, the look on his face growing from thoughtful to something a little more intimate. "You seem to fit pretty well in this town. Any of the locals caught your heart yet?" He caught sight of the blush that stained my cheeks and he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes…" He dropped his hands as he leaned forward, his brown eyes flicking between my own. "That's a shame for me, you seem like the type of girl I'd like to get to know better."

I blinked in response to that statement before the blush on my cheeks grew worse. I stared at him for a heartbeat and then I laughed. He smiled a little more and chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm very flattered Kai…" I said as I swirled my lemonade, watching the ice cubes dancing in the yellow liquid. "It's nice to know that I'm somewhat attractive to the opposite sex."

"But you're already spoken for." Kai laughed a bit as he reached up to straighten out his purple bandana. "So, who is the lucky guy?"

I paused at that and I felt my blush grow even deeper as I glanced down into my glass. "The local doctor…" I said, which prompted a stunned reaction from the traveler.

"You mean Dr. Trent?" He asked and when I gave a nod, he threw his hands up and started to laugh. "I can't believe it! I never thought the Doc had it in him. He's always so reserved, I didn't think that he was even capable of feeling anything."

I said nothing to that little comment, knowing personally that Trent could be a very emotional man when he allowed himself to be.

"Well, I'm happy for him." Kai chuckled as he rubbed his chin, his chocolate brown eyes studying me. "He needs to loosen up a bit and you seem to be just the medicine he needs." He paused at this and a knowing look swept across his face. "I take it you have some plans for the good doctor?"

I flushed at that, I couldn't help it. I wasn't planning on seducing Trent, not completely anyway. We had been dating for some time now and not once had he ever tried to push the issue of sleeping together. Yesterday had actually been the very first time that he had made it very obvious that he was feeling a bit… tense and I found that I was feeling the very same way.

"You know, this really is great weather for Beach Day." I said as I glanced outside. "I don't think we'll be seeing rain any time this week." I heard his chuckle and I laughed a little myself.

The bell above the door tinkled softly and we both glanced over to find the tall and lean form of Dr. Trent standing in the doorway. My heart slammed against my chest as I took in the sight of him. Trent was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. It wasn't exactly the type of clothes to wear to the beach but this was as relaxed as I had ever seen him and the effect was incredible. Already I could feel myself blushing at the sight of him. Oh Goddess, he looked so handsome…

Kai's smile was welcoming as he raised a hand in greeting. "Well speak of the devil. Hey Doc, how's it hangin'?"

A strange choking sound escaped my throat and I quickly gulped down the rest of my drink in order to keep from laughing. Kai did not just say that, please tell me he didn't say that… I risked a glance over to the object of my affections and found that a light scowl was playing on his face.

Trent didn't say a word, his dark eyes flicked between me and Kai before he took in a breath and walked over to us. He stopped beside my chair and made a point to slowly trace his fingers across the back of my neck. It was a very intimate gesture and one that clearly said to the male that sat across from me that I was not to be touched. I shivered from his touch and tried to keep my fluttering heart calm.

"Hello Kai…" Trent said, his deep voice was a rumble, the tone of it a warning. "The festival is getting off to a good start. Has Popuri visited yet?"

Kai understood the signals loud and clear and an easy smile slid across his face as he leaned back in his chair. He propped his feet up on the table and gave a nod in reply. "She has actually but couldn't stay long. Annie had been kind enough to keep me company though." He flicked those brown eyes my way and he winked. I blinked in reply, just what was this traveler up to?

I felt the hand on the back of my neck tense. Trent leaned down to take the empty glass from my hand and set it down on the middle of the table. "I think this belongs to you." He said to the traveler as he let go of my neck and took hold of my hand. "If you'll excuse us Kai… Annie, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Huh?" I glanced up at Trent before looking over at Kai. The traveler only smiled at me and winked again just as I felt Trent pull me a little less than gently to my feet. "Oh… sure." There wasn't much time to argue when the man was so persuasive.

I followed Trent outside of the Snack Shack and out onto the beach. We didn't stop though, he led me across the beach, passed the crowd and up the stairs that led to Rose Square. Once in the square, Trent finally stopped walking and turned around to face me. He let go of my hand then and I rubbed it a little, he had such a strong grip on it, it almost hurt.

Trent stared at me for a moment and then thrust a hand into his dark hair. "Annie, what were you doing?"

I paused at the tone of his voice, I had heard it only a few times before and that meant that he was in a foul mood. At once, I felt my defenses rise as my own temper started to flare. "I was enjoying my time at the festival." I said, keeping my gaze focused on his.

He dropped his hand and shook his head. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself a little _too_ well."

That comment did it and I frowned up at him. I took a step forward and reached out to poke his chest. "Don't go there Trent…" I muttered as I glared up at him. "Don't even go there. You know me better than that. I would never even look at another guy much less flirt with one so you can take those thoughts and shove 'em." I took a step back from him and folded my arms beneath my breasts. "I'm not some naïve little village girl. I'm a grown woman who has enough experience to deal with a man like Kai."

Trent said nothing, a light frown played on his handsome face and his dark eyes finally took in the sight of me. His gaze traveled over my revealing attire and a spark of anger shown. "Oh you seem more than experienced… Dressing like that is sure to get a man's attention rather quickly."

I dropped my arms and nearly growled in frustration as I clenched my fists. "The only 'man' that I want to pay attention to me is you!" I said as I glared at him. "I wore this outfit for you! I wanted you to see me and see how sexy I could be for you! But you're so jealous, you can't see straight! You don't even trust me, do you?"

"Of course I trust you Annie-." He blinked in surprise at that statement, the spark of anger that had been in his eyes faded at once. "You dressed like this for me?"

"Yes!" I felt close to pulling my hair and instead I stamped my foot. "Don't you get it?" I paused to take in a breath and I saw the confusion on his face. He didn't get it… I sighed heavily and shook my head. "You know what? Never mind. Just do me a favor and leave me alone. I need some time to myself…"

I didn't wait for him to respond as I turned to walk back to the beach. I paused then as I remembered something else I was going to say to him. I turned around and gave an even smile. "By the way, Kai and I were talking about you before you walked in. He found it so surprising that you and I were together…" My smile fell as I trailed off and walked away, my temper finally giving way to a dull ache in my heart.

--

"Hah! I w-win!" I hiccupped as I threw my hands into the air. I dropped them just as quickly though as the room began to spin. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "I think… I d-drank too m-much…"

I was at Karen's house for her summer party and I had finally beat Karen at her drinking contest. Muffy and Nami were the only girls who still remained with me. The other girls had gone home long since, Claire included, but I had decided to stay a little longer and have one more drink with the rest of the drinkers. Of course that one drink turned into one too many…

I leaned back against my chair and took in a breath, trying to fight back the dizziness. "I'm going to feel this in the morning…" I muttered to myself.

Karen had passed out on the kitchen table and her mother, Sasha, had just come into the kitchen to get her daughter to bed. She clicked her tongue at the sight of her daughter and shook her head. She glanced at the rest of us and gave a small smile. "Would one of you ladies care to help bring Karen to bed?"

Nami, who was the least drunk out of the three of us, offered to help and got up from her seat. Sasha smiled gratefully at the redhead before glancing over at Muffy and me. "You two can head on home, it's late." Sasha frowned in concern when she saw me stagger to my feet. "Annie, will you be all right?"

"Y-yes…" I managed, raising a hand in goodbye. "Sorry for the trouble Sasha…" I yawned then as I went to lean against Muffy, who started to laugh as she kept me from falling over.

"We'll manage." Muffy giggled as she wished the ladies a goodnight. She helped me through the house, through the quiet general store and outside. The night was warm and I wondered off hand just how nice it would be to go swimming right now. "I like the sea…" I murmured as I pulled away from the barmaid and smiled at her. "I'm going to go for a walk… I need to get some fresh air…"

"Are you sure? You don't seem all right." Muffy frowned in concern, though I could see that she was as tired as I was. I nodded and waved her off.

"Go on Muff Muff! I'll be fine." I looked next door to where the clinic was. "I have to go see my boyfriend anyway… have to apologize…" I mumbled this last part to myself and I ignored the strange look that she gave me.

"Oh, you mean the argument from earlier…" Muffy sighed softly as she nodded. After I had left Trent standing in the square, I avoided him for the rest of the day. I knew I was being terribly silly about the whole thing but I was a stubborn as I could get about this. The fact that he would even assume that I would… that I would even think of looking at another guy like that… I wasn't some tramp and I wasn't a cheater. Of course, I didn't go to him to apologize and instead went to Karen's party where I drank myself to the point of barely standing. My hangover was going to be killer tomorrow…

"I'm going to the inn…" Muffy smiled a little, letting me know that she understood all too well. "I'll see you tomorrow." She wished me goodnight before she turned to walk down the road between the park and the inn. I watched her leave for a few moments before I turned and walked very slowly and very carefully toward the clinic. Either the road was longer or my feet had grown smaller but it seemed to take forever to get there. Finally I reached the door and I knocked, or rather pounded, on the barrier. He was home, I know he was…

I rested my forehead against the door as I closed my eyes, it felt so nice to rest my head… maybe if I stay here all night… The door suddenly opened and I staggered forward, finding myself falling against something that was very warm and very familiar.

"Annie?!" Trent's voice was filled with panic as he caught me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "What are you doing here? Are you all right?!" He took hold of my chin and forced me to look up at him. I tried to focus on his face but my vision refused to stay still. "Are you… drunk…?"

I swallowed back the tears as I gave a nod in reply and dropped my head against his chest. "S-sorry… I know it's not good…" I took in the smell of him and buried myself into that wonderful warmth. "I'm so sorry… for earlier… for right now." I trembled a little and sighed. "I'm tired… Can I stay with you?"

"Ah…" He said nothing at first, I could tell that he was too stunned about the entire situation to even think clearly. He glanced outside at the empty road before he took a firmer hold on my waist. "C'mon, let's get you inside. Can you walk?"

I nodded and I leaned against his strong frame as he helped me inside the clinic and kicked the door closed. He walked further in, glancing over at the patients' room before shaking his head and grumbling to himself. We walked over to the stairs that led up to the second floor of the clinic and he helped me up the stairs. It was slow going since I kept tripping every other step but we finally managed to reach the landing. He took me to the first door on the right and helped me in. I glanced around at the sight of his room.

His bed was made and there were bookshelves that lined the walls. There was a desk in one corner that was filled with paperwork and patients' files. The room was large enough so that the sleeping area was cut off from the study area by a small couch that faced a wooden coffee table. I had never been in his room before, too bad it wasn't how I imagined. Trent helped me over to his couch, easing me carefully down on it. Once I was seated, he pulled away from me and kneeled down in front of me to get a better look.

"How are you feeling? I can make you some coffee, that'll help to wake you up a little."

I frowned as I stared at him and then I shook my head as I began to cry. "I'm sorry Trent… you must hate me so much right now…"

He shook his head as he leaned forward to cup my face in his hands. "Oh Annie, sweetheart, no I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Please don't cry…" He ran his thumbs across my cheeks, wiping the tears away. "I should be the one to apologize, you were right. I was jealous. The moment I saw you with Kai, I…" He leaned close and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry."

I hiccupped and swallowed back the large lump that had formed in my throat. I studied his dark eyes for a heartbeat and then I reached up to pull his hands down from my face. He blinked in surprise as he watched me. "Annie?"

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a warm and loving kiss upon where his pulse beat strongly. I closed my eyes and a shaky sigh escaped. "I have to tell you a secret…" I murmured and my lips trailed warm kisses up along his jaw line and to his ear. I paused near his ear and my heart began to pound within my chest. "I'm in love you…"

I felt him stiffen at that moment and I ignored it, I had to tell him how I felt. Why not now? I smiled a little as I kissed his temple. "I love you so much… I want to be with you… I want to be your wife… I want to have your children…" I giggled a little as I hugged him and buried my face against his neck. "It's a wonderful secret right? I'm so glad I could finally tell you…"

I trailed off as I sighed, feeling suddenly very sleepy. Trent had not said a word the entire time, he was as still as stone but I could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute against his chest. A few moments of silence passed before I felt his arms wrap around me and he hugged me close. I felt his lips press against my hair and I closed my eyes, feeling very safe and very warm. It felt so good and so right to be here...

"Annie…" Trent whispered, the tone of his voice seemed unsure, almost afraid. "Do you… Are you certain?"

I smiled and chuckled, snuggling closer against him. "Yes, more than anything…"

He swore softly as he held me tighter, leaning down to press a soft kiss on my brow. "Goddess, I've wanted to hear that for the longest…" He muttered, his fingers running small circles over and over my back. "This wasn't how I had it pictured though…" I could hear the smile in his voice and I laughed a little.

"I know…" I sighed before a small yawn escaped and started to feel even sleepier. "Trent?"

"Hmm?" He seemed relaxed now, more so than he had ever been with me.

"Can I stay?"

There was silence and then: "Go to sleep Annie… I'll be here…"


	20. Making a Choice

(A/n) Here's another chapter! XD

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story.

Warning ahead: There is an adult situation in this chapter, that is why this story is rated T. You were warned.

* * *

_Making a Choice…_

My head felt like it was being beat on like a bongo drum. A groan slipped past my lips as I threw a hand over my forehead. What happened last night? The last thing I remembered was drinking at Karen's party… I think that Muffy helped me home; I remembered she helped to carry me out of Karen's… This didn't feel like my bed though…

I risked opening my eyes and was rewarded with a stabbing pain to my head from the morning sunlight. I rubbed my temples slowly, took a minute to gather my thoughts, and finally opened my eyes again. I looked around and knew instantly that this was not my room at the inn. I slowly sat up and discovered that I was dressed in nothing but a large, white t-shirt, the collar hanging off one shoulder. My blush was instant as I tried to remember where I had gone and who I had been with last night. Oh my God, please don't tell me that I slept with some random guy… Oh my God! Please tell me that I did not just cheat on my handsome doctor!

Needless to say, I was panicking and I hopped out of the bed I was in, looking around frantically for my clothes. I couldn't see them anywhere, I even looked under the bed to see if I might have kicked them under there but all I got was a bad case of nausea. I groaned and plopped down on the floor, tucking my head between my legs. This was not good at all…

"Annie, what are you doing bed?"

I didn't look up but I recognized the deep voice that spoke. I heard the sound of his footsteps as he walked toward me and kneeled down beside me. I felt a warm hand gently massage the back of my neck and a sigh escaped at the familiar touch. "Trent…" I whispered, extreme relief coursing through me at the realization that it was my boyfriend beside me and not some random stranger.

"Sweetheart, you can't be out of bed with the way you're feeling…" His tone was very kind and comforting, one might even say loving. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he helped me slowly to my feet. "C'mon, let's get you back into bed…" He eased me back into his bed and wrapped the covers around me, taking special care to tuck the sheets in.

Confusion settled in but I did not voice any protest. His hand brushed the loose curls away from my face and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll be in a little while with some light breakfast."

Now I was really confused and I glanced up at Trent, no doubt the confusion quite evident. "Trent… last night… I didn't say anything or do anything weird… did I?"

He stared at me in turn, his dark eyes flicking between mine before a knowing look flickered past. He smiled a little as he shook his head, reaching down to tuck a loose curl behind my ear. "You came to the clinic late last night and you were a little drunk. You passed out pretty quickly. I didn't want to drag you all the way to Doug's…" A light blush touched his cheeks as he pulled away, there was something there in his eyes, a sort of glow I had never seen before. He wasn't telling me everything… What had I done last night?

"I hope you don't mind that I changed your clothes... I promise I was every bit the gentleman." His blush grew even deeper at this as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "I already sent a message to Claire, she knows you're not feeling well and staying here. She said to take the morning off and that she'll see you later."

"Trent…" I was starting to blush a little myself, a part of me trying to remember exactly what I had done last night. I must have done something incredibly stupid or embarrassing and, bless his heart, Trent wasn't going to bring it up.

"Go back to sleep. I'll bring some breakfast for you in a little bit. Your clothes are in the dresser there when you feel you're well enough to get up. The bathroom is down the hall, I left some fresh towels out for you if you need them. I have to open the clinic in awhile though so if you need me, I'll be in my office." He smiled a little more and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I'll be back."

I didn't say a word as my handsome doctor straightened and walked out of the room. He was happy for some strange reason, more so than I had ever seen him. As the door closed behind him, my mind began to whirl over the possibilities of what I had said or done last night. We didn't sleep together, I knew him well enough and he wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of a woman like that. So I had to have said something to him, but what? Oh I wish I could remember… Well, the lesson here is plain to see, don't drink or else you'll do things you won't remember doing…

--

Despite the confusion, I had managed to fall back to sleep. The fact that it was Trent's bed made it a little easier on my conscious. He came in about a half an hour later with some dry toast and warm soup to soothe my stomach. He didn't stay long since he had to open the clinic but he promised that he'd be up in a little while to check on me again. He was smiling the entire time he said this and he was gone before I could even get a word in.

I didn't fall back to sleep after I had finished my breakfast and decided it was best that I get up. I went to get my clothes from Trent's dresser and then tip toed my way to the bathroom. There were a couple of towels waiting on the toilet seat as well as an extra toothbrush. My heart skipped a beat at the thoughtfulness and I couldn't help but smile. He really was such a sweetheart…

Twenty minutes later, I was freshly showered and dressed, my breath minty fresh and my headache brought down to a manageable level thanks to some aspirin. I had left my hair loose and the curls were bouncing with every step. My hair had gotten longer since last winter and it now ended past my shoulders. I was wondering off hand if I should get it cut as I made my way downstairs to the clinic.

Elli was behind her counter as usual and she glanced my way as I walked to Trent's office. A slender brow was arched but she didn't say anything, instead she smiled and raised a hand in greeting. I blushed deeply in reply and muttered a hello, glancing down at my sandaled feet. I wonder what Elli could possibly be thinking of seeing me coming from Trent's room… Oh Goddess, this was such a mess…

I stopped at the door to Trent's office but he was no where to be found. I glanced over at the patients' room and heard his deep voice. I walked over to the room and peeked in. Trent was kneeling in front of May, the granddaughter of Barley, the owner of Yodel Ranch. May was a sweet little girl with dark hair kept in pigtails. She was sitting on one of the beds in the room and trying to sniff back a few tears. Her grandfather was standing off to one side with a worried look on his wrinkled face, his bald head shining under the lights. He had his hands clasped in front of him as he watched Trent clean a gash on the little girl's knee.

After the gash was cleaned up and disinfectant applied, Trent placed a very colorful and flowery bandage over the wound. "There, does that feel better?" He asked, flashing a particularly charming smile to the little girl.

May sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She peeked down at her knee, blinked once and then glanced up at the doctor. "Y-yes…" She sniffed before a smile spread across her face. "It feels much better now."

"Good." Trent laughed a little before he placed his hands on his knees and straightened. "I have something else that will make you feel better." He moved over to the nightstand that was beside the bed and pulled out the drawer. He pulled out a few lollipops and turned to the little girl, holding them out to her. "Pick your favorite color May."

Her injured knee was instantly forgotten as a bright smile lit her sweet little face. "Can I really have one?" She whispered as her eyes grew wide. She glanced up at Trent, who stood there with a kind smile on his handsome face. May hesitated for just a bit, glancing over at her grandfather to make sure it was all right, before she picked the red lollipop. Her tears were instantly gone as she pulled off the plastic wrap and stuck the cherry flavored lollipop in her mouth.

Barley let out a gentle sigh in relief as he turned to Trent and gave a nod. "Thank you so much Dr. Trent. I was so worried about her…" He trailed off as he glanced down at his granddaughter. May had taken Trent's offered hand and hopped down from the bed, the lollipop sticking out from her little pursed lips.

Barley laughed a little as May walked very slowly and very carefully toward her grandfather, holding on to Trent's hand with all the trust in the world. She pulled the lollipop from her mouth and smiled up at the doctor. "Thank you Dr. Trent." She said before the lollipop was placed back into her mouth and she moved to take her grandfather's hand.

"You're very welcome May." Trent smiled as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his white coat. "You take extra care around those cows all right?"

May nodded, the look of a promise written all over her little face. Barley bowed his head in thanks as he held onto his granddaughter's hand. "Thank you again Dr. Trent." He smiled, glancing up at Trent. "You know, you'll make a wonderful father someday." He said and with that he turned and shuffled his way out of the patients' room.

The old man paused when he saw me standing there and a bright smile lit his face. "Well good morning Annie, I hope you're feeling well?"

I gave a small smile in reply and nodded. "Oh, yes I am. Thank you."

Barley had a knowing look on his face as he studied me for a moment. He nodded, as if he were satisfied with something, and gestured back toward the patients' room. "That is a good man there, you make sure to take good care of him for us."

I was a bit surprised by that comment and could only nod in reply. May was smiling up at me as she thrust her leg out, the flowery bandage clearly seen beneath the hem of her little skirt. "Look Annie! Dr. Trent made my boo boo all better, he even gave me a lollipop! Isn't that great?"

"That is really great May…" I smiled down at the little girl while an unfamiliar warmth filled my heart. "That is such a pretty bandage."

May giggled in reply and said a very cheerful goodbye as she and her grandfather went to speak with Elli. I stood in the hallway, watching the tiny family when I felt a hand curl over mine. I glanced up at Trent in surprise, he was smiling down at me and he didn't say a word as he pulled me toward his office. Once inside, he gently closed the door and then turned to face me, his dark eyes studying me with a look that I couldn't identify.

I felt myself blushing terribly beneath those dark eyes and I looked down at my feet, clasping my hands behind my back. "Trent, about last night…" I ducked my head even further and couldn't help but wonder if my face was beat red. It sure felt like it. "I don't know what I said or did but I wanted to say I was sorry. I know it must have been so embarrassing-."

I was cut off when his hands cupped the sides of my face and lifted my chin so that I could see him. His lips had claimed mine, his tongue plunging to search and taste. I shivered at the unexpected kiss and my knees nearly buckled. His lips caressed against mine as he pulled me closer against him and I could… oh my, I could feel the tension. White hot desire licked at me and the warmth spread from the pit of my stomach and right to the very ends of my nerves.

My arms shot around his neck and I tilted my head, taking in his intimate kiss with reckless abandon. A few aching heartbeats passed and then Trent broke the kiss, I could feel his head pounding and knew that he was affected as much as I was.

His dark eyes were hazy with desire as he studied my face. "Don't worry about last night…" He whispered and leaned down to press another warm kiss against my lips. "Annie, can you come by tonight? After the clinic is closed?" I was much too dazed to do anything else but nod, my heart was still fluttering from his intoxicating kiss. He smiled a little and kissed me once more before he pulled away. "Great… Don't push yourself too hard today and make sure you drink plenty of water, the heat is going to get pretty bad this afternoon."

"All right…" I whispered, my heart was jumping a mile a minute as Trent brushed a few curls from my face. He took me by the hand and went to open the door. He leaned down and kissed me one last time. "I'll see you tonight sweetheart."

My heart jumped up into my throat at that last comment. I whispered goodbye and turned to leave the clinic. He had called me sweetheart… he never called me sweetheart before… What had I done last night?

--

"Annie!!"

The squeal that had erupted the moment I walked through the library door made me jump back in fright. Mary practically jumped around her desk and ran over to me, grabbing my hands and pulling me into a tight hug.

"M-Mary?"

Mary pulled away, her dark eyes alight with excitement. "I'm so happy you're here!" She gushed as she pulled me further into the library. She kept on pulling me straight to her desk, where she turned around and clasped her hands in front of her. "You would not believe…" Her eyes grew wide behind her large glasses and a deep blush filled her cheeks. A giggle escaped and she threw her hands over face to hide her blush. "Oh I'm just so happy!"

"Mary," I began, being wary of the excitement that coursed through my friend. I had not seen her this excited since she had asked Jack to the Starry Night Festival. "Take a deep breath and tell me what is going on."

Mary took in a deep breath, her chest rising and falling while her eyes continued to sparkle. She didn't say a word, instead she turned to her desk and pulled out one of the drawers. She reached in for something and turned around to face me, her smile absolutely brilliant. In her hand she held a single feather, the shade of it was a beautiful sapphire and I stared at it for the longest time. I couldn't believe what I was seeing at first but there it was, an honest-to-Goddess Blue Feather.

"Is that-?"

"Yes!" Mary cried as she held the Blue Feather against her heart. "Jack came to town this morning, he came right to my house. He said that he wanted to talk to me and if I could come with him somewhere more private." She sighed happily as she stared at the feather, her face filled with love. "He took me to Mother's Hill, he told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me. Every time he went back to Forget-Me-Not Valley, his heart would grow heavy and he couldn't wait to come back just to see me." She looked at me then and her eyes were sparkling with tears. "He said he couldn't stand the thought of being away from me any longer and he proposed right there!"

"Oh Mary!" I squealed and threw my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you!" We hugged and laughed while our very girly screams filled the library. It took a moment for us to calm down and Mary pulled away as she held her Blue Feather with all the care in the world.

"When is the wedding?" I asked, my smile bright and my heart filled with happiness for my friend.

"Well, Jack and I decided that next month would be fine." Mary blushed and her dark eyes studied me. "I wanted to ask if you would like to be my bride's maid."

"Me?" I blinked in surprise, I wasn't expecting her to ask me that.

"Yes," She smiled and nodded. "If it weren't for you and Lumina, I would have never gotten up the courage to ask Jack to Starry Night. It would only be right that you be a part of the wedding."

A small smile played on my lips as I gazed at my friend and nodded. "I would be honored Mary, thank you."

Mary smiled and giggled, she looked as excited as any bride-to-be should be. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! We'll go shopping for our dresses next week, Lumina is going to take us to the city. Do you think you can come with us? You'll need to get fitted for your dress."

"I'll ask Claire. I'm sure she won't mind." I said with a smile before the librarian began to go on and on about the coming wedding.

Well, that was unexpected, not like I was complaining mind you. I was going to be part of Mary's wedding! How cool was that? This was going to be a great summer after all.

--

"All right Annie, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Night Claire!"

I waved goodbye to the pretty blonde farmer as I finished the last day's work. The sun had set and the evening was warm despite the breeze that blew down from Mother's Hill. Mason ran over to me and plopped his skinny rump down on the ground, waiting for me to give him attention. I smiled down at my baby and leaned over to scratch him on his long neck. His eyes closed as he arched his neck just so, trying to get me to scratch at the right spot. I scratched him for a few moments before he finally had enough and got up on all fours. He had noticed that Callie had run past and with a large booming bark, Mason was off to chase his friend, leaving me behind.

I smiled as I watched him run off into the shadows before I turned and left the farm. My heart was beginning to hammer against my chest as I made my way through the quiet town toward the clinic. Only a few people were out, all of them heading to Doug's for a drink, and Harris, the local police officer, was doing his last patrol of the small town. He smiled at me as I walked past and tipped his hat in greeting. I waved to him in turn before I rounded the corner on the main road. I kept on walking past Mary's house, past Ellen's house and Mayor Thomas' house, and finally past the general store.

I stopped in front of the clinic and took a deep breath before I walked up the small brick pathway and knocked on the door. A few moments went by and then I heard familiar footsteps walking toward the door. It opened a second later and Trent stood there, still dressed in his white coat and looking as handsome as ever.

"Hi…" I breathed as I stood there, trying my best not to feel nervous.

"Hey…" He smiled before he stepped aside. "C'mon in."

I stepped across the threshold, glancing around to find that Elli was nowhere in sight. I glanced back at Trent and he saw the question in my eyes. He closed the door, the lock clicking softly into place and signaling that it was just the two of us here. My blush was instant and I said nothing as he took me by the hand and led me up the stairs to the second floor. He pulled me toward his room and waited for me to go in first before he went in after me.

The sound of his bedroom door closing made my heart flutter against my breast and I turned around to face him. He had taken off his white coat and hung it on a peg by the door. Underneath, he wore a simple white shirt and tie, the sleeves pulled up to the forearms. He stood there for a moment as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his dark, grey slacks and watched me. Tense silence hung between us and I looked away, finding the sight of his bookshelves to be very interesting.

"Annie."

His voice was a husky whisper that was filled with a need that I couldn't even begin to describe. It shook me to the core just hearing it and I looked at him, already wondering if my heart would just stop beating altogether.

Trent reached up to run a hand through his dark hair, a gesture that always made me yearn for his touch. A heartbeat passed and he walked toward me, his steps breaking the tense silence. He stopped in front of me and reached out to gently run his fingertips across my cheek. "Last night, you told me something, something incredible…" He leaned in close, his lips trailing along my neck and his warm breath making me shiver with delight. "I need to know if you meant it."

"Trent…" I whispered but was cut off the moment I felt his tongue flick ever so gently over my earlobe. I trembled at the sweet sensation that followed and a soft whimper escaped my throat.

"Annie, do you love me?" His deep voice rumbled in my ear, erasing all traces of thought from my mind.

My legs began to quiver as I felt his hands lightly caress my neck before they moved ever so gently to trace my collar bone. I swallowed at the sudden tightness in my throat and my voice was hoarse with desire. "Yes…" I breathed. "I love you…"

I heard his swift intake of breath and he kissed my neck sweetly, his tongue tasting my skin. "Annie…" His voice caressed me as much as his hands did and he pulled me close against him. I could feel the tension, could feel the ache in him and I knew just how deeply my words affected him.

He pulled away to study my face, his dark eyes flicking between mine and then down to my parted lips. "I love you… more than I ever thought possible."

"Trent-."

"I want to show you." He smiled a little and kissed my lips. "Let me show you how much I love you…"

I took in a shuddering breath, knowing that I should pull away, knowing that I should stop this before it went too far, but it was too late. The moment he said those words I was gone and the last of my defenses crumbled away to nothing. I reached out to cup his face and pulled him close, my lips taking his in such a passionate kiss that it rippled through the both of us like an electrical current.

A deep groan escaped Trent's throat and his hands gripped my hips as he turned me around. His bed was just a few feet away and already our clothes were coming apart from searching hands and a desperate need…

I made my choice this night and he made his and there were no words that could ever describe the beauty of such a choice. No words at all…


	21. Oh Brother, Happy Birthday to Me

(A/n) There is nothing more wonderful than romance. :) Here is the next chapter. I can't believe how much I'm churning out. XD

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I've been reading a lot of good fan fics lately, especially with Gray and Claire. I love those two as a couple. :)

* * *

_Oh Brother, Happy Birthday to Me…_

I felt warm, on the inside and out, and so wonderfully relaxed. I stirred softly as a sleepy yawn escaped, the arm that was wrapped possessively around my waist tightened. I felt myself being pulled closer against solid warmth and a sweet kiss pressed gently against my neck.

"Good morning…" His deep voice whispered just above my ear, he sounded as relaxed as I felt.

"Mm…" was all I could manage in reply as I snuggled deeper against his warmth and buried my head in the pillow. He chuckled softly as he kissed the spot where my pulse thumped gently. He moved his arm to run his fingers up and down along my side, the result being a giggle and a lot of squirming. He stopped caressing my skin and he studied me with a smile.

"You're ticklish?" He laughed and then proceeded to wiggle his fingers along my side. I squealed in protest and moved away from him, coming close to falling off the side of the bed.

"Trent don't!" I laughed as I held the blanket close against my chest. "That's not a nice thing to do early in the morning."

"It's not?" He was laughing still while he reached out to wrap his arms around me and pull me close. "I'm sorry but you have to admit, it's a great way to you wake up."

"I want to keep sleeping…" I mumbled, leaning forward to rest my head against his chest.

"I would love to keep you in bed all day…" He said softly and already I could hear the desire in his voice. My heart fluttered with excitement at those words, the memories of last night still fresh in my mind. "I have to get ready to open the clinic though." He sighed heavily and tilted my head up to place a kiss on the tip of my nose. "And you have to get to work."

"I know." I laughed a little before I glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. It was quarter of six in the morning and I was already going to be late. I sighed softly as I reluctantly pulled away from Trent, throwing the blanket off to get out of bed. I reached down to pick up my underclothes from the floor when I heard him climb out of bed. I blushed the moment I felt his hands on my hips and he pulled me against him, my back to his chest.

"Shower…" He muttered against my ear and I could feel my blush growing deeper when I noticed the obvious tension that held his tall form. "Now."

My clothes slipped from my slackened grip and then fell to the floor in a small heap, completely forgotten…

--

By the time I was making my way to Claire's farm, it was almost seven in the morning. The sun had not fully risen and the air was cool. I had stopped by the inn to change my clothes and grab a quick cup of coffee. I was an hour late for work and I was trying to come up with some valid excuse as to why I was late. The only excuse that came to mind was that I overslept, which was as about as truthful as I could get.

As I made my way onto the farm, I was surprised to see that the animals were not out in the pasture yet. That was weird… Claire usually had the animals fed and brought outside by this time. Well, since I always helped to do those chores I suppose she was waiting for me… Now I felt bad.

I went to the front door of her house, it was always unlocked for me so I didn't even bother to knock as I opened it. "Hey Claire, sorry I'm late, I-." I stopped short at the sight that greeted me. Claire's house was a large, one room abode that had the various living areas cut off by cleverly placed furniture. Her sleeping area was on the far right side of the house and so I had a clear view of two very sleepy eyed and naked people sitting up right in her bed. My face turned beet red as I stammered out an apology and left the house, the door slamming closed behind me. Oh my… talk about awkward. I stood outside the door for a heartbeat as what I had just seen began to register.

A tiny smile emerged and I started to laugh as I turned and made my way to the barn. Mason and Callie were there to greet me and they ran around me while I opened the doors to the barn. Well, at least I didn't feel so bad for being late this morning…

--

"Oh Goddess Annie, that was so embarrassing!"

Claire was now fully dressed and helping me to water the summer crops. Gray had been quick to get dressed after the little walk in and he had been leaving just as I was getting out of the barn. We had stared at each other for a heartbeat before his face turned a deep shade of red and he mumbled something in greeting. Then he had pulled down the brim of his hat and walked away as quickly as he could. Oh boy, I hope he wasn't going to be completely uncomfortable around me now…

Claire was not as red in the face as Gray had been but she was still embarrassed about the whole thing. She wouldn't look me in the eye for the first twenty minutes but when I started cracking jokes about Gray's chiseled arms, she started to loosen up and pretty soon we were laughing about the whole thing.

"Next time, just lock the door when you have company." I smiled at her as I set my watering can aside, tilting slightly to stretch my back.

"I was a bit distracted…" Claire laughed as she started to blush, her long blond hair was set in a braid today and it fell over one shoulder as she bent down to check the buds of a growing crop. We were silent for a moment and then a funny look flickered across her face. She glanced up at me as she straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "Why were you late this morning anyway?"

I blushed in reply and a small smile played on my lips as I started to toy with the hem of my t-shirt. "Same reason you overslept…" I muttered, finding it suddenly hard to breathe as the memories of this morning resurfaced. Showers, I found a reason to love showers even more now.

It took a moment but then the meaning finally sunk in and Claire's face turned a pretty shade of crimson. She turned those light blue eyes my way and she started to laugh. I smiled at her and I knew what she was thinking.

"We're hopeless aren't we?" She asked, reaching up to wipe a tear from her eye.

"That's love for you." I said as I reached down to pick up the watering can. "C'mon, let's finish up here and head to Doug's for lunch."

"Sounds good."

--

Later that day, when the work was done, I had decided to take Mason for a walk up to Mother's Hill. The sun was sinking toward the horizon but the heat from the summer day still hung on the humid air. It was a nice to just be alone sometimes, it gave one time to think and meditate or to simply enjoy the solitude that was.

Mason was having a ball running up and down the pathway, chasing whatever little creatures that he managed to scare up from their hiding places. I laughed as we walked passed the hot springs and the waterfall. I stopped at the intersection in the path, one that led to Claire's farm, one that led passed Gotz's house and the other led up to the waterfall. I stared at the waterfall, thinking back on everything that had happened from the moment I had first woken up in this place. So much had changed and yet I was so happy here. I wonder if the Goddess was around, I had not seen her since that day by the Spring in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

I whistled for Mason to follow as I started to climb the path that led to the waterfall and hot spring. Once I climbed the little hill, I stared at the waterfall and the river that led away from it. I glanced around the ground, spotting bunches of flowers that were growing around the banks of the pool. It would be a long shot but I figured what the hell, she just might appear if she wanted to.

I bent down to pick a few flowers and then I stood on the bank of the pool, feeling the gentle spray from the waterfall cooling my skin. I stared down at the rippling surface of the pool before I tossed the flowers in. Theyfloated on the surface for a few moments and then they disappeared. As soon as the last petal submerged, there was a blinding flash of white light and everything went completely quiet and still.

I dropped my arms and glanced around, noticing the sudden silence before I felt the eyes of someone watching me. I looked back at the waterfall and saw the Harvest Goddess floating above the pool. She looked as beautiful as before and the serene smile that played upon her lips was welcoming. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts as she tilted her head and a tinkle of laughter emerged.

"Well, well, if it isn't Annie." She smiled and floated a little closer to me. "I haven't spoken to you in quite awhile. How are you?"

I didn't reply at first, I simply stood there in awe of this ethereal being before me. A heartbeat passed and then I finally found my voice. I glanced down at my feet and gave a small nod. "I'm great… I'm-." I paused as I tried to find the words and only one word came to mind. I smiled up at her and sighed softly. "I'm happy…"

The Goddess studied me with a thoughtful expression and then her smile grew warm. "So, you've finally made your choice."

"Huh?" I blinked at that comment. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" She laughed a little as she floated closer to me and reached to place a hand over my heart. "I told you that you were going to have to make a choice at some point. It would be a difficult choice but it was something that you had to decide for yourself. After all, when you fall in love there are so many options that come into play…"

"Trent…" I understood what she meant now. Since I had fallen in love with Trent, I had decided that it was here that I wanted to spend my life. I wanted to stay here with the man that I loved and with the friends I had made. I wanted to build a life in this reality that I had never known could even exist. I made my choice and by doing so I gave up the chance of going back to the life I had lived before. It wasn't a big loss; I didn't really have anything in my reality worth staying for but… My family, I would never see them again and I knew I would miss them despite of our difficulties, especially my little brother. He had been the one I was closest to out of all of them.

"So, there was a chance that I could have found a way back to my reality?" I asked, glancing up at the Goddess as she moved away from me.

"You always had the chance to go back, you only had to ask me and I would have sent you back to your own world." The Goddess laughed a little and she held a hand over her own heart. "But I saw what was in your heart and I saw the man who held your love even before you realized it. I wanted you to find out for yourself what it was that you truly wanted. You had the choice and you decided to stay for the sake of that love."

I was silent after this, my mind whirring over the possibility that it would have been so easy to have gone back. I only had to ask her and she would have sent me back as simple as that. Of course I did not ask. I did not bother to even seek the Goddess out since that day. She was right and I found that I was extremely grateful to her for that reason.

"I guess I should say thank you…" I smiled a little as I clasped my hands behind my back. "Although I am a little sad of that fact I won't be seeing my family again… especially my brother."

The Goddess tilted her head thoughtfully, her green eyes staring at me and then through me, as if they were searching. "Well, you had made your choice…" A small smile appeared on her lips and her green eyes focused on me. "I suggest that you enjoy it."

"I will." I said, knowing that even though I wouldn't see my family, I had a new family here in Mineral Town and a man that loved me. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know that and though a part of me was sad, the rest of me was filled with nothing but happiness. "Thank you again…"

"Oh don't thank me, you should thank the Witch Princess. She had been sweet enough to bring you here in the first place." The Goddess laughed then and raised a hand in farewell before a blinding white flash obscured my vision. I threw my arm up over my eyes to block out the sudden light but it was gone as quick as it had come. When I looked at the waterfall again, the Harvest Goddess was gone. The ethereal air that had surrounded the pool was gone as well and all the sounds of the forest were filling the silence that had been.

I stared at the pool for a moment longer before I smiled to myself and turned to walk back down the path, whistling for Mason to follow. Mason's booming bark followed after me and soon he was running past me at full speed. Trent and I were going to have dinner tonight and I was planning on wearing something extra special for him. My head was already up in the clouds as Mason and I made our way back to Claire's farm, humming a little tune all the while.

--

_Two weeks later…_

"Will you come on?"

"Where are you taking me?

"Don't worry about it, just follow us."

I was being pulled against my will by two of my closest friends and I didn't like it one bit. Mary had a surprisingly strong grip on my right hand and Claire had my left. They were dragging me through Rose Square and on toward the beach and I had no idea why. I stubbornly planted my feet firmly in place and pulled against their grip. "I'm not going anywhere until you two tell me what is going on."

"You'll find out soon enough." Mary giggled as she released my hand and moved behind me. She pressed her small hands against my back and started to push me while Claire began to pull. They were both laughing as they pulled and pushed me down the stairs and onto the sand. They kept right on pulling me toward Kai's Snack Shack until we finally made it to the door.

"All right, please don't hate me for this." Mary smiled and then threw a hand over my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. My heart jumped as I heard Claire open the door and they walked me through. There was a moment of silence and then Mary took her hand away.

"_Surprise_!!"

"Happy Birthday!"

I simply stood there in shock as I looked around Kai's restaurant. It had been decorated with all kinds of colorful streamers and balloons. There was a huge white banner with big blue letters that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNIE!

It felt like everyone in town was there, everybody that I knew was crowded in the small restaurant with giant smiles on their faces. Trent stood front and center with a cake in his hands, it was covered in vanilla frosting and blue frosted flowers. He smiled at me as he walked toward me and leaned down to place a warm kiss on my stunned lips. "Happy Birthday sweetheart..."

My heart began to hammer against my breast and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I looked down at the cake in his hands, it read Happy Birthday and there were several unlit candles sticking up from it. I glanced up at Trent and then at Mary and Claire and everyone else in the room. I tried my best to hold back the tears but they fell anyway and I started to cry at the thoughtfulness. "I can't believe…" I laughed a little through my tears. "Thank you all so much."

"Oh Annie…" Claire laughed as she reached out to wrap an arm around my shoulders. "Don't cry about it. It's a party, you should be smiling."

"I know I'm just so surprised. I can't believe you all remembered." I laughed with my friend as I reached out to hug her. I vaguely recalled telling Claire when my birthday was sometime ago but I didn't think anyone would plan something for it. I never really celebrated my own birthday so you can imagine how shocked I was.

"Well, we can't stand here all day." Kai clapped his hands together as he went behind the counter and started pulling out glasses from underneath it. "Let's get this party started!"

There was around of cheers from the other guests as Mary and Claire went to meet with their significant others. I followed behind Trent as he went to place the cake on a table and turned to me with a charming smile. "So how does it feel to be a year older?"

I laughed a bit as I went to stand closer to him and gave a nod. "To be honest, I rather like it. I'm a year wiser now and I couldn't have hoped for a better birthday."

Trent chuckled and then took my hand in his. "C'mon, let's get some drinks and then get started on the cake." I followed willingly, my heart fluttering at the feel of his hand over mine.

It was the best birthday party that I had ever had; I was surprised at how many people actually showed up. Several people from the Valley were even there, Muffy was there with Griffin and Nami. Lumina and Celia were also there. It was so crowded in the Snack Shack that the party got moved out onto the beach. Trent had lit the candles on the cake and I blew them out with the wish that only my brother could have been here with me. He would have had so much fun…

There were a few gifts from my friends: a new outfit and a new pair of boots from Claire, a complete series of books that I had taken a liking to from Mary. What surprised me more than anything was the gift from Elli, which was a bottle of perfume. I wasn't expecting to receive anything from her and when I had gone to thank her for the gift, she only smiled and said, "I expect to get something for my birthday, all right Annie?"

The sadness wasn't in her eyes anymore and the smile that lit her face was the first true smile I had seen in quite awhile. I laughed a little as I hugged her tightly, "I won't forget Elli, thank you." She returned my hug and for the first time I felt for certain that everything was going to be all right between us.

The party went on for quite some time before Trent had taken me by the hand and pulled me away from the crowd. He pulled me along to a quiet part of the beach and stopped just at the shore. I stood beside him, my hand gripping his firmly as we watched the water. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun was slowly making its way toward the west while the music from the party played on in the background.

Trent glanced down at me, a sweet smile on his handsome face. The sea breeze tousled his dark hair and it danced upon his brow. I smiled as I reached up to brush his hair back from his eyes. He chuckled and took my hand, turning it over to kiss my palm before he pulled something from his pocket. He slipped it on the ring finger of my left hand and I instantly blushed at the sight of it. It was a beautiful silver ring with an oval sapphire set in it. It was cut in a way so that when the light was caught in it just right, flashes of deep blue shone back.

"Oh Trent, it's beautiful." I breathed as I stared at it. I was entranced by the beauty of the sapphire and the ring fit perfectly, as if it had been made for my finger.

"Do you really like it?" He asked as he took my hand again and pressed a gentle kiss upon it. "I thought of the design for the ring and brought it to Gray to see if he could make it. It took awhile since he had to find just the right cut of stone for the sapphire but it came out even better than I imagined." He smiled and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I had no idea that Gray could make jewelry like that."

"I didn't either…" I said, which I honestly meant. I didn't know that Gray had been doing so well in his training. The ring was absolutely beautiful; it was something that you would find in a high end jewelry store somewhere in the city. I was so surprised by the sight of it and I glanced up at the man that I loved so much. "You had this made for me?"

"Yes." He chuckled and pressed a warm kiss upon my lips. "Think of it as a promise…"

"A promise…" My heart soared at those words and I couldn't help but feel such happiness at the thought of it. I closed my left hand, feeling the ring tighten on my finger. I smiled up at Trent and reached up to grab the front of his shirt. I pulled him down close to my face and kissed him soundly. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do…" He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine. "But tell me again please, I need to be reminded every so often…"

"I love you so much Trent…" I whispered to him and he closed his eyes with a sigh. His arms tightened around my waist as he held me close and it felt so right. I moved to bury my face against the solid warmth of his chest and listened to his heartbeat. This was home, this was everything that I had been missing from my life and something told me that Trent was feeling the exact same thing.

"Dr. Trent!"

Trent glanced up in surprise at the sound of Elli's voice screaming for him from across the beach. We pulled away from each other as Elli ran toward us, her hand clutching the skirt of her blue dress. She stopped in front of us and placed a hand on her chest to catch her breath. "Dr. Trent, you have to come. Someone had just washed up on shore from the ocean. Please hurry!" She said before she turned and started to run back to the large crowd that had gathered in the distance.

The look of a professional doctor fell over Trent's face as he glanced down at me and then quickly went to follow after his nurse. I followed after them, my heart beginning to pound like a drum. Someone had washed up on shore? Oh I hoped they were still breathing, who knows how long they had been floating in the ocean. I didn't have as long a stride as Trent so by the time I got to the crowd he was already performing CPR on the person. It was a young man but I could not see his face too well since Trent's form was blocking it from view.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Trent pumped the man's chest and breathed into his mouth. A few agonizing seconds later, a coughing and sputtering could be heard and there was a collective sigh of relief from everyone. The young man was gasping for air as he turned over and Trent was sitting back on his heels, studying the young man's face for any signs of trauma. The young man gasped for air and started to shiver as he looked around in surprise. "W-what happened?" He croaked, looking up at Trent and shrinking back at the sight of him.

"Easy there, you were almost a goner." Trent gave a calm smile as he reached out to touch the young man's shoulder. "Don't push yourself too much."

It was as Trent had moved out of the way that I caught sight of the young man's face. The sand beneath my feet began to teeter and suddenly the reality I had come to know so well fell away. The young man had a head of very short, curly dark hair and a pair of wide, hazel green eyes that were looking around at the crowd in shock. He was lither than I remembered but there was no mistaking that lightly tanned face as I moved to stand behind Trent. "J-Jonathan?"

Silence fell after I said this and every eye in the crowd was flicking between the young man named Jonathan and myself. A few heartbeats passed before Jonathan focused those hazel green eyes on me and then grew wide. "Annie…? Is- is that really you?"

More silence and then Trent glanced at the young man and then back up at me. "Annie, do you know this person?" He asked, the tone of his voice had gone suddenly cool and I knew what he was thinking. I gave a nod as I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but my gaze remained firmly placed on the sight of the man that was drenched from head to toe.

"He's… he's my brother…"


	22. Brotherly Love

(A/n) Apparently it was a good idea to have her brother join the party. XD

Is Jonathan going to capture Elli's heart? It's too early too tell :) We'll just have to find out. As for his age, he's twenty years old, several years younger than Annie.

Special thank you to Aina Riddle, Blackdove15, mandapanda84, Ninny-na, RaisingDawn, Bookluver2531 and Furubafan316 (and your friends XD) for reviewing! Your feedback is always appreciated and loved! 3

* * *

_Brotherly Love…_

"He's changed into dry clothes now." Trent emerged from the patients' room, a light frown tugging on the corners of his mouth. "He wants to speak with you Annie."

I was standing beside Elli in the lobby of the clinic; my hands were wringing the hem of my t-shirt as the worry ate away at me. After the shock of finding my brother to be the person who had washed up on the beach, Trent had wasted no time in taking Jonathan to the clinic for a proper examination. Elli and I had followed behind him and already I could hear the buzz of gossip floating amongst the chatter hens of the village. I'm sure it must have been a very strange sight for them, it's not everyday that random people wash up on the beach in their small town.

The only thing was that this was my _brother_. I had been resigned to the fact that I wouldn't see my family again. All of a sudden my little brother appears from out of no where. It was a little mind boggling and I was still trying to figure out how he had gotten to this reality in the first place. I knew that it had to be the handy work of either the Harvest Goddess or the Witch Princess. All of my money was placed on the Goddess.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced over at Elli in surprise. A comforting smile played on her lips as she gave a nod in understanding. She had been with me the whole time Trent had been examining my brother, offering a comforting word or gesture. She was an older sister herself so she understood the worry that I was feeling. "Go on and speak with him Annie. Dr. Trent and I will be out here if you need anything."

My worries eased a little and I gave a small smile. "Sure… thank you so much Elli." I reached up to take her hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked over at Trent, who had walked over to stand across from us. His eyes were focused on me and I could see the worry there within those dark depths. I studied my handsome doctor before I moved over to him to hug him tightly.

"Thank you for saving my brother's life." I whispered to him. I felt a hand run down over my curls and a gentle kiss press against my temple. My heart jumped at the sign of affection and I pulled away to glance up at him.

"Go and speak with him." Trent reached up to brush a stray tear from my cheek. I didn't even realize I had been crying. "He's been asking for you since we got to the clinic."

I gave a nod as I took his hand and kissed his fingers. I gave it a squeeze, drawing strength from the man I loved so much. I haven't seen my brother for almost two years and now to be coming face to face to him in the most unexpected places, I was a little afraid. I turned around and walked to the patients' room, the door was already open so I had a clear view of my brother sitting on one of the beds. His head was in his hands, his fingers lightly brushing over the very short curls of his dark hair. He was wearing a beige shirt and a pair of brown pants that actually belonged to Trent. Jonathan was almost as tall as Trent with just barely an inch difference in height, but he was skinnier so the clothes hung a little loosely on his lithe frame.

The moment I closed the door to the room he glanced up and, seeing that it was me, he jumped up from the bed and ran over to me. I barely said a word before I was wrapped up into the tightest hug I had ever experienced. Jonathan picked me up and swung me around, never once loosening his hold on me.

"J-Jay," I gasped, trying to take in a breath. He had gotten so tall since I had last seen him, he towered over me as much as Trent did. "I can't breathe."

The minute I spoke, Jonathan loosened his hold and set me gently on my feet. His hazel green eyes were studying my face as he kept his hands on my shoulders. "Annie, it is you right? I'm not dreaming or anything?"

I laughed a bit and gave a nod as I reached up to take hold of one of his hands. "No, you're not dreaming." My smile faded a little when I noticed that his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Jay, what's wrong?"

He blinked a few times to try and get rid of the tears, his voice growing hoarse with emotion. "Everyone thinks you're dead." He dropped his hands and shook his head slowly. "I got a letter from Ma a week ago. She said that I had to come home as soon as possible because she wanted me to be there for the funeral." He trailed off as his eyes focused on mine. "You disappeared over six months ago. There was an investigation that went on for some time. The only thing they found was an eye witness who was jogging through the park by your place that morning. They said that they saw someone push you into the river…" He sighed heavily and brought up a hand to run over his hair. "The police couldn't find a body and since it has been so long since you went missing, it was assumed you were dead…"

"Oh…" I looked away while this bit of info sunk in, so everyone thought I was dead… I suppose since I was alive and well in another reality of course it would have been impossible to find a body. I glanced back at the door before I took my brother by the hand and pulled him away. I sat down on one of the beds and he sat down beside me, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Annie, what happened to you? Why didn't you call Ma or Dad?" The look I gave him spoke plain enough and he nodded a little. "You could have called Jennifer at least. She knew where I was, she would have contacted me. You could have let us know you were ok."

Oh boy, how could I explain this without making it sound crazy? I chewed thoughtfully on my lower lip as I turned a little to face him. "I would have Jay, you know I would have. The problem was there wasn't anyway that I could have."

He didn't say anything at first but I saw the muscle tick in his jaw. "I don't understand. This town, wherever it is, should have a working phone or a post office." He paused at this as a thoughtful frown touched his face. "I don't remember there being a town like this along the coast…"

"Jay…" I began delicately, reaching out to grab his hand. "Where were you before you wound up in the ocean?"

"I was on a boat leaving from Puerto Rico and heading to back to the States." The frown on his face grew deep as he thought back on what had happened. "I was on deck when this woman started talking to me. Now that I think on it, she did seem a bit weird. Anyway, she started talking to me and she seemed pretty nice. We talked about a few things and then she started asking me about the family, you know? 'Do you have any siblings? Are they sisters or brothers?'" He stopped and his face paled slightly. "I remember the moment I started to talk about you I suddenly felt something push me and I fell over the side of the ship…" He started to tell me then that the moment he fell into the ocean, he felt some strange current take hold of him and drag him under. He tried to swim against it of course but had blacked out from the lack of oxygen and when he came to, he had found himself here.

Ah ha, well I could start with that. I leaned in a little closer as I lowered my voice, I didn't want Trent or Elli to overhear us. "That woman, did she have blond hair or… green?"

"It was green, I thought she was either wearing a really good wig or had dyed it. She was really beautiful though and-." He paused and a suspicious look fell over his face as he studied me. "How did you know what color her hair was?" I could sense the unease begin to settle in him as he glanced around the patients' room. "Annie, what is going on here?"

"Ah… You might want to relax a little… it's a long story…"

Jonathan said nothing but he folded his arms across his chest, a clear indication that he was going to listen but he wasn't going to like what he heard. Well, that's all I could really ask for. If there was one thing I could say about my brother, he was a very patient listener. I just hoped he would remain patient after hearing what I had to say…

--

_An hour later…_

"You're joking…"

I didn't respond to that as I watched my brother pace back and forth in the patients' room. He was flustered, he had every right to be, but there was no other explanation that I could give him. Finally after a minute of restless pacing, he moved to sit down next to me and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. He drummed his fingertips together and then shook his head before standing up again, running a hand over his short, dark curls. He glanced at me and sighed heavily. "What would make you think that this is Mineral Town? It's from Harvest Moon, a _videogame_ from when we were kids. It's not real. It can't be."

"I know," I got up from the bed and moved over to take his hand. "I_ know_, believe me. I was feeling the same as you when I got here…" I smiled a little and shook my head. "But you have to believe me when I tell you it is real, very much so."

A muscle ticked in his jaw and he breathed heavily through his nose. "What about those people out there? Are they the same? All of them?" His hazel eyes remained fixed on mine as I gave a small nod. He shook his head as he pulled his hand from my grip. "It's just a bit too much to take in…"

"I know Jay but you have to believe me." I moved to follow after him since he had started pacing the floor again. "I also have a favor to ask of you." He stopped and glanced back at me, the question in his eyes. I stopped beside him and started to spin the sapphire ring on my left hand. I took in a breath and shook my head. "They don't know where I really come from, they wouldn't believe me anymore than you do right now." I sighed heavily and glanced down at my feet. "I want to keep it that way so please don't mention anything about the Harvest Goddess, different realities or anything like that. As far as they are concerned, I'm nothing more than a traveler who had slipped into their river and decided to stay."

Jonathan blinked once as what I said began to sink in. A heartbeat passed and then he slowly turned to face me, a light frown of concern on his face. "Are you really going to stay here?"

I nodded in reply while my fingers continued to spin Trent's ring on my left hand. My brother was silent as he studied me and then glanced down at my left hand where he caught the flash of blue. He reached out to take my left hand and stared at the sapphire ring. Silence followed before he focused his hazel green eyes on me and a light smile twitched on the corners of his lips. "I thought that they used Blue Feathers to propose…"

I pulled my hand from his and stared at the ring, a light blush touching my cheeks. "They do use Blue Feathers, this is a promise ring." I glanced up at my brother and noticed the humor dancing in his eyes. I smiled a little myself as I dropped my hand to my side. "So… what are you going to do now?" I felt a little saddened at the thought of my brother leaving but he had a life of his own and at least he could tell our family that I was alive and well. "If you like I can take you to the Harvest Goddess, she can send you home whenever you're ready."

Jonathan was quiet for a moment and then he slung a long arm over my shoulders and pulled me close. "Well big sis, first I would like to get something to eat, that trip through the ocean left me a bit hungry." He smiled a little as I glanced up at him. "Then we can talk about getting me set up in a room at the inn. I don't think I'd like to spend the night here at the clinic."

I blinked in surprise before I pulled away, my eyes growing wide as what he told me began to register. "You're… you're going to stay?"

My brother scoffed and waved it off as if the thought of staying in a real life version of a videogame was no big deal. "Well duh, someone has to keep an eye on you. From what you've told me so far you've been getting yourself into nothing but trouble." His smile returned and I noticed that there was a sparkle in his eyes I had never seen before. "I don't like the thought of my big sister being taken advantage of."

"I'm not…" I felt the heat rise into my cheeks as I realized what he was implying. I frowned and smacked his arm. "I am _not_ being taken advantage of! I know how to take care of myself Jay and what I do in the privacy of my bedroom is no concern of yours."

Jonathan only chuckled in reply as he held up his hands in surrender. "I know, I know…" We started to laugh just a little before a comfortable silence fell between us. Jonathan folded his arms across his chest as a thoughtful look played on his face. "So, you're really in love with this doctor?"

"Yes."

I was blushing again at the thought of Trent and the smile on my face must have been really goofy. My brother smiled with me and nodded, more to himself than to me, as he started thinking again. "When is the wedding?" He noticed the blank look on my face and frowned lightly. "You are going to marry the guy aren't you? I mean, you two have pretty much crossed that boundary on the physical and emotional level so might as well make it legal."

I was so dumbstruck after that comment I could only stare up at my brother, my mouth opening and closing like some oxygen deprived fish. Jonathan started laughing as he slapped a hand on my back. "You ok? Found your voice yet?"

"You…" I blushed and moved away from his hand, already I could feel the laughter bubbling up from my brother's antics. "You're my baby brother. You're not supposed to be talking like that."

"Annie, look at me." He took a step back and held out his arms. "I'm not exactly a baby anymore." He laughed as he dropped his arms. "Besides, when you do get married, I want to be there for the wedding. You have to have some member of your family there and since I'm here now." He shrugged and left it at that.

"But what about going back home?"

"Annie, I've been traveling the world for almost two years now. I think I've done all I wanted to do. Besides you and I had always been close. I think it makes sense that I stay here with you for the time being." He smiled a little as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little shy. "And to be honest, I'm kind of curious about this place anyway."

"So, you're really staying?" My smile was growing with each passing moment and when my brother nodded I squealed with excitement and hugged him so tightly. "Oh Jonathan I'm so happy! You have no idea!"

There was a knock on the door then and we pulled away to find Elli poking her head through the doorway, an uncertain smile on her face. "Is everything all right Annie? You've been in here for awhile."

"Everything's fine." I giggled as I rushed over to the door and pulled it open. Elli stumbled a little but I caught her by the arm and, after making sure she had her footing, I pulled her over to my brother. "Elli, I'd like you to meet my little brother Jonathan." I smiled at her and hugged her arm, all the excitement over the fact that my brother was actually here made me feel somewhat giddy. "He was on his way here to Mineral Town to visit me for my birthday but he got a little side tracked…"

"So this is Elli." Jonathan's hazel green eyes took in the sight of the real life version of the nurse and I could see the shock on his face. Coming face to face with the real version of a person that you knew as a videogame character could be quite alarming. He smiled though and reached out to take Elli's free hand, giving it a gentle shake. "Annie's told me all about you, thanks a lot for saving my butt out there. If I'd known that my trip here would include getting thrown off the side of a ship, I would've planned to keep my luggage with me."

Elli blinked in surprise at that comment as she returned the handshake. It took a moment but I could see the corners of her lips turning up in a smile and before I knew it, Elli was laughing. She kept on laughing as she shook her head and my brother had a rather sheepish smile on his face as he let her hand go.

"It's nice to meet you Jonathan." Elli giggled, her brown eyes still shining with laughter. "It would seem that your family has an interesting way of traveling by water."

"Well it gets us where we need to go." Jonathan replied with a laugh as he reached up to scratch his chin.

"Annie?"

We all turned to glance back at the door, Trent was standing there with a concerned look on his face. His dark eyes flicked from Elli to Jonathan and then back to me and I could see the question in his eyes. "Is everything all right?" He asked, echoing the question his nurse had asked just a few minutes before.

"Yes." I was nothing but smiles as I let go of Elli's arm and went over to Trent. "I was just catching up with my brother."

I stopped in front of him and glanced back to at Jonathan. My brother had moved to follow and stopped just behind me, a serious look on his face. His hazel green eyes took in the sight of the doctor and, after a tense moment, an amused smile slid across his face. "So you're the one who stole my sister's heart."

Trent glanced down at me and then back to my brother, the confusion quite clear on his handsome face. He wasn't sure how to respond to that so he straightened his broad shoulders and slipped his hands into his pockets. "I do believe it was the other way around…"

I could feel the blush rising up in my cheeks after that little comment but my brother was smiling and he actually chuckled. He held out his hand and gave a nod. "That sounds like Annie all right… By the way, I didn't get to thank you properly for saving my life."

Trent studied my brother's face for a moment before he pulled his hand out of his pocket and took Jonathan's hand in a firm grip. "You don't need to thank me. I wouldn't be doing my job otherwise." They shook hands and as I watched the man I love shake hands with my brother, a warm feeling filled my heart. Something seemed to click into place, a sort of rightness with the world.

Seeing my brother here, everything suddenly became more real and I realized that all that had happened thus far had really and truly happened. I wasn't dreaming and it was this little fact that made my throat grow tight with emotion. The tears spilled from my eyes and Trent, my brother, even Elli, all turned to look at me with worried frowns.

"Annie?" Jonathan began to say but Trent went to me, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I wiped my tears away as I glanced at my brother and then up at Trent. I shook my head slowly and moved to hug him. "Nothing… Absolutely nothing…"

--

"Annie will you slow down?"

I paused in mid-step and glanced back at my brother, who was taking his sweet time in walking up the dirt road. I placed a hand on my hip as I waited for him to catch up. It was terribly funny to be speeding along through town while my brother, with his long legs, was having trouble trying to keep up. He was frowning by the time he caught up with me and his chest heaved as he caught his breath. "How can you move so fast? You're so short!"

I frowned up at him before I turned to keep walking up the road. "I've been doing nothing but running around since I got here. When you're working on a farm, there's not enough time in the day to get everything done so you have to learn to move faster."

Jonathan was walking beside me as he glanced down at me in surprise. "I've never seen you like this before. You really like living here don't you?"

It had been a couple of days since Jonathan's unexpected arrival into town. I had already made the necessary introductions while I showed him around Mineral Town and I was surprised at how receptive the townspeople were to him. I guess since he was my brother, they had no real reason to think of him as a real stranger. They knew me and liked me well enough so my brother was all right.

Claire had been completely ecstatic over the fact that Jonathan had come to Mineral Town. That same night she had treated us to a few drinks at Doug's inn, welcoming my brother as well as ending my birthday on a high note. It had been fun, especially seeing the look on my brother's face when he met Karen for the first time. She had been having one too many as usual and Jonathan was more than a little surprised at the sight of it.

Anyway, I had set him up a room at the inn and had even put in an order for some a new wardrobe for him. He didn't tell me how long he was planning on staying here so I got more than enough clothes to last him for however long he would want to stay. Again, my brother was speechless. I had asked him what was wrong and he only said that I had changed so much. He wouldn't elaborate on that though I kept badgering him about it. Finally I gave up and left him alone, my brother had grown more resistant to my annoying ways and it was a strange thought. My brother wasn't a kid anymore and it made me feel older just thinking about it. I remember when he had been just a baby and now when I look at him… I sometimes wonder if this was how our parents and older sister felt watching us grow up.

"I love living here." I replied, clasping my hands behind my back as I shook my curls out of my eyes. I had been leaving my hair loose a lot more often these days. Trent loved my curls for some odd reason so I've been leaving my hair down just for him. There was nothing more pleasurable than having the man you loved constantly running his fingers through and through your hair…

"So when was the last time you slept at the inn?" My brother's voice broke through my lovesick daydreaming and I glanced up at him in surprise. I said nothing in response and focused my gaze back on the road though my cheeks were burning from the blush that filled them. I had been spending some nights over at Trent's place whenever Elli decided to stay the night with her family. Our relationship had grown to the point that there were a few of my belongings now permanently placed around his room. The odd thing was that he seemed perfectly all right with that.

Jonathan started to laugh at my silence just as we were passing the Poultry Farm. There was a sudden shout from our right and we glanced over to see a young woman with waist length, pink hair chasing after a chicken that was running for dear life. "Wait a second!"

She continued to run after the chicken and the little bugger was quicker than she looked. "Wait, come back!" Popuri cried, nearly tripping over the hem of her skirt as she made to catch the chicken. The chicken slipped from Popuri's grasp and made a beeline straight through the entrance right towards us. My brother was quick though and he bent right down as the chicken went scurrying past and scooped her up from the ground.

"Hello there, no freedom for you today."

Popuri was gasping just a little as she stopped in front of us, a slender hand held over her breast. "Oops." She smiled at us as a faint blush rose up into her cheeks, her surprisingly dark pink eyes watching us with embarrassment. "I let another chicken slip past me. Thank you so much for grabbing her." She laughed a little as she reached up to flip back her pink hair. "Chickens can be so hard to catch."

My brother had grown unusually quiet as he held the chicken in his arms, his hazel green eyes taking in the sight of the chicken farmer. "It's no problem. Glad I could help." He murmured, his lightly tanned cheeks now boasting a faint pink tinge.

Popuri glanced up at my brother and then at me while her smile grew a bit larger. "Oh Annie, you're running around earlier than usual this morning." She laughed a bit and turned her attention back to my brother. "How do you like Mineral Town so far Jonathan?"

"Call me Jay…" He sighed softly as he held out the chicken for Popuri to take. "I really like this town… I can see why my sister loves it here."

Popuri took the chicken from my brother as a small giggle slipped passed her lips. "This place does have a certain charm to it I guess." She trailed off thoughtfully and a heartbeat passed before she tilted her head, studying my brother with interest. "Do you like chickens Jay?"

"Yes," My brother replied, the faint touch of color on his face growing a tad deeper. "I think they're great…"

Popuri's smile was bright as she held the chicken close and gave it a small snuggle. "I thought so! I should have guessed seeing as you're Annie's brother, she adores chickens." She smiled my way before she turned her attention back to Jonathan. "I love chickens too. I think people who love chickens are just good at heart, don't you agree?"

"Yes." My brother smiled in reply. I glanced between my brother and Popuri while a sudden feeling of déjà vu hit me. Where had I seen this before?

"Well, thanks again for your help Jay, I have to bring this little one back to the shed." She flashed another smile at my brother before glancing at me. "Annie, how are Claire's chickens?"

I blinked in reply, having felt like the third wheel throughout the entire exchange, I was caught of guard by the sudden shift in conversation. "Oh, they're great Popuri." I smiled a little and gave a nod. "They're laying nice sized eggs everyday."

"That's wonderful!" She laughed and I noticed that my brother was actually blushing now. "That means they're happy and healthy. Oh, you have know idea how glad I am to hear that." She glanced between my brother and me, her smile ever brilliant. "Well I have to get going. Don't work too hard all right Annie?" She laughed again before she said goodbye and turned to walk back to her farm.

My brother and I stood there for a few moments longer before I took him by the arm and pulled him along the road. He snapped out of the daze he had been in and glanced down at me. "Annie, you can let go of my arm now…"

I sighed heavily and shook my head as I released his arm. I should have known why that interaction had seemed so familiar. In the male version of the game, it had been Popuri's black heart event. It had seemed so familiar because it had been the almost the same from word to word. My only question was what did that mean for my brother?

"Annie, are you all right?"

I gave a nod in reply as we walked passed Yodel Ranch, the sound of the cows and sheep reaching us. The truth was I was trying to figure out exactly what the Harvest Goddess had been planning by sending my brother here in the first place. It wasn't just to make my selfish wish come true, she must have seen something but what? I could only guess but I had the feeling that my brother was here for the same reason I was. The Goddess had seen something in my brother's heart. He was going to have to make a choice at some point down the road. The only questions were when he would make that choice and would it be the same one that I had made…


	23. Meet the Parents

(A/n) Yay! I'm aiming to get most of the story up before the middle of April so we'll see. Hello to the new readers! -=waves=- and a big thank you to everyone for reviewing! All right, enough of my yammering. On with the next chapter!

* * *

_Meet the Parents…_

"I'm so nervous!"

"You're the bride, you have every right to be."

Lumina and I were placing the finishing touches on Mary's wedding dress. The big day had finally arrived and the sweet librarian was just a bundle of nerves. Lumina was placing the golden tiara on Mary's hair just as I was fixing the hem of her white skirt. Mary's long dark hair was done up in an elegant braid that wound around the back of her head, her large glasses replaced by disposable contacts. Very light makeup had been applied to enhance the natural beauty that she very rarely showed. The affect was incredible and I had to admit that Mary made such a beautiful bride.

Her hands were shaking just a little as she pulled on her white satin gloves and then took the bouquet of white lilies from Lumina. She adjusted the white shawl around her slender shoulders and then glanced at us, her dark eyes bright. "Well?"

"You're ready." I said, a large smile playing on my lips. I took hold of the smaller bouquet of lilies that Lumina offered and brushed the skirt of my pink bridesmaid's dress. I glanced over at Lumina, who was also wearing a pink dress but of a different style. She was the maid of honor after all. She was smiling as she moved to take hold of back of Mary's dress.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes…" Mary's smile could best be described as pure joy as she took hold of the front of her skirt. I went to join Lumina to hold the small train of Mary's dress and, with bated breath, we left her room to head to the church.

--

The organ began to play a rather sweet melody as the doors to the church opened. Since the bridal party included only me and Lumina, the procession was fairly small. I was the first to walk down the aisle, my heart fluttering just a little since Trent was right beside me as one of Jack's groomsmen. Lumina followed after me with the best man, a blond haired man who was named Rock.

Jack was already waiting at the altar in front of Carter, he wore a black tux and his usual blue cap was absent from the top of his long, brown hair. He was looking very handsome indeed and his smile was nervous the moment that Mary appeared. She walked down the aisle and came to a stop right beside Jack, her cheeks a beautiful shade of pink.

Lumina and I stood on Mary's left while Rock and Trent stood on Jack's right. The seats were filled with Mary's and Jack's family and friends. Mary's mother was all tears while Mary's father, Basil, placed a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. Carter smiled at everyone in the room and placed his hands on either side of the wooden stand in front of him.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today, under the watchful eye of the Goddess, to bear witness to the joining of these two young people in holy matrimony…"

A soft sigh slipped passed my lips as I listened to Carter speak of the joys of marriage. My gaze shifted to the man that stood across from me and my heart jumped at the sight. There was a small smile on Trent's handsome face as his dark eyes studied mine, the look that he gave was one of love and promise. I blushed at that and I could not keep the one thought away: would he want to get married?

The look on his face told me the answer and yet I felt some doubt. It was much too early to think of marriage and we were still learning about each other. Well, only time would tell for sure. I listened to the vows that Mary and Jack exchanged, the promises to love and cherish through times of joy and times of sorrow. They were such beautiful vows and the moment the rings were exchanged, a collective sigh escaped from everyone in the room.

"Is there anyone here that objects to this union? Speak now or may the Goddess keep your peace forever more..." Carter spoke, his gaze traveling over the faces in the pews. No one said a word, I doubted that anyone would. Carter smiled and focused his gaze on the bride and bridegroom. "All here within this church have bear witness to this occasion and no word has been spoken against this union. So, by the power invested in me by the Goddess' grace, I now pronounce you man and wife… You may kiss the bride."

A cheer rose up from the pews as Jack moved toward his wife and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. The cheering grew louder as everyone stood up from their seats and began to clap. Mary was blushing terribly as she stood beside her husband and took the arm that he offered. They marched up the aisle while the bridal party followed behind, the clapping and cheering spilling out into the beautiful summer sunshine. Outside, everyone in town waited for Jack and Mary and the moment they appeared, the confetti was thrown and the cheering escalated. It had been a beautiful ceremony and as I walked beside Trent, my hand holding the crook of his arm, I could not help but imagine how wonderful it would be if it was my own wedding day…

--

"It's just not going to be the same without you here."

I stood beside Mary on the path that led to Claire's farm. She had already said her goodbyes to everyone in town and I was the last to see her off. Mary's belongings had already been moved to Jack's farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley a few days before. They were going on a small honeymoon and after that Mary would be living with her husband. It was a sad thought that I wouldn't be seeing my friend as much as I used to but that was life. Mary was a little said as well but there was an excitement in her dark brown eyes and I couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"I'll still be coming to town to open the library." Mary smiled a little as she watched Jack hitch up the saddle to his mare. "I'll be here almost everyday so make sure you stop by often." She turned to me and took hold of my hands. "You've been such a wonderful friend Annie, I can't thank you enough."

I blinked back my tears and shook my head as I reached out to pull my friend into a tight hug. "I should be thanking you. I was a stranger to this town and you welcomed me anyway." I heard her sweet laugh and I couldn't help but laugh myself. I pulled away from her and reached out to brush the bangs from her eyes. "I'll be by to visit as soon as you come back. You just enjoy your honeymoon."

"Mary, are you ready?" Jack called as he turned to face us, his smile was bright and one could see the love so clearly on his face. Mary gave a nod and then hugged me one last time. She turned to go to her husband, who then placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the saddle. He climbed up behind her and took the reins in both hands, Mary seated comfortably between his arms. Jack glanced back at me and raised a hand in farewell. "We'll see you soon Annie!"

I waved to them as Jack pulled on the reins and his mare, Maria, tossed her head and started to trot away. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as I watched them disappear up the pathway to the forest. The road to the Valley lay on the other side of Mother's Hill so when they disappeared around the bend all that was left of them were the tracks of hooves in the dirt. I stood there for a few moments longer, taking in the sounds of the forest and the waterfall. No matter what reality it was, time always marched on and life was ever changing. It saddened me to even think about it…

"Are you going to stand there all evening?"

I turned around to find that Trent was standing just a few yards from the bridge to Claire's farm. He was still wearing his tux, though the sleeves had been rolled up to his forearm and his necktie had been loosened. He was looking terribly handsome and I felt my heart grow warm.

"I wasn't planning to." I replied, taking hold of the skirt of my bridesmaid dress. I walked over to meet him and I was completely in awe of the love that I saw within his dark eyes. I smiled up at him and tilted my head thoughtfully. "Unless you would like to join me…"

Yes, life changed and sometimes it was for the better. I knew that now more than ever as Trent reached out to take my hand. He gave it a squeeze and leaned down to place a warm kiss on my lips. "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

And with that we turned around and walked further into the forest, hand in hand…

--

The summer days flew by as they often did. Life in Mineral Town returned to normal after Mary and Jack's wedding, at least as normal as it could get. Jay was fast becoming a favorite among the women of the village because of his utterly charming ways. He was even giving Kai a run for his money and that was saying something. It seemed that fate or luck, whatever phrase that would tickle your fancy, had played another part.

Somehow, my brother had managed to land a job working for Old Barley down on Yodel Ranch. The grandfather was getting up in years and he couldn't move as well as he used to. It had happened that one day as Barley was brushing down one of his cows, a sudden noise had spooked the poor thing. It would have trampled the old man had my brother, who been visiting the Poultry Farm next door, not jumped the fence to come to Barley's aid. He calmed the cow with a few pets and soothing words but the damage had been done.

Needless to say, Barley hired my brother as a ranch hand that very day and now Jay has a full time job working with the animals at Yodel Ranch. When he had told me this story that same night at the inn, I was a little dumbfounded. What were the chances of that happening? I couldn't help think that something was going on and I had to remind myself to pay a visit to the Harvest Goddess one of these days…

Well, there wasn't much to say about what was going on between Trent and me. We were happily in love and enjoying the time that we had together. I wasn't thinking about anything to do with marriage since Trent seemed content with our relationship as it was. I was as well, what did it matter if we were not bound together in a legal fashion? I had grown up in a world where that sort of thing didn't matter as much as it used to. Hell, where I came from there were all sorts of controversy over the very definition of marriage. In the end, my attitude towards my relationship with Trent was: Come what may. We were together and that was all that I truly wanted. At least until the day he told me his parents were coming to visit Mineral Town.

"Don't look so scared." Trent laughed as he came around his desk to meet me. He reached out to brush the loose curls from my face but I didn't react. I simply stood there with my mouth hanging open and I knew I must have looked somewhat pale. I regained my composure and pulled away from his touch.

"I think I have a right to feel a little intimidated." I let out a soft sigh while my shoulders slumped. "They're your _parents_… What if they don't like me?"

Trent laughed even more as he reached out to take my hand and pulled me closer to him. "They'll like you just fine. You're a sweet woman with a good heart. They'll have no choice but to like you." His lips caught mine before I could get in another word of protest and I felt myself growing weak in the knees. Goddess, his kisses always had a way of making me forget myself…

He pulled away and ran a thumb across my lower lip before he tilted my head up. "Don't worry, just be yourself. We'll have a great time, I promise."

"Sure…" I breathed, still reeling from his kiss. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and smiled just a little. "Do you think it would be a little rude of me to steal you away for the rest of the day?"

Trent blinked at that question and it took a moment before the he finally got the meaning of it. The desire that flared in his eyes was answer enough but he had enough sense not to follow through with it. He only groaned and kissed me before he pulled away, reaching up to run a hand through his dark hair. "I suggest you get back to work before I take you up on that offer…" His deep voice was somewhat hoarse and my heart fluttered with excitement.

"Are you sure? You don't have any patients right now…" I giggled just a little as I clasped my hands behind my back, thrusting my chest out just a bit. I was wearing my farm clothes, which was a dirt smeared t-shirt and jeans, not the most appealing of clothing to wear. Trent, however, knew exactly what lay beneath those dirty clothes and his reaction was instant. He let out a frustrated growl and moved to take me by the shoulders. He turned me around and marched me right to the door of his office. He pulled the door open and gently pushed me out.

"Get back to work Annie. Now." He muttered darkly before he went back into his office and closed the door. I laughed just a little, knowing that I had gotten under his skin and knowing that I was going to pay for it later. Ah well, it was worth it, especially since I would be meeting his parents… My stomach almost clenched at the thought of it and I couldn't help but feel some fear. What if they really didn't like me? Oh boy…

"Hey sis, I want to show you something nice."

I stopped at the sound of that young voice and caught sight of Elli's little brother, Stu, walking up to the counter. He was an adorable little boy, around the same age as May, with dark hair that was styled in a bowl cut. He wore a little white shirt and his little jean shorts were smeared with grass stains and dirt. He was holding something in his hand, an expectant look in his brown eyes.

"What is it Stu?" Elli smiled at her little brother as she walked around the counter to meet him. She was smiling a lot more these days and it was so nice to see her back to her old self. She bent down in front of her brother so that she was eye to eye with him, her short brown hair falling around her cheeks.

"Here look!" Stu smiled as he opened his hand and something green was crawling around his little fingers. Elli jumped back about a foot as a little squeal of disgust emerged. Her little brother started to laugh and Elli folded her arms while a frown played on her pretty face. "Stu! Don't play tricks on me like that!"

"Aw c'mon sis, don't get mad!" Stu laughed a little harder, his small shoulders shaking. "You don't want to get grey hairs, do you?"

"What?!" Elli was positively fuming by this time and she dropped her arms, her fists clenching and unclenching. It was at this time that the door to the clinic opened and my own brother walked in. Stu jumped away from his sister's wrath and ran off, the laughter now completely gone from his young face. He ran over to Jay and hid behind my brother's lithe frame, gripping his jeans tightly. My brother simply stood there, a look of surprise flickering past.

"Hey! Where are you going? You get back here right now young man!" Elli moved to follow her brother but paused in surprise at the sight Jay standing there. "Oh Jonathan!" She stopped in front of my brother, her temper now gone. A small smile appeared on her face as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I'm feeling pretty good today." My brother smiled, a hint of a dimple could be seen in his right cheek. "I was just passing through."

"Really?" Elli's smile grew and I could not help but notice the sudden interest that sparked in those pretty brown eyes of hers. "It's always a good idea to have the doctor take a look at you if you're not feeling well. You wouldn't want to work yourself too hard." She paused at this and a faint touch of color appeared in her cheeks. "Make sure you take good care of yourself…" She trailed off and I noticed the unexpected tension. Was Elli nervous? Why?

"I'll be sure to." Jay chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest, his hazel green eyes studying the nurse with amusement. "Thanks for the advice Elli."

Elli smiled at that comment and silence fell between them. Her brown eyes then fell on the little boy that hid behind my brother and her smile fell just a bit. "By the way…" She began, her smile fading with each second. Her temper was coming back as she frowned at her little brother and then up at Jay. "Do you realize there's someone hiding behind you?"

My brother was trying not to laugh as Stu emerged from behind him, a frown playing on his little face. "Don't get so mad, sis!"

"Stu is so much trouble…" Elli said, ignoring her brother's frown. She kept her gaze on Jay, a faint touch of color on her cheeks. "I'm sorry he's such a bother."

"Aw Elli, don't get so mad at me!" Stu sniffed once and you could tell that he was trying his best not to cry. "All I did was show you a bug!"

"Don't you know that I hate bugs?" Elli sighed heavily as she shook her head.

"I thought maybe you would like that one." His chest heaved once and then twice, he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Don't play games with me Stu."

Stu ignored his sister and turned to look up at Jay, who had been watching the whole exchange with a dumbfounded look on his face. "You understand me, don't you Jay?" His large brown eyes were pleading as he watched my brother. "You're a boy like me and you have a sister too!"

Jay glanced down at the little boy and I could see the amusement sliding across his face. Oh yes, he understood Stu very well. I don't have to tell you how many times I had come across some creepy, crawly bugs when we were younger because of him, but my brother did not tell the little boy this. Instead he bent down to gaze him straight in the eye, the amusement somewhat gone. "Stu, it's really not nice to play tricks on your big sister. You have to try and be as nice as you can to her."

Stu did not like that at all. He took a step back from my brother, his chest heaving over and over before he shook his head and started to cry. He turned and ran out of the clinic, the door slamming closed behind him. Jay blinked in surprise as he got to his feet and then glanced over at Elli. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to make the little guy upset."

Elli was smiling as she shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about his crying." She gave a shrug and I could see that there was a sparkle of happiness in her eyes. "He's just not used to being scolded by other people, that's all." She smiled a little more as she glanced at the door. "Maybe now he'll stop playing so many pranks on me…" She turned her smile my brother's way and the color in her cheeks grew a little deeper. "Anyway, thanks again."

I had a faint idea as to what I had just witnessed and I couldn't keep the knowing smile from my face as I walked into the lobby. They both turned to glance over at me and I saw the flicker of surprise that touched Elli's face. My brother smiled when he saw me and raised a hand in greeting. "Hey Annie, I figured you were still here. Did you want to go and grab lunch?"

"Sure Jay." I flashed a smile my brother's way before I glanced over at Elli. Apparently she had forgotten that I was still here. Elli returned the smile and gave a nod in greeting, though I could still see the blush that touched her cheeks. I didn't say a word as I moved to stand by my brother and waved to her in goodbye.

"Well then, let's go." Jay smiled and looked at the pretty nurse. "Have a great day Elli. Don't work too hard."

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at my brother before we turned and left the clinic. Once outside, I couldn't help but tease my brother as we started to head to Doug's Inn.

"You know, I think she kinda likes you."

My brother blinked in surprise at that and glanced down at me. "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know… women's intuition?" I laughed as he pushed me away and I stumbled to the side. "I'm just curious. Elli is really nice and really sweet… plus she's single…"

"Anyway," My brother ignored me though I could see the faint blush on his lightly tanned cheeks. "What are you hungry for? I was thinking of a nice sandwich…"

Oh boy, this was going to be really, really interesting. If my brother started to like Elli then who knows what would happen? Suddenly I had the urge to play my favorite game of matchmaker. Hee hee, this was going to be so much fun…

--

"Annie, calm down."

"I can't calm down." I was pacing back and forth in my room at the inn, my hands wringing the only handkerchief that I had. "This is dinner with his _parents_!" I paused in mid-step and turned my gaze to Claire, who sat on my bed watching me with a frustrated look on her face. "What if I make a fool of myself? What if they don't like me?" I could feel myself start to hyperventilate and Claire was on her feet at once.

She moved over to me and braced my shoulders with firm hands. "Breathe Annie… In and out… that's it. Relax, everything will be fine." I shook my head and went to hug my friend. "You're putting too much into this." She returned my hug and gave me a squeeze before she pulled away to study my face. "If they like you then that's great and if they don't then it's no big deal."

"But-."

"It's not a big deal Annie." Claire shook me once to get the point through. "What truly matters is that Trent loves you and because he loves you they'll have no choice but to accept you." She smiled as I began to relax, knowing that she spoke the truth. She released my shoulders and laughed a little. "Now c'mon, we have to finish your hair."

She pulled me over to sit back on the bed and then grabbed my brush from the nightstand. She started to brush the curls back, leaving only a few to frame my face. She then started to twist it up into a graceful chignon before sticking some bobby pins into place. She teased the curls around my face and then took a step back, nodding at her handiwork. "I have to say it, you look great."

"Mph…" was all I could say in reply, I was feeling slightly sick to my stomach. I was wearing the only evening dress that I owned, a surprisingly nice, strapless emerald green number. The skirt was somewhat form fitting and it ended just past my knees, a little slit on the left side revealing a bit of thigh. I wore matching green blouse made of fabric so thin it was almost translucent. I wore a pair of matching green pumps and although I was feeling a bit jittery, I still liked the way the outfit came together.

There was a knock on the bedroom door at that moment and I called to the person that it was open. We glanced over to find Ann opening the door and she smiled at the sight of me as she placed a hand on her hip. "Annie, you look so pretty!"

"Ah, thanks Ann." I smiled a just a little as I got up from my bed and straightened out the wrinkles in my skirt. Ann giggled just a bit as she walked into the room and stood beside Claire.

"You're welcome." Her blue eyes studied me for a moment and then she gave a nod. "Anyway, Dr. Trent just arrived and he was asking for you." She smiled a little more and clasped her hands behind her back. "He wanted you to know that he was waiting for you downstairs."

My heart jumped up into my throat and I threw a panicked glance over at Claire. She just smiled at me and moved behind me to press her hands against my back. "No time for cold feet now. Go on and have a good time." She pushed me right to the door and Ann skipped ahead to open it. They were both smiling as Claire pushed me out of my own room and I turned to glance back at them.

"Have fun." Ann giggled and, having no choice but to go, I turned around and walked down the hall to the staircase. As I carefully made my way down the stairs, I could hear the hum of voices from the patrons who were already having dinner or drinks in the restaurant part of the inn. I glanced around the large room and spotted Trent at a table in the far corner opposite of where I stood. There was a handsome, middle aged couple sitting with him and I already knew that they were his parents.

With my heart hammering a mile a minute and my stomach feeling as if it were turning inside out, I straightened my shoulders and began to walk between the tables to them. I could hear Trent's deep laugh and I started to relax slightly, it wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't… I stopped in surprise when he caught sight of me and he muttered something to his parents before he pushed back his chair.

He got to his feet and walked toward me, his dark eyes taking in the sight of me. The smile that slid across his handsome face made my heart jump all over again. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, the top buttons undone to reveal the base of his throat. The black slacks he wore looked comfortable enough to wear in this summer heat. He stopped in front of me and placed a hand on my arm as he leaned down to press a soft kiss against my cheek. "You look beautiful…" He whispered as he pulled away.

My heart was already melting at the love that I saw shining there and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you…"

He smile grew warm as his hand slid down my arm and took hold of my hand. "Come on…" He pulled me gently toward the table where his parents sat and we stopped in front of them. My stomach was feeling sick again and I held firmly onto Trent's hand.

"Annie, I'd like you to meet my parents." Trent could feel my hand shaking, I was sure of it, because he gave it a gentle squeeze and pulled me a little closer. He held out his free hand to the man that sat at the table, he had a pair of dark eyes just like Trent's and they were studying me. I could swear there was some amusement showing in those dark depths.

"This is my father, Everett." He introduced and I could instantly see where Trent got his good looks from. Except for the brown hair, Everett was like the older version of his son. There was a light touch of silver at the temples but it seemed to add to the quiet charm that his father gave off.

Trent then turned to the woman who sat beside his father and his smile grew warm. "And this is my mother, Tina." Tina was a beautiful woman with long, thick dark hair that fell in waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were a quiet shade of green and they seemed to sparkle with interest as they studied me with that motherly appraisal. I could only wonder what was going through her mind right now…

"Mom, Dad…" Trent glanced down at me and placed an arm around my shoulders. "This is Annie."

I was shaking from head to foot and I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I gave a nervous smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, my voice sounding a bit too soft for my own ears. I cleared my throat and tried to make my smile a little bigger.

Trent's father was the first one to get to his feet and he walked around the table to meet me. His dark eyes studied mine before a smile appeared, the laugh lines around the corner of his eyes deepening. "So this is wonderful girl who caught my son's attention." He reached out to take my hand and gave it a gentle shake. "Trent's told us all about you of course but it seemed he forgot to mention just how stunning you were."

"Dad…" Trent frowned a little, a hint of color rising into his cheeks.

I blushed deeply at the compliment and Everett chuckled, a sound that was exactly like his son's. He released my hand and glanced back at his wife, who had gotten up from her seat and walked over to stand with the rest of us. Tina's gaze studied me with that same motherly appraisal and I couldn't help but feel as she didn't like what she saw. I swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat and kept the smile on my face.

Finally, after a tense moment of silence, a smile appeared on her lips and she leaned forward to offer her hand. "Annie, it's so nice to finally meet you face to face." Her voice had a natural huskiness to it that I liked a lot. When I took her hand in my own and shook it, I could see that she was relaxing and I started to relax to. The introductions had been made and neither parent was screaming in protest at the sight of me. I guess I couldn't have hoped for a better reaction than that.

"Well then!" Everett clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he glanced at all of us. "I think it's time we get started on dinner. I heard the food here is excellent."

"Oh it is." I smiled a little more as we all went to take our seats at the table. "You won't find food anywhere like here at Doug's. He and his daughter, Ann, are the most incredible chefs you'll ever meet."

"Really?" Everett's smile grew as he glanced at me, already I was beginning to like Trent's father. He had this easy going attitude about him, he certainly was not as reserved as Trent tended to be. "This should be an experience then, right darling?" He smiled at his wife and took her hand in his.

Tina smiled at her husband and gave a nod in agreement. "Oh yes." She said and turned those quiet green eyes my way. "I think this is going to be a rather interesting evening."

My stomach was feeling queasy again and I suddenly had the urge to hide under the table. I took in a breath to try and relax my nerves when Trent took hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. He leaned in close to my ear so that only I could hear what he had to say. "Relax, everything will be all right…"

I blushed deeply at those words but it did the trick and I felt considerably better. A warm smile played on my lips as I glanced up at him, it was all right. Seeing that warm smile on his face, everything just seemed to be all right all of a sudden. I guess when you were in love, it didn't really matter what others thought of you. The only thing that truly mattered was what you thought of each other. And I had to say, it was a wonderful feeling…


	24. A Truth Revealed

(A/n) Sorry everyone, I got slammed really bad at work so I barely had time to sit down and write. Add that and writer's block and it sucks. Here is the next chapter and thank you all so _much_ for reviewing! :) -=waves to new readers=-

As a side note, I got an interesting question from furubafan316: What does Annie's parents look like? Well, I never mentioned what they looked like. You'll get a description of her parents later on in the story but I didn't think it was important to bring up right now. Oh! As for SomeOtherPerson's question, the game takes place during the DS game. Hope that answers that!

* * *

_A Truth Revealed…_

Dinner was all but gone about an hour later and there was a sleepy air that seemed to hover around us, perhaps because of the few glasses of wine and full stomachs. Whatever the cause, it seemed to make all the difference compared to the nerve wracking encounter from earlier in the evening. Throughout the entire dinner, I had learned that Trent's parents were doctors in the city that was a boat's ride away from Mineral Town. I had also learned that, while Everett was incredibly down to earth and easy to get along with, his wife Tina was a little more reserved and was quite content to sit and listen to her husband talk the night away.

Trent was a curious mix of both of his parents in looks and in temperament. While he enjoyed joining the conversations some of the time, the rest of the time he would be like his mother. He would sit and listen while I chatted away with his father about various topics, his hand resting comfortably on the back of my neck as if it had always belonged there. I had noticed that his hand had grown tense when his father had asked me what I had done for a living before coming to Mineral Town. I had never shared my past with anyone, not even Trent, so I could imagine what he must have thought. For all he knew, I could have had a terrible past experience that I had reason not to speak of. Thankfully, that wasn't the case…

Well, I had been honest to some extent and I told Everett that I had worked for a medical supply company in a city far south of here. Now I've been here long enough to learn the immediate geography of the towns and cities that rested in this quaint reality. I was able to spout off the name of a city that was located as far south from Mineral Town as possible. It was a small city that rested on the banks of a large river, exactly what I needed to bring my past to somewhat believable terms. Everett had been completely delighted in the fact that I had been somewhat in the medical industry and he started to go off in another topic of conversation regarding the demand for the medical field in general. It was as he was talking that I noticed the very curious look that appeared in Tina's quiet green eyes. She was studying me again and I couldn't help but feel as if she knew that what I had told them was but a half truth.

"So Annie," Everett smiled at me as he set his glass of wine aside. "What made you decide to farm for a living?"

"Well," I glanced over at Trent and blushed faintly. "Considering that I had fallen into the river in the dead of winter, a few of the townspeople had been kind enough to pay for my bills at the clinic and the inn." I turned my gaze back to Everett and smiled. "Claire, the owner of the local farm, had offered me a job since I had no money left over from my travels to pay them back. And well… I decided to stay…"

"Traveling is always a great experience. You see so many different things and meet many different kinds of people." Everett chuckled as he reached out to take his wife's hand, a loving look appearing in his dark eyes. "In fact, it was during my own travels that I had met the one woman who would turn my life upside down."

"I do believe it was the other way around, darling…" A smile played on Tina's lips as she held her husband's hand, a twinkle shining in her green eyes. I glanced between the two of them, the love that they shared was deep and binding, and one could see that straight away. I couldn't help but smile at the sight and I felt Trent's fingers lightly brush the back of my neck.

"It had happened while I was on a ship," Everett continued, his dark eyes flicking my way. "I had managed to book a free passage since I was a med student at the time and the doctor of the ship had taken me on as his apprentice. It was a three day journey and there wasn't much to see except blue sky, a blue ocean and a passenger with an occasional bout sea sickness. On the second day however, there was something out of place in the constant view of ocean. A woman had been seen floating on a piece of debris in the middle of the ocean. Well, the crew of the ship got to work right away on rescuing her and they pulled her out of the water." He glanced at his wife as he said this and I looked over to find that a deep blush had filled her cheeks. "I had helped the ship's doctor to take the young woman to the hospital wing of the ship. She was completely disoriented. She had no idea where she was or how she had even wound up in the ocean."

"You would be disoriented too if you found yourself being thrown off the side of a ship." Tina countered with a gentle laugh, though the look in her eyes was of quiet alarm. "But I'm sure that Annie is not interested in listening to our little history."

"Actually, I would love to hear your story." I smiled, leaning a little closer to Trent as I studied his parents.

"There'll be plenty of time to hear our history later on." Tina focused her quiet green eyes on me and sat a little straighter against her chair. "I am more interested in your story. Trent's been sweet enough to tell us how he met you." She glanced at her son and the look in her eyes grew warm. "There aren't many who can make my son so flustered." She looked at me and the smile that touched her lips was teasing. "Exactly what did you say to him, Annie? He didn't tell me of course, I am his mother. I bet it must have been something good though, it caught his attention after all."

Trent cleared his throat loudly at that moment and shook his head, a deep blush rising into his cheeks. He moved his hand from the back of my neck and grabbed his glass of wine. He took a large gulp, too large for his throat, because the moment he swallowed that gulp of wine he started to cough. I leaned over to slap his back to try and help him breathe better and he gasped, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. "C-can we…" At this, he gasped again, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. "Can we talk about something else?"

Everett was laughing by this time and I started to giggle a little myself. It was a very awkward subject to talk about with one's own parents, especially when you weren't even comfortable with talking about the very personal aspects of your relationship with others in the first place. The look on Trent's face had been absolutely priceless though and more than a little on the funny side. Trent's coughing subsided and soon enough he was smiling, the amusement sparkling in his dark eyes.

"Hello everyone!" Ann walked up to our table, her long, red braid swinging with each step. Her smile was bright as her blue eyes glanced at all of us. "Would you be interested in dessert? We have apple pie fresh from the oven, some ice cream if you have a bit of a sweet tooth or a fruit salad if you would like something a little more light." She folded her hands behind her back as she waited for us; no doubt she was wondering what we were all laughing about.

"I think I have enough room for a bit of dessert." Everett said, turning to gaze at each of us. "How about the rest of you?"

"Actually darling, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." Tina smiled sweetly as she leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek. "I think I'll go outside for a bit of fresh air. You wouldn't mind ordering for me would you?"

Everett glanced at his wife, the concern immediately appearing on his face. "Are you all right?"

Tina laughed a little as she nodded. "I'm fine, it's just getting a little crowded in here that's all." She pushed back her chair as she turned to green eyes my way. "Would you like to join me Annie? We'll let the boys have some time to themselves."

I blinked in surprise as I gazed at Trent's mother, she had something on her mind, I could see that right away. My stomach began to turn over at the thought of being alone with his mother but it would have been rude of me to just sit there like a lump on a log. I quickly recovered myself and flashed a smile her way as I gave a nod. "Yes of course." I pushed my chair back and got to my feet, reaching out to place a hand on Trent's shoulder. He smiled at me as I gave his shoulder a squeeze and I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." His smile grew warm while his dark eyes studied me and I felt my heart flutter at the sight of it. Oh Goddess, I was so in love with this man, I had no idea what to do with myself sometimes…

I couldn't stop the blush that rose up into my cheeks even if I wanted to. I glanced over at his mother and smiled at her as I pushed my chair toward the table. "Well then, shall we go?"

Tina gave the tiniest of nods as she waited for me to walk ahead of her. I took in a steady breath as I led the way to the front door of the inn. I could hear the sound of her heels on the floorboards as she followed behind me. I opened the door and stepped outside, the night air was definitely an improvement over the stuffiness of the restaurant. Oh Goddess, what did his mother want to speak with me about? I glanced over my shoulder to look at Tina, she had just closed the door to the inn and the sound of the laughter and conversation was cut off. I clasped my hands together as I stood on the brick pathway, my heart beginning to pound hard against my breast.

Tina smiled at me as she turned away from the door and began to walk down the brick pathway, her long, wavy dark hair swaying from side to side. I followed after her, my heels clicking lightly along the pathway. We walked in silence for a few moments, turning the corner onto the road. She glanced over at me then and the look in her green eyes was hard to read. Finally, she took in a breath and sighed. "Tell me Annie, what are your plans for the future?"

That wasn't what I was expecting her to ask, so of course I was caught off guard. I stopped in mid-step as I glanced at her, a blank look playing on my face. She stopped a little ahead of me and looked at me, a slender dark brow arching. I said nothing, how could I? It was a question that really had no true meaning for me. I never had plans passed high school; I just lived my life and walked the path that I found myself on. It turned out that path led me to a place that I would never believe in a million years could ever exist. That was no plan, it just happened. Just like meeting Trent and falling in love was no plan, it simply happened. You could have plan and have goals but in the end you had no real control over where life would take you.

I placed a hand on my arm and lightly ran it up and down, feeling slightly nervous. "To be honest Tina, I have no real plans." I felt the heat rise up into my cheeks as I looked away. "I guess dreams would be a better way to describe what I hope for the future." I felt my blush grow even deeper as I thought of what I hoped for. "I dream of getting married someday, I dream of having a family of my own… Everything else I take as it comes. I know that really isn't a great answer…"

Tina studied me beneath the light of the street lamp that we stood under, a thoughtful look playing on her face. She took a step toward me, her quiet green eyes turning to gaze at Mother's Hill, the light of the moon shone down on the canopy of the forest. "What about the home you had left behind?"

I blinked in surprise; I had the distinct feeling that she knew more than she was telling. I looked over at the horizon and then back to her. I took in a breath and shook my head. "I didn't have much of a home, much of a life, before I came here." I looked at her and my smile grew warm as I thought of the life I had found here in Mineral Town. "I found a home here, I found wonderful friends and I met a man who I love so much I can't even begin to describe it. For the first time, I feel truly happy with my life and I can only hope that whatever the future brings, it will mean that I can stay here."

The thoughtful look on her face gave way to a small smile and her green eyes flicked between mine. "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age…" She ran a hand through her long dark hair, a gesture that Trent had apparently inherited. Under the light, I noticed that there were very fine lines of silver that ran through the dark hair. Her smile grew as her eyes took on a wistful quality. "I found myself in a strange place with strange people. I had no real way of getting back to my own home so I decided to stay… it was a decision that changed my life…" She sighed sweetly and glanced at me. "My son loves you very much. I have never seen him this happy before." She paused and nodded to herself, as if she had found out what she needed to know. "Of course I only just met you Annie but I had a feeling about you. I needed to know if you were truly serious in wanting to stay here."

Now that was one of the strangest things I have heard from her all night and she must have noticed the funny look on my face. She laughed a little and folded her arms beneath her breasts. "Tell me, what part of the States are you from? From your accent, I am guessing you originally hail from the New England area."

"Wh-what?" I took a step back away from Tina, my heart skipping in its beat. "How did you…?"

"Relax, it's all right." Tina dropped her arms and took a step toward me, her hand reaching out rest against my arm. "You didn't think that you were the only one to find yourself in this reality did you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… well I never imagined that…"

"I understand." Tina smiled as she released my arm and sighed. "You can see how I felt the moment you spoke. I hadn't heard a true American accent in over three decades and suddenly there you were standing beside my son."

I laughed a little, yes I understood. What were the chances that Trent's own mother was from my world? Thoughtful silence fell between us, the only sounds were of the crickets chirping in the bushes beside the road. Finally, I looked at her as I brought a hand up to tuck a loose curl behind my ear. "So, where did you come from? Did you live in the U.S?"

Tina placed a hand on her hip as she nodded. "I came from North Carolina, I was going to school in New York City to become a doctor. It happened while I was on a ferry heading to the Statue of Liberty for the mandatory tours one had to take. I was leaning on the railing of the deck staring into the Hudson when suddenly the boat gave a violent jerk and I fell over the side." She shivered slightly from the memory of it and shook her head. "I must have hit my head along the boat at some point because when I came to, I was in the hospital wing of some large cruise ship. I had no idea where I was at the time or how I had gotten there in the first place." She paused and glanced over at the inn. "I wouldn't find out until later that I was in the reality of a favorite book I had read as a teenager."

"A book?" I blinked in surprise at that little fact. Now that was interesting… "How did you know?"

Tina glanced at me and smiled a little, a faint blush rising into her cheeks. "My favorite character from the book had been the one to take care of me on that boat. I had such a crush on him while growing up and I knew exactly who he was the moment he introduced himself." Her blush deepened as she glanced back at the inn. "I couldn't believe that I was talking face to face to the man I thought was just a character in a book. It was incredible and was made even more so when he decided to help me get back on my feet. I had no idea that later on I would give up my chances of going back home for the sake of love."

"You mean that character was…" I glanced at the inn and then back at Tina, the pieces beginning to come together. "You mean that was Everett?"

Tina smiled at me and nodded, the dreamy look on her face was the one I usually had when I thought of Trent. I let out a low whistle and shook my head, it was unbelievable and yet I wasn't in any place to deny the truth of her story. What other reason could she have to tell me a story like that unless she knew that I was like her? I smiled as I studied the older woman in front of me. "So, you stayed in this reality and became a doctor, you married the man you loved… it sounds like a fairytale."

"I guess…" Tina laughed and shook her head. "It was anything but a fairytale, I can assure you. It was a bit of a bumpy road in the beginning for us, especially when Everett refused to believe that I was from another reality."

"You had told him?" I gaped at her, my heart almost froze.

The smile faded a little from her face as she studied me and gave a nod. "Yes, I told him. I had to because I loved him and I didn't want there to be any deep secrets between us. It was awhile before he finally got the picture, it took a visit to a particular Goddess Spring in a place called Flower Bud Village to show him the truth." She paused at this and a heavy sigh slipped passed her lips. "I thought I was going to lose him then… he didn't believe in the Harvest Goddess at first and to meet her in the flesh was a bit much for him. He left without saying anything to me, left me standing there beside the Goddess Spring with my heart torn in two…" She closed her eyes, as if the memory of that moment was still painful even to this day. She shook her head a few seconds later and opened her eyes to look at me. "I was tempted to leave… the Harvest Goddess had offered to send me back to my own reality. I would have gone if I wasn't so stubborn, I loved Everett so much and I had to at least try to see if there was still a chance that he would want to be with me."

"He loved you Tina, it shouldn't have matter to him where you came from." I hugged myself, feeling cold despite the warmth of the night. I couldn't help but feel a sliver of fear pierce my own heart at the thought. If I told Trent, would he react the same way? The sadness must have showed because Tina moved over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, he loved me but he had to come to terms with his own feelings. It's a hard thing to swallow when it turns out the woman you love comes from an alternate reality. I waited for him, I waited for him on the hope that he would come back…" She sighed and hugged me.

I was trying so hard not to cry but a few tears had escaped, sliding slowly down my cheeks. "What if he didn't come back? What if he couldn't accept you?"

"Well," Tina pulled away slightly to study me. "I guess I would have gone back to my reality, I couldn't spend the rest of my life waiting for him…" She smiled then and her quiet green eyes began to sparkle with a happiness that I had seen only when she looked at her husband. "I'll never really know since he did come back for me."

I chewed thoughtfully on my lower lip as I stared at the inn, my mind whirring with questions. "What about Trent? Does he know about your origins?"

Tina glanced at the inn and her smile fell just a bit. "No, he doesn't. Everett and I decided that it would be best for him if he didn't know the truth about me. Of course, this was when he had been a child. During the years since his birth, I never ran across another person from my reality so we didn't think it would matter if he knew or not. At least not until this night, since I know where you come from, it changes a lot of things not only for me but also for Trent."

I didn't respond to that but she took my silence as answer enough. She nodded as she hooked her arm through mine and we began to walk slowly back to the inn. "I know that you haven't told Trent about where you come from and it's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do." We stopped on the brick pathway and I glanced at her, my heart hammering. She smiled as she looked at me. "All I will say is this: Trust him. Trent is a wonderful man, very kind and very caring. I'm not just saying this because I'm his mother. I am saying this because he had been blessed with a great deal of patience and I have the feeling he would handle the truth a lot better than his father had."

"Thank you Tina…" I smiled at her and reached up to wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"Trent loves you very much and you make him happy." Tina laughed a little as we started to walk up the pathway. "I've been down the path you are walking so take this old woman's advice and be honest with the man you love. It will make such a difference later in life."

We stopped at the door and I reached out to take hold of the handle. I paused and glanced at Trent's mother, another question surfacing from the dozens of others in my mind. "Tina, what was the name of the book you had read?" I opened the door and the sound of conversation and loud laughter spilled out into the night.

Tina glanced at me as she stood in the doorway, a light smile playing on her lips. "The book was called Flower of the Moon. It was about a young woman who leaves her small village in the country to start a new life in the city. She meets a variety of people, some good and some bad, throughout her journey. In the end, she winds up falling in love with a young man who dreams of owning his own farm and she moves back to the small village she had left behind. She and her husband start working on her grandfather's old farm, her path in life having brought her right back to where she had started." She waited for me as I closed the door and her smile grew as she glanced over to the table where her husband and son sat. "Everett was one of the characters that the young woman had befriended while in the city." She blinked and glanced back at me. "What about you? How did you know about this reality? Was it a book or a movie?"

I stopped in mid-step and I felt the blush rise into my cheeks as I glanced at Trent's mother. "Actually, it was a videogame that I had played as a kid called Harvest Moon. It was a game that simulated farm life, you made a life as a farmer, made friends or enemies…" I glanced over to where Trent sat and my smile grew warm. "You could even fall in love and have a family of your own… Trent was one of the characters you could marry in the game."

Tina blinked in surprise at that before a small smile appeared. "Oh Goddess, that is a little more in depth than a book." She laughed a little as we started to walk back to our table. There was a relaxed air between us, the kind of understanding between two people that needed no explaining. We were from the same reality and we understood the choices that had been or will be made. It was nice to know that my brother and I weren't the only ones to have been thrown into an alternate reality. The fact that it was Trent's own mother made it almost surreal and yet it was a relief. His mother and I were on the same page and to have an understanding like that made things a lot easier.

"Well, look at these two lovely, young ladies." Everett was smiling at us as we walked up to the table. His dark eyes flicked between his wife and me and I could see the question in his eyes. "Are you feeling better Tina?" He got out of his chair as he pulled out his wife's chair.

"Much better darling, thank you." Tina smiled happily as she leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips. "It was lovely outside and Annie was such good company." She smiled at me as she took her seat.

I couldn't help but return the smile and I glanced over at Trent. He had stood up to greet me as well, a warm smile playing on his handsome face. I moved over to my chair but not before he took hold of my arm and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Thank you for putting up with all of this… my mother can be a bit much…" He kissed my cheek and I blushed in reply.

"You can't blame her, you are her only child." I smiled up at him and he chuckled softly as he pulled out my chair. I sat down with thanks and he sat down beside me, his hand already reaching out to take mine. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered in response and I moved closer to him.

"So," Everett chuckled as he looked at us and waved his hand over the table, which was now filled with four dishes of desserts. "While you were out, Trent and I took the liberty of ordering dessert for you."

I noticed that Trent had ordered a fruit salad for me, he knew that I had a weakness for fruit so it was a nice surprise to find that he remembered. I smiled up at him and tried my best to keep from kissing him right there in front of his parents. We were still learning so much about each other and I knew that I had to tell Trent the truth of where I came from. I could only hope that Tina would be right about her son. I don't know how well he would handle over the fact that I was from a different reality. His emotions could cloud his thinking whenever he allowed it to get that far. Would I be doing the right thing if I didn't tell him?

"Annie, are you ok?" Trent was studying me with concern. I must have had a funny look on my face because he was reaching a hand out to touch my cheek. "You look upset, is something bothering you?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out, I simply sighed and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." I smiled at him and pulled his hand away. I glanced over at Tina but she only smiled at me. It would be my choice to tell him and mine alone, I wish I could say it would be easy but it wouldn't. After all, there was always the chance that Trent would not be so open to the truth of where I came from. Would it be worth losing him over that? I was afraid to find out and I had a new found respect for Trent's mother. She took the chance and it came out all right for her. However, that didn't mean it would for me… Oh Goddess, what should I do?


	25. Will He or Won't He?

(A/n) Remember: Responsibilities come first and writer's block is a pain. Sorry for any typos and missing words, I was too tired to proof read it properly. I'll fix it later. XD

Thanks everyone for the great reviews and alerts! :)

* * *

_Will He or Won't He?_

The visit from Trent's parents had been an experience I wasn't about to forget anytime soon. They had stayed for a few days after the dinner, their time mostly being spent at the clinic and going over Trent's experimental herbal medicine. Everett had been especially impressed with the progress Trent was making on a medicine that helped to restore a person's stamina. Trent had told his father that it was thanks to my constant running around throughout the mountain and forest paths that he was able to obtain some great samples. It was true enough; I was always bringing Trent a fresh supply of wild grasses since he did not have the time to do it himself. Everett was particularly pleased to hear that I had taken an interest in helping Trent with his research. Oh, I had taken an interest all right. Being Trent's guinea pig had its quirks but only when the medicine didn't taste terrible or when it didn't make me faint. Unfortunately, those scenarios happened often so I was rather glad that Trent refrained from mentioning it to his father.

The morning that Everett and Tina had to leave, his mother had left with the promise that she would be keeping in touch with us and wishing Trent and me the best of luck. She had given me a meaningful look then, a look that I clearly understood. Everett had been his usual carefree self and he promised that they would be by to visit again this winter for the Starry Night festival. It was going to be a family affair this year and I couldn't help but wonder why Everett and Tina were looking particularly pleased. Was there something I was missing?

I didn't have much time to wonder about it because the ferry had arrived and it was time to say goodbye. One would think it would have been an emotional goodbye but you forget this was Trent and his parents; the only real emotion was a brief hug from his mother and a firm handshake from his father. A moment later they were boarding the ferry and were soon sailing off toward the horizon, their destination being the city that rested across the sea.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be standing here right now." I said with a heavy sigh, the tension that had been coiling inside of me finally loosening in its hold. "I never thought I would've survived."

I heard his deep chuckle as he pulled me close and pressed his lips against my head. "You should be proud of yourself, my mother and father really like you."

I glanced up at him, the look on my face nothing short of relief. "That's a good thing, right? I won't have to worry about your mother coming after me with a scalpel?"

The laughter that erupted from the imagery of my words was more than enough to settle the frantic beating of my heart. He continued to laugh as he pulled away and took hold of my hand. We walked up the dock and onto the beach, there were a few people milling around the sand and enjoying the early summer morning, which was considerably cooler than usual. The Fireworks festival was coming up in a week's time and that meant that autumn would be fast approaching. Where in the world was the time going?

"I can promise that would be one thing you don't have to be worried about. In fact, I think my mother is going to be making a point of calling a lot more often. She really took a shine to you..." He trailed off then; obviously the thought of his mother actually approving of the woman he loved was a little hard to take in. I still found it hard to believe as well but I suppose the true reasoning behind her liking me did help.

We walked across the sand and made our way through Rose Square toward the main road that led through town. Trent had to get back to work and I had to hurry back to Claire's to help finish harvesting the summer crops. When we had stopped outside of the clinic, Trent took hold of my chin and kissed me firmly on the lips. I was so surprised by that action that all I could do was stand there with a stunned expression on my face. Trent was hardly the type of person to display any obvious sign of affection in public so the fact that he had kissed me right there outside of his clinic caught me off guard.

"Now that I have your attention," Trent said, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "I want you to come by tonight so we can talk."

"Talk?" I said softly, trying to relax my beating heart. "Talk about what?"

The smile faded slightly as he released my chin and leaned away, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "We need to talk about what's been bothering you since we had dinner with my parents. You've been distracted by something, a lot more than usual, and I'm worried." He kept his dark eyes focused on me as I suddenly felt a little out of breath. Damn him and his perceptive ways…

I swallowed at the sudden tightness in my throat as I smiled up at him. "I suppose so… It's just something that I'm trying to figure out." I paused at this and looked away, a thoughtful expression flickering across my face. "It's something to do with where I'm from, with my past… I haven't been completely open with you about that and after meeting your parents…"

"I understand," He said, a light frown teasing on the corners of his lips. "We'll talk about it tonight, if you feel comfortable enough to." He reached out to cup my cheek and I glanced up at him to see that patient love in his eyes that always managed to steal my breath away. "Annie, your past is all that it is, in the past. I love you for who you are, not for who you were or where you came from. If you don't feel comfortable sharing it with me right now, I won't push you." He leaned down to kiss me one last time, his thumb running gently across my cheek. "Have a great day at the farm and drink plenty of water. The minute you start to feel faint, sit down and rest."

"Yes Doctor…" I said with faint sigh, the heat that filled my cheeks was evident of the blush that always managed to show up in response to his touch. He chuckled and shook his head, waving goodbye to me before turning and walking up the pathway to the clinic. I stood there for a moment longer and then turned to walk up the road, my mind whirring with the possibilities of how I could explain to Trent that I was from an alternate reality. How could I explain it without sounding like a person who had completely lost their mind?

I turned onto the road that ran between the Doug's inn and the park, since it was morning and the weather was so beautiful, there were a number of townspeople also walking up and down the road, going about wherever their business took them. I said hello as I turned the corner and made my way onto the road that led past the inn and the winery. I paused just outside of the inn, the memory of my old backpack buried deep in the bottom drawer of my dresser now working its way from the depths of my mind.

My old backpack, it still contained my personal belongings from my reality. My wallet with my driver's license, my bank and credit cards and some cash, a journal that I always kept with me when I felt the need to write a story, some pens and my DS Lite with the Harvest Moon games with them. I had put that backpack away without much of a second thought. It wasn't big enough for half of the stuff I carried for work so it remained out of sight and out of mind. Until now at least…

My heart hammering against my chest, I walked along the bricked walkway toward the front doors of the inn and went inside…

--

"Annie, are you all right? You're looking a little pale…"

If there was one person I could speak to who I know would at least humor me, it was Claire. The moment I found her in the barn, brushing down one of the cows, I felt all of my confidence dwindle away. What if Claire wouldn't believe me? If she didn't then what were the chances that Trent might?

I took in a deep breath as I closed the doors to the barn, my old backpack held loosely in one hand. I turned around to face my closest friend and my nervousness tripled. She was dressed in her usual jean overalls with a short sleeved flannel shirt. Her blond hair was left loose and it fell almost down to her waist. I could allow myself an odd moment and appreciate the beauty that Claire possessed. How many women could pull off wearing farming attire and still manage to look pretty even when smeared with dirt? I always remained firm in the belief that I wouldn't even try. I may have liked working on the farm but I still liked washing the dirt off after a rough day in the fields.

Claire and I were such a contrast when we were together and yet it was perhaps because of those differences that we remained such good friends. I wondered though if those same differences that would manage to break that strong friendship after I told her my story. I hoped it wouldn't

"Annie, I don't like that look on your face." Claire said as she moved away from the cow, a light frown tugging on the corners of her mouth. "What is going on?" She had walked over to me as she asked this and stopped in front of me. Her light blue eyes studied mine before they flicked down to glance at the backpack held tightly in my hand. "What is that? Your old backpack?" She glanced up at me once more, the confusion growing clearer by the minute. "Why do you have your old backpack with you?"

I swallowed at the lump that had formed in my throat and I forced a smile to my face. "I have a bit of a problem and I need your help…" I glanced down at the backpack and then back at her. "Can we talk somewhere a little more private? This is important…"

"Of course," Claire said as she took my free hand, the confusion giving way to concern. "Is it that bad?" When I didn't answer, she gave a nod and pulled me out of the barn. "C'mon, we can talk in my house and I want you to tell me everything that is bothering you."

The moment we were in her house, Claire had locked the front door to ensure that no one would bother us. She turned to me then and pushed me over to the kitchen table. "Sit down." She said, the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguments. I sat down and placed my old backpack on the table, my heart beginning to hammer even worse than before. Claire took a seat right beside me and stared at me, waiting for me to begin.

I said nothing for a few long moments, there was only silence save for the ticking of Claire's grandfather clock across the way. Finally, I pulled on the zipper of my backpack, slowly opening the bag. I had this sudden need to stall as much as possible and yet the moment was here, whether I wanted it or not. Claire didn't say a word, she simply waited for me to begin and I finally found my voice, though it was nothing more than a whisper.

"Lately, I've been bothered about telling Trent about my past, where my brother and I originally come from." I paused to take in a breath, trying to calm the frantic beating of my heart. "I never said a word to him because I was afraid to tell him the truth…" I looked down at my backpack, finding the sight of my DS Lite beneath my wallet to be a little jolting. "I never said a word to anyone because the truth was more unbelievable than anything you could imagine…"

Claire made no visible reaction, she simply studied me for a few heartbeats before she sat back in her chair, her light blue eyes never wavering from my own. "Try me…"

--

The next hour an a half was filled with a tale that sounded even unbelievable to my own ears. I don't feel the need to get into detail because you already know the tale of my fall into the river and beyond. Claire, on the other hand, had listened to my tale without so much as a blink in surprise. I had shown her everything in my backpack, from the contents of my wallet to the DS Lite that still bore the cartridge of the Harvest Moon Cute game and the older Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town in the Advance slot. I had pulled out the game covers and shown the picture of her on the cover, a very anime version of her with large light blue eyes and a cheerful smile.

Claire had said nothing throughout the entire story and when I had finally finished, she simply sat there with a blank look on her face. The grandfather clock continued to tick away the seconds and then the minutes, all the while my own mind was ticking away with terrible thoughts. She was terribly quiet, more quiet than usual and that was not a good sign. Oh Goddess, what do I do if Claire doesn't believe me? What do I do if I lose one of my closest friends? I had closed my eyes as if trying to shut away the very thoughts but of course that did little to help.

Finally, after a terribly long while, I heard a heavy sigh and I felt her hands reach out to take one of my own. I opened my eyes and stared at the golden haired farmer, my hand clasped tightly in hers. Her light blue eyes flicked between mine and the tiniest of smiles appeared on her lips. "What took you so long to tell me?"

I was surprised by the tone of her question, it wasn't filled with disbelief or skepticism. The tone of her voice was filled with quiet patience and understanding. It was at that moment that I realized that Claire had known about my origins, she had known for quite some time and she had never hinted to that fact. I shook my head as I studied her face, trying to find some semblance of disbelief there but all I could see what the understanding. "I didn't know how and I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me…" I tilted my head lightly to the side, trying to understand how she could listen to this without thinking that I was a mental case. "Claire, how can you sit there and take this so calmly? I sound crazy even to my own ears and I'm the one who told the story."

Claire's response was a gentle laugh as she released my hand and sat back against her chair. "Well, I still find the thought that I was nothing more than a videogame character in your world a bit hard to swallow but I was notified ahead of time just for this occasion and I've been waiting for you to tell me since you started working for me." She shrugged in response, her slender shoulders lifting so that her golden hair slipped down to fall behind her back. "You're not the only one who has paid a visit to the Harvest Goddess and she does love to talk."

I couldn't believe it at first but then again it shouldn't have surprised me. Of course Claire would have known the Harvest Goddess, she was the main farmer of the town. Who better to talk to for advice then the ethereal being who called the spring her home? We sat there in silence for a few long moments, our thoughts drifting round and round our minds. It was then that a particular thought hit me and I glanced at my friend, studying her as if I were seeing her for the first time. "Claire, that day we first met in the clinic, you were a little eager to help me get back on my feet, more so than an average person would… Was that when you had spoken with the Harvest Goddess?"

Claire's smile grew a little as she gave a single nod, her hand reaching up to tug on a lock of hair. "I paid her a visit on the way to Gotz's place after he had dropped you off at the clinic. I was curious about you and how you wound up in the river. She told me what had happened between her and the Witch Princess, she said that you were an innocent bystander caught in the middle of that feud. She had asked me to help you and watch out for you…" She paused at this and the usual spark of amusement was back in her eyes. "I gotta say, the Witch Princess sure loves to cause mischief but I never thought that she would so go far in her battle with the Harvest Goddess." She laughed a little and even I had to smile at the silliness of it all. We laughed and the tension from before slowly began to ease away as the familiarity of our friendship returned.

"Claire," I began, my eyes were beginning to well with tears as a soft sigh slipped past my lips. "Thank you for always watching out for me, for always being a true friend… I'm sure I would have been screwed if you hadn't helped me out."

"You're more than welcome." She laughed a little more as she leaned forward to prop her elbows on the table. "Life had been pretty boring here in Mineral Town before you and Jay came along to stir things up so I should be thanking you."

I smiled at that but the situation of now having to share my story with Trent soon brought that smile away from my lips. I glanced down at my hands and took in a breath. "I'm glad that you knew the Harvest Goddess already but I doubt that Trent ever had the opportunity of meeting her. How will he take it?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I guess the worst that could happen is that he wouldn't want to be with me if he thought I was crazy…"

"Annie…" I felt Claire's hand grab mine again and she gave it a comforting squeeze. "If there is one thing I can tell you, don't underestimate Trent's love for you. He cares for you very much and I doubt that something like this will be strong enough to change that." The tone of her voice was confident and I felt I could draw strength from that simple truth. Trent did love me and he had said it himself that he didn't care about who I was or where I had come from. He loved me for who I was now and yet I could help but question, would it be enough?

--

"C'mon Annie, if you don't do it now you'll have an even harder time later on down the road."

Claire and I stood outside of the clinic, it was around mid-afternoon and after a long pep talk from my friend, I decided to speak with Trent. She had decided to come with me as moral support and I will tell you I couldn't have been more grateful for her easy going attitude. I glanced over at her and gave a trembling smile before I grabbed the handle to the door of the clinic and opened it. Claire was one step behind me as we entered the clinic and came upon a scene I wasn't really prepared to expect.

Karen's father, Jeff, was doubled over in pain and I could hear his groans as he stood in front of the counter. Elli was behind the counter as usual but she wasn't alone, my brother was also there and appeared to have been keeping her company before Jeff had interrupted them. Jay was looking a little worried as he went over to give some support to the older man. "Hey Jeff, are you all right?"

"Ouch!" Jeff said with a wince as his face turned a shade paler, his dark hair falling out of its usual well combed style. "It hurts so much! Elli, please call the doctor!"

"Oh of course!" Elli said before she moved around her counter with a quickness that I had no idea she possessed. "Doctor! Dr. Trent! Please hurry! It's Jeff, he is having one of his pains again!" She ran over to help my brother move Karen's father over to the patients' room.

"What was that?" Trent appeared in the open doorway of his office, his dark eyes immediately catching sight of the general store owner in pain. "Elli, go and get Jeff's medicine right away. Jay, help me to bring Jeff into the room." He left his office and walked swiftly over to help my brother maneuver the older man into patient's room. Elli had gone to a cabinet behind the counter and was digging around inside of it before she emerged with a small bottle of pills. She hurried back around the counter and over to the patient's room. Claire and I glanced at each other before we followed suit, worry and obvious curiosity getting the better of us.

"Here is Jeff's medicine Dr. Trent." Elli said with a worried frown on her pretty face, the small bottle of pills held tightly in her slender hands. Jeff was sitting on one of the beds in the room, clutching his stomach as he trembled from the pain of it. My brother was standing a little off to one side, a little unsure of what he could do to help. Trent was monitoring his patient's heart rate the moment Elli walked up to him and held out the bottle of pills.

"Great, thank you Elli." Trent reached out to take the bottle that his nurse offered but he turned his gaze away from the pained expression on Jeff's face to take a good look at the label on the bottle. A moment of silence went by before he glanced up at his nurse and held the bottle to her, a dark brow slightly raised. "Elli, this isn't Jeff's medicine…"

Elli stood there for a heartbeat before the color rose into her cheeks, her brown eyes gazing at the label of the medicine. "Oh dear, y-you're right… I'm terribly sorry Dr. Trent." She took the bottle from him as the blush on her cheeks grew deeper. "I'll bring the correct bottle right away…" She said before turning on her heel and hurrying out of the patients' room. She stopped in surprise at the sight of Claire and me standing just outside of the open doorway. Her brown eyes flicked between the two of us before she rushed passed us without a single word.

"Am I going to be all right?" Jeff asked, his voice was somewhat hoarse from the pain but he was looking a tad green.

"You'll be fine, Jeff. Elli is a great nurse and the Doc is the best at what he does. You have nothing to worry about." Jay said this with that lop-sided grin of his, his hazel green eyes studying the man with obvious sympathy. Jeff glanced up at my brother and, through the painful haze, managed to give a smile. Trent had looked over at my brother as well and I could tell that he was very grateful for Jay having said that. It was a good thing to hear, especially in front of a patient who was in such pain.

"Here it is Dr. Trent!" Elli returned with an identical bottle in her hand but this one bore a blue label. She rushed passed Claire and me once again and held out the bottle to Trent. "I am so sorry."

Trent took the bottle from his nurse and quickly opened it; he took Jeff's hand and flicked out a single pill for the man to take. "It's fine Elli, we all make mistakes… but please be more careful next time." He replaced the top of the bottle just as Jeff quickly swallowed the pill. "Here Jeff, take two of these every day. Once in the morning and once before bedtime, it will help to keep your stomach acid in control."

Jeff took the bottle with a smile, all ready he was looking a lot better, the color was coming back to his face. "Thanks a lot Doctor." He got up from the bed and he smiled at my brother, who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange, and at Elli. "Thank you Elli and Jay for helping me out here. I've got to get back to the store now…" He gave a nod in farewell before he left the room, passing Claire and me with a muttered hello, and slipped out to the lobby.

"I have to get back to my work…" Trent said as he reached up to run a hand through his dark hair. "Thanks for your help Jay… Elli…" He turned without another word and made his way toward us, stopping slightly in surprise when he saw us standing outside in the hallway. His dark eyes flicked over to Claire and then to me, already the frown that had been on his face lightened and a hint of a smile touched his lips. He walked out into the hallway with us and stopped in front of me. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you until later…" He glanced over Claire and he gave a nod in greeting. "Good afternoon Claire."

"Doctor…" Claire said in reply, however her light blue eyes were not focused on Trent but rather on the scene that was taking place behind him in the patient's room. Trent and I followed her gaze and found that Elli was looking extremely downcast. My brother was standing in front of her with a concerned frown on his face, a hand running over his short, dark curls.

"I can't believe I made the same mistake again…" Elli said, her voice was so quiet it had been almost hard to hear the words. She had her head bowed, her short brown hair falling over her eyes to hide the fact that tears welled in them. "I hope I can still be a good nurse…"

"Elli…" Jay dropped his hand and bent down, his knees cracking from the sudden movement. He was gazing up at the pretty nurse, who was now staring at him in surprise with wide brown eyes. He was looking very serious as he gave a firm nod, his hazel green eyes never leaving hers. "You're a wonderful nurse Elli, don't ever think otherwise."

They stared at one another for a heartbeat before my brother managed to ruin the moment by making a very goofy face. Elli's laughter soon filled the patients' room, a surprisingly sweet sound that I hardly ever heard. Claire and Trent seemed surprised to hear it as well but neither said anything about it. We glanced at one another and a quiet understanding was reached as we turned and walked toward the lobby, leaving the two of them alone.

Trent seemed a little thrown off by what he had just witnessed but he didn't look entirely surprised. Claire's light blue eyes were sparkling at the knowledge of another budding romance in the making and I was simply astounded over the fact that I had witnessed what had been one of Elli's heart events in the game. Did that mean that Elli and my brother were beginning to feel something for each other? Oh this would be so cool if that were true…

"Anyway," Claire clapped her hands loudly as she glanced at the Trent and me, her smile had returned full force. "I was on my way to the market for some groceries so now that Jeff is there, I'm going to make myself scarce." She looked up at Trent and gave a mocking salute. "I gave Annie the rest of the day off so she is all yours to do with what you will. Just be sure I get her back in the morning in one piece."

"Er…" Trent's response was a faint touch of color on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and glanced down at me. He was trying to figure out how to respond to Claire's comment but all that I could think about was the talk that we were going to have later.

My close friend noticed the look on my face and she reached out to grab my hand, a quick and subtle squeeze meaning to reassure me. "I'll see you tomorrow Annie, bright and early." She said, the tone of her voice assuring me of the tomorrow I would have. If something were to happen between Trent and me, I would still have my job on the farm, my friends here in town and Claire would be there to help me every step of the way.

I smiled at her and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'll be there." I said, my throat already growing tight with emotion. Claire said a quick goodbye to us before she turned and left the clinic, the door shutting softly behind her.

"Annie, is everything all right?" Trent asked me, he had watched the exchange between Claire and me so I was sure that he had noticed the sudden tension that had claimed me. I glanced up at his face, that handsome face that had always made my heart pound. He was such a kind person who cared deeply about his patients and his practice. He wasn't one to show his emotions often so it would leave many wondering if he was even capable of feeling anything.

I knew first hand that he was capable of feeling and feeling so deeply it often left me breathless at the passion of it. His emotions were so complex and he had difficulty expressing them. He wasn't perfect, he had his flaws and his issues. He had a temper, that was for sure but that was why I loved him so much. Beneath that handsome face and that doctor's coat lay nothing more than a man, a simple man who tried to do the best that he could for those that trusted him with their health.

I wondered which part of him would handle my story, the part of him that loved me so or the logical part of him that could never believe in fairytale magic. I prayed that he loved me just enough, I loved this man so much and if he couldn't be with me I was sure it would be one of the most difficult things I would ever have to live through.

"Annie?" His deep voice called my name, I had not answered his question because I had been so lost in my own thoughts. I glanced up at him as he reached up to run his fingers along my cheek. "Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

I opened my mouth to answer, to say that there was something wrong and that I was so afraid of what would happen. However, I could not say anything because my brother and Elli had just entered the lobby, laughing all the while. They stopped in surprise at the sight of Trent and me standing in the middle of the lobby. They glanced at us and then at each other, unsure if they had walked in on something private.

"Hey Sis…" Jay greeted me but he trailed off when he caught the strained expression on my face.

"C'mon, let's talk in my office…" Trent murmured as he took me by the hand and pulled me toward the door of his office. He glanced at my brother and then at Elli as we passed. "Elli, please knock on the door if there is something urgent that needs my attention."

"Yes Doctor." Elli said, a look of confusion playing on her pretty face as she glanced him and then at me. Her brown eyes went to my brother and I could see the question there, my brother responded with a quick shake of his head. I looked away from them as Trent pulled me into his office and closed the door behind us…


	26. Love Knows No Bounds

(A/n) I'm very sorry for the lack of updates, here is the next chapter. Thank you all for being so patient and for reviewing!

Sorry if this chapter is a little weird but I figured it was a little boring for the Goddess to just be hanging around a spring all day and night, waiting for people. I mean, she must have other places to go to… right? XD

* * *

_Love Knows No Bounds… _

The moment the door to his office closed, the silence fell heavy and tense between us. Trent pulled me toward the chair that sat in front of his desk and motioned for me to sit. I sat down without a word, my eyes glued to his handsome face as he sat down on the edge of his desk. His dark eyes watched me, his dark hair falling down across one eye as he folded his arms across his chest. The look on his face was hard to determine but I could sense the worry that gripped him, he was very tense.

"All right Annie, we're alone," he said, the corners of his mouth were pulled down, a definite sign of tension. "You can talk to me now, what has been bothering you?"

"I…" My heart was beating terribly against my breast as I stared at the man I loved so much. The words were there but they had become lodged in my throat, forming into a large lump that kept me from even breathing properly. I looked away as I took off my rucksack and set it on the floor beside my feet. I opened it and began to feel for the smooth, hard casing that belonged to my DS.

I felt Trent's eyes on me all the while as I pulled the little, white machine from my rucksack. I flipped it open and switched on the power, wishing that I couldn't do this but knowing that I had to. He deserved to know the truth of where I was from; it was up to him to decide what to do. I had made my choice the moment we had spent that first night together. I moved through the intros for the Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town game and selected one of the save files that I never had the heart to delete.

The cheerful sound of the Mineral Town theme song greeted me as well as the familiar sight of the clinic, now nothing more than 2D graphics. It felt so weird to be controlling the small sprite that was my close friend in this reality, so strange to move the little sprite up to the little counter where a little Elli stood so religiously. It was the save file for when I had first proposed to Dr. Trent. I had gained all of the requirements and had bought the Blue Feather. I kept the file of that moment, it was always one of my favorite memories, I could never say why. If I had known that I would be sitting in this very same office with a very real Trent in front of me… I took in a deep breath and glanced up at Trent, he had been so quiet, waiting for me to begin. I gave a weak smile in reply and handed the DS over to him.

"What is this?" he asked, reaching out to take the DS from me, his dark eyes glancing down at the double screen.

"Try it out and tell me what you think," I said in reply, reaching up to rub my arms against the sudden chill that ran through me. "It's a videogame, one of my favorites. I used to play it all the time. I think you might find some of it familiar…"

I studied his face, watching as the confusion flickered past and a dark brow arched. He didn't ask how to work the little machine, it was fairly simple and he was an intelligent man. A few moments of silence passed before the confusion melted away to recognition and then to disbelief. He glanced at me as he held up the DS, the screens facing toward me. I could see that he had moved the little Claire sprite into the office and she was talking with the Doctor, a cartoon version of his own face staring back at me.

"Annie, wh-what is this?" The calm that usually held his voice was now laced with slight panic and confusion. I didn't blame him for the look that he gave me at this moment but I still couldn't help but feel the hope that I had been keeping slow ebb away. "Is this… what I think it is?"

I gave a nod in reply, my eyes focusing on the little screen of Trent's cartoon face smiling happily with a big, pulsing red heart beside him. "It's called Harvest Moon; it's a farming simulation game. You play a character that is supposed to help restore an old farm. You can make friends with the townspeople and even marry and have a family…" It all started to come out in a rush now, the panic I've been keeping at bay beginning to rise in my chest. "The town the game is based on is known as… Mineral Town…"

Silence greeted this and I focused my gaze on his, trying to read what could possibly be going through his head right at this moment. He studied me, his dark eyes flicking between mine before he looked at the game, a light frown twitching on his face. "I think you need to start from the beginning Annie…"

--

So, I had told him…

I told him everything…

I told him my entire life's story …

I told about where I had been born, where I had grown up, about my mother, my father, my older sister and, of course, my brother…

I told him all of the intimate details of my life, of my past and the unbelievable journey that I had endured to find my way to this world... and to him…

--

A couple of hours had passed and I had finally finished talking. His office was silent save for the ticking of the clock on the wall. I was staring at my hands, staring at the hard plastic of my DS as I clenched it tightly between my fingers. He hadn't said a word since I had finished, I didn't even know if he was breathing. I risked a glance up at him and found that he was staring at the floor, his face was somewhat pale.

"Trent," I leaned forward in my seat and managed to catch his gaze, his dark eyes appeared somewhat dazed. I kept the pain away, tried to keep it from piercing my heart. I tried to smile but I knew that it didn't look very convincing. "I know it's a bit much to swallow all at once but believe me when I say this, it is the truth. I'm still the same person you've always known…" I reached out place my hand over his but he flinched. It was just a tiny movement but I had felt it all the same.

The rejection, the disbelief, it was as I had feared. He wasn't looking at me as the woman he loved; he was looking at me as if I were a stranger. Apparently, my past and where I came from did matter, considering the tale I had just told him. I felt my chin beginning to tremble, a bad sign that the tears were sure to come. The pain began to stab at my heart and it was worse then I had ever thought possible. Was it supposed to hurt this much?

The sudden urge to get away from here, to get away from myself, overwhelmed me. "Well, I know it's now what you expected," I said, my voice beginning to tremble from the emotion that grew tight in my throat. "It is the truth though, just speak with your mother. She knows…"

"Annie…" Trent had noticed the trembling that gripped my hands and he held his out in a calming gesture, the look of a physician touching his handsome face. He didn't believe me. I should have seen this, I prepared myself for this moment but pain was so bad. I never thought I would be truly feeling this pain…

I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair back down to the floor in the process. He got up from the edge of the desk, his hands still held up in that calming gesture. "Annie, calm down…" That tone in his voice was the one that he used to speak with his patients. He was hiding behind that mask of a physician and didn't want to speak with me. There was my answer; he wouldn't be with me now if he thought that I was insane.

"I'm sorry Trent…" I clenched my fists at my sides, the hot tears spilling down my flushed cheeks. "I never should have… but you had to know the truth, even if you didn't believe me…" I took a step back and then another, my boots thudding against the linoleum tiles. "I'll leave you alone…" I whispered, not realizing even what I was saying as I turned on my heel and ran to the door. I threw it open and ran out of his office and through the lobby, ignoring the sudden shouts of surprise from Elli.

"Annie! Wait!" I heard a voice call from behind me but the blood that roared in my ears was too loud, I couldn't make out who it was. I left the clinic and ran blindly down the main street of Mineral Town. I ran and ran, the pain and the sadness of the memory of that dead look on Trent's face playing over and over in my mind. I ignored the shouts of surprise from a few townspeople as I ran through Rose Square and to the path that led passed the other farms. I ran up the path that lead to the forest and on to the waterfall where the Goddess Spring was.

I climbed the path toward the spring and ripped a flower from its bed. I stood at the banks of the spring, my chest heaving and my lungs burning from the tears and the constant running. I threw the flower into the spring and stared at it as it slowly sunk beneath the surface. A moment passed and then a bright, white flash filled my vision. I took in a breath and then another as the Goddess floated there above the surface of the water, the frown on her beautiful was deep as she studied me.

"Annie…" said the Goddess, her voice was soft and filled with understanding. There was no doubt that she had seen what had transpired and it made me feel even worse. The tears that had been spilling from my eyes grew worse and I pulled my glasses off. I shook my head and slipped down to my knees, the pain that gripped my heart was so keen and so sharp that I could barely breathe. I stared down at my glasses, now wet from my tears, and then up at the Goddess.

"He didn't believe me… I guess I should have seen that coming but it hurts so much more than I ever thought it would."

The Goddess floated closer to me and reached a slender hand down to me. "What will you decide then?" She asked, her green eyes were sympathetic. "Do you want to go back?"

I stared up at her, my eyes wide with fear at the thought of it. I couldn't go back, even if I was no longer with Trent, I still couldn't go back. I was home, here was my home, even if wanted to be somewhere else. I said nothing in reply but she seemed to understand what I was thinking and what it was that I was asking for. She smiled sweetly and held her hand out further. "Take my hand Annie… You'll be just fine."

I stared up at the Goddess, unsure what it was that she planning but at that moment, I knew I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from it all, from the pain, I needed time alone…

Without saying a word, I reached out toward the Goddess and took her hand. Her fingers grasped mine and soothing warmth filled me unlike anything I had ever felt before. The pain in my heart dulled just as she pulled my hand and a bright, white flash surrounded us…

--

_Where is she?_

_It's been three days since she ran off…_

_Where could she have possibly gone to? I've called Mary but she says neither she nor Jack have seen her. Everyone down in the Valley is looking for her but they can't find any sign of her. It's like she was spirited away or something._

I could hear voices somewhere further away but they sounded muffled, as if they were coming through a thin, piece of glass. I had no idea where I was but it was so calming here, so soothing, it felt as if I were sleeping… if I was I didn't want to wake up.

I could recall the pain of my heart shattering in two and yet here, in this blissful state of calm, it refused to resurface. I got up from where I lay on the soft green grass, surrounding me were beautiful flowers of every color imaginable.

I brushed the blades of grass from the bottom of my jeans and walked over to the small spring that rested in the middle of the clearing. Surrounding the meadow of flowers was a thick forest that led off to who knew where. A tiny cottage was situated on the edge of the field, covered in ivy and looking as if it were taken right out of a story book. When the Goddess had brought me here to allow me the chance to cry to my heart's content, I had no idea where this place was. It was indescribably beautiful and peaceful and the Goddess simply laughed, saying it was a place that she went to often when she needed time to herself, away from the stress of being an ethereal being.

I had no idea where she was now, she had gone off somewhere past the trees, saying that she had a few errands to take care of. I didn't ask what it was that she did, I was simply grateful that she allowed me to stay here in her private place. Yes, it had been three days since the Goddess had brought me here to this clearing in this enchanted forest and I grieved every one of those days. Mostly over the love I felt as if I had lost…

The voices were clearer now that I stood on the bank of the small spring and I kneeled down, gazing down as the rippling surface of the water began to smooth until it looked as if it were a window in the very ground. I could see two women standing by the bank of the Goddess Spring in Mineral Town, from my vantage point, they looked as if they were standing upside down. I recognized the red headed daughter of the innkeeper and the pink haired beauty of the chicken farm, standing as they had been for the past three mornings. They talked of many things but I was mostly their topic of conversation.

I should have known better than to listen to them but my selfish little heart still ached to know that the man I loved was all right. So I remained there by the banks of the enchanted spring, listening…

_How's the doctor doing?_

_Not so good… From what Elli has told me, he is completely out of it. I mean, on the surface he seems all right, he is still taking care of his patients and all. But when my mother saw him the other day, she said that he looked terribly sad…_

_But, Popuri, what could have made Annie so upset that she would disappear like that?_

_I don't know Ann…The ones who know what happened aren't saying a word about it. I will tell you this though, I spoke with Jay yesterday and he was really mad at the doctor. He said that Dr. Trent should have been more understanding with Annie. She always seems so strong, so sure of herself, but Jay swears that it's only a front. She keeps to herself and is afraid of opening up to people. The fact that Dr. Trent loved her was more than enough to bring a change in her that Jay had never seen before…_

_I wonder what he said to her…_

_Who knows for sure? Maybe he didn't love her as much as we thought he did. He was probably going to break it off with her or something. I wouldn't blame her for running off like that, if Kai ever did that to me, I'm sure I'd feel the same way…_

_Yeah, I would too if Cliff ever did that to me…_

The pain was coming back, the memories of rejection. I winced at the tightness of my throat and the burning of my tears. I turned away from the voices, turned my back to them, and buried myself deeper into the calm that surrounded me…

--

_Dammit Claire, it's been five days! Where could she be?!_

_Trent calm down, I'm sure she's just fine. Knowing Annie, she probably went to some other town and is staying there to calm down and give you some space._

_How do you know? Has she contacted you?_

_No… she hasn't…_

_Then how could you possibly know if she's all right? She might have gotten hurt or worse… I knew I should have believed her. I had no reason not to, she's been nothing but honest since the day we met. That story she told though…_

_I know, it is a bit much to take in but you have to be aware that there are things out there that no one could possibly understand. The thought of an alternate reality is actually really exciting if you take the time to really let it sink in. I mean, your own mother…_

_I know, I know… I spoke to her and my father and they didn't deny a word of what Annie said. The fact that my own mother came from Annie's reality… They wouldn't be pulling my leg, not regarding something like this…_

_So you truly did believe her?_

_Of course I did, I just didn't want to accept the fact something as bizarre and unreal as that could even be true. Yet, she had shown me that videogame and I saw the proof right there in that little screen… I still couldn't accept it._

_And now?_

_I don't know what to think and I don't care… I just know that the love of my life is lost out there somewhere, hurting, and I can't get to her. I just… I just want her to come back home… I don't care about her past, I don't… I love her Claire. I love her so much and I want her to come back…_

… _Doctor, I had no idea that you felt that way about her…_

_Well, I was never the best person when it came to emotions. The moment Annie came into my life, it was like she awoke something in me that I had no idea even existed. She has this way about her; it's so easy to let my guard down around her. I know I can be myself and she would still love me regardless._

_Did you ever tell her that?_

_No, just because I could be myself around her, it didn't mean that I was any good at expressing myself in words. I was learning though, slowly but surely I was learning how to, thanks to her…_

_When she comes back, will you tell her?_

_Yes, if…if she comes back home, I will tell her… If she contacts you, will you let me know first thing?_

_Of course…_

_--_

I heard a gentle little splash off in the distance by the spring. Confusion settling within me, I opened my eyes and looked at the banks of the spring to see something was lying there. I got up from my bed among the flowers and walked over to the spring. I glanced down and found that there were flowers, beautiful summer blossoms that grew along the bank of the Goddess Spring at Mineral Town. I studied the flowers for a moment before I glanced at the spring, finding myself staring at the rippling surface of water. That was weird…

I couldn't recall exactly how many days had passed since I came here. I had seen the Goddess floating somewhere around the trees, taking care of a few plants, so I was sure that she was somewhere nearby. I bent down to pick up the flowers and held them close, surprise coursing through me as I noticed the distorted form of a man standing beneath the surface of the water. After a moment, the rippling slowly faded and smoothed until a pair of dark eyes met my own and the pain that had been blessedly kept at bay returned full force. Trent was there, standing at the banks of the Goddess Spring… He was so close and yet, why was he there?

"Goddess…" he said, his deep voice trembling slightly as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his beige slacks, a gesture that was so familiar to me. "I know that I hardly ever come to see you but I feel you're the only one who can help me." He paused at this and glanced up, his dark hair falling over his brow. "I lost the woman I loved, she had trusted me and I broke that trust…" He shook his head with a heavy sigh, the sound of it was filled such regret. "She left Mineral Town… She left me… I know I'm being selfish but I have to ask. Please, find her. Let her know that we miss her and we want her to come home… I want her to come home… Please tell her that I'm sorry for hurting her and tell her that I love her… so much…"

The yearning to reach out to him took me by surprise, I loved him no matter what my past meant and I always would. Though I was hurting, it was a pain that would fade given time and the Goddess had given me that time to let the emotions fade down to a dull ache.

"Love knows no bounds…" The Goddess' voice spoke by ear and I felt her warm touch against my cheek. As I turned to look at her, she smiled sweetly at me before fading from sight. I looked around, all that surrounded me were nothing more than trees and beautiful flowers as well as the many offerings that lay around banks of this spring. This was a sacred place, given the fact that I was here and not once had the sun ever stopped shining or the surreal glow that seemed to come from everything here. I blinked in surprise as I heard the Goddess' voice now coming from the other side of the spring, where Trent stood.

"Well, well… if it isn't Dr. Trent? I've been wondering when I would finally be meeting you." I glanced down at the surface of the spring to find that she was floating above the surface, staring at Trent. I could not see her face from this angle but I knew that she had that secret and knowing smile on her beautiful face.

Trent had stumbled back away from the bank and was now out of sight, though his deep voice was filled shocked surprise. "Wh-who are you?!"

"Oh come now," The Goddess' laugh rose up at this, a tinkle of sound that was pleasant to the ears. "You're a smart man Doctor, surely Annie must have told you all about me."

A heartbeat of silence passed before Trent reappeared at the bank, the look on his face filled with confused awe. "You… You're the Harvest Goddess?"

"The very same," Her tinkle of laughter rose up once more and it was infectious enough to relax even Trent. He unclenched his fists and stared at the Goddess, his dark eyes still wide with surprise.

"I can't believe…" He ran a hand through his hair, the look of awe giving way to thoughtfulness. He paused and glanced up at the Goddess, a light frown twitching on his face. "Of course, you're floating right in front of my very eyes so I have to believe it. I suppose that it justifies Annie's story… she really is from an alternate world." He dropped his hand as his frown deepened. "She's been gone for almost a week. No one has seen her or has heard anything from her… Did something happen to her? Did she… did she go back?"

The Goddess was silent for a moment as she floated there, the skirt of her ethereal gown flowing about her as if it had a life of its own. "No, she hasn't gone back to her own world…" She began, the tone of her voice now serious and thoughtful. "She is safe where she is, she just needs time to shed her tears. It's amazing how much that young woman can cry."

"She's all right?" Trent took a step closer to the spring, the look on his face was one of relief. "Where is she? Can you tell me?"

The Goddess was silent for a moment before she folded her arms beneath her breasts and shook her head. "That is not up to me to decide. She is hurting right now so it would probably be best if you leave her be for the time being. She will come back when she is good and ready to."

Trent's face fell at these words and he glanced down into the spring, his eyes staring straight at me. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, there was so much pain and regret there. Was he hurting as much as I was? He couldn't see me, I knew that for certain, and I had a fleeting moment of weakness to abandon this calm and sacred place to go back to him.

"It's my fault… I should have been more open-minded. I should have shown her that I cared, no matter how crazy her story sounded to me…" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, his anger getting the best of him.

"Now, now don't be so hard on yourself," the Goddess said as she floated closer to the bank, a slender hand held out in a calming gesture. "That is just who you are. You have always been one to look at the logical side of things no matter what it was. It was only natural for you to try to look for the logical side of what was indeed a very unbelievable story." She paused at this and dropped her hand to her side. "Do not forget, Annie is to blame as well. She is always quick to judge and always quick to assume the worst of people, even if they are ones that she cares about. She has been hurt terribly in the past and it is hard for her to fully trust. She had been expecting that reaction out of you and she did what she could to protect herself from anymore heartache."

"But…" Trent shook his head and glanced down at the spring once more, his dark eyes searching the water for signs of… something. "I shouldn't have doubted her…"

"Just as she shouldn't have doubted you…" The Goddess shook her head, the smile was back in her voice again. "You are both only human. You can't expect to know everything about each other. Love is a never ending and constantly growing experience, the basis of which is founded in learning and trusting one another. You are both young and just beginning to grasp this kind of love." She floated closer and raised her hand to place it over his heart. "You love her very much, that is enough to help you see past her origins. She is a wonderful woman at heart; you just have to be patient with her and continue to love her no matter what the situation brings."

Trent was silent for a moment as he studied the Goddess, the look on his face was hard to read. He took in a breath and gave a nod, his dark hair falling down over his eyes. "I understand. If… when she comes back, will you tell her that I'll be home, waiting for her?"

The Goddess dropped her hand to her side as she floated away, her gown swirling around her. "I will be sure to… Hang in there Doctor, she'll be home soon. Just take good care of the people of Mineral Town and don't worry too much about her. She is perfectly safe and healthy, she just needs some time to heal her emotional wounds."

"I will… Thank you…" Trent was smiling now, looking a little better even if he was somewhat sad.

"You're welcome and thank _you_ for the offering, I adore flowers." She giggled and raised her hand in farewell. "Be sure to visit again soon Dr. Trent! Bye-bye!" She turned on the spot then and faded from sight, a bright, white flash blocking any view that I had of the man I loved. The flash faded and the surface of the spring was rippling as it had been before. Trent was still standing there at the bank, watching the water before he turned and walked away.

I felt myself reaching out to him, wishing that I could go to him but I was still afraid, afraid of the pain that gripped me.

"When you are ready to go back home, let me know."

I turned to look at the Goddess floating beside me, a kind and gentle smile on her face. "Don't beat yourself up over what had happened. It is done and in the past now. Concentrate on getting yourself over this hurdle and moving on. You love him and he loves you, that is enough for everything."

I took in a breath and a real smile touched my face for the first time in days. I gave a little laugh in reply and nodded, knowing that I had been terribly ridiculous about the situation and knowing that the Goddess spoke the truth. I sighed softly and glanced down at the surface of the spring, the pain in my heart had been brought down to a dull ache. I think that was enough, I had spent enough time moping, it was time to go back home.

The Goddess continued to study me with interest and worry in her dark green eyes. I caught her gaze and I felt my smile grow little by little. "How is this that you can go through these springs and not be completely wet and gasping for air?"

She blinked in surprise, the long braid of her green hair floating up to brush against her cheek. A heartbeat passed and then she began to laugh, a beautiful sound that soon had me laughing as well. It would be all right, life was constantly filled with hurdles but you had to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and keep on going. Each hurdle was a growing experience, a lesson in life, and I certainly was learning more about myself than I ever had before.

--

By the time I had decided it was time to go home, a summer storm had erupted. It was growing dark with the coming evening and the rain soaked me to the bone, though it did little to dampen my growing hope. I met no one as I walked the muddy road passed the chicken farm and Barley's ranch.

I walked through Rose Square, now filled with puddles that soaked the leather of my boots. I walked passed the church and the graveyard, the sight of the clinic almost giving me the needed adrenaline to rush the last yards to the front door. I walked up the small, brick pathway and to the front door, my heart hammering against my soaked chest. I raised my hand to knock but it met with nothing.

The door had opened at that moment and Trent stood there, his dark eyes taking in the sight of my soaked form. My hand was still raised and a moment passed before I finally managed to give him a tiny smile. "…hi…"

Trent said nothing as he studied me, the look on his face was hard to read but I knew that was just his way of trying to work through the disbelief. I dropped my hand and shook out my soaked curls, the water flying out around me. "I'm sorry I'm late… I had some issues to work through… I don't like for people to see my cry…"

He blinked in reply before he grumbled something under his breath and moved toward me. I squeaked in surprise as he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around, his lips managing to find my own in a sweet and passionate kiss. The rain continued to pour on and around us but he didn't seem to care as he pulled away and stared at me.

"Never… Don't ever leave me again." He pressed his lips against my forehead as he set me down on my feet, holding me close against him. "I don't care where you're from, I love you and that's enough… That is all that I need to know…"

He held me tightly, his shirt becoming soaked from the downpour. I whispered a prayer of thanks as I buried myself against the warmth of the man that I loved. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here," I said with in a gentle murmur, a soft giggle escaping as he held me even tighter.

"I should be saying the same thing, you're completely soaked." He pulled away from me but kept a firm arm around my waist as we walked into the clinic. He closed the door behind us and locked it, it was quiet, which meant we were alone.

I was starting to tremble now that I was out of the rain, my shirt and jeans clinging in a very uncomfortable way. He noticed that I was trembling and immediately pulled me into his warm arms. He kissed the top of my head as I rested my cheek against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, so strong and so sure.

"I missed you…" I said as the tears began to fill. "I'm sorry for running away like that…"

"It's done and over with…" He said in a whisper and tilted my head up so he could stare into my eyes. "I love you Annie, no matter what, do you understand?"

The blush that filled my cheeks was deep and I gave a nod in reply, too stunned to do anything else but take in the intensity of his gaze. He kissed me firmly then, taking my breath away for an instant before he pulled away and ran this thumb across my lower lip.

I trembled in response.

"You're shivering. Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a warm shower." He pulled away and took my by the hand. I was already blushing deeply at the sudden, womanly thoughts that ran through my head. The memories of his shower were always fresh within my mind and I hoped that his thoughts were being clean this time around. Not even ten minutes with him and I was already feeling like some sex starved idiot…

We climbed the stairs and walked down the hall, his bathroom was the last door on the right. I noticed quickly that he had skipped his room altogether and as he opened the door to the bathroom, he glanced down at me and smiled. "Go on in, I'll have some of your extra clothes for you when you're done."

I gave a nod in reply and he kissed me before turning and walking back down the hall. I watched him and then went into the bathroom, shutting the door closed behind me. I pulled off my soaked rucksack and let it drop to the floor. I heaved a gentle sigh as I leaned against the door, my head falling back against the wood. I did it… I had told him everything and he still wanted to be with me, he still loved me…

A bubble of happiness grew in my heart and a bright smile lit my face. He still loved me! I let out a sudden whoop of joy and hid my face behind my hands, the sudden urge to giggle completely overwhelming me. I just couldn't believe it… I never would have thought that in a million years I would meet a man who would love just because I was _me_…

I heard a knock on the door behind me and Trent's worried voice reached me. "Annie, is everything all right?"

"Yes," I said in reply, my smile was incredible, I was sure of it. "Yes, I'm just fine…"


	27. Best Friends and Little Brothers

(A/n) Here's the next chapter! Figured I owed it to you guys and I need to make up for lost time. XD

Thanks to Black-Dove15, Aina Riddle, and Soccer-Chan for always being so patient and always leaving wonderful reviews! -=hugs=-

* * *

_Best Friends and Little Brothers…_

"Annie! You came back!"

I paused in the process of folding a shirt, glancing over my shoulder to find Claire standing in the open doorway of my bedroom. The smile that lit her face was bright and she ran into the room and straight toward me. She threw her arms around me, her straight blond hair flying about in every direction. I wasn't expecting her to nearly tackle me in the process of saying hello and the result was the both of us falling over and landing on my bed.

Her giggles were infectious and I couldn't help laughing along with her, all the while trying my hardest not to drop the shirt that I gripped in one hand. The suitcase I had been packing threatened to fall off the side of the bed and I squirmed out of her embrace to catch it before it fell. She pulled away from me as her giggles subsided and sat up, her light blue eyes studying me. "Why didn't you tell me that you had come back? I was so worried about you…" She trailed off then as the laughter faded and a light frown touched her face. "Annie, don't ever do anything rash like that again. Everyone was so worried and…" She blinked, having finally noticed the open suitcase that was filled with my clothes. A moment of silence passed and the frown on her face deepened. "Annie, what are you doing?"

I had managed to push the suitcase back to the middle of the bed and stuff the shirt in a far corner of it. I brushed my curls out of my eyes and heaved a sigh, my glasses starting to slip down my nose. It was so humid today, even after the storm that we had last night it did not bring any relief and the humidity was still just as bad as ever. I pushed my glasses up and glanced at my friend, the silence that greeted her question was more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

"I'm packing," I said in reply as I got up from the bed and moved to my dresser. I had emptied all of the drawers save for one, which was the top drawer that held my socks and underwear. I pulled it out and began to pull the articles of clothing however my attention was on the blond farmer, who still remained on my bed as still and silent as a statue.

After a moment, she finally moved and I heard her get up from the bed, the springs squeaking in protest. "What do you mean you're packing?" The tone of her voice was that of quiet disbelief as I heard her footsteps thud across the hardwood floor. I turned around to look at her, my arms filled with socks and different styles of underwear. She was standing a few feet from me, her light blue eyes wide. "Are you leaving?"

"Well, yes," I said, a confused smile playing on my lips as I edged my way around her and went to the bed to dump my underclothes in the suitcase. "I can't stay at the inn forever."

"But, you can't leave!" Claire said in a rush as she moved over to the bed and pulled the suitcase away from me. I stared at her in surprise, a pair of black thongs dangling from my index finger. She was looking terribly angry now as she took the lid to the suitcase and slammed it shut. "Trent loves you; it doesn't matter where you're from! He told me so himself." She pushed the suitcase away and shook her head, her cheeks now flushed with her anger. "You have to go and talk to him Annie, right now. You have to try and work this out!"

I stared at my friend, the surprise giving way to shock and then amusement. I started to laugh just a little as I shook my head and reached out to grab the suitcase. I pulled it closer to me, a deep blush rising into my cheeks as I opened it and placed the thongs inside. "Actually, I've already talked with him…"

The flush in Claire's cheeks slowly faded as she studied me, her light blue eyes now filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

My smile deepened as I stared at my suitcase, the memories from last night still fresh within my mind…

--

_The previous evening…_

When I had gotten out of the shower, feeling very clean and satisfied, I had dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my chest. I had used a smaller towel to dry off my curls before placing it the laundry basket. I gathered my soaked clothes and placed them in the basket as well before grabbing my rucksack and opening the door. I found Trent standing on the other side with a strange look on his handsome face.

I blinked in surprise as my breath caught in my throat, my heart beginning to skip in its beat. "Oh! Trent, you scared me!" I said with a small laugh, a deep blush rising into my cheeks. "Did you forget something?"

Trent said nothing in response, he simply studied me before reaching out to take the rucksack from my hand. He dropped it to the floor and then led me out of the bathroom and to his room… Oh... Apparently, he wasn't going to keep his thoughts as clean as I had hoped he would… Not that I was complaining, mind you…

_An hour later…_

His fingers were running slowly up and down along my back, sending a warm sensation through me. I was lying against him, my head resting on his chest while his arm was draped around my shoulders. His hand continued to run slowly up and down against my skin and my eyes began to feel heavier with each passing moment.

After our little love session, Trent had started to ask about what it was like where I was from. For the first time since our relationship had started, I talked openly with him. The fact that I didn't have to hide where I was from did wonders. Trent seemed to notice the difference in me, the eagerness to talk where before I would shy away. He listened with a kind smile on his handsome face and he would laugh when the moment called for it, that deep chuckle making my heart skip a beat.

"So that was why you had that look on your face the first day you were here." He said, his smile growing warm as he reached out to brush the curls from my face.

"What look?" I moved away from him to turn over on my stomach and look at him, propping my chin on my hand.

Trent was chuckling, his hand reaching out to toy with one of my curls, wrapping it around and around his finger. "When Elli had told you this was Mineral Town… You had looked as if she had just told you that this was another planet." He paused at this, the look on his face growing thoughtful. "Considering where you're from, it makes sense." He released my curl and brushed his fingers along my cheek. "I know this sounds selfish but I'm glad you fell into that river… I never thought I would find someone who could… who I could just be myself with." He smiled a little at this and leaned in to kiss my lips.

My cheeks were warm by the time he pulled away and he laughed at the sight of it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. He rested his chin against my head and I could feel his heartbeat thudding against his chest. "Annie, have you always cared for me? Even when you knew that I was nothing more than a fictional character in your world?"

I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart, as I felt his warm skin against my own and the reality of it made me want to cry. "Yes…" I said with a whisper of breath and turned my head to press my lips softly against his skin. "Always…"

His arms tightened around me and his heart felt as if it had skipped in its beat. "Goddess, Annie…" He growled as he released his hold on me and braced my face in his hands. He forced me to look up at him and I stared into those deep, dark eyes of his before his kiss managed to wipe all trace of thought from my mind. He pulled away and pressed his lips against my brow. "Annie, I want you to stay here."

I opened my eyes and glanced at him, a light smile playing on my face. "Well, considering that it's late and that I'm in no mood to walk back to the inn, I don't think it would be smart of me to leave."

Trent laughed at that and shook his head, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He pulled my face closer to lightly brush his lips against my own. "That's not want I meant…"

"Then what did you-?"

"Move in with me." He studied the look of shock that swept across my face and his smile grew. "You've been spending a lot of nights here anyway… Considering everything else we've gone through, I don't think this little detail would put much of an effect on our relationship." He continued to watch me, the smile on his face fading slightly as he noticed the lack of response to his request. "If you think that it's too soon it's all right, you don't have to. I just thought-."

His rambling was cut short the moment that I moved up and pounced on him, my arms wrapping around his neck as I pressed my lips firmly against his…

--

"Oh my Goddess!" Claire cried the moment I finished talking, her earsplitting squeal making me wince as she pulled me into a tight hug and started to bounce up and down. "I can't believe it! He wants you to live with him?!"

"Agh!" I pried her arms away as I struggled to breathe though the smile that touched my lips did not fade. "Yes, that's why I'm packing my things."

She pulled away from me, her light blue eyes studying my face. Her excitement over the entire thing took me by surprise; apparently she was as surprised as I was over the fact. I didn't think that our relationship had grown that strong. Most men would have been hesitant over the fact of sharing their personal space with a woman. It was a sure sign of being one step closer to permanence, their bachelorhood ever closer to going out the window.

I was hesitant at first; there was no better way of getting to know a person better than living with them. You got to know a person in a very intimate fashion when you shared a living space with them. What if there was something that Trent did that I did not like? Like what if he squeezed the toothpaste tube from the middle instead of the bottom? Or if he left the toilet seat up after he was done with the bathroom? Or what if he always had a bad habit of just dropping his dirty clothes on the floor instead of in the hamper?

Those were the types of things that could drive a couple apart, little pet peeves that would annoy the crap out of a person. I had thought about all the little things that I did at home myself. Leaving dishes in the sink because I was too lazy to wash them until the last minute. Always hanging my towel over the shower curtain rod or on a door rather then on the towel rack. Always folding my clothes and throwing them in a corner of the room rather then in the dresser or in the closet. I had lived by myself for five years so I had grown accustomed to living my way. However, how I lived might drive Trent crazy and vice versa.

Well, I guess it was a test run, just to see how well we could learn to live together. That was the point of being in a relationship after all, learning to grow and love one another. I just hoped he wouldn't come to regret asking me, I wasn't one of the easiest people to live with.

"What about Elli?" Claire asked as she went to grab my old backpack from the corner of the room and threw it next to my open suitcase. "She stays there most of the time in the other room, doesn't she?"

I gave a nod as I went to grab all of my shoes and stuff them on top of the clothes. "Yes, I asked him about that. He said that he had already spoken with Elli about it awhile ago… I guess he had been planning on asking me before." I paused and glanced up at my friend. "Elli said that she knew it was going to happen at some point. The way Trent and I are together, she had said it was only a matter of time before it got this serious." I frowned lightly at that and shook my head. "She didn't seem upset about it at all… I mean, the fact that I'll be living with Trent and essentially next door to her…"

"That's because she has finally accepted the fact of the two of you being together." Claire replied to my unasked question. "Plus she's been rather distracted by a particular tall and curly headed rancher." Her smile, after she had said this, was small and secretive, as if she knew something that I didn't. Uh oh…

I closed my suitcase and pulled the zippers until the whole thing was shut nice and tight. I straightened and folded my arms beneath my breasts, a slender brow rising in question. "All right, you have my attention. Spill it."

Claire's light blue eyes were sparkling as she moved around the bed to stand next to me. "You've been gone for almost a week and during that whole time Jay has been the epitome of protective brother. He had been so worried about you and so mad at Trent. If it wasn't for the fact that your brother loved you so much, I'm sure he would have done something to Trent."

"Jay would never…" I trailed off at that and dropped my arms, knowing for a fact that my brother's temper was as bad as my own. We had inherited our tempers from our dear mother and it took a lot of self control to keep it in check. The fact that Jay would be pissed off enough to want to do something to Trent, I really wouldn't have put it passed him. Thank Goddess that he didn't or else my darling little brother would've dealt with _my_ temper. He had experienced it enough when we were younger, I'm sure the memories were still vivid.

"You're right Annie, he wouldn't though he was close to. He had told me that he didn't want to deal with the consequences of his actions. Namely, what you would do to him the moment you came back." Claire started to laugh at the knowing look on my face and she shook head. "Anyway, he and Grey had been helping me on the farm while you were gone and during that time, our sweet little nurse had been stopping by to visit. Now, you know for a fact that Elli hardly visits the farm so you could imagine my surprise at seeing her there." She leaned in a little closer to me, her voice dropping a fraction as her smile grew. "Apparently, Elli has been visiting your brother everyday for the past two weeks. They've been having lunch together up on Mother's Hill and spending the evenings walking along the beach."

I felt the floor beneath me wobble a little bit as this little tidbit of information began to register. Of course, I should have seen this coming but to actually hear it from my friend's mouth. I studied her face to see if I could find any semblance of bluffing but I knew Claire's face well. She was all smiles but there was no hint of a joke within those light blue orbs of hers. "Ok, I wasn't expecting to hear that…" I reached up to rub the back of my neck, confusion evident on my face. "How do you know for sure?"

At this, Claire's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and she glanced away, her smile suddenly growing embarrassed. "Well, your brother's a strong guy. He gets through the field work pretty fast… We were done early most of the time and I had nothing else to do besides mine and fish…"

"Oh Goddess, Claire!" I slapped my palm across my face and shook my head, the sudden urge to laugh and bang my head against the wall at the same time conflicting within me. "Please tell me you weren't_ spying_ on my brother?"

"Spying is such a negative word…" Claire moved quickly away from me, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink as she went pull my suitcase from my bed. "I just wanted to make sure they were all right. I mean, Elli hardly ever goes up to Mother's Hill…" She trailed off as she glanced at me, setting my suitcase down on the floor. A heartbeat passed and she rolled her eyes, her smile coming back full force. "All _right_! I was spying on them but don't give me that look, you know would've done the same thing!"

"I would have…" I said in reply, giving a nod in agreement. "But I have every right to, I'm his sister."

"Sure, sure," Claire waved it off and laughed. "But you're my best friend so that makes me your sister by default, which means I have as much right to spy on 'our' little brother as much as you do."

I blinked at what she had just said and no reply could come to mind. I simply stood there and stared at her, she had just called me her best friend… I never thought that she would. We were close, sure, but best friends never came to mind. I haven't had a best friend since I was in middle school. I didn't realize that I had been crying until Claire suddenly came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Annie? What's wrong?" She rubbed my back before she pulled away to look at me. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and wiped my tears away, a laugh slipping past my trembling lips. "It's nothing… I'm sorry…" I said and glanced at her. "I'm sorry for leaving you to work by yourself like that… It must have been such a burden. I'll make it up to you I promise Claire."

"Is that why you're crying?" She said as she studied me, the confused look giving way to a relieved smile. "Annie, it's all right, there wasn't any serious harm done. Your brother and Grey were there to help harvest. The Harvest Goddess had already told me where you were the moment you disappeared and she had sent some extra help for the animals and for watering the crops. The farm is all right and you don't have to feel terrible about it." She looked away then, her smiling turning uncertain. "I mean… it was irresponsible of you to just go and leave like that but I don't hate you for it. I'm just glad you're back home and safe." She laughed a little then and moved away to grab my old backpack. "Don't worry about making it up to me. You made it back home just in time. The barn, the chicken coop and the stable need a good thorough cleaning so make sure you're here first thing in the morning. That's going to be a lot of dirty hay to replace."

I winced at that but I took my punishment without complaint. I would be cleaning all of barn, the stable and the chicken coop by myself most likely, but you know what? At the moment, I could care less. I was just glad that Claire was still smiling at me like always…

--

"They're holding the Fireworks Festival down in the Valley this year."

Claire was helping carry my luggage down to the clinic; thankfully it was only that suitcase, my old backpack and my rucksack. We made our way down the main road of town, a few curious glances and knowing smiles from the passing townspeople suddenly making me feel self conscious. If there was one thing bad about living in a small town, everyone knew everything about everyone else. I'm sure the chatter hens of the square were having an absolute ball over the fact, aside having disappeared for a week, I was now moving in with the local doctor… and we weren't married.

I knew that type of thing was frowned upon in a small town like this but considering the fact that both Trent and I had grown up in areas that could care less about such things (city living, people…) the townspeople would have to get used to the fact. Not everyone had to be married in order to love one another and live with one another.

"Annie, are you listening?" Claire had stopped in front of the general store, a light smile playing on her lips. I stopped walking and glanced back at her, blinking in surprise.

"Hmm?" I said in reply, making it obvious that I wasn't. She laughed and shook her head, obviously used to my dazed moments by now.

"I said that Grey and I were heading out to the Valley this evening so we could catch the festival. We were hoping that you and Trent would like to come with us. You know, make it a double-date type of thing."

I gave a blank look in reply but then a moment later, a smile appeared and I nodded in agreement. "Actually, I think that would be fun. I'll ask Trent as soon as we get to the clinic."

"Hey Claire! Annie!" A voice called out from behind us and we turned around just in time to see my brother running up the road to us. I barely had the time to open my mouth to say hello before I was swept up in a tight hug and twirled around. My suitcase fell out of my hand as Jay spun me around twice before setting me down on my feet, his smile was huge. "Aw man, Annie! I'm so glad you're all right. I was afraid you weren't going to come back. Was the Goddess' place really that nice?"

I gasped for breath as I took a step back away from my brother and gave a nod. "Yes, it was nice… but I wasn't going to stay there forever. I like it here much better."

Jay laughed and gave a nod as he slipped his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans. He was wearing a dark red cap with the word 'YODEL' embroidered across the front, a few of his dark curls peaking out from underneath the brim. His hazel green eyes were twinkling with silent laughter as he studied me, obviously knowing that I was moving into my new home today. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the hems of which were tucked into a pair of brown boots much like mine. He had been gaining more of a definition to his physique since he started working for old Barley on Yodel ranch. A fact that didn't slip by me; he was looking more like a rancher day by day. It was scary how at ease he had become here in Mineral Town, much like I have.

"Well, that's good. It was getting a bit too quiet without you around." He said with a chuckle as he glanced up the road. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you gals had seen Stu anywhere."

"What's going on with Stu?" Claire asked as she set my old backpack down on the ground beside where I had dropped my suitcase.

Jay glanced over at her and lightly shook his head. "Oh, he's just being himself as usual. Elli had gone home today to spend the holiday with her family. She had made lunch for Ellen and Stu but of course Stu wanted nothing of it and ran off. I was stopping by for a visit and Ellen had asked me to go find Stu for them."

I didn't reply, partly because the entire scene he had described was terribly familiar and I had no idea why my brother didn't remember it. That was Elli's next heart event, her blue heart event to be exact. I couldn't believe it, my own little brother was falling in love with Elli and he hadn't even realized it yet!

"You might want to check by the church," Claire said in answer, since the silence was stretching a bit too long. "Stu tends to go there when he wants to be alone."

Jay glanced over at my best friend and gave a charming smile, that single dimple in his cheek appearing. "All right, thanks." He turned to walk away but not before glancing back at us. "Oh yeah, if you guys are heading down to the Valley for the festival, let me know. I'm heading out there myself and figured it would be more fun to head with the group."

"Sure Jay," I said in reply, having finally found my voice. "We're heading around a little later this evening so I'll stop by the inn to let you know."

"Actually, I can meet you by Claire's. I'm planning on bringing a friend so it would be easier if we met up in one spot."

The knowing glance I got from Claire was enough to bring the smile to my face and I gave a nod. "Whatever works for you, little bro."

"I don't see a problem with that," Claire said in agreement as she reached down to grab my old backpack. "We'll meet by my house around five. It'll take us about a half an hour to get to the Valley."

"Sounds good. See you girls later!" My brother waved to us before he turned and ran up the road toward the clinic.

I glanced over at Claire to find that 'I told you so' look on her face and I rolled my eyes as I went to grab my suitcase. "Ok, you were right. C'mon, I want to get this stuff to the clinic before my arms fall off. I didn't think this suitcase could be so heavy…"

Her laughter followed me as we walked toward the clinic that would now be my new home…


	28. An Explosion of Rainbow Light

(A/n) Officially a month later, here is the next chapter!! Fall will begin after this and so will Trent's birthday! XD

Thank you Ninny-Na. Soccer-Chan, RaisingDawn, Anon named Girl, Anon named animelover1226, and Holy Star for your incredible reviews! -=hugs tightly=-

* * *

_An Explosion of Rainbow Light…_

"Annie, are you almost ready?"

"Almost!"

I folded the last of my shirts and placed it in the dresser that belonged to Trent. My heart gave a sudden thump as I closed the drawer and took a step back. He had made room for my clothes in his wardrobe and his dresser, my own personal belongings now had a permanent place in his room… It was a startling thought.

"Annie, c'mon," Trent's deep voice broke me out of my reverie as he entered the room. I glanced over at him and a huge smile lit my face at the sight of him. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a short sleeved white shirt. He was as relaxed as I had ever seen him and the smile that touched his face was more than enough persuasion for me to move. I moved across the floor and threw myself right against him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I buried my face against his chest.

"Whoa there," He braced himself as he wrapped his arms around me and held me steady. My giggles were soft as I glanced up at him, the warmth on my cheeks quite evident of the blush that was there. The smile on his face grew warm and he leaned down to press his lips against my brow. "I take it that you're happy to see me…"

"More than you realize..." I said as I turned my head to breathe in the sweet scent of his cologne that I loved so much. "I guess it's just finally sinking in that I'm really here with you."

"That's always a good thought," he said, a deep chuckle rising up from the depths of this chest. I felt him run a hand down over my curls while his other arm tightened around me. "We have to get going Annie. We promised we'd meet the others at Claire's."

"Yeah, I know," I said in reply as I pulled away from him and went to grab my jacket from the peg by the door. The nights were getting considerably cooler; a sure sign that fall was just around the corner. I slipped my jacket on, pulling my curls away so they wouldn't get caught in the collar. "Where's Elli? Is she coming too?"

"Ahh," Trent thrust a hand into his dark hair, a confused look settling on his face. "To be honest, I have no idea. She said she had to stop by Ellen's house for something earlier today but she hasn't come back." He shook his head, the confused look giving way to the smile I loved so much. "She might have plans already but I can promise you that she didn't share them with me. She hasn't been speaking to me much as of late actually…"

"Oh…" I frowned lightly, knowing full well that Trent looked to Elli as one of his few, true friends. I mean, sure he loved me, but Elli had a place that I could never truly fill and that was as his nurse and his best friend. He did love Elli in his own way; we had talked about it quite awhile ago when the subject had first been brought up. He did not realize that Elli had loved him as more than a friend. By the time he had, we were already dating and starting to fall in love ourselves. He had thought back on it and had seen the signs that were there, he just had never recognized them for what they were. He had told me that if I had never come into picture, if I had never shown any interest in him as he had with me, given time he would have seen Elli as more than just his friend.

Ok, I had to admit that I felt a spark of jealousy at that statement; I'm only a woman after all. However, it was simply the truth that he spoke, the honest and blunt truth, and even I could admit that there was something between Trent and Elli that would never be between me and the man I loved. It was a truth that I disliked but it was there and I could be simply happy with the fact that Trent had chosen me. I trusted him and I knew that he respected Elli and he respected me. I was the woman he looked to as his lover and Elli was his friend. That was the way it was, simple as that. I shook my head, clearing my head of any doubts that harbored in the back of my mind. Trent knew all that there was to know about me and he still loved me just for that fact.

"Well, she might be meeting with the rest of us," I said with a smile as I reached out to take his hand. He grasped mine firmly as we turned to leave the room and make our way downstairs. "My brother is coming and he said he was bringing along a friend."

He raised a dark brow and glanced down at me as we walked across the quiet lobby. He opened the door and leaned against it for a moment. "I see where you're going with this," he said with a gentle smirk on his lips. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if that were true. Your brother has been by the clinic a lot more recently and Elli's been acting a little funny whenever he's around…"

We stepped outside into the cool evening, the fading sunlight giving way to the beautiful night that was sure to come. He closed the door behind us and locked it. I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean funny?"

He pocketed his keys and started walking up the brick pathway. I rushed to follow after him and tried not to smile too much as he reached out to take my hand. I took it and held it tight, my fingers intertwining with his larger ones. Trent simply shook his head as a chuckle slipped passed his lips. "You know, how you tend to act whenever you're around me. Always having this goofy smile on your face, constantly red in the cheeks…"

He laughed the moment I pulled away from him and pushed him to the side. He stumbled to the other side of the main road, not even phased by my abrupt change in mood. "I do _not_ have a goofy smile on my face!" I said, already feeling my cheeks growing warm and knowing for a fact that it was true. I huffed lightly and folded my arms beneath my breasts, feeling terribly annoyed and happy at the same time. "Besides, since when were you so perceptive about me anyway?"

He was smiling by the time he caught up with me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "From the moment you stumbled on my front step and declared your undying love for me." He pulled me close and planted a sweet kiss on my head. We had passed the other houses by this time and were making our way toward the winery. "Actually, now that I think on it, it might have been the moment you were sick in the clinic and openly flirting with me in front of the local farmer…"

I didn't say anything to that, the blush on my cheeks quite obvious to that fact that I was now thoroughly embarrassed. Trent noticed my silence and stopped walking, pulling me to a stop beside him. He grabbed hold of my chin and gently brought my face up to look at him. He was smiling as he lightly ran his thumb across my lower lip. "There isn't anything about you that I don't notice anymore Annie. Every time I look at you I'm simply amazed at the fact that you're here." He leaned down and rested his head against mine, his lips just inches away. "That you decided to stay here and to love me… You could have gone back to your own world and you chose to stay here with me. You have no idea what that did to me. The simple fact that I could mean so much to someone… the fact that I mean as much to you as you do to me."

I closed my eyes as he kissed me tenderly on the lips, a sudden burst of happiness welling within my heart. It lasted for just a brief second but it was more than enough to make me realize how lucky I truly was. How many could experience a love such as this? A tender, ever growing love for another person that could manage to make you see things in a way that you had no idea could even be possible…

Trent pulled away and took hold of my hand once more. "C'mon, I want to see some fireworks." I walked beside him as Claire's farm came into view; there was lightness to my steps and a goofy smile that refused to go away. He noticed this and laughed softly, his hold on my hand growing firm. "You're going to love the fireworks down in the Valley. The twins really do know how to put on a show this time of year."

"Mm…" was all I could think to give in response as I leaned my head against his arm, a happy and surreal feeling growing along with the love in my heart...

--

When Trent and I had arrived at Claire's, we found that our small group wasn't going to be so small. Other couples had decided to join in the trip down to the Valley and I was surprised to see who it was. Claire and Gray were standing outside of her house, speaking with Rick and Karen. The bespectacled chicken farmer wasn't adding much to the conversation that Karen was having with Claire, he was glaring over at his sister and her boyfriend, who were standing some yards away.

Popuri was either ignoring her brother or hadn't noticed the murderous glances he continued to throw their way. She was smiling up at Kai, twirling a lock of her pink hair around a finger as she leaned forward to whisper something to the traveler. Kai's brown eyes widened as Popuri moved away and started to giggle behind her hand. Apparently whatever she had whispered to him, he hadn't been expecting to hear. I'm sure if the blush could be seen on Kai's tanned skin, it would be a deep red. I hoped Popuri wasn't being too forward with him, she was a little too flirtatious for her own good sometimes…

"Dr. Trent! Annie!" Popuri had noticed us walking up the path and waved to us, her pink curls bouncing around her petite shoulders. The others glanced our way as we walked toward them; Claire was already moving to meet us halfway. The smile on her face was somewhat apologetic as she glanced between Trent and me.

"Hey guys, the others wanted to come along with us… I hope it's not too much." She clasped her hands behind her back, her braided, blond hair slipping over one shoulder as she glanced back at the others.

"The more the merrier," Trent said in reply, his hold on my hand never loosening. I was beginning to notice that he wasn't as shy as he used to be about public affection. Not that I was complaining mind you, I loved every bit of affection he was willing to give. He pulled me closer beside him as he glanced around. "It seems we're a person short though…" I looked around as well, noticing that my brother was no where to be seen. I hoped he was all right; poor guy worked himself too hard sometimes.

"Jay said he was coming though so I think we should wait a little while longer," I said as I glanced over Claire's shoulder to catch sight of Gray speaking with Rick. He had his hands in the pockets of his brown slacks, his blue cap down low over his eyes as always. His blue eyes were focused on the other young man as he listened to whatever Rick talking about; judging from the smile on Rick's face I could only guess it was about the chicken farm as usual. However, Gray listened without appearing to look bored, in fact he seemed to have this intent look in his eye, as if he were taking in everything that Rick was saying and filing it for later purposes.

"Ah hah! There he is!" Claire smiled as she moved around me and waved to my brother. We all turned to find the tall, lithe form of my brother walking up the road toward the farm but we noticed that he wasn't by himself. A woman walked beside him, dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a brown, short sleeved shirt that was tucked in. If I hadn't known who it was before hand, I never would have recognized her.

Elli was laughing at whatever my brother had said to her, her short brown hair dancing around her ears as she nodded. It was odd seeing Elli in a pair of jeans when she had always worn her blue dress. It turned out that she had very nice curves that her dress managed to hide. Jay and Elli stopped walking the moment passed the main gate to Claire's farm. They noticed that we were unusually quiet and staring at the nurse with various looks of surprise and amusement.

"Hey guys," Jay said with his trademark grin, a hint of a dimple appearing in his cheek. He was trying to ease the awkward silence that had fallen but it was going to need a little more than a greeting to break it. The sight of Elli not wearing her blue nurse's dress was a bit of a shock to the system. I glanced up at Trent and I felt my stomach drop at the sight of the look on his face. It was more than shock; it was as if he were seeing his friend for the very first time. It was a look that I did not like at all and the little doubts that had always lurked in the deepest part of my heart began to surface.

A piercing whistle broke the silence, a seductive sound that came from none other than Kai. He had his arms folded across his chest as he gave an approving nod. "Elli! You look terrific!" The response to that statement was a deep blush on Elli's cheeks followed by an audible slap. Popuri was looking none too pleased as she glared at Kai, her dark pink eyes blazing as she clenched her fists. Everyone else started to laugh, the tension now gone though I couldn't say the same for myself.

"Well," Claire laughed a little as she threw her hands up and turned around to look all of us. "It seems like everyone is accounted for. We should get going before it gets too late."

Conversation erupted right on the spot as we all turned and started to walk through the farm toward Mother's Hill. I didn't add anything to the conversation; I simply walked in silence beside Trent as we followed the others. Jay and Elli were behind us and I could hear their hushed tones as they spoke to each other quietly. They were lagging further behind the rest of the group, as if hoping for a little more privacy.

I jumped a little when I felt the hand that had been holding mine let go. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I glanced up at him, trying my best to keep my face as blank as possible. Of course, it didn't work, Trent knew me well enough to know that something was bothering me. Thankfully, he didn't ask me what it was; he simply smiled and rubbed my arm. I knew I was being so silly in having these doubts when I knew that Trent loved me, but I was only human… I had experienced enough in life to know that things could change in a heartbeat. I prayed that this wasn't going to be one of those times…

--

The beach in the Valley was somewhat bigger than the one in Mineral Town so it was a perfect location to hold this year's Fireworks Festival. As we followed the others onto the sandy shore, the memory of my first date with Trent surfaced. It had been so romantic… I couldn't believe it had only been several months since then. It felt like a lifetime ago…

The villagers of Forget-Me-Not Valley were already there of course, as well as a number of our fellow Mineral Towners. My somewhat sour mood was lifted the moment I saw Mary on the other end of the beach talking with Lumina. Jack was standing beside his wife and speaking with the blond haired son of the innkeeper, Rock. While the others began to drift to various sections of the beach for prime locations to watch the fireworks, Trent followed my lead as I pulled him over to say hello to my other close friend.

Since Mary had moved to the Valley, she was a regular sight on the farm. Every morning she would be walking through the farm, on her way to open the library. Of course it was a bit of a journey for her but she was perfectly happy with her life. She was always glowing and always smiling, I could understand how she felt in those moments. Love had a way of doing that to you.

"Mary!" I cried out as I let go of Trent and ran the last few yards to the librarian. Mary had glanced my way and barely had time to say anything in response before I had swept her up into a tight hug. She gasped and started to laugh, returning my hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"Annie! I'm so glad you were able to come!" She said as she pulled away, her dark eyes sparkling behind her large glasses. She looked genuinely happy to see me and I pulled her into another hug.

"Now that's not fair," Lumina said with a playful pout, her hair had grown longer over the summer and she left it loose as usual. Her bright brown eyes were studying me as I pulled away from Mary and moved over to give Lumina a hug as well. She laughed as she returned my hug before pulling away to get a better look at me. "You look great Annie, have you been working hard on Claire's farm?"

"Everyday," I said in reply with a smile. I studied her in return and gave an approving nod at the sight. She was dressed in a simple yellow dress but it accented the gentle slopes that her petite frame possessed. "You look incredible. Trying to impress a certain blond haired gentleman?" I raised a single brow as I said this; her response was a small giggle and a deep blush. Of course, since Mary's wedding, Lumina and Rock have been getting a little closer and I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before I would be hearing wedding bells again.

I laughed a little and shook my head, glancing around quickly to find where Trent had gone to. He was standing next to Rock and Jack, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. He was listening to Jack as the other man began to get into the details of a certain type of wild grass that bloomed only in the fall here in the Valley. Rock was looking rather bored of the conversation and started glancing around the beach, taking in the crowd.

"Annie, isn't that your brother?" Mary asked, pointing out toward the dock where a couple stood, watching the water. It was Jay all right; I could pick my brother out of a crowd in a heartbeat. Mary leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Who is that woman with him?"

I blinked in surprise as I glanced at her and then back to the dock. "Well, I guess you would have trouble recognizing her since she's usually in a dress." I watched as Jay reached out to take Elli's hand and she looked up at him, the smile on her face was hard to see now that the sun was sinking beyond the horizon. However, she leaned in close to rest her head against his arm, her hand holding his firmly. I smiled at the sight of it, my romantic side squealing with joy. "That's Elli. She came here to watch the fireworks with Jay."

Mary and Lumina's mouths literally dropped, glancing at the couple before looking at me. It didn't take long for the questions to start pouring out of their mouths. I hadn't realized how close Jay and Elli were getting until Claire had pointed it out to me just yesterday and I saw them nearly everyday. Mary and Lumina did not see them as frequently so they would want to know all of the juicy details as to how it had started. I was about to open explain when Mayor Thomas started calling for everyone's attention, his little red top hat visible even in the growing darkness. The festival was about to start and everyone was to find a nice place to settle down to watch the fireworks.

"We'll ask you about it later," Lumina whispered, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. She giggled as she turned and went to go stand with Rock. Mary gave me a meaningful look as well before she went to Jack. I stared after them and then glanced back at the dock; Jay and Elli were now sitting on the edge of the dock, their feet hanging over the edge. Jay said something to Elli and she giggled in response, shaking her head as she moved closer to him.

"It looks like you were right," I felt a warm hand wrap around mine and I glanced up to find Trent staring at the dock, the look from earlier in the evening playing on his face. The doubts from earlier surfaced once again and my smile faded slightly as I looked at Jay and Elli. "I know of this perfect little spot where we can watch the fireworks away from the others," he said as he began to walk, pulling me gently along,

I followed along side of him, my eyes wandering through the crowd to all of the couples who were sitting along the beach, waiting for the show to start. Rick and Karen were sitting on one of the benches; Karen was already getting started on a bottle of wine that she had brought along. Rick had said something to her but all that he got in response was a wave of the hand and a silly laugh. Kai and Popuri were seated on a blanket near the dock, Kai was being his flirtatious self as usual and Popuri was blushing and giggling, as usual. Claire and Gray were standing right near the shore, watching the water. Claire was hugging Gray's arm tightly as she pointed out to the water, picking out the first evening star that was twinkling to life. The smile on her face was one that was filled with awe and Gray was staring at her rather than the sky.

I noticed, with interest, that some of the natives of the Valley were also sitting together. Marlin was sitting next to Celia; he was blushing deeply but looked fairly happy compared to how he usually was. Celia was her usual smiling self as she spoke with Marlin, her eyes taking in the sight of his faint smile. Nami, the redheaded traveler, was standing next to Gustafa, the hippy musician, and he was strumming away on his instrument and singing whatever song he had written. Nami was smiling only a little but it was a sight to see, considering that she hardly ever smiled.

"Over here," Trent said as we walked along the edge of the shore, following the curve of the water until we came upon a spot that was littered with driftwood. We walked toward a large piece of driftwood that looked as if it had been part of a fishing boat. It was buried halfway into the sand and bleached white from the sun. The tide was coming in but it did not reach this far onto the beach. Trent pulled me toward the driftwood and sat down on it, turning me around so that way he could pull me onto his lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against my temple, "I used to come here when I wanted a break away from my studies. I like the Goddess Spring but the ocean, it has a magic all its own." He rested his chin on top of my head and I felt his chest rise and fall as he took in a deep breath. "It always helped to relax me whenever something was troubling me." He paused at this before he let me go. I moved away from him and turned around to look at him, taking in the sight of the light frown on his face. "Tell me what's bothering you now…"

I could feel the warmth in my cheeks already, the stupidity of why I felt the way I did and the realization that Trent knew me better than I had known, made me a little wary to share my troubles. I rubbed the back of my neck as I shook my head, feeling embarrassed and somewhat ashamed to have been thinking what I have. He waited patiently for me to begin, the light frown growing deeper the longer I stalled. Finally, I dropped my hand and looked back up the beach, where I could see the dock. Jay and Elli were just a pair of shadowed silhouettes sitting above the water.

I sighed softly, sticking my thumbs into the belt loops of my jeans. "Did you ever think about how much things have changed? How things will always change?" I didn't look at him as I said this; I stared at the dock while a sudden sadness filled me. "Just ten years ago, I was annoying the hell out of my brother, hanging out with friends, going to school… Now here I am, standing on the shore of a beach in a place I never dreamed could be real. It all went by so fast and I had no idea of where I was headed in the long run." I glanced at him then and he was studying me, his dark eyes revealing nothing of what he thought.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at is that… well, we love each other now, but will we feel the same way a year from now? Five years from now?" I turned to face him and shook my head. "You had known Elli far longer than you had known me. Did you ever think that maybe you really did had feelings for her? Did you ever wonder what if... what if things weren't supposed to be this way?"

He stared at me as if I had just asked if he had ever wanted to wear ladies' underwear. The blank look gave way to confusion and then understanding. He stood up and walked over to me, reaching out to rest his hand against my cheek. "After everything we had experienced so far, you're worried that I might have regrets about us?"

I looked away, the tears threatening to fall as I listened to how silly I really was sounding. I closed my eyes and gave a single nod. "Elli is a beautiful woman and you've known her a lot longer than we've been together…"

His eyes grew wide for split second and than he smiled at me, he was actually starting to laugh. He dropped his hand and pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me up so that my feet dangled a foot from the ground. "I can't believe you… you're jealous!"

I gasped as I squirmed against him, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. "W-well… I-I…" I could barely get the words out and instead, I continued to try and squirm out of his grasp. "Trent, will you put me down?"

He continued to laugh as he set me back down on my feet and let me go. He took a step back and watched me, his dark eyes shining with amusement. I frowned up at him and folded my arms beneath my breasts. I turned my back on him and huffed lightly. "So what if I'm jealous? I have every right to be jealous…"

He continued to chuckle as I heard him walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my shoulders. He brushed aside my curly hair and placed a warm kiss right on the side of my neck. I shivered from the pleasure of it though I tried my best to ignore it. "You have nothing to be jealous about Annie. I'm in love with you. If I had wanted to be with Elli, it would have happened long since… but it didn't. It happened with you, everything clicked into place with you." He pointed out toward the dock then, his lips just inches from my ear. "Look at that and tell me if Elli wonders 'what if' anymore…"

I looked over at the dock and found the sight of Jay leaning forward to kiss Elli. She was looking terribly shy but she returned his kiss, leaning into it with surprising enthusiasm. I couldn't believe what I was seeing but there it was, Elli was kissing my baby brother. The sudden urge to laugh took over me and I shook my head as I watched them. "I guess not…"

A whistling pierced the night air and sailed high into the sky before it was replaced by a loud boom. We turned to look as the sight of red, green, blue, yellow, and every other color imaginable rained down from the dark blue, evening sky. The lights sparkled down toward the water, an explosion of rainbow light that took my breath away. Trent held me close as we watched the fireworks, the rising cheer from the crowd further up on the beach joining in with the noise.

"You really do know how to make my life interesting, don't you Annie?" Trent said as he pulled me back to sit on the driftwood. I settled on his lap, now feeling very comfortable and very at ease, a light smile playing on my lips as I shrugged in response.

"I'm not trying to… I just tend to think too deeply into things…" I said as I leaned back against him and rested my head against his jaw. He gave me a brief squeeze in response to that and chuckled a little.

"Remind me to keep you thoroughly distracted from now on… We don't want you reading too much into things that aren't there."

"Distracted?" I blinked in confusion, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. It hit me the moment the next series of fireworks went off and I blushed deeply, refusing to say anything in response to that statement. He started to laugh again, taking my sudden silence as answer enough. He kissed my temple then, the sight of the fireworks giving me good enough reason not to speak. We continued to watch the fireworks, the force of the explosions reaching down into the very depths of my body. As the last of the fireworks slowly sparkled down toward the ocean, it signaled the last day of summer.

Fall was to begin soon and new crops were to be planted, more animals to be brought onto the farm… It had been a strange summer and yet I didn't have reason to complain. So much had changed and it had been for the better, I was looking forward to what the fall had in store for all of us. Whatever it was, I'm sure that it would be wonderful…


	29. Seasons Change

(A/n) So here is the next chapter. :) I just realized that this story is almost finished, I have maybe several more chapters and then it is done. Ha, I didn't think this story would get this far.

Thanks for all of the favorites, alerts and to Holy Star for my only review for last chapter! XD

* * *

_Seasons Change…_

I had enjoyed my first breakfast at my new home since Trent had decided to stay and eat before heading downstairs to get ready for the day. There was a small room beside the bathroom, a room that contained a small kitchen meant for a bachelor. I had decided to get started in reacquainting myself with a stove. After living at the inn for over eight months, I was spoiled with having three course meals each day without me having to make them myself.

When I had lived by myself, I had always shopped for easy foods to make or simply ordered out. I won't lie to you; I was never a genius in the kitchen. I could make anything as long as it came out of a box, a can, or if it could be microwaved. A modern working woman never had enough time in the day to cook for herself. However, every woman was entitled to have at least one culinary gift and in my case, it would be breakfast. I was great at making pancakes, eggs in any way you would like, bacon, sausages, and don't forget the most important cup of coffee.

Of course, Trent wouldn't find the type of breakfast I liked to make to be healthy. Thankfully, Elli had left more than enough healthy food stocked in his small kitchen. She had sometimes cooked for him and Trent, when he found the time, would cook as well. I wondered if she felt I would be intruding… Well, I wouldn't know for sure, seeing as she hadn't joined us for breakfast. In fact, she had not come home at all last night… I wondered if she was giving Trent and me a little privacy since it was our first night together as a live-in couple, as silly as it sounded. I supposed she might have spent the night at her grandmother's like she sometimes did when I spent the nights previously. It was a little strange though because I now had a permanent place in this home… Maybe she didn't want to live here anymore now that I was around. I had voiced my concern to Trent when we were sitting down in his room to eat a rather healthy breakfast of poached eggs, some fruit and whole wheat toast with margarine.

"I wouldn't worry about it Annie. She had probably gone to spend the night at Ellen's," he said with a smile as he finished the last of his toast and set the plate down on the coffee table. His home was only big enough to accommodate the two bedrooms, the one bathroom and the small kitchen. There wasn't enough room to have an actual table to sit down at so Trent and I had always eaten at the sitting area in his room. I wondered if this living arrangement was going to be a bit crowded for him…

"If you're really concerned about it, you can speak to Elli before you head to work," he said as he got up and grabbed our plates. I had been about to get up to grab them from him but he had leaned down and caught me off guard with a quick kiss. "I have this; you need to get ready for work. Thank you for breakfast by the way, it was wonderful."

I could do nothing else but stare at him as he piled the dishes on one another and smiled down at me. "Have a good day sweetheart, don't overexert yourself," he said, just before he turned and walked off to grab his white coat from the peg by the door. He flung it over his shoulder and shifted the dishes over to one arm. How he managed to open the door I have no idea, but he had turned around and glanced back at me with a smile.

"Love you…" He said as his smile grew warm before he left, the door closing behind him with a gentle snap. I was left sitting there in his room, clad in one of his white t-shirts. I stared at the door for a moment before I threw my arms around myself and a very girly giggle emerged as I allowed myself a brief moment of glee…

--

By the time I was showered and dressed and my rucksack slung over my shoulders, it was a little after seven thirty in the morning. Thanks to the festival, Claire had given me some of the morning off to sleep in. I was grateful to her for it but still, the knowing smile that had been on her face when Trent and I had left her farm last night was a dead giveaway. I hoped that Gray had enough sense to be gone before I arrived for work.

As I made my way downstairs to the lobby, my boots thudding heavily on the wooden steps, I turned the corner to find Elli behind her counter. She was dressed in her regular blue nurses' dress and white apron and currently rearranging one of the filing cabinets. She was humming to herself and I just knew that she had a dreamy smile on her face. I glanced at my wristwatch and figured I could spare a few minutes. I walked up to the counter and leaned against it, tapping a toe against the linoleum floor in rhythm with Elli's humming.

Elli paused at the strange noise and glanced over her shoulder to find me staring at her, a knowing grin lighting my face. She blinked once before she returned the smile and a faint blush rose up into her cheeks, "Oh, good morning Annie," she said as she placed a file back in its proper place. "Wasn't the festival fun last night? It's been a long time since I let myself relax like that…"

"Oh really?" I studied her with interest, my eyes following her as she moved from the filing cabinet and onto the medicine cabinets. "I hoped that Jay behaved himself last night." The deep blush that I saw in reply was answer enough and I laughed. "Elli, my brother is a terrible charmer but he means well. I think it's great that you care about him, you're a wonderful woman and you'll be good for him."

Elli paused in the middle of pulling out a few bottles and glanced back at me. She stared at me for a moment before she set the bottles back in the cabinet and turned around to face me. "Do you… do you really mean that Annie?"

"Well… yes," I said. I could feel the faint heat rising into my cheeks as I smiled at the nurse. "I love my brother to death but he can manage to get under your skin pretty quickly. I've noticed he's been calmer recently and a little happier plus he's been hanging out here at the clinic like I used to do…" I trailed off at that and looked over at the door to Trent's office, which was currently closed.

A few moments of thoughtful silence passed between us, neither of us knowing exactly what to say and yet, our thoughts followed the same line. How strange life had become, how terrible and wonderful change could be… I heard a gentle sigh escape her as she moved toward the counter and clasped her hands in front of her. She always managed to look so proper even when she was uncomfortable; I envied her for that sometimes.

"I'm so glad to hear that Annie. I was worried about what you would think," she said, breaking the silence as she began to relax. "I was afraid you wouldn't approve of us."

I didn't say anything to that at first. I could understand how awkward it must be for her. She was beginning to care for the younger brother of the woman who had stolen the heart of the man she used to love. It sounded like something straight out of a cheesy soap opera or one of Mary's romance novels. I would have laughed at such a notion but I simply shook my head after a moment, a light smile appearing on my lips, "I suppose I wouldn't have, if I didn't know you well enough and if we hadn't gone through what we had."

Elli seemed to take my comment to heart as a faint blush rose up into her cheeks, "I wasn't expecting this… Ever since you and Dr. Trent had gotten together, I had never dreamed that I could feel this way for another person." She looked at me then, her brown eyes flicking between my own. "All of sudden, your brother washes up from no where and flipped everything upside down, much like you had," A light smile touched her lips then, a tender sight that seemed to make me feel a little better. She shook her head and moved forward to lean against the counter across from me. "Jonathan… he is so different from Trent. He is loud and brash, sweet and charming… He wears his heart on his sleeve and isn't afraid of what others think of him. I know what is going inside that quick mind of his just by looking into his eyes…" She trailed off then, a sudden dreamy look sliding over her pretty face.

"They are rather different," I said as I have a single nod in agreement. "It's hard to tell exactly what Trent could be thinking when he can manage to keep his emotions under control." I propped my elbow up on the counter and rested my chin in my hand. "But he surprises in such a good way sometimes…"

Elli's gaze focused on me and she smiled a little more, her short brown hair dancing lightly above her brows as she shook her head. "Look at us, talking like a couple of lovesick school girls." She began to giggle and I laughed with her, it felt good to laugh. There was no wall between us at this moment and it felt so nice to talk to Elli like this.

As our laughter subsided, I took the moment to finally get around to what had been bothering me all morning. "Elli," I began, lightly running my fingers over the curling grains of the wooden counter. "You weren't home last night after the festival." I paused at this and glanced up at her, my heart pounding slightly. "Are you all right with me living here now? I mean, I understand if you're not, it is a bit sudden-."

"Actually, it isn't," she said with a smile as she reached out to take my hand, her fingers curling over my own. "Trent has been planning on asking you for the past few weeks. I'm sure he had already told you that we had spoken about it."

"Well, yes but-."

She gave my hand a squeeze, cutting off my protest. "It's fine, really. If this would have happened two months before…" She left it at that and shook her head. "You've made him happy, more so than I had ever seen him and that is what truly matters. We can deal with whatever comes along when it happens. Besides, it's not like this is the first time you've spent the night here when I was around and it won't be a permanent arrangement."

That caught my interest and I gently pulled my hand away, "What do you mean?" I asked as I straightened off of the counter, studying her curiously.

Elli blinked once, obviously a little confused by my question. "Well, things are going to change eventually. You and Trent will decide to settle down at some point, have children, and build a life together. You're going to need all the room you can get."

I was blushing furiously at that little statement and I shook my head as I laughed nervously, waving her comment aside. "Y-yeah right, life doesn't usually work out that way. Besides, Trent needs you here at the clinic, where will you be when he gets an emergency if you're not here?"

She pushed away from the counter and walked around it. She stopped in front of me and held out her hands, indicating the area around her. "I'll be here. I will always be here to help the doctor. Even when I am not living here, I'll still be close by at hand. My grandmother's house is right up the road, I would be here in no time." She dropped her hands and glanced at the door to Trent's office. "Trent has plans for his life here in Mineral Town." She glanced back at me and smiled a little. "You're a part of those plans now. Whether it happens sooner or further down along the road, it's going to happen regardless."

I stared at her, the sudden truth of Elli's words sinking in deep. I opened my mouth to reply but all that came out was a soft squeaking. She blinked as she watched me, her brown eyes growing slightly wide. "You haven't realized that Trent is really serious about you, did you?"

"I…" I placed a hand over my brow, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. "I didn't want to try and believe it…" I said softly in reply before I shook my head and took in a breath. "The future is never a sure thing…" I sighed softly and glanced down at the floor, a light frown tugging at the corners of lips. "I have dreams, dreams that I hope would come true but I never allow myself to fully believe in them." I looked at her and tried my best to make light of the topic. "It makes the disappointment a little easier to bear when life throws a curve ball at you."

Elli had a thoughtful frown on her face and a moment passed before she reached out and placed a hand on my arm. "Annie, I know where you and Jay come from, that other reality." She watched the surprise that flickered across my face and she dropped her hand. "Jay had told me about it shortly after you had disappeared, I didn't want to say anything to you because it wasn't my business but..." She clasped her hands and smiled a little, a reassuring smile that actually made me feel somewhat better. "Whatever had happened to you there in that world, it's over and done with. You have a new home here, a new life with people who care about you. Don't allow yourself to think as you used to. In order for the change in your life to become a new opportunity, you have to think of it as such." She sighed softly and reached out to take my left hand, where Trent's promise ring shone beneath the lighting. The sapphire flared with brilliant blue fire. "It took me awhile to realize that simple truth but I finally did." She looked up at me and smiled. "When I did, I was able to move on with my heart lighter and my eyes clear."

I stared at her, the wisdom of those words a bit surprising since they were coming from a woman a year or so younger than I. "That is so insightful Elli," I said with a smile as I curled my fingers around her hand that still held mine.

She blushed lightly in reply and shook her head, clearly embarrassed. "You should thank Grandma for that one. It really helped me when I was feeling the way I was." She gave my hand a squeeze before letting it go. "You should get going to Claire's, it's almost eight." She glanced down at my wristwatch as she said this and I nearly jumped in surprise. Where had the time gone?

"Agh! I gotta run! I'm sorry Elli," I pulled her into a quick, tight hug and whispered a soft thanks in her ear. She giggled just a little as she patted my shoulder before letting me go. I waved goodbye to her and turned on my heel to run out the front door. Elli was right; what had happened to me in the past would remain there. The way my life was now was nothing like it had been. In fact, it was infinitely better. The way I was feeling wouldn't work with how my life is at this moment in time. I had to learn to allow myself to believe in my dreams, whether I was ready to or not. After all, I had made the choice to stay here in Mineral Town. I had to learn allow myself to acknowledge that the magic of my life was real. I would deal with whatever change would happen, I just hoped that change would go along the same lines as my dreams…

--

"Annie!"

The voice that called my name was not what I had been expecting to hear from across the field. I set my sickle down on the ground and straightened, looking at the entrance to the farm. A familiar purple bandana was making its way around the tilled soil and over the fence that separated the crop field from the field of grass I was currently cutting down. Claire was in the barn taking care of sheering the sheep and had left me with the task of stockpiling some grass to dry for hay. The farm was doing very well this year and it was becoming a little tougher to handle with only the two of us. Claire and I had wanted the farm to be as successful as possible and were debating on whether or not to put out an ad out for hired help.

The farm was bringing in enough money so that Claire could afford another pair of hands to help. If we had an extra person helping on the farm, we would be able to ship out a lot more crops and goods. It was actually incredible; Claire had been including me in a lot of the decision making for the farm lately. I was beginning to feel more like a partner rather than a simple farm hand and the fact that she trusted me enough and valued my opinion was just wonderful.

I was careful to make sure the blade of the sickle was pointing away from me while Kai was trying his best to avoid Mason and Callie, who were barking and running around him in circles. I laughed a little as Kai managed to avoid getting plowed over by my Doberman and he finally stopped in front of me. "What is with those monsters? They are so hyper today."

"They like you. You should take it as a compliment," I said as I tried my best not to laugh at him. Mason and Callie had just noticed a squirrel that was making its way carefully around the chicken coop and had gone off to chase it. Kai let out a sigh as he held a hand to his head, the sigh ended up as a laugh.

"Remind me not to get on their bad side then," he said as she shook his head and glanced at me. "I'm glad I was able to catch you, I wanted to say goodbye."

My smile fell somewhat as I studied the traveler, faint disappointment making itself known. "Oh, that's right, you're leaving today." I held out a hand to him, my other hand gripping the handle of the sickle tightly to avoid dropping it. "I wish you could stay longer, I feel like I hardly got to know you this summer."

"Heh," Kai took my hand in his own and gave it a firm shake, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "I can't stand the cold to be honest with you. When the summer goes, I follow it." He let go of my hand and glanced around the farm. "Besides, I never liked staying in one place for too long, it gets a bit stale for my taste. I don't know how you and your brother can stand it."

"Well," I smiled a little as I gripped my sickle more securely. I looked over to the neighboring chicken farm across the way. I could see the large, white chicken coop and could see the little white balls of feathers that were the chickens. A familiar pink-haired head was bobbing among the chickens, feeding them their breakfast. I could just imagine that Popuri was singing in an off key tune, coaxing the chickens she loved so much to try to eat. "It depends on the person and what they are looking for. For me, I'm quite content to staying in this little town. The people make this place worthwhile…"

Kai followed my line of vision and caught sight of his girlfriend going about her daily chores. A strange look softened the features of his deeply tanned skin and he gave a single nod to my comment but said nothing in response. We stood there in silence for a few moments before I heard someone calling my name. We glanced over to find Claire moving along the field of grass, her long blond hair bouncing over her shoulders with each step.

When she finally reached us, she was looking a little flushed but smiling happily. "I can't believe it; one of the cows had gotten pregnant. I was checking up on her to see if she might have. The bull we had bought certainly had done his part of the job." She laughed at this as she glanced over at Kai, a hand moving to rest lightly on her hip. "Oh hi Kai, on your goodbye tour all ready?"

An easy smile slid across his face as he folded his arms across his chest and gave a nod. "Yeah, it's that time of year again. Are you going to miss me Claire?"

Claire rolled her eyes, those orbs of light blue filled with amusement. "I'll be devastated the moment you leave Kai," she replied. The dry tone in her voice made me choke with laughter and hid my face in my arms, leaning on the handle of my sickle for support. I heard Kai's deep chuckle and I looked up to just in time to see him shaking hands with Claire.

"All right ladies, it's been a blast but I got a boat to catch," he said as he let go of Claire's hand and gave a mock salute. "Till next summer, enjoy the rest of your year." He flashed a charming smile before raising his hand in goodbye and turning to leave.

As we watched his retreating form leap nimbly over the fence, we glanced at each other and started to laugh. We could only imagine how much things would change this year. When Kai returned next summer, who knew what he was going to find? I sure as hell didn't know and to be honest, I was a little afraid and excited to find out…

--

Fall began the moment the emerald shades of the trees began to change to different tones of red, orange and gold. Claire and I were hard at work growing and tending to the fall crops and preparing for another long winter. Claire had decided to place an ad for help in the newspaper of the local big city. I couldn't wait to get a new person on board to help with the chores. I was looking forward to spending some real time digging in the lake mine this year. I was hoping to beat my record from last winter, if I could ship out more precious ores and gemstones this year, the farm would be set for the coming spring.

I was surprised to realize that the second month of this coming winter would mean that it would be a year since I fell into the river. I've been living here almost a year… Where had the time gone? I couldn't even tell you but I was amazed to find that I had made it this far, with everything that had happened, and I was still smiling.

The days flew by in a flurry of changing and falling leaves, ripening crops and the slowly growing belly of our pregnant cow. The days turned into weeks and the first real chill hit the air just shortly into the second month of autumn. There wasn't much happening in Mineral Town aside from the occasional horse race, the different festivals and some birthdays to celebrate. One of those birthdays was especially important to me and that was happening on the nineteenth.

I had been planning Trent's birthday party for weeks now and managed to reserve the entire restaurant of the inn for the occasion. Ann and her father were going to be baking a wonderful birthday cake. Popuri, Elli, Karen and Claire were going to be helping in the decorations of the restaurant and I was borrowing a stereo that belonged to the shipper of our crops, a muscle bound man by the name of Zack. The chatter hens of the village would be doing there part for me, just like they had for my birthday, by not breathing a word of the event. I wanted to surprise Trent with everything I could manage and the whole town was being such a huge help.

It wasn't surprising that the entire town was all for the party, Trent was their doctor after all. He was the one that helped them when they were sick, made sure that they remained in the best of health, and was there for those emergency midnight calls. He was a solid member of the community, more so than I could ever hope to be, and the celebration of his birthday was a no brainer for everyone involved. I couldn't have been more grateful to everyone.

As the day drew nearer for the party, I was making sure of any last minute preparations needing to be done. I didn't want there to be any major hiccups but I was getting ready for them just in case. On the day of the party, I was done with my work earlier than usual. I wanted to run down to the inn to make sure everything was ready.

Claire was finishing up with the last shipment of sweet potatoes. It was going to be our last week in being just the two of us working on the farm. We had gotten a response from the ad Claire had sent out, it was a phone call from a young woman named Jill. She was interested in starting a new life in a small town and the job offered her the perfect opportunity. Claire had asked her if she had any experience working on a farm and Jill had said that she had grown up on a ranch that had been owned by her father. We had been using the only phone in town, which was located at the inn, and thankfully the restaurant had been somewhat empty. Claire had held a hand over the phone then and glanced at me, her light blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think Annie? She has experience working with animals, that's a plus. We can teach her everything else, I really like this one. She would be perfect."

I mulled it over for just a brief moment, pretending to think. What were the odds that the woman on the phone named Jill would be the one and the same from the game? The odds were in her favor, I was sure of it. I had given Claire a bright smile and a single nod in agreement. "Go for it," I said and Claire's smile had grown before she went back on the phone. I had heard Jill's squeals all the way from where I stood after Claire had said she was hired. She had said she could arrive to Mineral Town as early as the following week. It was all settled.

I was looking forward to meeting Jill face to face next week. I wondered if she was going to be as energetic as Claire or be somewhat quieter. It was hard to tell from the game _Another Wonderful Life_ since I had played as her. She could be a complete contrast to Claire or me, which would add a nice mix on the farm.

As I ran up the main road and turned onto the road that led passed Aja's Winery, I waved to Cliff and Duke, who were currently picking the ripened grapes from the vines. Cliff caught sight of me and waved back, a cheerful smile on his face as I ran passed. I hurried on to Doug's Inn and up the brick pathway, nearly slamming into the person walking out of the front doors. I skidded to a stop and glanced up to find it was none other than my brother.

"Annie?" He was staring at me in surprise, having caught him completely off guard. He looked strained for some reason, the lines between his brows a clear sign that he was worried about something. I straightened out my rucksack as I took in a few deep breaths to calm my pounding heart. Jay reached out slap my back, the lines between his brows easing somewhat. "Easy there, take a breath. You really need to learn to stop running everywhere."

"I know," I said with a smile as I looked up at him. The worried look in his hazel-green eyes had nothing to do with my being out of breath and my smile fell away. "Jay, what's going on? Why do you look upset?"

He blinked in reply and dropped his hand, a light frown appearing on his face. He hadn't looked this upset since he had first washed up on the beach. In fact, he had been nothing less than happy since he had been spending time with Elli. Though they haven't been officially dating, everyone in town was quite aware of their growing relationship. He had been happy so you could imagine how troubling it was to find my baby brother looking upset.

"I'm that obvious huh?" He tried to smile but failed miserably and simply shook his head. He pulled off his red cap and ran a hand through his dark curls. "I just found something out yesterday and I've been trying to figure out how to tell you."

I studied him in confusion before I frowned and folded my arms beneath my breasts. "The best way to tell me what is bothering you is to simply spill it out." I shook my head and sighed softly. "We're not kids anymore Jay, you can speak to me about anything. We're two grown adults; whatever that it is I can handle it."

He dropped his hand and studied me long and hard. "Are you sure Annie? I don't know if you would like this." He sighed and placed his cap back on his head, the frown growing deep.

"Jay," I dropped my arms and took a step closer to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He focused those hazel-green orbs on me, studied me for a few, tense heartbeats before he said that last thing I would have ever wanted hear. "We have to go back to our reality…"

My breath had caught at those harsh words as the thought of leaving my home, my love, my friends, my very life, struck a terrible chord within me. "W-what do you mean we have to go back? What happened?"

Jay was about to reply but the doors to the inn opened at that moment and Ann's red head poked outside. Her blue eyes glanced at Jay and finally caught sight of me. A bright smile lit her face as she opened the door wider and stepped outside. "Hey Annie, you're just in time to help with the decorations! The cake is coming along great too. Dad is putting on the finishing touches…" She trailed off when she noticed the tense silence hanging in the air between us. She looked back and forth between my brother and me. "Is everything all right you two?"

I couldn't reply; I was still dumbfounded by what my brother had told me. Jay glanced at me before smiling at Ann. "Yeah Ann, it's all right at the moment." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at me. "Annie, hurry up inside and help with the party. The last thing you need is to slack off on your boyfriend's birthday." He reached out to grab me by the shoulders and turned me around. I glanced up at him in surprise, still dumbstruck over everything as he gave me a push toward Ann. I stumbled toward the innkeeper's daughter and barely managed to stop from tripping over her. "Go, I'll tell you what's going on later tonight, after the party." He took a step back as he said goodbye to Ann and turned to walk away.

I watched the retreating form of my brother disappear up the road while my mind churned with prospect of having to leave this world. I could feel Ann's eyes on me but thankfully she didn't say a word. I took in a breath to fight back the depressing thoughts that were trying to suffocate me. Ok, so whatever it was that Jay had found out must have been bad but… it couldn't be _that _bad, could it? It didn't mean that it would change everything… I looked at Ann and gave a cheerful smile. "Well, let's finish up with the decorations. I want Trent to be caught completely by surprise."

As much I tried to sound excited about the party, I was doing a horribly at it. I was never a good actress but Ann didn't say anything about it, she simply smiled at me in a reassuring way and went to lead the way into the inn…


	30. A Time to Say Goodbye

_(A/n) Surprise! Here's the next chapter sooner than expected. XD_

_I've found my muse since the story is almost done, no point in delaying the inevitable. And sorry in advance for any missing words or typos. I'm tired... :D_

_Thank you to Lovemeg101, Ninny-na, and Dimly for reading and leaving reviews for last chapter! _

_

* * *

_

_A Time to Say Goodbye..._

"Honestly Carter, I don't understand why you have to-."

"Trent, as your best friend, may I offer you some sound advice?"

"What would that be?"

"Shut up, relax and enjoy the night. It's your birthday; you're entitled to have a drink."

There was a series of hushes as every single townsperson stood in various places around the restaurant. I stood beside Claire in front of the bar counter, watching as the door to the inn opened and Carter led the way in, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved, blue shirt for the occasion. Trent followed in behind him, still dressed in his white coat and looking somewhat exasperated at the pastor's insistence.

There was a brief second of silence and then: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR!"

Trent stopped in surprise, his dark eyes growing wide as every single one of his patients moved out from behind the many tables of the restaurant. Claire and I moved quickly to the counter, where Trent's cake was waiting. It was a two layered vanilla cake with white frosting and an edible stethoscope curled on top. In red frosting, the words "_Happy Birthday Trent" _were written along the sides. A single candle was lit, getting thirty some odd candles on the cake would have been overkill.

Moving carefully, Claire and I grabbed the base of the platter of the cake and started to walk toward Trent. I smiled at the man I loved, who looked as if he had walked face first into a wall, and took in a deep breath. "Happy birthday to you…" My voice rang as clear as a bell as I began to sing the Birthday Song. My singing floated alone for only a moment; apparently the sound of it was pleasing enough on its own. Thankfully, Claire joined in on the second verse, her off key tune bringing a few chuckles as well as a few other voices. By the third verse, the rest had joined in the singing as Claire and I set the cake down on the table closest to the door.

We took a step back from the cake and glanced at Trent, whose face was now red with embarrassment, and I walked over to him, my smile growing with each step. "Happy Birthday to you…" Our voices hung on the last note as I clasped my hands behind my back and tilted my head thoughtfully to the side. "Happy Birthday Dr. Trent," I said as I watched the blush fade from his cheeks. He studied me before looking up and glancing around at everyone. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it quickly. He cleared his throat and blinked rapidly, looking a little troubled. He shook his head and an easy smile slid across his lips, although his eyes were sparkling beneath the lights.

"I can't believe…" He trailed off and cleared his throat again. "This is a real surprise, thank you everyone."

"C'mon, doc, blow out the candle and make a wish!" My brother's voice shouted from the back of the room, prompting a ripple of laughter through the crowd. I glanced back at my brother, finding him easily enough by the stairwell. He was standing beside Elli, a hand lightly caressing the back of her neck. Elli was blushing but did not look uncomfortable from the public affection. She was smiling with the others, her brown eyes watching Trent.

Trent laughed as well and gave a nod as he went to move toward the table. He took my hand as he passed, his fingers wrapping firmly around my own and pulling me gently beside him. He stared at the flickering flame for a moment, a thoughtful silence filling the room, before he took in a breath and blew out the candle. Cheering and clapping replaced the silence as Trent looked up at everyone and then at his best friend, the smile easing somewhat as a look that I knew all too well appeared. It was a look that clearly said _I'm getting you for this one._

Carter smiled and his eyes flicked quickly to me and then back again. I felt the heat rise up into my cheeks as Trent's dark eyes glanced down at me, a dark brow rising. Of course, I had known that he wasn't fond of making a big deal of his birthday, much like me in that regards. However, I could safely say that pay back was a bitch and that, whether he believed it or not, his birthday was worth making a big deal over. I could still feel his gaze on me and I simply smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "Happy birthday love."

The frown that had been begun to tug on the corners of lips relaxed and a heartbeat passed before he laughed and shook his head. "Annie…"

"C'mon you guys! Let's get the music going and cut that cake!" Claire said as she clapped her hands and whirled around to rush back to the bar. Doug was already behind the counter and was laying out dishes and cutlery for everyone. His daughter had went to the stereo at the same time Claire had and they muttered to each other as they pulled out a few CDs. After a moment, music filled the restaurant and conversation began to pick up as everyone went to grab their plates. I pulled my hand gently from Trent's as I flashed a quick grin and raced across the room to grab the knife to cut the cake.

At the counter, as I made my way around Karen (who was already getting started on a glass of wine,) I went to ask Doug for the knife. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't need to know who it was. "Annie, we have to talk."

I took the knife from Doug with thanks and turned around to glance up at Jay. He was still dressed in his work clothes, a red t-shirt and a pair of work jeans, but his hat had been left upstairs. He was looking even more worried now than earlier and my own worry grew. I studied him for a moment before glancing over to see that Trent was in conversation with Carter. Somewhat glad that he was distracted, I nodded to my brother, "Meet me outside, we'll go for walk."

Jay's frown eased a little and he gave a quick nod before moving off to go and speak with Elli. I walked over to where Ann was leaning over the counter and arranging some glasses of wine. She looked up at me as I stopped in front of her, her blue eyes somewhat confused. "Hey Annie," she said as she set the glasses and the bottle of wine aside. "What's up?"

I set the knife down in front of her with a smile, though I felt like doing anything aside from smiling. "Will you do the honors of cutting the cake? I have to head outside for a moment."

"Oh… All right, sure." She glanced down at the knife and reached out to take it. She paused for a moment and then leaned over the counter a little more. "Is something wrong?" She asked, the genuine worry on her face catching me off guard. Goddess bless her, Ann had such a big heart.

"I don't know," I said honestly, my own worry growing with each passing moment. It had been this way since I spoke with Jay earlier. "I hope nothing is wrong." I gave a small smile and turned around to leave. I caught my brother's eye from across the way and he gave a nod. I weaved my way through the crowded room toward him and I followed him along the edge of group. I caught Claire watching us as we moved to the front door but thankfully Gray had managed to catch her attention.

My brother and I slipped outside into a very cool evening and I suppressed the urge to shiver. Winter was just around the corner and the chill in the air was enough to make me be wary of it. My brother kept on walking up the brick pathway toward the road and I followed after him, hugging myself against the chilly breeze that had picked up. Even with this thick sweater on, I knew that the chill I felt had very little to do with the temperature. We walked down the main road until we reached the road that ran between the park and the inn. The streetlamps cast a yellow glow down on the road, now covered with fallen leaves. I followed my brother a way before he finally stopped when we were halfway down the road.

He turned around to look at me, his dark curls shining beneath the light as he took in a deep breath. "Ok…"

I stopped in front of him and bit down on my lower lip, my heart beginning to pound. "Jonathan, just spill it."

He blinked in reply; my using of his full name always brought attention to the fact that I was worried or angry about something with him. In this case, I had reason to be. He gave a nod and thrust a hand into his curls. "I had spoken with the Harvest Goddess a couple of days ago." He dropped his hand and studied me, his hazel green eyes were trouble. "I was worried about Dad and Ma, you know? First you disappeared and then I did… I could only imagine how they must've been holding up." He shook his head and heaved a huge sigh. "So, I asked the Harvest Goddess if she could check up on them, make sure they were ok…" He trailed off at this and a far off look appeared in his eyes.

"What did she see?" I asked, a part of me hoping that the Goddess had seen they were all right. I was so stupid sometimes…

"She saw that… that someone was dying…" He choked on the words and cleared his throat. "I asked her who it was and she said it was a woman, middle aged... The Goddess was afraid to tell me everything but I finally managed to get it out of her."

"Was it Mom?" I asked, the fear rising in my heart at the very thought of it. No matter how bad of a falling out I had with my parents, I still loved them with everything I had in me. My mom, she was a gentle and kind soul and I couldn't imagine how she must have been feeling right now. Losing two children in the span of six months… Goddess, I just realized how selfish I had become in my own pursuit of happiness. I felt my shoulders slump at the thought of losing my mother and the tears began before I could stop them.

My brother shook his head, knowing exactly what I was feeling and his frown deepened. "No, it's not Ma… It's Aunt Liz…" He glanced down at the ground and clenched his fists. "Aunt Liz was diagnosed with a very aggressive cancer sometime last spring… She doesn't have long to live and Ma… she can't handle it. First the two of us disappear without a trace and now… now Aunt Liz is dying…"

The silence stretched on as the very thought of my aunt came flowing back up from the recesses of my memories. Aunt Liz, she was the one who had played with my brother and I as kids. She was the one who always let her play her videogames and let us have sleepovers, allowed us to stay up past curfew and have midnight runs of ice cream. She had been the one to introduce Harvest Moon to us in the first place… I could feel my heart breaking little by little at the very thought of it.

"Aunt Liz…" I shook my head at the thought of it and rubbed my hand across my cheeks, wiping the tears away. "I don't understand how…" I looked up at my brother and shook my head again. "How could this have happened?"

Jay took a step toward me and reached out to pull me into a hug. "I don't know Annie… but we have to go back. We have to let Ma and Dad know we're all right and… we have to say goodbye…"

I pulled away from my brother and looked up at him, taking in a shuddering breath. "You're right," I looked down and shook my head. "I'm afraid though… I don't want to say goodbye…" I closed my eyes against the tears, the growing ache in my heart at the realization that I had been so selfish and so neglectful of my own flesh and blood. It made me feel as low as anyone could possibly feel… I wiped my tears away and sighed. "There'll be no coming back, will there?"

Jay was silent a moment and then a light frown touched his features. "I would hope we could come back. This place, I've found a place I could actually call my own and be happy about it." He slipped his hands into his pockets and glanced around at the trees. "I don't want to leave anymore than you do. We'll go back, we'll let them know we're all right…" He closed his eyes at the thought of our aunt dying and shook his head. "We'll say goodbye… and then we'll come back. This is home for us now, right?"

I smiled a little through my tears and gave a nod in agreement, though I felt a little unsure as to the guarantee we could come back to Mineral Town. Whatever power had sent us through to this reality was all tied with the Witch Princess or the Harvest Goddess. While the Witch Princess would laugh in our face over a request of going back, the Goddess would be a little more understanding. However, even the Goddess was a being with a limit. Will this breaching of dimensions be too much for her?

I had felt somewhat better at the thought that my brother had stated that he felt a pull toward this place as well and that he wanted to stay. The only problem was would we be allowed to go and come back? Jay took my thoughtful silence to heart and he reached out to place a hand on my shoulder. "Annie, if there's a chance we can't come back, I'd understand if you hated me because of it. You're happy here, more so than I have ever seen you. I know how much it would hurt you if you couldn't return…"

I shook my head and sighed heavily. "As much as I love Trent, as much as I love my friends… our family is more important. I was an idiot not to have realized that till now." I smiled at my brother and placed my hand over his. "We have to go back and let them know we're alive and well. The rest, we'll handle as it comes."

Jay smiled a little and nodded before pulling me into another tight hug, a sparkle of tears appearing in those hazel green orbs…

--

Jay and I had returned to the party after our talk and had decided that we would leave next week. We still had our responsibilities to our jobs and our bosses and we had to make sure they were all right before we left. The new farmhand would be arriving by then so Claire could manage the farm with Jill's help. Jay said that he had made a few friends with some of the livestock dealers that came and went on the boat every week. He could ask a favor of one of them and see if they could help Old Barley with Yodel Ranch while he was away.

While Jay had gone to the bar to use the phone to make some calls, I had gone to sit at the bar to order a drink. I sat down at the far end of the counter and asked Doug for a glass of wine. Doug noted the sad look on my face as he set the glass down in front of me and served the wine. He didn't say a word though; he simply offered a kind smile and left the bottle beside me. I smirked at the thought of the last time I had gotten drunk and decided now would not be a good time for a repeat offense.

"I haven't seen you all night." A deep and familiar voice whispered in my ear as I felt a comforting hand on the back of my neck. I smiled a little as Trent sat down in the seat beside me and studied my face. I glanced at him; no doubt my frown was deep because he frowned in response. "You plan a huge party for my birthday and yet you're not around to enjoy it." He rubbed the tension in my neck and I closed my eyes at the sweet feeling. "Talk to me sweetheart, what's going on?"

I said nothing in response to his question; I simply set the glass aside and moved to pull my rucksack from my shoulders. He watched as I opened it and rummaged around inside until I pulled out a flat, white gift box wrapped with a red ribbon. "Happy Birthday Doctor…"

He blinked in surprise and took the box from my hand. He glanced at me before pulling the red ribbon off and opening the box. His eyes widened slightly as he pulled out a leather prescription pad holder with pockets on the inside to place any business cards that he wanted. He pulled out a leather writing pad holder as well, the writing pad already within it, and a small leather business card holder. He pulled out a smaller gift box that bore a stainless steel set of a pen and mechanical pencil. All of the items had his initials embossed on the surface.

I watched as his dark eyes moved over the gifts and then back to me. He set the gifts aside and leaned over to cup my face in his hands. He didn't say a word; he simply studied me before leaning forward to place a firm kiss on my lips. I was caught completely off guard but I returned the kiss, my hands reaching up to rest on his. There were a few whistles and cat calls from around the room and a few women letting out a clear "Aw…"

Trent didn't seem to care the slightest at the moment and he broke the kiss and leaned toward my ear. "I love you Annie."

I smiled a little pulled away from his hands to bury my face within the warmth of his neck. "I love you too…" I whispered at the tears began to in my eyes. I breathed in the scent of his cologne, took in the feel of his skin and his white coat. I took in every little memory that I could of the man I loved. After this week, I didn't know if I would be able to come back to him…

--

Once the party was over and mostly everyone had gone home, I helped to clean up the mess of dishes and party decorations. That was until Doug had shooed me out of his kitchen and stated that I had done more than enough and to go home. I left the kitchen and found Trent sitting at the counter waiting for me. I smiled at him, though the tired and sad look on my face gave me away. He got up as I moved around the counter and he came over to meet me.

He took my hand without a word and we left the inn together. The night had gotten cooler and Trent wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close beside him to keep me warm. He carried my gift in his free hand, I was glad that he liked it so much…

"Annie, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I looked up at him, watching the way his dark hair always managed to fall so casually over his brows. I smiled sadly and gave a nod, barely aware of the turn we had made onto the road between the park and the inn. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed softly. "Of course I will… I'm just hesitant to at the moment."

His arm tightened my shoulders and I felt his lips press against my curls. "Don't be, you know I'm here for you no matter what."

I took comfort in those words and as we walked home to the clinic, I told him all that my brother had told me. He listened silently, a light frown touching his handsome face as we walked slowly through the quiet town toward our home. As we walked up the small brick pathway and I finally fell silent, we had stopped at the front door. Trent pulled out his keys and he opened the door without a word to me. I followed in behind him and shut the door behind me, clicking the lock into place.

Trent pulled off his coat as he flicked on the lights to the lobby and made his way into his office. Slightly confused, I went to follow him and stood in the doorway, watching as he placed his gift on his desk beside his coat. He stared at the leather bound pads and his coat before he closed his eyes. "I would be selfish if I told you not to go…" He reached up to rub his forehead. "The doctor that I am says that you need to be with your family and yet the man that I am… I'm afraid to let you go." He looked at me as he dropped his hand. "I don't want to imagine you not coming back…"

I shook my head as I walked into the office and reached out to take his hand. "Trent, I love you and I promise… I'll find a way back to you. I have to..." I looked down at his promise ring and studied the sapphire. "We've gone through all that we had to find one another; we're connected in away that transcends anything that makes sense." I looked up at him and smiled. "Even if I can't come back, a part of me will always be here and loving you."

He looked terribly sad as he shook his head and leaned down to capture my lips in a bittersweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, my heart and soul aching to have everything of him. We would have these next few days… whatever happened in the future, it would never break my love for him…

--

"Annie!"

I looked up my post beside one of the cows, the brush ceasing in its movements over its body. Claire was standing in the open doorway of the barn, a bright smile on her face. Standing beside her was a young woman that looked to be the same age as Claire and myself. She was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans with a dark green apron over it and an orange and white t-shirt with the some word printed across it that I couldn't make out. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail at the top of her head, her bangs were almost falling into her lavender eyes. She had a kind smile on her face but I could tell right away that she was nervous.

I patted the cow before moving away to meet the new farmhand that was named Jill. As I was putting the brush away back into my rucksack, Claire was already beginning the introductions. "Annie, this is Jill." She waited for me as I pulled my rucksack back over my shoulders and stopped in front of them. She looked at Jill then and held out a hand toward me. "Jill, this is Annie. She's been working on this farm for almost a year so she has about as much knowledge as I do when it comes to farming." She smiled a little more and gave a nod. "But she's going to be leaving us for a little bit so... it'll be just you and me for awhile." Claire glanced at me then and frowned a little.

I had told her everything of course and Claire, being the sweet hearted person that she was, supported my decision in returning to my family. However, unlike Trent, she didn't even acknowledge the fact I might not be able to return to Mineral Town. She had simply said that Jay and I belonged here now and that was that. I had to admire her optimism but even I could tell that she had her doubts. It was a thought that I tried not to dwell on myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Annie," Jill said, breaking the tense silence as she held out a gloved hand.

I took it with a smile and gave it a firm shake, "Likewise Jill. You're going to love it here on the farm, there's always plenty to do." I released her hand and noted the rather quiet shyness that lingered in her kind lavender eyes. She was going to be a quiet one but I had a feeling it wouldn't take long for Claire to break through that. She only nodded in response to my comment but the excitement was there, just bubbling under the surface.

"Well, while you get situated, I have to run down to Yodel Ranch and speak with Jay. His friend is supposed to be coming by today and he wanted me to be there to meet him." I frowned a little, knowing that the fact that I had to leave, and hating it, did little to make the moment stall any longer than need be.

Claire glanced at me and gave a nod, "All right, I'll see you in a little bit." She smiled a little but understood what I was really saying. Jay and I were planning on leaving tomorrow night, when everyone else was asleep, and meet the Harvest Goddess at her spring. We were going to discuss exactly how we were going to our reality with her as soon as we were done at the ranch this afternoon.

I said goodbye to Claire and Jill and left the barn. My Mason was running between the rows of crops, chasing after Callie, and barking the entire way. My dog was going to stay here in Mineral Town, he was happy here and I wasn't going to take that from him. Of course, that depressed me even further to think that I might not be able to have that happiness for myself… I shook that thought away and left the farm, making my way down the dirt road that led to the other farms.

Yodel Ranch was the last farm on this road before it turned on toward Rose Square. As I passed the chicken farm, the path that led to the mountain, and finally reached the ranch, my heart was aching. It was a terrible feeling, being torn between a life that you loved and the loyalty to your family. I loved my parents, they had brought me into this life and raised me and I couldn't keep turning my back on them. I loved my aunt just as much, she was the other mom who helped raised us when my parents were so busy working to make ends meet. They had done so much for me and to not go to them, when they were in need, was a selfish and cruel thing to do. Mom had raised me better than that…

I passed the gate and walked onto Yodel Ranch, I caught sight of the cows and sheep grazing in the pasture, a few horses running to and fro. I made my way to the large house that belonged to Old Barley and opened the door. Inside, I caught sight of my brother speaking with Barley and another gentleman with long silver hair covered by a brown cowboy hat. The sight of the silver hair, and the somewhat young face, caught me off guard. You would think I would be used to the odd coloring of hair after speaking with Popuri on a daily basis, but the sight of silver hair on a young man was still surprising.

They all glanced at the doorway to look at me and I managed to catch the sight of violet eyes on the silver haired man. My first thought that this was the livestock dealer from the Island of Happiness game but on closer inspection, he was dressed very differently and he looked somewhat older.

"Annie, there you are!" Jay beckoned me to come closer and I closed the door behind me without further hesitation. I walked across the room to meet with them, a small smile on my lips. Jay reached out to wrap an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer beside him. He looked at the silver haired man and smiled at him. "Vance, this is my older sister Annie. I've wanted you to meet her for some time and figured now was better than never."

"So this is the sister I keep hearing about," The man named Vance had a deep voice, graced with an accent that could best be described as southern in our reality. "No wonder Jay's been hesitant to introduce you. You're even prettier than I imagined." He flashed a charming smile my way and I laughed in spite of myself.

At that moment, a series of little footsteps came running into the house from the back door and we looked to see little May pulling a somewhat reluctant little silver haired boy in behind her. "Come on! I want you to meet her!" She paused when she caught sight of us and her smile was instant. She dropped the little boy's hand and ran straight toward me. "Annie!"

I pulled away from my brother with a smile as I reached down to scoop the little girl in my arms. "How's my Mayflower doing?" I said as I hugged her close, her little dark pigtails brushing against my cheek. Goddess, she was getting so big…

May giggled as she pulled away and looked up at me. "I'm good! I was just showing Vaughn the horses."

"Vaughn?" I blinked in surprise at the name and looked at the silver haired boy, who had gone to hide behind Vance's leg. He peered up at me with one piercing, violet eye before he hid again. He looked to be no more than five or six years of age but there was no mistaking the connections. In some strange way, I was looking the younger version of the livestock dealer from the Island of Happiness game. He was terribly cute but I could tell that he was a very shy and very quiet young boy.

"Ah, Vaughn," Vance laughed a little and shook his head as he reached out to place a hand on the little boy's head. "Don't mind my son, he's a little timid 'round strangers."

I set May back down on her feet and shook my head, a gentle smile playing on my lips. "It's all right," I said as I studied Vaughn with interest. What sort of connections were being made that I was not aware of? Did this mean something in someway?

"Anyway, Vance I can't thank you enough for coming out in such short notice." Jay smiled at the older man and reached out to shake his hand. "You're going be a huge favor with this one."

Vance took Jay's hand and gave it a strong shake. "No worries Jay, that's what friends are for." He released his hand and gave a nod. "Besides, a man's loyalty is to his family through and through. If I were in your shoes, I would have asked the same thing of you." He looked down at his son and gave Vaughn's shoulder a pat. "Vaughan and I will help with the ranch while you're gone."

Jay smiled in response and looked at Old Barley, his hazel green eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't name. "Well old man, I'll be back as soon as I can. Everything's settled in the meantime so be sure to take good care of yourself."

Barley laughed a little, his bald head gleaming under the lighting of his home. He shook his head and moved over to my brother to place a hand on his shoulder. "You do what you have to do… Just be sure to come back, ya hear?" He looked at me then and gave a nod. "You too Annie… You have a home here now and it'll be here waiting for you."

I bit down on my lower lip and said nothing in reply, I simply glanced up at my brother. Jay looked at me and gave a nod. "All right sis, let's get packing." He moved away from Old Barley and started to head to the front door.

I glanced back at Vance and smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you Vance, take good care of Barley and May for us."

"Will do Miss," Vance said as he raised a hand to the brim of his hat and tipped it in my direction. Little Vaughn was watching me from behind his father and I smiled at him just before he moved to hide again. I laughed a little and looked over to find that May had gone to my brother. She was crying now and pleading for Jay and me not to leave as she clutched his hand. My brother looked sad as he bent down on one knee and pulled her into a hug. He whispered something in her ear that I could not hear but whatever it was, it had a calming affect on the little girl. Her sobs had ceased and a few hiccups escaped as she pulled away from my brother. She looked at me and took in a little breath before turning on her heel and running over to her grandpa.

Barley held the little girl close and looked up at us, his eyes pleading with us. "Come back as soon as you can…" He said as he looked meaningfully as his granddaughter. I was surprised that my brother and I had meant so much to her… I took in a breath and looked at Jay, he glanced at me and gave a nod. We would try to come back to Mineral Town if we could, that was why we had to speak with the Goddess. We hoped that she would be able to send us back to our reality and, hopefully once everything was said and done, we could come back home…

Jay and I said our goodbyes and left the ranch together. We walked up the dirt road and onto the little path that led to the mountain. We were silent as we walked, knowing that we were leaving behind a part of ourselves here within this small town. The forest loomed above us as we walked the path toward the Goddess Spring. Everything was in different shades of reds, oranges and gold and winter was fast approaching. This place had become our home in so short a time… Although we weren't planning on leaving until tomorrow night, that last tearful goodbye from May was what finally brought our doubts to the surface. I hoped and I prayed that we would be able to return…


	31. Hello Mom

_(A/n) Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the delays, if this could be my full time job I would be happy to do it all day, everyday. XD_

Thanks for the favs and alerts! Special thanks to Pyro Raptor77 for your review and Black-Dove15 reviewing and for sticking with the story since the beginning! :D

And disregard any typos and missing words, by the time I'm done typing I'm too tired to proof read the thing. I hope it doesn't detract too much. XD

* * *

_Hello Mom…_

"You want to return to your reality…"

Jay and I stood on the banks of the Goddess Spring, the Harvest Goddess floating above the surface of the still waters. The light frown on her beautiful face revealed the troubled thoughts that were brought from our request. Her green eyes flicked between us as she floated closer to the bank, her long green braid trailing behind her.

"I understand that you would like to see your family and I can send you back to your reality," she paused at this and looked down at the surface of the spring beneath her. "You must realize however, that the way to get back there will be as troubling as when you arrived." She raised her eyes to us once again, drifting away from us as the waters beneath her began to ripple slightly. "The way between our realities lays within the Goddess Springs themselves and the rivers that flow from them. The portals are deep below these waters and they can only be opened by those who have the powers to do so. The various Harvest Goddesses, like me, The Harvest King, and the family of the Witch Princess are the only ones who have this power here in this reality." She took in a breath and shook her head, she looked so sad. "I won't lie to you, once you return to your world the forces that watch over that reality might not allow you to return. Your loyalty and love for your family at this moment is strong, stronger than your love for your friends and significant others. Since your blood ties you so strongly to your home reality, it will be difficult to break through that link to help you return."

"There is a chance though, right?" Jay asked, his arms were folded across his chest while a light frown tugged at the corner of his mouth.

The Harvest Goddess glanced at my brother and gave the smallest of nods. "It is a very slim chance but yes." She took in a breath and a less than pleasant look appeared on her face. "I will have to ask the help of my sisters for this one. It's been a long time since we had to send more than person back to their reality at a time."

I frowned at this statement, the sudden thought that there had been even more people, like Trent's mother, my brother and me, who had reached this reality was not as surprising as I thought. I clasped my hands, my fingers tightening around each other as the anxiety of the coming trip began to work its way through. "How many other realities are there? I'm sure this one and our own are not the only ones in existence."

The Goddess looked at me and the frown on her face eased somewhat. "There are many, many others that exist along side our own. Each reality is watched over by their own particular guardian forces. There are realities, like this one, that are peaceful by nature and there are others that are a deal less pleasant. Your reality is one of the many others that are a curious mix of these two." She paused at this and looked down at the spring, the frown returning to her features. "Travel between these realities occur often enough but in order to keep these realities as unaware of each other as possible, only a certain type of person is allowed through. Most of the time they are people who have very little attachments to their own reality and long for a place in which they would feel a part of. Great deals of those are in their teen years. Some of them stay within the realities they are pulled into and others wish to return. Most often than not, those who return speak little of their adventures since many of their home world would not believe them. A lot of what you to believe as fiction in your world, exists in some way or form in one of these realities."

"This reality sees very little travel from outsiders though," I said, my heart sinking at the thought.

The Goddess nodded in reply and sighed sweetly. "This reality is very peaceful, we see very little of the trouble that plagues other realities." She looked at me again and shook her head. "Travel to this reality is few and far between because of that reason. We, as Harvest Goddesses, need to keep this reality as peaceful and as safe as possible. Those, like the Witch Princess, try to cause trouble but it is never as serious as it is in other realities. The moment the Witch Princess had opened the portal and traveled to your reality, she went beyond just causing trouble. She had taken it as a personal mission to upstage me and prove that she had as much authority over another's life as I did. Unfortunately, it is not her place to decide such things and in the process, you had been pulled from everything you had been a part of."

She turned away from us then and floated toward the middle of the spring, watching the waterfall as it remained as still as the spring, frozen in time. "You weren't like the others Annie; you had a very strong attachment to your reality because of your family. You didn't have a strong desire to escape your world and, despite how your life was, you were somewhat happy doing what you were doing." She turned around to face us, her green eyes settling on me. "The moment you arrived, I was going to send you back, but then young Cliff had come to the rescue before I could reach you. I can't physically go beyond these waters so I couldn't reach you in time. Once you began to realize exactly what this place was, a true version of a simple little game in your reality, and the one person with whom you had always been fond of truly existed; the attachment to this place began to grow." A faint touch of color rose into her cheeks as she looked away. "In all honesty, the last person to cross into this reality had been Tina, Trent's mother. My sister, the Goddess of Flower Bud Village, had been witness to this occasion. I found it rather exciting that I would get to experience it for myself and I hoped that you would want to choose to stay. Your soft spot for the local doctor was incentive enough, so I gave you that little push and hoped to see that love bloom."

I paled slightly, this little confession having thrown me off guard. "You… you wanted me to stay?"

The Goddess' blush grew deeper and she nodded, looking even more embarrassed. "You knew this world a lot better than I gave you credit for and you had settled in so well with the town. You were so much happier here than you had been in your world, despite your attachment to your family. There were times that you were tempted to want to return and so I had gone to your reality to reach the one family member with whom your attachment was strongest." She glanced at Jay and then back at me, the blush from her cheeks fading a little. "Your brother was traveling by boat at the time, a lucky decision on his part. He was terribly sad at the thought of you being dead and when I had finally reached him, I could see that he had knowledge of the game that you knew. His attachment to your reality linked mainly with you and with you gone, it was easy enough to send him. His link to you was what helped me to give him that one push to this reality." She reached up to push aside the braid that floated around her cheek. "I had hoped that with your brother here, you would not want to return to your reality. When you arrived, you brought a much needed change to this sleepy town and I didn't want that to end…"She trailed off and looked away. "I am sorry, to the both of you, for being so selfish. Although I am an ethereal being in a sense, I am still very much human in my ways. I am not perfect and I also feel the very same emotions that you do. It was truly not my place to feel that you should have stayed…"

"It wasn't your place to decide such things," My brother said in agreement, his hazel green eyes studying the Goddess; the look on his face was hard to make out. He didn't look upset about this confession. "However, don't think that you had forced us to remain here. All of our decisions, Annie's and mine, we made of our own free will. We both decided to stay here for our own reasons and nothing you would have done would have persuaded us otherwise."

I smiled a little; honestly I was touched that the Harvest Goddess had wanted us to stay. It was something I never thought she would have felt, I suppose that she was more like a human than we gave her credit for. "Jay's right, don't feel bad about anything. We stayed because we wanted to. Even though we felt that we had to return, what we had always wanted was to remain here."

The Goddess smiled in reply, that familiar sweet smile that seemed to brighten everything around her. "I'm glad, thank you," she said, her smile growing a little sadder. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow night, when everyone else is asleep," Jay said in reply, the look on his face growing more wary at thought of it. "We figured you would need some time after listening to our request."

The Goddess gave a nod as she floated closer to us; she wasn't looking forward to this anymore than we were. "That is enough time. Be sure that you have everything you feel that you need. Once you go through, I will not be able to do more for you. I've all ready traveled physically to your reality once and the guardian forces of your world will not allow me entry again any time soon."

A light frown appeared on my face as I reached up to spin Trent's promise ring on my left hand. "These guardian forces of our reality, who are they? Do we know of them already?"

The Goddess blinked in reply and remained silent for a moment as she thought. "To be honest with you, "she said after a while, her tone was somewhat confused. "I couldn't really tell you. The guardian forces of your reality are anonymous to all the other realities. They appear as nothing more than shadows, flashes of light and whispering voices, depending on which one you speak to. I suppose it is because of the rather dangerous troubles that happen with your reality. They cannot trust the majority of those who live there as fully as we can trust ours. You and Jonathan are of the minority that is an exception to this rule, the ones they allow to travel between these worlds. Expect our reality of course. They do not want any of the trouble of your reality to reach ours."

"If these forces are against traveling between our two realities, how was it that the Witch Princess was able to go through to where my sister lived?" Jay asked, an amused smile appearing on his face. "One of them must have been slacking off at the job if they allowed her entry."

The Goddess started to laugh and gave a nod in reply, "I wouldn't doubt that. Though we possess these powers, we are just as imperfect as you. It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case. However, it would be irresponsible on their part considering the population of your reality." She paused at this and a thoughtful frown appeared on her face. She remained silent for a few moments, whatever thoughts were running through her head she did not share with us.

"Harvest Goddess?" I said, slightly uncomfortable with the silence that stretched on.

"Hmm?" She blinked and looked at me, her green eyes focusing on my face. "Oh dear, I'm sorry Annie. I was only thinking… No, never mind, it's not important right now. Go on and spend time with your friends and loved ones. I'll see you tomorrow evening when you are ready to leave."

She wished us a quick goodbye before turning and disappearing in a flash of white light. When she was gone, Jay and I were standing at the banks of the spring, the waterfall once again roaring across from us and the spring churning from the force of it. Jay and I glanced at each other; the sudden distraction that had taken the Goddess had been strange. After the story she had told us, she appeared to have discovered something that she had not realized before. What that was, she didn't share of course, but was it important? I had a feeling that it was and who knew what would come of it…

--

Jay and I had parted ways after we had shared dinner together at the inn. We had discussed on possible explanations to give to the family once we had returned to our reality. We had been gone for months on end and to suddenly appear from out of the blue, with no good story to explain why, was not greatest of ideas.

We had decided that I would take the majority of the blame, since I had been gone for almost a year with no word. Picking up and disappearing was something I had done once before, when I had moved out of New England and gone further south. It had been a month before I had built up the nerve to contact my brother to let him know I was ok. He had let Mom, Dad, and our older sister Jennifer know in turn where I was and that I was all right. After pulling a stunt like that the first time, they wouldn't be as surprised that I had done it again. Of course, the reason why might be a little harder to explain and the fact that I had not contacted Jay, when he was the one I always kept in contact with, would not be easy to wave aside.

We didn't have much to go on but we decided that it was safer to say that I had disappeared because of some trouble I had gone through in the city in which I had lived. The fact that I usually didn't like to speak about things that bothered me in the first place, we could probably get away with the lack of details. It would be six months before I decided it was safe enough to contact Jay. I would have sent a text his way from a disposable cell phone, letting him know my general location without giving away details. Jay, who would have been on his way to back to the States then, would have gone off on his own to find me. Everything had happened in such a wayward pattern that contacting the family had been the last thing on Jay's mind at that given time.

All right, it was a terrible back story but it was the best we could come up with without giving away details of what actually happened to us. We trusted my status as the black sheep of the family to make it somewhat believable. The fall out that I had had with our parents five years prior wasn't a moment that I was proud of but I had been too stubborn to go back and apologize to them. As the years passed, I became distracted with my own life and freedom to allow myself to wallow in the memories of my past. I think it was high time that I had apologized to my parents for everything I had said to them and all the worry I had caused them…

It was late in the evening before I had made it home. The clinic was closed and I pulled out my own copy of the keys to the door. I unlocked the door and went inside, feeling suddenly tired from all of the emotional strain of the day. By the time I had closed door and locked the top lock and the door handle, I already knew that Trent was still in his office working. The light from the open doorway spilled out into the hall and toward the darkened lobby. He must have heard the front door close because a moment later I heard his footsteps and his silhouetted form appeared in doorway.

"Annie? Is that you?"

I turned away from the door just as I caught sight of him walking toward me. He was wearing one of his black work shirts, the sleeves pulled up to his forearms, but his white coat was missing. His grey slacks were crinkled slightly from the hours of work he had done but it made his appearance all the more loveable.

"Hi love," I said as I walked straight to him and reached out to wrap my arms around him. He was ready for the hug and his arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt his lips brush over my curls.

"Ah sweetheart," Trent pulled me closer and buried his face within my curls. I closed my eyes and took in the feel of him, every part of me loving this man beyond the need for words. "I was worried the Harvest Goddess might have persuaded you to leave sooner…"

I laughed a little at that and shook my head, "Goddess forbid. I'm here for this night and if I could, I wouldn't leave in the first place." I paused at this and pulled away to look up at him. "I have some things that need to be settled with my family first and I have to say goodbye to them… After that is done, I'll find a way back to you." I pulled away from him completely as the thought if the journey to come ruined my happy moment with him. "From what the Harvest Goddess tells me, there are other forces at work that might not what my brother and me to return."

"Other forces?" Trent blinked in confusion and I simply shrugged in reply.

"I don't know who or what they are, the Goddess herself hasn't a clue." I reached up to rub my forehead and sighed heavily. "I don't want to think about it right now… It's confusing enough as it is without throwing other realities into the mix."

"There are more than just our realities?" Trent sounded intrigued and I mentally cursed myself for bringing up the topic. Trent was a well read man and the fact that there were more realities out there, aside from our own, would catch his interest of course. I dropped my hand and moved to walk to the office, taking him by the arm as I did so. He followed behind me as we went into his office and I released his arm as I went to settle on the edge of his desk.

"Well, c'mon and sit down," I said as I pointed to his chair. "This is another story you need to hear and please don't get annoyed for the lack of details. I hardly know enough of it myself."

Trent laughed at this as he moved to sit down in his chair. He sat back against it and folded his arms across his chest, watching me with that light smirk playing across his lips. "All right, I'm all ears…"

--

_An hour later…_

Silence followed my story but thankfully it was nothing like the silence that had been when I had told my story of origin. Trent was very silent in an intrigued way. He had taken the thought of there being literally hundreds upon hundreds of realities coexisting with one another very well.

"So you mean that a fictional book that I could be reading right now could possibly be a reality already existing somewhere?" He asked after a moment, his dark eyes looking up to catch mine. I was still seated on his desk but was now more comfortable on it; his paperwork had been carefully pushed aside so I wouldn't wrinkle it.

"You got it handsome," I said with a smile, my glasses slipping slowly down the edge of my nose. "For all we know, my brother and I might have appeared in some book, movie, video game or even some still picture in this reality somewhere and we never knew it."

He laughed at the thought but didn't comment on it, his dark eyes searched my face as if he were trying to determine if he had ever seen my face before he had met me. He remained silent as his eyes took in the sight of me. I found that I was becoming breathless beneath that gaze and the heat rose into my cheeks. I looked away and focused on the sight of my boots dangling several inches above the floor.

The silence seemed to stretch on for some time before his chair scraped back and he got to his feet. I looked up and found him moving to me, his hands bracing on either side of me and gripping the edge of the desk. "Of all the places, be it this reality, yours or some strange alien world, I wouldn't care where you had come from. You're here with me now; you make me look forward to each day… I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore." He leaned in close and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

I was caught off guard by both his words and his kiss and all I could do was reach up to wrap my arms around his neck. I whimpered in response to his kisses, the sudden desire that flared through the both of us shutting out everything save for this moment. I was vaguely aware of his hands tugging at the button to my pants. I gasped something in protest, exactly what I wasn't sure; I was so drugged by his kiss I couldn't think straight. I recalled him saying something along the lines of "Don't worry, we'll be all right," and then his hands had done away with my jeans and his lips were trailing along my neck… I was completely lost…

--

By the time that night had fallen the next evening, the townspeople had all ready retired. I had packed my large rucksack with needed clothes and with the items of my old backpack. Trent had made sure that I had enough stamina drinks to see us through the frigid temperatures of the waters my brother and I would be traveling through. Once everything was said and done, we had left our home and made our way through the sleepy town toward Mother's Hill.

Along the way, Jay had met with us and Elli was right beside him, her hand hold tightly onto his. It was a heartbreaking sight, especially since Trent and I were holding onto one another in the very same manner. We walked in silence toward Claire's farm and I wasn't surprised to find that my best friend was already waiting for us outside of her house. I was surprised to find that Gray was standing beside her, a somewhat bewildered expression on his face. He didn't appear to realize why we were all meeting and I was a bit frightened at the thought of Gray knowing of those reasons.

As we approached them, Claire caught sight of the anxious look on my face and a sad smile touched her beautiful face. "I didn't want to lie to him…" She said as she reached out to take hold of Gray's arm. His hands were buried within the pockets of his brown coat but his arm had moved to keep Claire's hand firmly held against him. His blue eyes studied us for a moment before they settled on me. He took in a breath and gave a nod. "It seems that this might be a goodbye… I didn't want Claire to be alone." He paused and a faint blush filled his cheeks. "Claire told me everything… It's a bit hard to swallow but I know Claire wouldn't lie about something like this… not about you Annie…" He moved his free hand and pulled down the brim of his hat. "You know you both have a home here… Come back as soon as you can…"

"Th-thank you Gray…" I said in surprise, the fact that he had taken our story in, and didn't seem as fazed by it as I would have imagined, was something I never would have imagined. We stood in silence for a moment before Jay had taken the lead, pulling Elli behind him as he walked up the path that led through the farm. The rest of us followed behind him, our steps dragging somewhat. Jay and I didn't want to leave, not truly. We had found our loves here, had found our closest friends, we had found a home to be happy in. Leaving it behind was the hardest thing that we had ever done.

By the time we had reached the Goddess Spring, our spirits were low. I had reached down to pluck a few fall blossoms that were growing along the banks. I wasn't sure if the Goddess would appear to such a large group, it was a situation that was unique in and of itself. I could feel the eyes of others watching me as I walked toward the bank of the spring and threw the blossoms into the dark waters.

A spark of light flashed within the water's depths and a moment later, the water began to ripple. Another flash of light blinded us and then the Harvest Goddess was there, floating above her spring. The moonlight flashed off of the ethereal fabric of her dress, her green braid floating about her form. Her green eyes settled on the group before they found mine. She smiled a little and she gave a bow. "It would seem that so much has changed since you had first arrived here Annie," she said. She looked up, her eyes traveling from Trent, to Elli, to Claire and finally to Gray. "I never would have imagined that I would have ever seen such love and friendship." She smiled at all of them before her eyes found mine once more. "I hope that after all of this, the guardians of your world will see how much love there is here for you two."

She floated back toward the still waterfall and held a hand over the rippling surface of the spring. The water began to churn and spin, a sparkle of light appearing within its depths. "The time is now; my sisters are waiting for you. The moment you jump, the current will be stronger than anything you had experienced before. They will be keeping the portal open for you so when you feel yourself being pulled, don't fight it."

I gave a nod in reply and glanced at my brother, who had a deep frown set on his face. I looked back at Trent, Claire, Elli and Gray and found how strange it was that in the span of a year, I would have found a love and home within a world unlike anything I had ever known. Trent had pulled me close against him and whispered in my ear that he loved me more than anything at this moment. I started to cry as we all began to say our goodbyes.

I hugged Claire and Elli tightly and I promised them that we would find our way back home. Before we knew it, Jay and I were standing on the banks of the spring and, with one last glance at our loves and our friends, we took hold of each other's hands and jumped into the cold, spinning waters…

--

The waters were cold and the current was strong but Jay and I did not lose hold of one another. Everything was aglow from the sparkles of light that whirled around us. We swam with the strong current that pulled us deeper into the spring, a pulsing light ahead of us signaling that the portal was near.

A heartbeat passed before a sudden roaring filled my ears and I was flipped over and over. A case of vertigo hit me but I did not lose my grasp on my brother's hand, who seemed to be the stronger swimmer of us two. I managed to keep my eyes open and for a moment, I thought I caught sight of a woman smiling at me through the swirling waters, her long violet hair and butterfly wings unlike anything I had seen before. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I recognized the woman as a Harvest Goddess but her image was gone before I could even blink. Another heartbeat passed, and before my lungs could scream from the lack of oxygen, the force of the current cast us out of the waters and onto the banks of a familiar park…

--

_A few days later…_

The moment the taxi stopped in front of a very familiar house in Brattleboro, Vermont, my heart dropped. I hadn't been to here in five years and yet the house was still the same on the outside.

"Here we are folks," The cab driver said as he glanced back at us. We must have been a sight to see, a man and woman with a constantly sad look upon our faces. After we had found ourselves on the very shores of the river near my old city, Jay had been quick to get us up and to find us a hotel. Since I was declared legally dead, all of my personal possessions that I had left here had been cast away. My credit cards were no longer usable of course and my bank account had long been closed. I still had some of the old currency on me but it wasn't enough to see us through all the way to New England.

Thankfully, my brother's cards and account were still active from his traveling days. He had booked us a room at a cheap hotel and we had been quick to take warm showers, change our clothes, and drink some of Trent's stamina potions. We planned out the next two days how we could possibly get home and the easiest way by train. There would be no traffic stops and no serious delays, the only problem would be getting me through security. Well, apparently, though I had been declared dead for several months, my old ID was still valid enough since it didn't expire for three more years. Bless these ticket people for not checking every detail…

Before I knew it, Jay and I were on a train by the third day and heading to our hometown in Vermont, where my parents still lived and my Aunt Liz was currently staying. There was a "limo" service that ran all the way from Hartford Ct. to Greenfield, Mass. We managed to get a cab from Greenfield to Brattleboro, which was an hour away… The journey had felt long but we had finally made it…

"Here you are," Jay said, leaning over to give the man the last of my cash before grabbing our backpacks and urging me to head outside. Once we were out of the cab, the vehicle drove off without a second thought. I stood there on the walkway of our childhood home and my heart began to pound worse than ever. Jay handed me my rucksack and I took it wordlessly.

"C'mon Annie…" Jay whispered as he took me by the arm and pulled me up the walkway and to the front steps of the house. We climbed the old wooden steps and Jay opened the screen door with his free hand. He rang the doorbell once and then banged on the door, a signature knock that I remembered from our teenage years.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who remembered that particular knock because a moment later I heard a set of footsteps rushing to the door. A heartbeat passed before the door swung open and a very pretty, middle aged woman stood before us. She was an inch shorter than me, with short reddish brown hair that hung in curled wisps about her tanned face. Her dark brown eyes took in the sight of my brother and recognition filled her as she pulled the door open wider. "Jay…?"

"Hey Ma…" Jay smiled as he took me by the hand and pulled me close beside him. "Look who I brought home."

Mom's dark brown eyes moved from her son and over to me, her face growing pale as she took in the sight of me. She didn't say a word, she simply stared at me as if I were a ghost, which I supposed by legal standards I was.

I ducked my head and looked down at my boots, shame and shyness filling every inch of me. "Hello Mom…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

A few moments passed before her scream filled the silence and I was swept up into a very tight and tear filled embrace…


	32. Wait, What?

To Annluy: There is no special clue behind the title. It's a title to a song sung by Deana Carter. I thought it suited as a title for a Harvest Moon fic. xD Thanks for reviewing!

To Fk306 animelover: Awesome! Thanks for reviewing! :D

To Ninny-na: Lol xD I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Black-Dove15: Woo! We're almost done! I think maybe three more chapters? I'm guessing… depends on what I come up with. I hate filler material but I can't help myself… hope you like this chapter at least. Will they come back? Well… I'll leave that up to you? xD Thanks for always reviewing!

I couldn't come up with a chapter title so this pretty much sums up my reaction after writing this. xD I wonder where my imagination goes sometimes... I'm glad this is only a fan fic. :D

* * *

_Wait…What…?_

After the tearful embrace, Mom had dragged my brother and me into the house, calling for Dad to hurry downstairs. Our dad had appeared at the top of the stairs, looking confused at all of the commotion going on. He was as tall as Jay with thick, wavy dark hair that was streaked with silver. A thick white moustache covered his upper lip and he had the look of an athlete who had gone slightly to seed over the years.

I stared up at my father and my heart dropped at the sight of him, he looked so much older than when I had last seen him… The five years had done their number on him and the tears had welled up in my eyes as his hazel green eyes settled on us. The confusion gave way to surprise as he caught sight of his two youngest children. "Jay? A-Annie?" His voice was a tad deeper than my brother's but the memories that came back from the sound of it made my tears fall.

"It's them," Mom said, her voice thick with emotion as she wrapped her arms around me so tightly. "It's our babies."

"Hey Dad," Jay said with a smile as he raised a hand in greeting.

Dad stood there for a moment before he was rushing down the stairs toward us. He went straight to my brother and pulled him into a tight embrace, slapping a hand on his back. They stood that way for a few heartbeats, father and son taking in each other's presence before they pulled away. Dad cleared his throat and his gaze turned my way, the tears that had been threatening to fall spilled down his lightly tanned cheeks. "Baby girl," he said in a whisper and he shook his head. "You're… I can't believe…" He took in a breath and moved over to wrap his long arms around both my mother and me.

I didn't say a word as I buried my face within the warmth of my mother's shoulder. Enjoy this moment… the questions will come later, for right now, I could only enjoy this moment…

--

It wasn't until after all of the tears and hugs, that we all managed to sit down in the family room for explanations. The family room was a simple rectangular room that boasted a deep green leather couch and love seat. A huge flat screen TV dominated one wall while various pictures of the family hung about the walls. The pictures had changed over the years; however one set of photos had stopped. They were my own pictures, stopping at the age of eighteen, a couple of years before the fall out with my parents…

Mom had called our older sister, Jennifer, to hurry to the house when she could. My sister was currently on her way with my nephews in tow, the news that both Jay and I were alive and home was more than enough incentive to make her drop whatever she was doing.

While we waited for our sister, Mom and Dad began to ask the questions we were expecting. What had happened to us? Where had we gone? Why had we not contact the family to let them know we were ok? How could we go for months without at least sending a letter, an email, something?

Jay and I glanced at one another, wondering of we would stick to the back story we had planned or to tell the truth. We knew this wasn't going to be easy but the fact our parents had been hurt because of our disappearance made our conscious feel worse than ever. Jay gave a single nod, an understanding falling between us that even if we could tell them the truth, Mom and Dad would never believe us.

I took in a breath as I shifted in my seat on the love seat; Jay was sitting beside me while our parents sat on the couch, their eyes watching our every move. "Well, to put it simply, we didn't contact you because we couldn't… Where we were, there was no possible way that we could contact you. It was a very out of the way place…"

A light frown appeared on Dad's face as he leaned forward in his seat, his hazel green eyes studying my face. "I think you better explain Annie, from the beginning…"

I glanced between my mother and father before taking in a deep breath and giving a single nod. It would be the same as when I had first arrived to Mineral Town, I wouldn't lie to them and I couldn't. However, a half truth could go a long way…

So I began my half truth story, from the moment I was pushed into the river by some crazy woman at the park to the moment I had awoken in some strange man's home, who had been watching over me while I was unconscious. I omitted any little details of Mineral Town but gave enough of a description so that the place seemed possible enough to exist somewhere in rural Virginia. From the way I made it sound, the town was a secluded community that had no contact with the outside world, which was kind of true in a very weird way.

Jay would hop in every now and again to add a few details, the text message he had gotten from me when he was on the boat from Puerto Rico, the unexpected trip through the back roads of the Carolinas and Virginia to locate this out of the way little town that I had managed to find myself in…

Mom and Dad had listened patiently until we were finished with our tale; the silence that had fallen in the room was enough to make me uncomfortable. Finally, after a few heartbeats, Mom shook her head, her reddish brown curls dancing about her tanned cheeks. "You two… It doesn't matter what had happened or whatever decisions that you had made… I'm just glad that you're alive and all right…" She looked down and shook her head again, her tears falling gently down her cheeks.

Jay had made to move but I was up first, setting my rucksack down on the floor beside his feet. I moved over to the couch and kneeled down in front of my mother, my eyes studying her dark brown orbs. If there was one thing I could say that I definitely inherited from my mother, the color of my eyes was that special something. Out of the three of her kids, I was the only one who had inherited her dark brown eyes. Both my sister and my brother had inherited my father's eyes. Mom raised her eyes to look at me and I reached out to take her hands.

I gave them a warm squeeze and pulled them close to place a kiss upon her fingers. "Mama, I'm so sorry for everything I had said and did, I didn't mean any of it...." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "You were right the entire time; I was just too stubborn to realize it…"

"Aye niña," Mom said with a sigh as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around me. "I know that now… I know you didn't mean anything of what you said. I had just wanted you to live your life as best as you can, not to be trapped…"

I closed my eyes and returned the hug, the sudden feeling that I was finally able to apologize to my mother and that I was forgiven, washed through me like warm water. It was relief, pure and simple…

Seven years prior, I had fallen in lust with a man I had met while going to community college. It was a time in my life that I always long to forget and I would rather not remember that man's name now… It was a fast relationship and, barely knowing him for a month, I had moved out of my parent's house and in with him. Mom had warned me about the man, had warned me that I was making a mistake. Of course, at that age you feel you know everything and since you were a legal adult, your parents had no idea what they were talking about… I should have listened to her…

Two years later, the man who I thought had loved me had disappeared one day, taking everything I owned with him. My money, my jewelry, every material possession I owned was taken. I was left with nothing to pay my bills or my rent; I had to pack what little I had left and move back home. Except, Mom had not welcomed me back… she had warned me about him, had warned me and I didn't listen… For the first time, I fought with my mother, telling her that what did she know? How she could even understand? At least I didn't make the same mistake at getting pregnant as soon as I was out of high school….

It was wrong of me to say such hurtful things, but I was angry and bitter. I expected my own mother to take some pity on me but she would not take me back and my dad, he had defended her decision. I had cursed them, left the house, and did not look back… Goddess, I was such a fool… It was hard for me to trust anyone, not even the family I still loved. The only one who had ever shown an ounce of sympathy was Jay and I suppose that was why I had grown so attached to my little brother more so than anyone. Despite my mistakes, he was still there for me and still understanding… However, my friendship and my love only extended to him. When he had left to travel the world, I was alone in my life, save for my dog, and I wasn't truly happy. I never realized how empty my life was until I had awoken within the world that was Harvest Moon and met the people who would become my friends and the one man who could show me what love truly was. I had made my mistakes but I was going to set them right.

The sound of the front door opening broke the silence and we all looked to find the sight of a short woman with dark, curly hair and wide hazel green eyes making her way into the house. She was trailed behind by two little boys, one looked to be eight years of age and the other was five, both had their mother's lightly tanned complexion and large, hazel green eyes. Their hair was a lighter shade of brown compared to their mother's, a hint of red indicating that their grandmother's genes still flowed strongly.

"Is anyone around?" Her voice was terribly familiar, seeing as it sounded similar to my own. She glanced into the family room and caught sight of all of us. The moment her hazel green eyes settled on Jay and then me, she let out a heart wrenching scream, dropped her purse, and ran into the room. She threw her arms wide open and flung herself on Mom and me, her cries echoing off of the walls.

My nephews had followed after their mother and went to hug her, the sound of her crying obviously distressing enough. Jennifer pulled away and placed her hands on either side of my face. "You're alive! I knew it… I just knew it…" She sniffed and shook her head, moving to hug me even tighter.

"Jen," I gasped as I tugged on her arms. "I can't breathe…"

Jennifer laughed and only hugged me tighter, refusing to even let me go. "I'm so happy… you're both all right." She finally released me and moved to Jay, who had been smart enough to get up from his seat and move a good distance from our older sister. It didn't deter her though and she was rushing to our youngest sibling and wrapping him up into a tight embrace.

I was trying not to laugh too hard as Jay tried to pry Jen's arms from around his neck. "Agh! Jen, I love you too but… I need to breathe…"

--

Later in the evening, when the excitement had died down and Jen had left to take my nephews home, Mom had brought us upstairs to see our Aunt Liz. She was living in the bedroom that used to be mine. Mom led us down the hallway as she glanced back at us.

"You have to understand that your aunt, she's very sick now… She hardly has enough strength to get up from bed after all of the radiation treatments…" Mom looked away and took in breath, a sure sign that she was fighting tears. "Nothing has worked and your aunt just wants to live the last of her time here with the family. I'm so glad you two had come home… Any later and it might have been too late…"

She stopped on the last door to the right and knocked, "Lizzie? Are you up?"

A muffled voice called from the room, too soft to make out the words. Mom took it as a yes though and opened the door slowly. "Hey Lizzie, you have company," she said with a smile as she walked into the room. Jay and I followed behind our mother and into the room.

Our aunt was lying in a queen sized bed that was set in the middle of the room. The TV that was on the pine dresser, that had at one time held my belongings, was set on a channel that was depicting some kind of travel show. Lying against some propped up pillows; Aunt Liz cast her dark brown eyes our way. My heart clenched at the sight of her. She was nothing more than skin and bones; her once tanned skin now seemed pale and somewhat lifeless. The dark brown hair that I had remembered from childhood was no more; instead a simple red scarf was wrapped around to cover the baldness.

I felt my brother's form grow tense, a sure sign of the coming rage that would soon follow. I understood what he was feeling; our Aunt Liz had been a sense of life and love for our family. To see her this way, slowly fading, it wasn't right…

Aunt Liz's smile emerged, a soft flicker of what it had been when in health, "Is that… who I think it is?" Her voice was a gentle rasp and her breaths were somewhat shallow. "Is that… Jay and Annie?"

Mom gave a nod as she stood aside and allowed us to pass. Jay and I did not hesitate and we rushed into the room and to our aunt's bedside. Aunt Liz's smile grew a little as we kneeled beside her bed and leaned in close beside her.

"Auntie…" I whispered as the tears began to fill and I shook my head, leaning in close to bury my head on her lap. She smelled of the sweet scents I had remembered as a child, her own particular smell that was a mix of lavender and mint. I felt a strong arm embrace me and felt a face lean in close beside my own. I could hear my brother's quiet tears as we held onto our aunt and cried.

In the distance, we could hear the door to the room gently close, a sign that our mom had left us alone. A few aching heartbeats passed as we cried in silence, our aunt gently soothing us and whispering calming words. Finally, our tears subsided for the moment and we were able to look up at the other woman who had helped to bring so much joy into our childhood.

Aunt Liz smiled at us and reached out to me to brush the curls from my eyes. "You two have been gone awhile… I guess… you found what you were looking for…"

Jay and I looked at one another, slightly confused by this statement before looking back at her. She was still smiling but it was wavering slightly, she was weak and it showed. She let out a gentle sigh and moved her hand from my hair to brush over Jay's. "I missed you two so much; I was hoping you'd be back…" She paused, the trembling in her hand was growing worse and my brother had reached up to take it, planting a firm kiss upon her thin fingers.

Aunt Liz smiled a little as she studied my brother and me before she nodded slowly, as if she were answering to some question only she had heard. "I hope you two have been happy… What exactly have I missed?"

Revealing the truth to our parents was something that Jay and I had felt was best not to do. They wouldn't have believed us, who actually would? Looking at our aunt, I found that I could not give her a lie or a half truth… The truth of where we were and what had happened to us spilled from my lips and I was surprised to find that my brother had not objected. He was adding in the details of his story when I had finished mine. It all came out in a hurried rush, as if we were afraid that we didn't tell her everything, we would never have the chance to again.

Our aunt listened patiently and did not say a word, even after we were finished. She simply studied us and, after a few moments, she smiled a little and started to laugh just a bit. "Well, that is something else…"

Jay frowned a little in response, "It's a bit much to swallow but…Well, what's the sense in lying to you? If anyone would give our story some credit, you would Aunt Liz…"

Our aunt laughed gently as she moved to settled herself more comfortably against the pillows. I hurried to help her, adjusting her pillows so that they cradled her neck. Aunt Liz smile at me in thanks and looked at Jay. "Oh I give you two credit all right… Leaving the place and the people that made you happy to come back…" Her smile grew and a few tears spilled from her dark brown eyes. "You must really love me… You have no idea… how much that means to me…" She looked at me then and gave a nod. "Now, tell me about Trent and Elli… They seem to be like wonderful people…if they caught the hearts of my niece and nephew…"

Relief, that was all I could feel as Jay began to talk about Elli, the topic of his growing love for the nurse was just what we needed. We sat there in silence as Jay began to go into the first moment that Elli had caught his eye, a moment of attraction that I understood all too well. Aunt Liz only smiled and listened…

--

_A month and a half later…_

I woke up in the wee hours of the morning. My stomach was churning while waves of terrible nausea washed over me. I groaned as I threw back the covers of my bed and got up, hissing at the feel of the cold wooden floor. Winters in Vermont sucked, especially when the cold seemed to seep into every surface of the house despite the heat that blew from the vents.

I stumbled out of the guest room and made my way blankly down the dark hall toward the bathroom. I barely managed to locate the toilet and lift the seat before the waves of nausea curled worse than ever and my dinner from the previous evening was making its way up and out. I vomited everything out but it still wasn't enough and my body dry heaved some more, trying to expel whatever poisons I might have ingested.

I groaned as lay down against the cool tile of the floor and wrapped my arms around the base of the toilet, welcoming the cool feeling now. Three days of shivers, aches, nausea… I just knew that I had caught the flu. Damn it all, I hated being sick… I wished now more than ever that I was home with Trent; he would take care of me…

The homesickness that struck was even worse than the nausea and I could feel the selfish tears falling even now. I wanted to go back to my home; I wanted the smells of the barn, the feel of the fishing rod in my hands… I wanted to laugh with Claire and Mary about whatever that had gone on in their day. I wanted to be curled in bed with Trent beside me, his arm wrapped tightly around me… The fact that I would probably never see them again felt terrible. I wanted to go back home…

"Annie?" A deep voice called from the doorway of the bathroom, the light above the vanity mirror flicking on and blinding me. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away, burying my face in my arm. I heard Jay's bare feet slapping against the tile and I heard his knees crack as he kneeled down rested a hand upon my back. "Sis, are you ok?"

I groaned in reply and shook my head, muttering the word flu and warning him to stay away. My brother was silent a moment before I heard him take in a deep breath. "Annie, c'mon, let's get you back to bed."

I groaned again but didn't put up a fight as he helped me back to my feet, his arm wrapped around my waist. I felt him hesitate for a moment as he switched off the light to the bathroom and helped me out into the hall. It was nice and quiet; thankfully Mom and Dad's bedroom were located further up the hall so we wouldn't have to worry about waking them if we moved quietly. Every floorboard in the hall seemed to want to creak and squeak though and it brought back some memories from childhood of sneaking downstairs for a late night snack that we couldn't have…

The guest room I was sleeping in was across the way from Aunt Liz's room so as Jay was helping me back to the room, we could hear the sound of hushed voices coming from her room. Pausing in surprise, Jay and I glanced at one another. Mom and Dad were asleep in the master room further down the hall and Jen had her own home close by so she had no need to spend the night here…

"The TV?" I whispered to Jay, pointing at our aunt's door as I said so. I was starting to feel nauseas again…

Jay looked at me and a light frown touched his features as he noticed the beads of sweat that I could feel forming on my forehead. He sighed heavily and moved away from me, "Aunt Liz probably forgot to shut it off; she's been really tired lately…" He trailed off at that and the sad look that swept across his face matched my own. She was getting weaker by the day and everyone in the family sensed it wasn't going to be long… I felt the nausea in my stomach grow worse and I took in several deep breaths to calm the need to vomit. I moved to leaned against the wall and braced myself, trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"Wait here Annie," Jay said before he turned and tiptoed toward the door. He opened the door softly and was about to slip inside when he stopped in surprise, a familiar voice slipping out into the hall, a voice that wasn't my aunt's.

"Lizzie, I hate seeing you like this…"

I heard my aunt laugh softly before it ended in a weak cough. "I know Lydia… but I've lived a good life…"

"Not a long enough life."

My aunt didn't reply to this and instead moved onto a different subject, "How is… Gotz?"

The woman named Lydia was silent for a moment before she answered, "He misses you… a lot… He's still living alone in the forest and it doesn't look as if he'll be moving on any time soon."

My aunt said nothing in reply and then: "I wish he would… I loved him but with my responsibilities there was no way I could have stayed… I'm sure he knows this…" A heartbeat passed before she spoke again, this time her tone was wistful. "I suppose we could meet again in another life… I hope so. There is so much in these realities that we know nothing of…" She trailed off and started to cough, the sound of her cough was painful.

"Liz, have some water," I heard footsteps move across the floor and a few beats of silence before there was a sigh.

"Thanks Lydia," my aunt said in a gentle tone. I heard the glass being placed on the nightstand beside the bed. "You know, Annie has been feeling a little under the weather lately… She's been rushing to the bathroom in the early morning hours these past few days… I think she might be having something a bit off with her…"

The other woman was quiet and then I heard her gasp of surprise, "You're kidding right? Tell me you're joking…" Silence followed before I heard my aunt whisper something to the woman, whatever she was talking about I couldn't hear very well. I glanced at my brother and he looked at me, confusion flickering across his face. He couldn't make out what had been said either. What exactly did my aunt say? Did she know that I had the flu? The woman's voice was filled with surprise and slight awe; as if she couldn't quite believe whatever she had been told. "I should have known. The Harvest Goddess has been hounding me left and right to set things right. I still don't understand how in the world she had figured me out…"

My aunt laughed a little, the sound bitter sweet. "She's a smart woman... She can put two and two together. She has such a soft spot for my niece and nephew… and now that she is aware that you might be keeping a future family apart… she does not like it at all."

I pushed off the wall and moved to stand behind my brother. Looking into the room, we caught sight of a familiar head of wavy blonde hair and a long black cloak. The woman was standing with her back to us, facing my aunt, but I knew that head of hair from anywhere.

"Witch Princess?" I said with a gasp before I could stop myself and the Witch Princess whirled around in surprise, her ruby eyes wide. My aunt looked over at us standing in the doorway and a gentle smile touched her thin lips.

"Well, speak of the devils…"

The Witch Princess had gone as white as a sheet and she glanced at my aunt, her ruby eyes narrowing slightly. "Of course, you were hoping that she would be having morning sickness. You were always a sneaky one Liz…" She trailed off and the look on her face softened in a way that I had never seen before. She took in a breath and looked at us, reaching up to brush aside a lock of her wavy, blonde hair. "C'mon you two, get in here and close that door, you're letting the heat out."

Not knowing what else to do, Jay and I glanced at one another before we walked into the room, Jay closing the door behind us. We stood there for a moment before I started feeling dizzy again. I moved over to a chair that rested in the corner in the room and sat down. I propped my feet up on the edge of the seat and set my face between my knees, groaning the entire time.

I heard Jay move over to sit on the edge of our aunt's bed; the springs were creaking from the sudden weight. I raised my head to look at them and my eyes settled on the Witch Princess. Confusion mixed in with the nausea and I tried to fight the urge to faint… Why did I feel so tired? Damn flu… "Witch Princess, what… what are you doing here?"

I couldn't help but keep the hope from flaring up inside my heart. Here was a familiar face from the place that I called home. If she was here, maybe there was a chance that Jay and I could go back home.

"_Why_ are you here?" Jay asked after a moment and I looked at him, noting the slight mistrust on his face. From what I was aware, Jay didn't quite trust the Witch Princess after she had pulled a particular stunt back in the summer. It had something to do with the sheep she had let loose from the pasture at Yodel Ranch; it had taken Jay all day to locate the sheep that had run off into the forest…

The Witch Princess glanced at my brother and a light smirk touched her lips, no doubt remembering the little trouble she had caused. She placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. "I'm just visiting a friend, is that a problem?"

"Lydia…" Aunt Liz was laughing a little as she glanced at her nephew. "Be nice to my nephew…"

"Lydia?" I said in confusion as I glanced at the Witch Princess. "Your name is Lydia?"

The Witch Princess looked at me, a light frown touching her pretty face. "I would rather appreciate if you kept that little fact to yourself. I don't want you blabbing off to the Harvest Goddess, I would never hear the end of it."

I heard my aunt laugh a little and I glanced at her before looking at back at the Witch Princess. "I doubt you'll need to worry about that…" I said before resting my head back on my knees, feeling dizzy and tired. "Why are you here anyway?" I paused at this and raised my head to look at her. "How do you know our Aunt Liz?"

Silence followed this question and the Witch Princess cast an uneasy glance at my aunt. "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

My aunt only smiled in reply and gave a weak nod. "I would like them to know, that is why I asked you to come…" My aunt cast her dark brown eyes my way and her smile grew thoughtful. "Besides, my time is growing short. I don't have any children of my own… I would like my niece and nephew to know the truth and to tell their children when the time comes…"

"The truth?" I blinked in reply to this statement, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my nauseas stomach. What was it that they were trying to tell us? And why was my aunt looking at me that way?

The Witch Princess waved my question aside and shook her head, her long, wavy blonde hair shifting over her shoulders. "Of course the truth, did you honestly think I would have pushed you into that river if I didn't know who you were? Your aunt was the one who wanted you to go to that reality in the first place. She would have done it herself but…" The Witch Princess trailed off at that and looked at my aunt sadly.

Aunt Liz glanced at her and gave a small, trembling smile, "I wasn't strong enough to… I was sick and losing my powers as a guardian. I didn't have many friends I could trust within this reality to take my place accept for the one friend I had sent to Forget-Me-Not Valley years ago…" She glanced at the Witch Princess and her smile grew a little. "Lydia had been kind enough to take my place as guardian and she was able to make it so that she could send you to that reality for me."

Silence followed this statement, the surprise and disbelief settling among us. Our own aunt had been a guardian force for our reality?

"You were a guardian?" Jay asked, his hazel green eyes staring at our aunt as if seeing her for the first time.

Aunt Liz looked at her nephew and slowly nodded. "You have a lot of responsibilities as a guardian. You have to protect the reality you are assigned from any negative forces from other realities and within your own. You have to allow travel between the realities to ensure a balanced connection but you can only allow a certain age group or a certain emotional group, depending on what is allowed at the time." She paused at this and took in a breath; she was looking more tired by the minute. Jay had moved to grab the glass of water on the night stand but Aunt Liz held up a hand and shook her head. "I'm fine… Thank you…" She looked at me and smiled a little. "From the moment you and your brother were able to play videogames, your connection to Mineral Town had begun in a way I had never imagined. I watched the both of you grow over the years and I saw how you two were searching, constantly searching for something that you couldn't find… You were only happy when you played those Harvest Moon games, as if everything you had been searching for was right there before you. It wasn't hard to put two and two together…" She sighed and rested back against her pillows, her sallow cheeks slightly flushed from the effort. "I wanted to see you happy before I was gone but I couldn't send you to the one place where you would find it… The one person who could didn't want to but she owed me a favor…"

The Witch Princess sniffed and folded her arms beneath her breasts. "Don't think I'm going soft for them… I'm not. I would have left her alone at that river bank if it had been up to me." She glared at me after she said this, her ruby eyes narrowed.

My Aunt Liz laughed at that. "Whatever helps you to sleep at night Lydia..."

"Hmph…" The Witch Princess said nothing else but I noticed the sparkle of tears in her ruby eyes. She noticed that I was watching her and she frowned and looked away, her hair falling forward to hide her eyes from view.

"You knew you had cancer even then?" Jay said, studying Aunt Liz with sadness. "You knew and you never said a word to either of us?"

"I didn't tell anyone… At least not right away. There was nothing that could be done. There were no cures for it in this reality or any reality. I could take the treatments to slow the progress of the disease but it would only prolong the inevitable. I only took the painful treatments long enough so that I could be here to listen for myself." She smiled a little at this and looked at the both of us. "I wanted to hear that the two of you had found your happiness from your own mouths… I'm so glad that you had found it and… I'm so glad that you gained a little more than what I had ever expected." Her dark brown eyes focused on me then and her smile grew warm. "Right Annie?"

My stomach gave a lurch in response and took in a breath, fighting the nausea. I looked at my aunt and a light frown touched my features. "What… do you mean? What…" I gulped down the sudden bile that had risen in my throat. Oh Goddess, I was going to puke…

"Jay, reach for the bucket under my bed… I don't think your sister is going to keep her stomach down…"

The Witch Princess made a disgusted face in my direction as Jay was quick to grab the empty bucket from beneath the bed, the one my aunt used when her stomach decided to give up on her too. He moved over to me and handed the bucket, which I was quick to grab. It wasn't a moment too soon because the sound of my vomiting filled the room. It only lasted a moment since my stomach was empty from the previous attack but I still felt awful. I groaned and hugged the bucket close, my curls hiding my eyes from view.

"Do they always get this sick?" The Witch Princess asked; I could hear the disgust in her tone.

I looked up at her and frowned. "Can it _Lydia_… You would be feeling this way too if you caught the flu…" I groaned at this and looked away, I was feeling terrible and wished so bad that Trent and Claire were here…

"Annie," Aunt Liz called me and I looked at her, my stomach coiling with nausea. She was smiling a little as she tilted her head, the fringed ends of her red scarf trailing over her small shoulder. "When was your last cycle?"

I blinked in reply, the blank look I gave answer enough. "My cycle?" I said in a dumbstruck manner, the heat rising into my cheeks at the thought of it. I had been so busy concerned about the trip back to this reality, the worry over my family and my aunt, that I hadn't realized that my period was long overdue. I counted back the weeks in my head, remembering the date of my last period. My heart sank as the answer screamed in my mind. "It was supposed to come three weeks ago…" I said as the sudden realization that I might not have the flu hit me full in the gut.

I set the bucket very slowly and very carefully down beside my feet. I placed a hand over my lower abdomen, the feeling that there might me more within me than my own heartbeat sinking very, very deep. I looked at my brother, my aunt and finally at the Witch Princess, as if looking for some sign of doubt in their eyes.

The Witch Princess smirked in reply and gave a nod in confirmation. "Apparently your doctor wasn't very careful this time, was he?"

I blushed deeply, thinking back on the last time Trent and I had been together, the heated passion and the disregard for any rational thought at the time. I was leaving, we were both upset at the thought that I might not be able to come back… I vaguely recalled telling him something along the lines of slowing down but he said that we would be all right… My blush deepened at the fact that we had not used protection that time and it was very possible the result of it was making itself known.

I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was an odd squeaking noise. I closed my eyes and started to cry, the tears rolling down my flushed cheeks. Jay was quick to be my side and he hugged me close, a hint of his crooked smile appearing on his lips. "So… I might be an uncle again?" He looked at the Witch Princess and then at our aunt, who was smiling at me.

"She should take a test first but the signs she has been giving all this week have been pointing to yes," she said, her smile warming at the thought of a bud of life growing within me.

I closed my eyes and buried my face within my brother's chest, afraid to acknowledge the hope of it. If it were true… Oh Goddess…


	33. Home

_(A/n) One more chapter and then the Epilogue... woo! :)_

_Thank you so those who faved, alerted and reviewed! You get a lot of love from me xD_

* * *

_Home…_

The following morning, Mom and Dad had gone to take Aunt Liz for her doctor's appointment. The Witch Princess had disappeared in her usual, mysterious way and Jay had gone to look up so old friends to tie up any loose ends that he had. He firmly believed that we would be finding a way back home. Now that the Witch Princess had revealed herself to be an old friend of our aunt's, there was no doubt that we would be able to go back. There was just the matter of when that would be and what we would tell our family. It would be hard to break my mom's heart again but if it turned out that I was really pregnant… I couldn't bear the thought of keeping Trent's child away from him…

Sometime by mid morning, the Witch Princess had appeared in the middle of my bedroom in a flash of blinding light, scaring the living crap out of me. I had been getting ready to head out to the local grocery store to get a pregnancy test but the dear witch had beaten me to it. In her hand was a tiny blue box, the brand a very expensive and very trustworthy pregnancy test. I had never been more grateful to see the witch than at this moment…

--

The sound of the clock ticking away on the wall did little to help my patience. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, my eyes glued to the little blue box that I held in my trembling hands. With each second that ticked by, the unease in my stomach grew. I glanced at the clock and saw that it had only been three minutes since I had taken the test. It would be seven more minutes before the results would be conclusive…

I groaned as I set the box down beside the little plastic applicator on the nightstand and turned away. It was one of the brands of tests with a digital readout that simply stated "yes" or "no." Of course, the results took a little longer to develop and I couldn't stand the wait. I had to know for sure that I was truly pregnant, if I was… I heaved a sigh and placed a hand over my lower abdomen. My lower stomach was slightly rounded, a little poof that was hard for any woman to get rid of even with constant exercise. I didn't look or feel any different than I had when we left Mineral Town weeks ago. The morning sickness and the nausea had been the first real sign…

"I have to go back," I said in a whisper as I gently ran my fingers over my stomach. "I have to…"

"You know, talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity."

I didn't look up at the sudden voice that spoke; I simply laughed in response and shook my head. I continued to run my fingers slowly over my lower abdomen, a part of me filled with wonder at the very good chance that I was carrying Trent's child. "I guess it's a good thing that I might not be talking to myself," I said as I glanced up to find the Witch Princess standing in the middle of my room. "You're a pro at talking to yourself though, aren't you?"

A light smirk played on her lips as she flipped back that long wavy, blonde hair and shook her head. "Touché," She said as she moved closer to the bed, her ruby eyes studying me with surprising concern. A moment of silence passed before she looked at the little blue box on the nightstand beside the bed. "How long before you find out the results?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall and huffed lightly, "About five more minutes…" I looked at her and gave a small smile. "By the way, thanks for getting the pregnancy test for me."

The Witch Princess waved it off and rolled her eyes, "Keep your thanks; I just need to know for sure if you're carrying the Doc's kid."

"Why would you need to know for sure?"

She glanced at me, a slender brow rising in response. "It'll make things easier for me when it's time to go back." She reached over and gently prodded my belly; I squeaked in response and swatted her hand away. She snickered and glanced at the little applicator. "If you're carrying his bun in that oven of yours, it'll make the link between he and you stronger and the travel back to Mineral Town all the more easier."

I studied her in surprise, my heart skipping a beat at her words. "_When _we go back?"

I leaned toward her, my hands reaching out to grab hers as my hope began to grow. "You're really taking us back home?"

The Witch Princess stared at me as if she were seeing me for the first time, her ruby eyes growing wide with surprise. "Uh… yes? The Harvest Goddess has been a royal pain since you and your brother had left." She pulled her hands away from mine and folded her arms beneath her breasts. "You two need to get back. The sooner you get back, the better my life will be."

A light frown appeared on my face as I dropped my hands, the hope giving way to sadness, "What about my aunt? We can't just leave her now..."

The Witch Princess' frown eased a little and she dropped her arms to her sides. She moved to sit down beside me and heaved a gentle sigh. "I know, but it's up to you on what you want to do. You can either stay here or go back… You're not like your Aunt Liz; you won't be able to cross these realities when you feel the need to. You have to choose and that choice will be the final decision. Once you make up your mind, the portals will be closed to you and you won't be able to go back."

"You can though, you're a guardian." I looked at her as I said this, my heart hammering against my breast. "You can open the portals when you want to, right?"

The Witch Princess' frown returned, the corners of her pert mouth turning down. "I'm only a temporary replacement, your aunt is well aware that I have other responsibilities. As soon as you and your brother decide what it is you're going to do, I'm passing this guardian role onto a better candidate and heading home."

Silence followed this statement and I looked down at my fingers, the sight of Trent's promise ring filling my heart with an ache that has been constant from the moment I left. I shook my head and clasped my hands together, my right hand covering the ring from view. "You never did explain how you knew my aunt…"

The Witch Princess glanced at me and smiled a little, "I didn't did I? I was hoping you would forget that little tidbit." She sighed and glanced at the clock, her ruby eyes taking on a far off look. "It happened about fifteen years ago. I got into a little tiff with the Harvest King, made a little comment about that bald head of his-."

I snorted back a laugh and covered my mouth with my hand to keep from interrupting her. She looked at me and I saw the sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "He's particularly sensitive about his lack of hair but I had no idea it was that bad. Before I knew it, he had cast me out of our reality altogether. The force of that spell had been so strong it had knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there. I had no idea who I even was, that spell had done more than just send me flying through realities."

"So, what happened?"

She looked away and shook her head, her wavy blonde hair falling about her shoulders, "Your aunt had been the one to find me. Unfortunately, the spell the Harvest King had cast had no counter so all Liz could do was wait for it to wear off." She blinked and a real smile touched her lips, not the sarcastic smirk that usually appeared. "She was so patient with me, doing all she could to make sure that I didn't get into trouble. Those two weeks had been those most I had ever been tame." She glanced at me and laughed. "We became friends, even after I finally regained my memories. She was able to send me back home and I took her with me so she could experience that reality. She had never been there before, even as a guardian…"

"Is that how Gotz got into the picture?"

The smile fell from her lips just a bit and she glanced down at her boots, her ruby eyes looking sad. "You heard that did you?" She looked at me when I gave a nod in response and she heaved a sigh. "Yeah, the carpenter had been new to Mineral Town then. And so was your aunt… it was love at first sight for the two of them…"

So I listened to the Witch Princess as she told a story that I had no idea had happened. A tale of love and loss… My aunt wasn't able to get her happy ending with the man she loved because of her role as a guardian for her reality. Her responsibilities outweighed her own personal desires and it made me feel selfish in comparison…

"…I think it's time…" The Witch Princess said, after a moment of heavy silence. I blinked in surprise and glanced up at the clock, it had been 20 minutes since I had taken the test. I had been so engrossed in the witch's story and so deep in thought that I had completely forgotten about it.

My heart hammering a mile a minute, I reached out to grab the white applicator from the nightstand and looked down at the digital display. My heart sank low and deep within my chest as I studied the display, a big and bold "yes" staring back at me.

"Well?" The Witch Princess leaned over my shoulder to look and her usual smirk graced her lips as a soft chuckle escaped. "Congratulations mom! You definitely have bun in the oven!"

I managed a laugh and shook my head, my eyes filling with tears, be it from happiness or sadness I couldn't tell you. I simply stared at the applicator, the bold "yes" telling me truly that I carried Trent's child within me. I took in a shuddering breath and glanced at the Witch Princess. She must have seen the answer within my eyes because she gave a firm nod in response. "Just let me know when you are ready to leave." I opened my mouth to reply and she shook her head, holding up a hand to stave off any comments. "Your aunt and I had spoken about it and she agreed that once you decided to leave, just do it. You and your brother had made it here and made peace with your family. You just have to say goodbye…"

I didn't reply to this, I only glanced down at the pregnancy test and let loose a gentle breath. Saying goodbye would be easier this time around now that the family knew Jay and I were all right. It would be easier to say goodbye though it would be our final goodbye. I doubt that the guardian forces that watched our reality would allow back and forth trips after this little venture.

The Witch Princess had left me to my own thoughts; she rose to her feet and disappeared with barely a sound. The only sign was a flash of light that barely registered with my sight. I only stared at the test and went over and over in my mind of what I would tell Trent the moment I saw him…

Jay had found me this way about an hour later, sitting on my bed and staring at the test. He had knocked on the door and had popped his head through the crack, his dark curls covered with drops of melting snow. "Hey sis, how ya holdin' up?"

I glanced up at my brother and a small smile touched my lips as I head up the pregnancy test for him to see. A thoughtful frown touched his face as he entered the room and walked over to me. He glanced down at the little display and a gentle smile appeared on his lips as he looked up at me.

"I want to go home…" I whispered as I placed a hand protectively over my belly, allowing myself to fall into the warmth that was new motherhood…

--

"You're leaving?"

Jay and I had spoken with our parents that afternoon; our decision to return to our home had been simple to come to. We had our friends, our jobs, and our loves waiting for us and now that there was a new little life in the equation, it was even more important than ever. Dad, Mom and Aunt Liz were in the kitchen, our aunt sitting at the table with a pleased smile on her thin lips.

"Why would you want to leave?" Mom looked close to tears as she sat down at the kitchen table with her sister, her tanned cheeks looking somewhat pale. She shook her head, her reddish brown curls bouncing around her face. "What could possibly make you want to leave us?"

Jay and I glanced at once another before I pulled the pregnancy test from the pocket of my jeans and placed it on the table in front of her. Mom glanced at applicator and then up at me, the paleness quickly gone from her face. I smiled a little as Dad leaned over her shoulder to look at the result.

"Jay and I have built a life in that little town. We have friends, jobs, homes…" I could feel the warmth rising up into my cheeks as I sighed; my hand seemed to have a permanent place over my belly. "I want my baby to have its father in its life… I want to be with the father of my child…"

Mom's dark brown eyes welled with tears as she stared at me and then glanced down at the test. "I'm going to be a grandma again…" She took in a breath as she shook her head and got up, my father narrowly avoiding getting plowed over by his wife in the process. Before I knew it, I was swept up into a tight embrace, my mother's sobs filling my ears as she rocked me from side to side. I held onto her as I closed my eyes, allowing myself to take in this moment. After a few moments, my mom finally pulled away and glanced at me with a gentle smile on her face. "The father… Do you love him?"

I could feel my heart ache as I smiled and gave a firm nod in reply. "More than anything…" I whispered, the tears spilling gently down my cheeks.

She heaved a sigh and nodded, a smile touching her lips. She glanced at my brother then as she pulled away from me, her dark brown eyes studying him. "And you? You have a nice girl back there? I can only assume the answer would be yes."

Jay scratched the back of his head and grumbled something in reply, his cheeks a deep shade of red. Mom took that as a yes and nodded again, a sad frown touching her pretty face. She looked at our dad and then at our aunt, a gentle sigh escaping her. "I guess there is no other way around it." Her gaze focused on her sister and a gentle smile appeared, she looked as if she were trying not to cry. "You knew all of this, didn't you?"

Aunt Liz merely shrugged, her small shoulders trembling lightly from the effort. "They are grown adults Anya… They came back home to us to let us know they were all right. I think it would be a selfish thing to keep them away from their happiness."

Mom nodded again as she turned away from us and moved over to stand beside our father. I watched as Dad placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and our parents studied us as if they were seeing us for the first time. Jay and I glanced at one another before we smiled at our mother and father. We had their blessing, even if it meant we would be far from them, our mother and father was not going to love us any less because of it.

With tears in my eyes, I moved to my parents, reaching out to wrap my arms around my mother. My mom held me close and I listened as she whispered in my ear, a gentle sound that tickled my curls, "If it's a girl, make sure you name her after me, all right?"

I laughed as I tightened my hold on my mother, loving her more now than I ever had…

--

So Jay and I had said goodbye to our parents…

We had said goodbye to our aunt, who had blessed us with the chance of finding the happiness we had been searching for all of our lives. She was dying from her sickness but even then she had been filled with life and love. I wanted to remember her that way… always…

We had packed the belongings we had taken with us and left our childhood home… The Witch Princess awaited us the moment we left the house… It was snowing outside, a light and gentle falling that covered everything in a fresh white blanket…

--

_Catch a Snowflake and Make a Wish…_

The sound of the pen scratching against the paper seemed to be more irritating rather than distracting. Dr. Trent paused in his writing; the paper was a prescription for Ellen's medication. Her arthritis was hurting her more so than usual, the herbal medicine was doing little to help her joints now… He had to send for a strong medication to help her ease with the pain… He hated that he couldn't do more for his patients…

He pulled off his glasses and set them down on the desk before rubbing the bridge of his nose. A moment passed before he heaved a sigh and glanced at his pen, his initials embossed across the surface in an elegant script.

_Annie…_

A light frown appeared on his face and he set the pen aside without a second glance. It had been almost two months since she had left… There hadn't been a word heard from her or her brother since they took that plunge into the Goddess Spring.

He had been to see the Harvest Goddess several times since then, hoping against hope that there was some chance that she might know how Annie was doing. The Goddess simply stated to be patient… Annie was as all right as she could be… She would be home when the time was right…

Trent glanced at his calendar and noted the date, today was the day that he had first met Annie… He took in a breath as he sat back against his chair and ran his hands down over his face. How could he have forgotten? He could remember that day clearly now, the sight of her sitting in the patients' room, her thick, dark curls barely brushing her shoulders. The sight of her flushed cheeks after she had openly flirted with him, those dark brown eyes growing wide with surprise at her own audacity…

He sat up and took hold of the pen, his large fingers staring at his initials. Had that been the moment she had captured his imagination? Her nearly daily visits, just to see him… the herbs she had given nearly every time, knowing that it would help in his research… She had said very little in regards to her past but he had found that they had shared a few deep and meaningful moments that had allowed that spark of attraction to bloom… He remembered that smile that had lit her face when he had asked her to spend the festival with him and Carter. She had such a large smile… it seemed to make her entire demeanor glow from the pure joy of it… He missed her smile, her laugh, the sound of her singing…

He let out a frustrated growl and dropped the pen, his dark eyes studying it under the light of his desk lamp. He wanted her here… His life was just not the same without her constant presence around to make him smile and laugh…

"Damn it…" He said, his hands clenching tightly into fists. A few heartbeats passed before he let out a sigh and reached over to pull out his desk drawer. Within the drawer, a single feather lay, the shade of it a deep sapphire that almost matched in color to the promise ring he had given her. He had been planning on giving her the blue feather for Starry Night… Now that she was gone…

Irritated with himself, he slammed the drawer shut and thrust a hand into his dark hair. He couldn't keep going on this way… He missed her so much…

The knock on his office door brought him out of his troubled thoughts and he glanced up to find a familiar head of short, brown hair poking in. Elli smiled at him, her quiet brown eyes studying him with that knowing look. "Hi Dr. Trent, I was wondering if you wanted to join Stu and I for dinner at the inn. Grandma isn't feeling very well so she had gone to bed early… I didn't feel like cooking tonight either so I thought it would be nice to eat out." She continued to study him, her eyes growing sad with understanding. "Of course, if you don't feel up to it, that's all right…"

Trent gave a small smile to his nurse and heaved a sigh as he nodded. "Actually, Elli that sounds good… Let me finish up here and grab my coat, I'll be out in a minute."

Elli smiled a little in reply and nodded before she left, closing the door to his office behind her. She let out a gentle breath as she walked toward the lobby, the sadness that Dr. Trent was feeling weighed equally as heavy in her own heart. It was an emptiness that held her, a pain that was nothing like the pain she had gone through when the doctor had chosen Annie over her. She had been loved, loved by a terribly silly and terribly charming man that had done all he could to make her smile. She never would have imagined that she would have found love again… Let alone it be from the brother of the woman who Trent had chosen… Life worked in such weird ways…

"Hey Elli, is the doc coming?"

Elli glanced over at her little brother; he was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby, his little legs swinging back and forth just a few inches from the floor. He had gotten taller… When had he gotten so tall? A pang of sadness pierced her heart as she studied Stu, a gentle smile appearing. He was growing older so quickly…

"Yes, Dr. Trent is coming with us." She said as she walked toward the front door, reaching out to grab her coat from the peg. As she slipped it on, she heard her brother's whoop of joy followed by the sound of his feet on the floor. Since Jay had left, Stu was so lonely and without that older brother/father figure that Jay had become, Stu had taken to bothering Trent whenever possible. It wouldn't have been so bad if Trent wasn't so busy but the good doctor didn't seem to mind all the little distractions. In fact, he sometimes welcomed them, as if he was afraid to be left alone with his own thoughts.

Stu was already dressed in his winter clothes; the hood of his coat was lined with faux fur, perfect for catching any stray snowflakes. Elli's own coat was thinner, a dark brown number that had a matching scarf and mittens. While they got ready, Trent had emerged from his office, donned in a black coat that had only a thick collar to block the cold. As Elli looked over at doctor, she caught the strained look in his dark eyes. Goddess he looked miserable… She was sure she looked just as miserable herself…

"All right… It's snowing out so you might want to pull that collar up Doctor," Elli said, an understanding smile touching her lips.

"Right… thanks Elli…" Trent said in reply though he didn't even bother to pull his hands from his pockets. Not saying anything else, the three of them left the clinic and stepped out onto the cold winter's night. After Trent had locked the clinic up, they made their way up the pathway and onto the main road; the silence that settled amongst them was comfortable, if not sad…

"Hey Elli, guess what?" Stu said as he skipped ahead of his sister and turned around to face her, being careful to avoid slipping on the snow covered road. "Jay said that when he got back, he was going to let me work on the ranch with him. That's awesome right? I want to be a rancher when I grow up…" His chatter filled the silence as they made their way to way to the road that cut between the park and Doug's Inn. Trent and Elli followed the young boy as he moved ahead of them, kicking snow as he went.

Trent stared at the snow covered road, the memory of his walk with Annie on that Starry Night almost a year ago playing over and over in his mind. He glanced at Elli and felt an ache in his heart that ran deep. Elli glanced up at him, her brown eyes studying him with an understanding that needed no explanation. She gave a small smile and looked ahead, watching her brother as he ran in a zigzag pattern. "It hurts, doesn't it? The emptiness in your heart, the memories, the question if they'll come back…"

"Hm…" Trent looked down as he nodded, his hands clenching tightly into fists within his pockets. "If they have no way to get back, what will they do?" He stopped walking and looked at his nurse, a muscle ticked in his jaw from the suppressed rage. "What if they wanted to be with us as much as we wanted to be with them… would it matter?"

Elli stopped walking and glanced back at the doctor, her brown eyes filling with tears that refused to fall. "I think it would Dr. Trent… Love is a powerful thing…" She looked away and watched as her brother started trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue. "I don't want to think of the possibility of Jay not coming back… I just couldn't imagine him not around anymore…" She shook her head as she moved away from Trent, her brown eyes studying her brother. "Stu! Don't go too far!"

Stu paused in mid step and looked back at his sister; his smile was large as he held out his gloved hands. "Elli! See if you can catch a snowflake! If catch one, you gotta make a wish before it melts!" He held out his hands and started to spin around, his laughter filling the cold night with much needed joy.

Trent glanced up at the gently falling snow, the glow of the streetlamps giving them an otherworldly appearance. He pulled out his hand and held it out to the air, a few snowflakes falling around his fingertips. His dark eyes watched as a single snowflake fell from the dark sky and landed right in the middle of his palm. It didn't melt right away; the unique beauty of it caught him slightly off guard. He took in breath, his thoughts filled with the name of the only woman he loved. "Please come back to me…" He whispered, his warm breath slipping past his lips in silver puffs.

The snowflake sparkled beneath the light of the streetlamps for a few more seconds before it began to melt, the crystal edges falling away to become nothing more than a drop of water in his hand. He stared at the drop for a heartbeat before he closed his fist, the feel of the cold water almost soothing his troubles.

Elli had watched this in silence, her own heart aching at the sight of the doctor looking so sad. She looked away and sniffed, her tears now beginning to slip passed her flushed cheeks. Stu's laughter continued on unnoticed, even when the laughter had stopped and became whoops of pure joy. It was only when Stu began to shout that both the doctor and the nurse looked up to see what he was shouting at.

Stu's young voice cried out as he started running up the road, his excitement channeled toward two figures in the distance. "Jay! Jay, you came back!"

Elli stared at the taller of the two figures, the lithe frame and the familiar head of dark curls catching under a streetlamp they passed. It was only when her brother reached the tall figure, and that figure bent down to pick up Stu, that Elli found her feet moving. She gathered hem of her coat along with the skirts of her blue dress, the smile that touched her lips was one of disbelief. She started to run toward the two figures, her smile growing from disbelief to one of true joy. "Jonathan! Annie!"

As Elli ran, the smaller of the figures ran ahead to meet her, the long, thick head of dark curls bouncing with each step. Elli started to cry as she found herself swept up into a tight embrace, the hold that Annie had on her was strong and so very real. "Oh Goddess Annie! We thought…" She pulled away to get a better look at her friend, the sight of Annie's tears and the frazzled curls assured her that the farmer was truly there. "You came back…" She gasped and laughed as her friend pulled her into another hug.

"Of course we came back," Annie said, her voice filled with relief and thick with emotion. "We promised we would…"

"Hey, how come I don't get any love?"

Elli laughed as she looked at the man she loved, Jay had set Stu back down to his feet and that familiar smirk played on his lips. The nurse pulled away from her friend as she kept her gaze on the rancher, the sight of him bringing such a needed relief to her aching heart. She shook her head and threw herself at Jay, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. He caught her and pulled her close, his head leaning down press a warm kiss upon her tear streaked cheek. "Don't cry… please don't…" She continued to cry though. Now that the man she loved so much was really and truly here, she could do nothing else but cry…

Trent had stood motionless in the very same spot, watching the entire scene play out before him. He was still in shock, still in disbelief, that Annie was there. It was only when Elli had turned her attention to Jay that Annie had finally looked at him. She was just as he remembered, the thick curls and sweet smile… He didn't react the moment she started to run down the road, her rucksack slipping from her shoulders and landing forgotten in the snow. He didn't react until the very moment she cried out his name and barreled into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist…

He stumbled back from the familiar embrace, the feel of those arms around him and the sound of her voice whispering his name, finally broke through the shock. He stared down at her, those dark brown eyes spilling with tears as she smiled. "Hello love…"

"Annie…" Trent's voice broke and he cupped her face in his hands, his dark eyes searching hers. "You're home…" He didn't give her a chance to reply, he had leaned down and stole her lips with his own. The kiss was fierce and possessive, the kind of kiss that said 'I will never let you go…'

He could feel her trembling, could hear her sobs as she returned the kiss… and for the first time in nearly two months, Trent finally felt that emptiness in his heart completely disappear…


	34. A New Life

_(A/n) Last chapter! This is it! The end! Woo!! I never would have thought I had made it this far. And for a self insert? It was fun to write! xD_

_Thanks to everyone who had ever reviewed, alerted, faved, or simply read. It was pure pleasure to write this. I have the Epilogue on the way, should be up this weekend. Thanks again for being awesome guys!_

* * *

_A New Life…_

"Claire!"

The muffled voice, followed by the pounding on her door, startled her enough so that she had almost dropped the plate she had been washing. Taking in a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, Claire set aside the dish and shut off the water to the sink. She reached out to grab the dish towel that hung on the hook above the sink and proceeded to dry her hands. She glanced at the grandfather clock as she walked by, noting the time to be a little after nine in the evening. Who would be knocking at the door this time of night?

She tossed the towel on the counter as she walked out of the kitchen and toward the front door. She was glad that she had not gone to bed just yet, judging by the pounding, the person sounded a bit anxious to speak with her. Running the last few steps, she unlocked the door and opened it, finding her the newest member of her farm currently bouncing on her front step.

"Jill?" Claire opened the door a little wider, her light blue eyes staring at her farm hand in confusion. "What are you doing here so late? Is everything ok?" The confused look on her face gave way to a light frown as she stepped outside of her home and glanced around the quiet, dark farm. There was no one else in sight. "Was it that thief again? That Phantom Skye that's been running around here?"

At the mention of the thief, Jill's bouncing ceased, her brown bangs dancing just above her lavender eyes. A faint blush grew into her cheeks and she looked away, that small blush a sure sign that something was not quite right. That particular silver haired thief had been running around all over Forget-Me-Not Valley and causing quite a ruckus for the villagers there. Apparently, the Valley was a bit too small for his tastes because he soon starting setting his sights on Mineral Town. Not so soon after, he had been making frequent visits to Claire's farm, many of his not so subtle notes being left to be found by the very shy and quiet Jill as to when he would be appearing.

Thankfully, Phantom Skye was more a nuisance than a menace, stealing a few pieces of crops here and there every other week before setting his sights elsewhere. He didn't do too much damage for Claire to truly be concerned, the farm was doing very well for itself so a few missing pieces of crops hardly did any true harm to her income. In fact, she had begun to notice that dear Jill was seemed to be at the focus of the thief's visits. She had actually heard from Ann that the Inn had gotten a couple of notes from Skye, all of which had been found by Jill…

Jill brushed aside her brown bangs and shook her head, the blush finally fading from her cheeks. "Oh, no Claire. I actually came here to get you." Her lavender eyes grew large once again and she smiled, the excitement from a few moments before emerging once more. "It's so exciting! You have to come down to the inn!" She reached out to take Claire by the hand and pull her further away from the house. "C'mon, you have to see!"

"Wait," Claire said, pausing slightly as she pulled her hand from Jill's. "What's going on? Jill, what's happening?"

Jill's smile grew as she clasped her hands behind her back, the look on her face almost expectant at what Claire's reaction to the news would be. "Annie's back," she said after a moment, her gaze taking in the sight of Claire's light blue eyes growing wide.

"Sh-she's back?" Claire said in a soft whisper, disbelief quite clear on her pretty face. It was only when Jill had nodded again and, urging her to hurry up so they could go to the inn, that Claire slammed the door to her house and started to run. Jill laughed and started to run after her boss, Claire's reaction had been even better than she thought…

The run to Doug's was as quick as it could be, considering that Claire had forgotten her coat and it was snowing out made the journey all the more quicker. The moment they had entered the inn, the sound of laughter and excited voices reached them. Claire could see that Doug, Ann, Cliff and even Gray, were standing around the doctor and his nurse in the middle of the room among the many tables. Beside them was none other than Jay and Annie, their familiar dark curls such a welcome sight to the farmer's eyes. Trent had a firm arm around Annie's waist while Elli was holding onto Jay's hand. Both the doctor and the nurse were looking considerably happier.

Upon seeing her best friend, Claire let out a scream, startling the group completely. "Annie!" She cried, rushing into the room with barely any hesitation. Trent had enough sense to release his hold on Annie just before she was practically pounced on by the rather buoyant blonde. "You're back! I knew you would be back…" She pulled away and looked into her best friend's dark brown eyes, her own light blue orbs flicking between them. "What took you so long?"

Annie blinked in reply, her lightly tanned cheeks bearing a faint pink tint. She stared at her for a heartbeat before that familiar large smile appeared. She glanced at Jay, who was smiling as well, before she looked at Claire and sighed. "I'm sorry Claire… Better late than never, right?"

"You're such a goof," Claire said with a laugh before she pulled Annie into another tight hug. With the two siblings gone, it seemed as if they had taken a part of their lives with them. It was a joyous and terribly silly part that spoke of a normality that would never quite linger while they were around. Finally, with Annie and Jay back home where they belonged, everything felt right again…

--

He awoke in the middle of the night, feeling as if something was very wrong. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand, the red numbers indicating that it was a little after three in the morning. Shaking his head, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, lightly running a hand through his dark hair. Something wasn't right… but what?

He glanced at the empty spot beside him, the all too familiar ache making itself known. Had it been a dream? Had it been nothing more than a desperate attempt his mind had made to fill the emptiness in his heart?

He closed his eyes and sighed softly, the memories of the previous night playing over and over in his mind. No, it couldn't have been a dream; it had felt so real… He looked at the empty spot beside him, the blankets were tossed and the bed sheet was wrinkled. He leaned over and placed a hand over the spot, it was still warm…

His heart began to soar at the feel of the warmth and he looked around, searching for any telltale signs. He found it tossed in a corner beside the dresser, a large brown rucksack that had not been there the previous night. A sense of urgency taking over, Trent got out of bed, taking the time to pull on his boxer shorts, before leaving the room altogether.

Out in the hall, he found that the light to the bathroom was on, the door slightly ajar. He walked down the hall toward the bathroom, the sound of vomiting reaching his ears. He stopped in front of the door and slowly pushed it open, a part of him still fearing the worst…

Annie was kneeled in front of the toilet, her long dark curls spilling past her shoulders. She was dressed in nothing more than a large, white t-shirt, her preferred choice for bed clothes. She was vomiting up everything her stomach had held and then some, her shoulders heaving as she gripped the bowl as if for dear life. After the last heave, she groaned in such a miserable way, her fingers trembling as she reached to flush the toilet.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Trent moved quickly, the relief at seeing that the woman he loved was truly here and the worry of seeing her so terribly sick warred within him. He knelt down on the tile floor beside her, reaching out to brush the curls from her sweaty face. "Was it something you ate?" His dark eyes searched her face, the usual lightly tanned skin now pale and clammy.

She glanced up at him and shook her head, her eyes slowly closing as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I-I'm fine Trent… It'll pass… It's perfectly normal… Just let me rest…"

"Normal?" A deep frown touched his features, the spark of temper that he usually kept in check beginning to flare. "This isn't normal Annie." He reached out and took hold of her shoulders, being careful as he helped her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get you downstairs to the clinic so I can run some tests."

She didn't argue with him, she slowly got to her feet and gave a nod. She looked terribly tired and somewhat scared, as if she was afraid of finding out whatever could possibly be wrong with her. The frown on Trent's face softened a bit as they left the bathroom and walked down the hall. "Sweetheart, it's all right. I'm sure it's nothing serious, probably a stomach bug but I just want to be sure…"

"Mm," was all she said in response, her petite frame trembling from the coldness of the hall, or nerves, he couldn't say for sure…

--

A half an hour later, Trent was standing in the middle of his small lab, staring at a single applicator that revealed a positive result for the cause of Annie's illness. His lab was a small room located behind his office, neatly tucked away from the sight of his patients. He normally used his lab for his research in herbal medicine and for various tests if a patient showed signs of an illness that was not identifiable from their symptoms.

For this particular illness however, the signs had been so close to being the flu. Trent had believed as such until he found that Annie had not been running a fever nor bore a severely congested chest. She was perfectly healthy aside from the case of nausea and then it all clicked into place. He had seen it plenty of times when he worked as a resident, had been witness to enough check ups, sonograms and births during his time in working in the city hospital. Judging from the signs, Annie could possibly be about eight to nine weeks along in her pregnancy. The time frame fell in quite nicely with the time they had been together before she had left…

Trent emerged from his lab and stepped into his office, catching sight of Annie curled up in his chair. Her arms were crossed over her presently small stomach, a gesture that gave away that she was well aware of her current status. He studied her under the bright fluorescent lights of his office, completely in awe of the fact that she was carrying his child. _Their _child…

"Annie," Trent said, moving around the desk to stand in front of her. She looked as if she were sleeping but the moment he kneeled down in front of her, she opened her eyes. A soft smile played on her lips as she studied him, her dark brown eyes flicking between his own. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he simply stared at her, completely at a loss for words.

Her smile grew just a bit as she moved her legs, her bare feet lightly touching the floor. She reached out to him and brushed the hair from his face, the knowing smile growing with each passing moment. "Surprise…" Her voice was a soft whisper as she leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss upon his brow.

He took in a shuddering breath and reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, burying his face within her chest. They remained that way for quite a few moments, taking in the fact that the result of their love was now growing within her…

"I guess there couldn't be a better time," Trent said as he pulled away from her and studied her, a gentle smile touching his lips.

Annie blinked in response, the puzzled reaction that she gave was priceless and he knew that it was the perfect time. He turned away from her and leaned toward the desk, pulling out the drawer that contained the one item that would make it all official. "If we're going to be a family," he said as he reached into the drawer. "I would like to do it the right way…" He pulled out the blue feather and turned to look at her. Her dark brown eyes were wide and her lower lip was trembling, a sure sign of the tears to come. He smiled a little more as he held the feather out to her, it swayed slightly from her exhaled breaths. "Annie, will you be my wife?"

The tears were spilling now, her eyes staring at the blue feather as if she had never seen anything so real before. She focused her gaze on him then and her smile was so bright, he would always remember that smile…

"As if I need to answer," she whispered before she threw her arms around his neck and pounced on him. He had been expecting the pounce and he caught her as they fell back, her laughter filling his heart with so much joy. This was what he had been missing, this love that had appeared by pure chance and some very real magic. Now that they had found each other, he would make sure that they wouldn't be apart again…

--

The wedding had been a very simple affair. Rather than get married in the church, Annie and Trent had exchanged their vows beside the Goddess Spring on a clear, winter day a week after the Starry Night Festival. Everett and Tina, Trent's parents, had arrived to spend the festival with their son and had come to find that not only was their son engaged but they were to be grandparents. Trent had never seen his mother jump so high or scream as loud as she had when she was told.

Of course, the news of the coming wedding and the pregnancy had spread like wild fire throughout the town. Trent had never found his clinic to be so filled with so many women at once, all of the older women were cooing over Annie's still small belly and the younger women were eager to plan for the wedding. It was one of those monumental moments that seem to make Mineral Town come alive like nothing else. Although the talk of the wedding was the focus for the town, Annie had wanted nothing more to have a quiet wedding outside in nature. Trent was all for a quiet wedding and figured the least they could do was throw a huge reception.

It had been cold on their wedding day but the sun had been shining its brightest and the sky had been a beautiful shade of blue. Their closest friends and family were there to witness the event, standing in the small field that surrounded the Goddess Spring. Carter, (who had never done an outdoor wedding in this small town and seemed particularly emotional about marrying off his best friend) had stood with his back to the waterfall, his prayer book open in hand as he read out the vows that would bind these two souls as one.

Everyone stood in the snow, dressed in their winter clothes, including the bride and the groom. The moment the vows were exchanged and the kiss shared, the cheering grew and the clapping escalated. Trent never would have imagined that he would be standing on the banks of the Goddess Spring a year later with Annie by his side as his wife. He never would have imagined the strange and wonderful way that their paths had crossed in order to meet one another. He was thankful though, thankful that after everything the year had brought, that he was able to stand here with his new wife…

_Trent… Annie… _

Trent glanced up in surprise, the sound of that familiar and sweet voice catching him guard. Annie had looked around as well, looking somewhat confused. There were a few people who had puzzled looks on their faces at the sound of the voice, those who had had the honor of meeting the Harvest Goddess a few months before. Trent and Annie looked over at the Goddess Spring; it was rippling from the force of the waterfall, looking no different than it had before. They could sense her though, somewhere in that realm of hers.

_Congratulations you two… I'm so happy for you. _Her voice seemed to be floating on the passing breeze, a gentle sound that brought a sense of peace to those who could hear her. _I hope you live a long and happy life together… I have a surprise to celebrate this day. _Her voice faded with the wind and a moment of silence passed before the bells of the church rang in the distance.

Carter looked around in surprise, his eyes searching the crowd. "Are those the bells?" He looked at his best friend and his new wife, a confused look appearing. "How can they be ringing? There isn't anyone there…" He trailed off as a thoughtful look replaced the confusion.

"Maybe it's a good sign?" Elli had offered, having heard the Goddess speaking and knowing the reason behind the ringing of the bells. She smiled at the newly married couple, her gloved hand holding onto Jay's. "I think you two will be happy…"

Annie was blushing but her smile was bright as she glanced up at her husband and sighed sweetly. "I think so too…"

--

_Six months later…_

"Annie, don't bend like that! Here, I'll get it for you!"

Jill was quick to reach the stubborn farmer, who was trying to grab the water pail from the ground beside her. The very round belly was a clear sign of how close to her due date she was and yet she still tried to do her part on the farm. Dr. Trent had given strict instructions that his wife stay off of her feet as much as possible and yet Annie was about as stubborn as she could get.

Even with the growing of her first child, she did what she could to help on the farm. She couldn't help with the heavy work but she could feed the animals, plant new seeds and water crops. As the due date drew nearer, the simple work was beginning to prove difficult since she could not bend as she used to. Jill was finding her hands full with trying to make sure that Annie didn't push herself too much. Of course, the new mom still felt that she had to do what she could to help on the farm.

"Here Annie, let's rest," Jill said, reaching out to grab the water pail and moving over to take Annie by the arm. The other woman didn't say a word, she simply allowed herself to be moved toward the fence that separated the pasture from the field. She walked slowly, her cheeks slightly flushed from the summer heat. Her hands rested under her round belly for support, she looked to be very uncomfortable. Once Jill had guided her to the fence, she set the pail down on the ground, her lavender eyes studying Annie with concern. "Do you want some water? It's really hot out; it can't be good for you and the baby."

Annie looked at her and a strained smile on her lips; her dark brown eyes were sparkling from some happiness that Jill could only assume was motherhood. "I'm all right, the baby is just moving more than usual today…" She glanced down at her protruding stomach and rubbed it thoughtfully. "It's getting lower; I can feel so much pressure down here." She rubbed on the spot under her belly, her frown growing somewhat. "I wonder how long before it comes?"

"Not long from the looks of it," Jill laughed a little and looked over to the pasture, where Claire was washing the new calf that had been born late in the spring. Its mother watched from a distance, chewing on some grass in a very lazy manner. The cow seemed content to allow Claire to care for her baby while she ate a sure sign that she was a very happy cow. Jill let loose a gentle breath as she turned her gaze back to Annie, who was beginning to look a little uncomfortable. "You still don't know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

Annie shook her head in response, her frown deepening slightly. "No, Trent didn't have the right equipment and I didn't want to go to the city. It doesn't matter really; I just want it to be healthy." She winced and let out a breath, the color was fading slightly from her cheeks. "How's it going between you and that thief?" She asked after a moment, the frown lessening a little.

The blush was instant on Jill's cheeks; the very mention of Skye was enough to get her to act shy. It had been a late night when Annie had caught the two of them in Rose Square, sharing a not so innocent kiss beneath the moonlight. Thankfully, the doctor's wife had said nothing of it to anyone and it was a relief for Jill to finally have someone who knew and she felt comfortable to speak to. She brushed aside her brown bangs and nodded, her brown boot stirring the soft soil around her feet. "W-we're ok… Skye is coming by tonight, we're planning on going for a walk down by the beach."

Annie's smile grew at that, "That's great, I'm so happy to hear that… Just be extra careful walking around at night. Harris has a habit of walking around the square sometime after eight…" She trailed off and winced again, her fingers pressing lightly on that spot where the pressure was. "That doesn't feel good…" A soft gasp escaped her parted lips as she doubled over.

"Oh Goddess, Annie!" Jill moved over to hold onto Annie's arm to give her support. "Are you ok?!"

Annie looked up at Jill and a huff of a laugh escaped. "I don't think it's a false alarm this time… How strong are you at dragging a pregnant woman in lab-," Her question was cut off when a strong contraction shivered through her body, a soft cry emerging as a result.

"Oh no… Claire!" Jill screamed for their boss, looking up and waving her free hand frantically. "Claire, hurry! It's happening!"

The blonde farmer dropped the brush that she held in her hand and ran toward them. "Now?! Oh Goddess Annie!" Claire moved to grab Annie's free arm and together, both she and Jill managed to help the laboring woman along to the house. Annie was breathing heavily, doing her best to do the exercises that Elli had taught her.

Once inside Claire's house, they moved Annie to the large bed and helped to lay her down comfortably. Annie's hands were on her stomach, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She looked at Claire and Jill, her dark brown eyes growing wide. "G-get Elli and Tina… This baby is coming out now!"

Claire and Jill glanced at one another, a moment of decision making taking place. Finally, Jill was the one to make a run to the clinic where the nurse and Dr. Trent's mother were, this day having been expected for the past two weeks. As Jill ran, her heart pounding and her ponytail flying, she couldn't help but feel excited that a new baby was about to be born into this little town…

--

"Dr. Trent!"

Elli's voice carried from the lobby and into his office, startling the living daylights out of the doctor. He looked up in time to find his nurse standing in the doorway, a medical bag in hand. Her brown eyes were sparkling as she beckoned to him, nearly bouncing on her feet. "It's time! Hurry up!"

"Time?" Trent stared blankly at his nurse, somewhat dazed. It didn't fully register exactly what she had said, he was still thinking about the new formula for the herbal medicine he had been creating. With his mother here for the last two weeks in preparation for the baby's arrival, he had had a lot more time to work on his medicine while his mother helped to see any patients of his, since she was a doctor as well. In fact, it was only at the thought of why his mother was here in the first place that what Elli had said finally registered. "It's time?!"

He jumped up from his desk, knocking down his desk lamp process, and looked around for his medicine bag, the very same one that Elli was holding in her hand. "Where's Annie? I didn't hear her." He paused and looked at his nurse, his dark eyes growing wide as he ran a hand through is dark hair. "Where is my mother? Is she helping her?"

Elli was trying hard not to laugh as she held out the black bag to the doctor and beckoned him to hurry. "Annie is at Claire's house, her labor pains started when she was working. Jill was the one who came to get us; your mom had already left with her. Now hurry up, the baby isn't going to wait for us."

Trent didn't need any more encouragement; he ran to his nurse and grabbed the bag from her hand in one swift movement. He was running out the door without a moment's pause, Elli running behind him. They ran as if their lives depended on it through the town and on toward Claire's farm. At the sight of the doctor and the nurse running, the word spread rather quickly among the townspeople of the birth that was about to happen…

--

By the time Trent and Elli had made it to the house, they found that it wasn't a false alarm; Annie was going to give birth that very night. She was lying on her side, taking in deep and rhythmic breaths while Tina rubbed her lower back. Claire and Jill had already prepared some extra sheets, some clean, warm water in a large bowl, a waterproof sheet to protect the bed, and other various items that were used for specifically for home births. The air in the room was very tense and yet there was an excitement that seemed to be buzzing through everyone.

"How long has she been having contractions?" Trent asked as he rushed to the bedside, setting his bag down on the floor in the process. Elli had gone to speak with Claire and Jill, who were in the kitchen preparing some warm wash cloths. His heart was pounding both from excitement and worry as he stared at his wife, the fact that she was about to give birth to his first child was a slightly overwhelming.

His mother glanced up at him, her quiet green eyes filled with understanding and patience. "She's already dilated to about three and a half centimeters. The contractions are about a half an hour apart and remaining steady." Annie groaned on time, her body growing tense as another contraction tore through her frame. Tina continued to rub her back and whisper soothing words, all the while a smile remaining on her lips. Considering that she was the one who was going to deliver the baby, her first grandchild, it was an extra special moment for her.

Trent placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and gave a nod to her. She smiled at her son and got up from her place on the bed. While his mother went to join the other women in the kitchen, Trent sat down on the bed and continued massaging his wife's lower back, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I'm right here Sweetheart, you're doing wonderfully."

"Trent…" Annie's voice was a throaty whisper as she focused on her breathing; the smile that lit her face was so beautiful. "You made it…"

He kissed the side of her head and continued to whisper loving words to her. Hell would have to freeze over in order to keep him from his wife and the birth of his child. "I wouldn't miss this for the world…" He said after a moment, his fingers working expertly along the lower muscles of her back. She smiled in reply and rested her head back on the pillow, despite the pain she was going through, she looked happy.

They were silent for a moment, the hum of conversation coming from the kitchen and the loud ticking from the grandfather clock the only noise that could be heard. Trent studied his wife, his dark eyes taking in the sight of the frazzled, dark curls that had fallen loose from her bun. He took in the sight of her parted lips, each rhythmic breath a release of tension. He leaned down to press his lips firmly against her cheek, whispering encouraging words to her the entire while.

There was a knock on the front door a few minutes later and Claire ran out of the kitchen to answer it, her long blonde hair flying out loosely behind her. She opened the door and Jay's voice floated through, the tone of it filled with worry. "I just heard from Manna, am I too late?"

"No, you're on time," Claire said with a bright smile, stepping aside to allow the soon to be uncle into the house. He entered the house, his red YODEL cap twisted in his large hands. He looked over and spotted his sister on the bed, looking to be relaxed at the moment. He rushed over to her, being mindful to not get in his brother-in-law's way as he leaned over to get a better look at his older sibling. "Hey sis, you ok?"

A laugh escaped her as she tried to take in a breath, her cheeks becoming flushed from embarrassment. "Well, aside from feeling like a beached whale and dealing with the most horrible pain I had ever felt, I'm doing just fine."

At the sight of his sister's smile and the reassuring nod from Trent, Jay began to relax, that familiar crooked smile appearing. "Well, I can't say anything for the pain but… you could definitely play the part of a beached whale." He barely avoided the pillow that was flung his way, the sight of the annoyed look on his sister's face a sure sign that she was perfectly fine.

Claire chuckled, as well as Jill, Tina and Elli, who had been watching from the kitchen. Jay picked up the pillow and handed it to Trent, who was shaking his head at the antics of the two siblings. He smiled though as he took the pillow and placed it back under his wife's head.

"You really shouldn't tease your sister like that Jay," Elli said as she walked over to stand beside him, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. He glanced down at her and his crooked smile melted into something a little more intimate.

"Well, considering how much pain she is in, a good distraction is what she needs."

"Elli, please preoccupy my brother… I'm very close to murdering him right now… Ow…" Annie rested her head back against her husband as another contraction came, this one a little stronger than the last. "How long is this baby going to be doing this?" She opened her eyes and glanced up at Trent, her dark brown eyes pleading that the answer would be soon. A pang of sympathy touched him as he studied his wife's eyes and was about to open his mouth to reply, but Elli was the one to beat him to it.

"It's your first child Annie, first time births take a long time," she said as she moved away from Jay and went to stand beside the bed.

Annie's face fell at that answer as she looked at her friend, her breaths becoming a little more labored. "Exactly how long?"

"Eight to twelve hours…" Trent said in answer, catching the horrified expression on her face. There was a moment of silence, the horrified expression melting away to one of slight anger.

"Just so you know, this is going to be your entire fault," she said, taking his hand and intertwining her fingers through his. "I swear don't even think you're moving anywhere from this spot. You're going to have to deal with my screaming, Doctor."

The laughter that came from this comment brought a smile to the doctor's face, knowing full well that her current situation was partly to blame on him. He pulled her hand up and kissed her fingers, his dark hair falling over his brow to hide his eyes from view. "Don't worry Sweetheart… I'm not moving this from spot…"

--

Ten grueling hours and, after a lot of pushing, screaming and cursing later, the sound of a baby's cry finally filled the room. Trent was very sure that he would never have the full use of his left ear again but at the moment, the sound of his firstborn's cries was all that mattered.

"It's a girl!" Tina cried, tears streaming from her green eyes as she carefully cradled the very messy and squirming new born. Trent looked to catch sight of a full head of wet dark hair that was plastered to a tiny head. Elli had a warm blanket ready the baby girl and the new grandma and the nurse tended to the baby's care. Annie's head fell back against her husband's shoulder, who had sat behind her to give her support. She looked completely drained but very happy as the baby, now dry and devoid of her umbilical cord, was wrapped in the warm blanket.

Elli moved around the bed and placed the baby girl in her mother's arms, her brown eyes filled with tears. "Congratulations you two…"

Annie took the baby happily, her arms cradling the child she had been carrying for nine months. Trent studied his new daughter, the full head of hair was as dark as his own and yet it curled slightly, a definite sign that she would have her mother's curls. Her eyes were closed and she whimpered, her tiny hand reaching out to curl around her mother's finger.

"She's so beautiful Trent," Annie whispered as the tears started to slip down her cheeks.

"She is…" He said in reply, the pure joy and peace at the sight of his daughter was so overwhelming. He reached out to brush at the soft dark curls, her little head turning gently at the touch from her father. A gentle smile appeared on his lips from the sight.

Claire, Jill, Elli, Jay and Tina all stood a few feet from the bed, watching the scene with various smile and tears. Jay had placed an arm around Elli's shoulder, pulling her close as he pressed a kiss upon her head.

"What should we name her?" Trent asked, glancing at Annie with all the love he could possibly feel for her. His wife's face was thoughtful, studying her daughter as she gently rocked her. She took in breath and smiled up at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling from the happiness she felt.

"I had promised my mother if it was a girl, I would name her granddaughter after her," she said, looking back down at her child. "Anya… her name is going to be Anya…" She closed her eyes and pressed a gentle kiss upon the baby's soft curls.

"Anya…" Trent smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife and child, staring down at his daughter. "That's a good name…" He pressed a kiss against the side of Annie's head, thanking whatever forces were at work for allowing him the chance to experience the joy that he felt now. He was a father now… His smile grew as he studied Anya, her little mouth opening as tiny yawn escaped.

It was moments like these that made life all the more wonderful and he had to say, every moment so far had been worth while…


	35. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Anya! Hold on tightly to Chelsea's hand!"

The five year old laughed in reply to her mother's call, her small hand holding tightly to her "cousin's" hand.

"Ok, Mama!" She cried as she started to run across the field of flowers. Her black curls framed a round face, her large, dark brown eyes searching for telltale signs of the butterflies that usually fluttered in this field so high up on Mother's Hill.

The four year old girl that held onto her hand ran to keep up with her, her light brown hair bouncing with each step. Her large, deep blue eyes were searching the field as well before looking to the older girl, looking to her for guidance. Anya was careful as she held Chelsea's hand close to her, the shore of the lake was drawing nearer and it was so beautiful…

Anya stopped in the middle of the field of and kneeled down amongst the white and yellow flowers, her smile bright and innocent. Chelsea kneeled down beside her and reached out to pluck a yellow flower, her chubby little fingers holding the blossom with all the care in the world. The dark haired girl watched her cousin, still holding firmly onto her hand as the four year old giggled softly at the feel of the flower's petals against her cheek. Anya leaned forward and tickled Chelsea; the younger girl laughed and pushed her cousin's hand away, her deep blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

Anya smiled at Chelsea before glancing back to where her mother and her Aunt Claire stood on the edge of the field, watching them. Her mother was holding her two year old brother, Trevor, whose head of dark hair was nestled within their mother's neck. Mama was talking with Aunt Claire, who was laughing at whatever her mother had said, her light blue eyes squinting slightly from the large smile that touched her lips. Her long blond hair was set in a braid, her arms folded across the jean overalls that she always wore.

Today was their day to visit Mother's Hill, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Anya loved the spring, it was never too cold or too hot, the sight of the flowers and trees just beginning to bloom was just wonderful. Aunt Claire's farm would begin to grow the spring crops, turnips and potatoes filling the large field. It was even more fun on the farm since Mason, Mama's dog, had become father to puppies recently. The mother had been a sweet little yellow lab that belonged to fisherman who had been passing through Mineral Town for the winter. The fisherman had been very sweet and allowed her to keep one of the puppies, a little girl puppy she had named Fawn. It had been the best spring ever…

Anya sighed sweetly as she watched Chelsea get up to gather some more flowers, a bouquet of yellow and white blossoms that would be matching the others she had given her father. Uncle Gray loved his baby girl more than anything and Anya knew he never tired of the gifts that Chelsea gave her father.

She stood up to follow her cousin, her dark brown eyes watching her every move. She glanced back every so often to make sure that they did stray too far from their mothers before she continued on to follow Chelsea. They moved along the field, the sight of the lake drawing ever closer, before a strange figure in the distance caught their eye.

It was an older boy, who looked to be ten years of age, standing on the shore of the lake. His silver hair was blowing in the rising breeze and he looked somewhat sad. Chelsea had stopped in surprise, her small hands filled with flowers. Her deep blue eyes looked at the boy before glancing up at her cousin. "Anya… who that?"

Anya reached out to wrap a small arm around Chelsea's tiny shoulders, her dark brown eyes studying the older boy. "Dunno…" She said, a gentle frown touching her face. She glanced down at her cousin and smiled before she gently went to grab her hand.

Chelsea moved her flowers to one hand, taking Anya's hand with all the trust a four year old could feel for an older "sibling." They walked over to the silver haired boy, their small steps quiet and unsure. It wasn't until they were directly behind the boy that Chelsea let loose a very energetic hello, startling the older boy from his quiet trance.

He jumped in surprise and looked behind him, catching sight of the two young girls who stared at him, their small mouths forming gentle smiles. A gentle frown touched his face as he studied them, a single violet eye visible beneath the large, black cowboy hat that he wore. It seemed just too big for his head but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

They stood in silence for sometime before Chelsea pulled out a white blossom from her bouquet and held it out to the boy. "Here!"

The boy blinked in reply, staring at the four year old in surprise before the frown on his face softened just a bit. He moved to the younger girl and took the flower, "Thanks…"

"What's your name?" Anya asked, her smile growing as she studied the older boy. She liked his hair, it reminded her of Uncle Skye's.

The older boy glanced at the five year old, her dark brown eyes catching him slightly off guard. She was watching him, her large eyes displaying nothing more than curiosity. "… Vaughn…" He said after a moment, his violet eyes studying the young girl. She resembled both of her parents, the black curls and dark brown eyes creating a mix that was very sweet. He looked to the younger of the two girls, the light brown hair and deep blue eyes a dead giveaway as to whose child she was. He looked across the field and spotted their mothers standing on the edge, deep in conversation. He wanted to talk to them, to ask them about his father… His memories of his father were vague but he knew that his father, Vance, had loved this little town for all it was. Why that was, Vaughn did not know…

He closed his eyes, his hand holding the tiny flower gently as he took in a breath. "What are your names?"

Anya giggled softly, a gentle sound that was similar to her mother's. "I'm Anya and this is Chelsea." She pulled the younger girl closer to her, the obvious love between the two of them revealing that they had grown along side one another all of their young lives.

Vaughn smiled at them and gave a nod, his silver hair hiding his eyes from view. "Chelsea and Anya…" He sighed and tucked the flower away in his pocket, a simple keepsake of the town his father loved. "You should get back to your moms; you don't want them to worry…"

The smile on Anya's face faded somewhat, her dark brown eyes studying him with what seemed to be concern. "You're sad…" She said, her hold on Chelsea loosening just a bit as she moved closer to the older boy. "Why are you so sad?"

Vaughn blinked in surprise, his violet gaze taking in the sight of the five year old. She looked concerned, a sweet innocence that touched him in a way that he did not like. He looked away and glanced at the lake, reaching up to pull the brim of his large, black cowboy hat down over his face. "It's nothing… You should go…"

"Where's your mom?" Anya asked, ignoring the boy's request to be left alone. "Or your dad?"

The sudden frown that touched the older boy's face told the young girl that something was wrong, something that had to do with his parents. Where were they? Vaughn turned away from the young girls and walked away, his footsteps pulling him back to the main road that led back to Mineral Town.

He did not look back at the girls, did not look at their mothers, who recognized him and watched him with sad looks on their faces. He did not want to think about the fact that his father was gone now… He did not want to think of what he was going to do now that he had no one. People had offered to help him, the young girl's mothers included. They were more than happy to take in Vance's son but he wanted nothing to do with this small town… too many memories…

His father had a good friend that lived in a small town across the ocean, a lady named Mirabelle. She had offered him a place to call home and it was far enough away from this town and the neighboring valley… His boat was going to be leaving soon; he had to hurry to the dock before he would be stuck in this little town for another day…

Anya stared at the older boy as he walked off, his form disappearing in the bend of the road. Her heart ached for him, he had been so sad… She felt a hand tug hers and she looked at Chelsea, her frown easing as the younger girl held up her flowers. "Anya, Daddy will like these?"

Anya laughed a little and gave a nod, taking the girl's hand. "Yeah, Uncle Gray will love them…"

The two young girls began to walk back across the field to where their mothers waited, the spring sun shining pleasantly down upon the small field. In the distance, Vaughn had paused and glanced back at the field, catching sight of the heads of dark curls and straight, light brown hair that belonged to the girls. He watched as their mothers greeted them, the toddler in the arms of Anya's mom stirring lightly from the sudden shift of position.

The family looked so happy… it was something that he could never be a part of… He turned his back on the sight and continued to walk, making his way down the mountain path and disappearing from view…


End file.
